Entre Extremos
by Daphne P
Summary: Quando Dallas se vê parte de um mundo diferente, surge um dilema em sua vida: e agora, que caminho escolher? Voltar a vida de antes a qual ela detestava, ou se aventurar em um mundo em guerra cujo herói é por quem está apaixonada? revisando
1. Notas

Infelizmente por novas regras no servidor o Fan Fiction Brasil saiu do ar,e essa fic a qual eu postava no site saiu do ar junto com ele.Por isso,resolvi trazê-la para o FF.Net para que aqueles que estavam acompanhando a saga não fiquem perdido se perguntando : "O que aconteceu com a Daphne que ela sumiu?".Bem cá estou e tentarei ao máximo fazer atualizações rápidas.Esperem que apreciem a fic como apreciavam antes  
  
Harry Potter não pertence a mim mas sim a JK Rownling e a Warner.  
  
Porém todos os personagens originais que aqui aparecem são de minha autoria e por isso me pertencem. 


	2. Há Algo de Mágico no Clã Winford

**ENTRE EXTREMOS**

Ela se lembrava claramente de quando o viu pela primeira vez. Claro! Uma figura como ele com cabelos rebeldes, olhos vivamente verdes e uma estranha cicatriz na testa não passaria despercebido por ninguém. Assim como não passou por ela e nem por muitos que estavam ao seu redor naquele dia. Percebeu o quanto ele chamava atenção não apenas pelo seu jeito seguro de andar por aquela plataforma, mas também por causa uma beleza exótica e ao mesmo tempo tímida. Certo, aos olhos dos outros ele poderia não ser tão belo, apenas um garoto normal, mas para ela – desde a primeira vez que o viu e sentiu seu coração descompassar – ele era lindo. E foi mais tarde naquele mesmo dia que ela descobriu o porquê do rapaz chamar tanta atenção. Ele era Harry Potter - o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

**Capítulo 1  
HÁ ALGO DE MÁGICO NO CLÃ WINFORD **

Dallas caminhava a passos apressados, agarrando com força seus livros entre seus braços. Seus óculos escorregavam pela ponte de seu nariz e sua cabeça mantinha-se baixa e encarando os passos que dava a caminho da saída. Atrás de si conseguia ouvir os deboches das crianças primárias, caçoando de sua aparência e sua esquisitice. Porém, ela não via nada de anormal em si. Certo, não era uma menina muito social. Ao contrário, era extremamente tímida e recatada, sempre vivendo em seu próprio mundo e ignorando a todos a sua volta. Raramente falava e as únicas pessoas com quem conversava era a sua avó e o seu pai que ficava mais fora de casa do que dentro dela. Era uma menina franzina, com os cabelos acastanhados e olhos de uma cor muito interessante. Quando nasceu pensaram que eles seriam azuis. Mas, à medida que foi crescendo, ele ganhou um tom violeta e hoje essa cor era tão forte que às vezes variava entre o roxo e o azul turquesa. Eram olhos bonitos, segundo o pai dela, mas que eram motivo de piadas entre seus colegas que viram e mexem a chamam de aberração da natureza. Estudava em uma conceituada escola para herdeiros de grandes fortunas inglesas e no próximo trimestre ia cursar a melhor escola de formação de grandes empresários da Grã-Bretanha.

Sua avó era uma conhecida socialite que por anos comandou os negócios da família antes de deixar esses nas mãos de seu único filho, seu pai. E ela, para seguir a tradição, também freqüentaria a mesma escola e teria a mesma formação que várias gerações de seus antepassados tiveram para poder comandar as empresas que um dia seriam suas.

Seu pai era um homem de negócios que dentro do escritório conseguia ser mais severo que um general de exército e que metia medo em muitos homens crescidos. Conhecido por todo o mundo por suas viagens e empreitadas e pela maneira com que dirigia a mão de ferro as empresas que herdara dos pais. Contudo, os executivos apenas viam o lado duro daquele senhor de meia idade, mas mesmo assim que fazia muitas mulheres derreterem com o seu charme. Dallas apenas conhecia o pai amoroso que ele era quando estavam sozinhos em casa.

Sua mãe… Bem, a sua mãe não era um assunto muito comentado dentro da mansão Winford. Pouco sabia sobre ela. Os únicos comentários dados eram as tiradas muito secas de sua avó que até hoje não se conformava com o fato de seu filho ter se relacionado com uma garotinha sem família e sem nome. A única coisa que ela sabia era que o nome de sua mãe foi Chloe e que morreu para ela nascer, e que seu pai a amava muito e sofreu muito com a perda. Mais nada.

Dallas continuou a caminhar, ainda ignorando os gritos de seus colegas atrás de si, e quando alcançou a limusine praticamente se jogou por entre a porta aberta para rapidamente fechá-la e fugir do mundo cruel a sua volta.

-Dia difícil, srta.Winford? - Montgomery, o chofer, a indagou, olhando para a menina pelo retrovisor do carro. Ah, esse era outro com quem conversa. Na verdade com quem mais conversava.

Montgomery era um homem por volta de seus cinqüenta e seis anos, nos quais trinta e seis passou servindo a sua família. Além de chofer também era o auxiliar de seu pai em assuntos pessoais e seu auxiliar também. E, porque não dizer, seu único amigo. A conhecia desde que nasceu e praticamente a criou como se fosse a sua filha, lhe ensinando muitas coisas, escondidos de sua avó é claro, e a fazendo ter uma infância aparentemente normal. E Monty, como ela carinhosamente o chamava, era o único que sabia que ela, às vezes, fazia coisas muito estranhas e inexplicáveis ocorrerem a sua volta.

-Não faz nem idéia. - sussurrou, recostando no banco e relaxando um pouco.

Logo as férias estariam chegando e ela se livraria desses meninos chatos e imaturos. Mas mesmo assim isso não aliviava a sua dor. Poderia estar saindo do primário e indo para o ginásio, poderia estar mudando de escola. Mas, assim como ela, muitos de seus colegas de classe também eram filhos de famílias ricas. E muitos também iriam para o internato que seu pai ia lhe mandar. Ah, como daria tudo para ir para outro lugar e se livrar, para sempre, dessas crianças esnobes e irritantes.

* * *

O café da manhã naquela casa começou como o de costume, como ocorria todo o dia desde que as férias de verão começaram. Dallas entrou na grande copa da mansão e sentou-se em seu lugar habitual. Na cabeceira da mesa estava sentada a sua avó, a matriarca da família, ao lado esquerdo da mulher estava sentado o seu pai, lendo o jornal como de costume, e ela sentou-se em frente a ele. Atrás de sua avó três empregados estavam parados esperando os patrões terminarem sua refeição. Enfim, mais uma manhã normal dentro daquelas tediosas férias de verão. 

-Semana que vem iremos às compras. - a velha mulher declarou com o seu usual tom de indiferença na voz. -Precisamos comprar seu material escolar novo. - sentenciou e o coração da jovem apertou. Material escolar novo? Já havia se esquecido desse detalhe.

-Sim grandmère. - declarou em um tom cabisbaixo.

O café da manhã prosseguiu em silêncio depois desse pequeno interlúdio, quando o clima foi quebrado por algo que rapidamente invadiu a copa. Albert dobrou o jornal e olhou com extrema curiosidade a ave que acabara de entrar no local e que sobrevoava a mesa. Amélia, a matriarca, olhou com um certo desprezo a ave e notou que esta trazia um pacote em suas patas. Um pacote que foi largado em frente à Dallas.

A menina estendeu a mão, depois que a ave saiu janela afora, para recolher o pacote, quando a voz de sua avó imperou no local.

-Não toque nisso! - comandou e rapidamente a garota encolheu a mão e mirou o pacote, temerosa.

-Oras mamãe, por que não? - Albert indagou, colocando o seu jornal de lado.

-Sabe-se lá o que é isso. Pode ser perigoso.

-Mas, grandmère, para mim parece uma carta. - interveio a morena.

-Uma carta que foi entregue por um animal. Um animal que pode transmitir doenças. - e a mulher torceu o nariz de uma maneira que fez o filho sorrir.

-Não seja exagerada, mamãe. Era um coruja e parecia treinada para entregar cartas. Deve ser a maneira que algum coleginha de Dallas tem para se corresponder com ela. - Dallas olhou para Monty, que era um dos empregados que estava parado atrás de sua avó, e os dois trocaram olhares duvidosos. A garota não tinha amigos, o que dirá colegas.

-Eu posso ver a carta então? - perguntou receosa. Amélia torceu mais o nariz enquanto o seu pai assentia com a cabeça, voltando ao jornal. Dallas recolheu a carta e olhou com curiosidade a tinta verde e o brasão que nela tinha. Com um rasgar de selo a abriu.

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta.Winford_

_Temos o prazer de informar de V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até o dia 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta_

Dallas soltou um gritinho e logo viu a carta desaparecer de sua mão e ir parar na mão de sua avó, que a cada linha lida franzia mais o cenho, marcando cada vez mais o rosto dela.

-Mas que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa? - a mulher bradou, sacudindo ferozmente a carta. Albert tomou a carta das mãos da mãe e a leu, intrigando-se com cada linha que seus olhos percorriam.

-O que significa isso, Dallas? - o homem perguntou, só que de uma maneira muito mais branda que a sua avó. Dallas deu de ombros e encolheu-se em sua cadeira. Sua franja castanha caindo sobre os aros quadrados e negros de seus óculos. Sua família estava achando que aquilo era uma brincadeira dela? Deveriam conhecê-la melhor para saber que ela não brincaria desse jeito e que estava tão surpresa quanto eles.

-Não sei… - murmurou para o pai e esse pareceu ler os seus pensamentos.

-Mamãe, não creio que seja uma brincadeira essa carta.

-Albert! Que coisa mais sem nexo. Escola de Magia? Isso é inviável… - foi quando a mulher foi interrompida por Clarisse, uma das empregadas.

-Com o perdão da palavra, senhora. Mas não é inviável. Minha sobrinha estudou lá. - Amélia ficou branca e mirou a mulher com espanto.

-A senhorita está querendo insinuar que a minha neta é uma bruxa? – falou como se a colocação da mulher fosse uma grande ofensa a ela.

-Não senhora. - a jovem encolheu-se em seu canto e seu calou.

-Então, realmente não é uma brincadeira. - Albert comentou com a empregada, que assentiu com a cabeça. -Sabe o que eles ensinam nessa escola?

-Não muito bem, senhor. Mas a minha sobrinha me disse que é uma das melhores escolas de magia da Grã-Bretanha. Que formam grandes bruxos lá. Com o perdão da palavra, senhor, seria uma vantagem para a jovem mestra ir para lá. - terminou a mulher.

Albert franziu o cenho e mirou novamente a carta, depois mirou a filha. Havia planejado em mandar a jovem para o internato em que estudara quando criança. Mas agora parecia que seus planos tinham sido alterados.

-Dallas, você quer ir para essa escola? - perguntou o homem. Dallas levantou a cabeça a mirou o pai intensamente. Ir para uma escola de bruxaria? Dentro das opções que ela tinha, essa não parecia ser tão ruim. O que ela tinha a perder? Não era ela mesma que queria se livrar daquele internato rico e cheio de garotos esnobes? Então, precisava se arriscar.

-Sim. - sussurrou e Amélia soltou um bufo de indignação. Mas qualquer reclamação dela foi calada por um olhar frio de Albert.

-Certo então. Clarisse faça o favor de contatar a sua sobrinha e pedir mais informações sobre o que precisamos fazer para comprar o material dela. Agora é a responsável pela Dallas.

-Sim senhor. - afirmou a mulher e sorriu para a jovenzinha, que sorriu de volta. Seu desejo havia sido realizado.

* * *

Pisaram dentro do Beco Diagonal e a boca da jovem quase tocou o chão. Ao seu lado estava Clarisse e Billie a sobrinha de Clarisse e que estudou e Hogwarts, as duas a estavam ajudando a comprar seu material escolar para a sua nova e, porque não dizer, estranha escola. Se aquela carta não chegasse lhe dizendo que ela era uma bruxa, ela viveria a sua vida e morreria acreditando que essa história de bruxaria não passava de um conto de fadas. 

Olhava tudo a sua volta, querendo ter cem olhos para poder ver todas as lojas ao mesmo tempo. Estava tão concentrada apreciando o lugar que se deixava ser guiada por Billie por todos os cantos, ignorando o que ela lhe falava sobre a escola. Ainda submersa em seu mundo nem percebeu quando alguém vinha de encontro a si, na direção oposta. Só notou a pessoa quando essa se chocou contra o seu corpo.

-Não olha por onde anda, fedelha? - veio a voz arrastada. Dallas mal teve tempo de processar o que aconteceu e pedir desculpas, pois o jovem já tinha sumido pela multidão, deixando apenas um rastro loiro/prateado para trás. Ao menos foi chamada de fedelha e não de esquisita. Se bem que, olhando bem a sua volta, tudo ali era tão estranho que ela se considerava até normal demais.

Saíram do banco depois de trocarem o dinheiro e começaram a percorrer as lojas. Billie a incentivou a comprar um animal de estimação, uma coruja, que ela muito relutante comprou. Sabia que a sua avó não gostaria nada daquele animal. Mas quando ouviu a mulher ao seu lado lhe dizer que era a única maneira de se comunicar com a sua família, enquanto estivesse na escola, ela acabou comprando. Comprou também: caldeirão, balança, livros, vestes e a única coisa que faltava era a que mais se associava aos contos de fadas. Faltava ela comprar uma varinha.

Entrou na loja e quase levou um susto quando um senhor parou a sua frente, lhe avaliando com aqueles olhos extremamente claros.

-Oh, aluna nova de Hogwarts? Qual o seu nome?

-Dallas Winford.

-Bem, vamos ver o que temos para você. - o homem começou a descer caixas das estantes e dizendo o tipo de varinhas que estavam dentro delas, as entregando para a menina, mas elas mal tocavam a sua mão e ele a retirava dela. Já estava começando a se cansar quando perceber que deveriam estar testando a quinta varinha, mas o homem a sua frente parecia estar se divertindo muito com isso.

-Ah, bruxinha difícil, não! Tente essa varinha aqui. Uma das minhas mais raras varinhas. Feita com fios de cabelo de veela e carvalho. Vinte seis centímetros, flexível, perfeita para feitiços. - entregou a varinha a ela e assim que essa tocou a mão da jovem começou a soltar faíscas coloridas. -Parece que achamos uma varinha para a senhorita. - tomou a varinha da mão da jovem e a guardou na caixa enquanto Dallas suspirava aliviada. Já estava ficando cansada de tanto escolher.

Depois de ter a varinha comprada e ter passado quase o dia inteiro no Beco, Dallas soltou um suspiro de exaustão quando finalmente entrou na limusine rumo a sua casa. Nunca que fazer compras a cansou tanto. Mas estava feliz. Talvez agora que ia para um lugar diferente, poderia ser diferente. Sem a pressão de ser uma Winford em suas costas, sem ninguém a chamando de estranha, pois bruxos por si só já eram estranhos. Enfim, poderia ser uma nova menina e, quem sabe, até fazer amigos.

* * *

Dallas olhou para Billie ao seu lado e depois olhou para a plataforma nove e dez da estação King's Cross. Era impressão sua ou um garoto acabou de sumir por entre as duas plataformas? 

-Olha… - a mulher depositou uma mão em seu ombro. A pedido de seu pai ela veio tutorar a garota na sua partida para a escola, pois ele estaria muito ocupado para acompanhá-la. A sua avó estava em um chá beneficente e ainda recusava-se a acreditar que a própria neta era uma bruxa. -… se estiver com medo é só ir correndo. Estarei bem atrás de você.

Dallas assentiu com a cabeça e segurou bem firme no seu carrinho e pôs-se a correr. Quando estava na barreira entre as duas plataformas, fechou os olhos e só os abriu novamente quando percebeu que não tinha chocado com nada. Foi então que ela viu, perto do reluzente trem vermelho escrito: Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando com um grupo de garotos, _ele_. Tinha os cabelos mais revoltos que ela tinha visto em um menino e eles eram negros como a noite. E quando ele deu uma pequena olhada em sua direção, ela viu um par de olhos verdes vivos naquele rosto jovial. Ele era mais velho, parecia que estava no último ano, mas isso, no momento, não importava a ela. Foi quando ele sorriu. Sorriu para uma jovem que estava se aproximando do grupo. Foi aí que o coração de Dallas quase saiu pela boca. Naquele dia ela tinha acabado de se apaixonar. Uma paixão que duraria por anos e anos.

-Vamos! - alguém a chamou e a tirou de seu devaneio. Billie havia aparecido ao seu lado. -Vamos entrar no expresso e achar uma cabine antes que ele fique cheio. - a garota concordou e as duas entraram no trem. Vinte minutos depois esse partia da estação rumo a Hogwarts.

Quando estava no meio da viagem a porta de sua cabine se abriu. Dallas não entendeu bem o porquê, mas no fundinho ela queria que quem estivesse lá fosse aquele menino. Mas, infelizmente, não era ele. Ao contrário, era um garoto de sua idade, com os cabelos castanhos escuros assim como seus olhos. Era baixinho e um pouco gordinho. Tinha o rosto redondo e sardas se espalhando pelas maçãs do rosto e nariz.

-Olá! - disse com um sorriso radiante. -Se importa? - e apontou para o assento em frente a ela.

-Não.

-Meu nome é Patrick. Patrick Gordon. E você?

-Dallas Winford. - Patrick olhou para as vestes dela, pareciam ser da melhor qualidade. Olhou para a menina e conseguia sentir o cheiro de dinheiro emanando dela. Porém, ele nunca ouviu falar no nome Winford no mundo bruxo.

-É de família trouxa, não é?

-Família o quê?

-Sua pergunta responde tudo. Família trouxa, que não possui magia.

-Ah, sim. Como soube?

-Você tem cara de ser uma menina rica e, sinceramente, - o garoto estufou o peito em orgulho. - conheço todas as famílias ricas do mundo mágico.

-Ah.

-Já sabe em que casa vai ficar?

-Não. - respondeu. Billie havia lhe contado sobre as casas de Hogwarts.

-Eu espero ficar na Corvinal, a maioria dos meus parentes foram de lá. Mas a Lufa-Lufa e a Grifinória parecem legais. Nada contra a Sonserina, mas dispenso essa casa. E você?

-Não sei, não tenho preferência nenhuma.

-Ah, você deve ficar em uma das casas que eu falei. Com certeza vai fugir da Sonserina É trouxa e na Sonserina não aceitam trouxas. Espero que fique na Corvinal, adoraria ter companhia nessa casa e como você foi à primeira pessoa que eu conheci no trem gostaria de ter alguém conhecido lá. Você me parece legal e eu adoraria ser seu amigo. Quer ser a minha amiga? - Patrick falou tudo tão rápido que Dallas se espantou em como ele ainda tinha ar para falar. E ela pensou que ele era um garoto tímido quando entrou na cabine. Agora via que estava enganada.

-Bem… bem… - ela não sabia o que dizer. Ninguém nunca lhe ofereceu amizade assim tão espontaneamente. -… eu adoraria. - sorriu um pouco.

-Que bom! - e o garoto sorriu de volta.

Mais dez minutos de conversa se passaram, com Patrick falando pelos cotovelos e deixando Dallas a par do mundo bruxo, quando a porta da cabine novamente se abriu. O coração da menina deu um pulo. Era ele. Ele estava parado a porta da cabine e olhava com curiosidade para dentro dessa.

-Bem vindos a Hogwarts. - falou com uma voz suave e imperiosa. Em suas vestes reluzia um distintivo que continha um grande M, e do outro lado tinha um brasão escrito: Grifinória. Agora Dallas sabia em que casa queria ficar.

-Obrigado! - Patrick retrucou entusiasmado, avaliando o jovem com o olhar, quando de repente o menino engasgou. -Você é…Você… - o rapaz foi mais rápido e o interrompeu.

-Sou. – disse sério. -Por acaso vocês não viram um garoto loiro, esnobe e com um distintivo igual ao meu e o brasão da Sonserina, passar por aqui?

-Não… - Patrick respondeu meio abobado enquanto Dallas encarava o jovem com uma certa adoração.

O moreno a porta mirou a garota sentada no banco e ergueu uma sobrancelha. A menina sentiu um frio correr a sua espinha quando viu aqueles olhos verdes a fitando.

-Bem, se virem esse loiro, ele se chama Draco Malfoy, digam a ele que…

-Diremos a ele sr.Potter. - Patrick falou de maneira polida, mal achando a sua voz. Harry apenas sorriu um pouco. -Diremos que você o procurou.

-Obrigado. - retrucou e saiu. Assim que a porta se fechou, Dallas saiu do transe e encarou o novo amigo intensamente.

-O Conhece? - perguntou.

-Oras, e quem não conhece o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? - a garota apenas franziu o cenho. -Ah, você. - e o menino começou a contar a história de Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry resmungou pela enésima vez enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do expresso. Onde diabos Malfoy havia se enfiado? Sumiu na estação deixando o trabalho de guiar os alunos novos pelo trem apenas para ele. De repente o moreno parou e ponderou um pouco. Não havia visto uma certa ruiva na estação, também. Um sorriso malicioso cruzou as feições de Harry. Com certeza aqueles dois deveriam estar se agarrando no vagão de cargas do trem. Draco, assim como ele, foi eleito monitor chefe esse ano e por isso, junto com Hermione e mais outros alunos, teriam que trabalhar juntos na orientação dos novos estudantes. Se isso tivesse acontecido há dois anos atrás com certeza ele torceria o nariz e diria que preferia ficar em detenção com o Snape a suportar esse loiro. Mas, no ano anterior tudo mudou. A primeira mudança começou quando Draco caiu de amores por uma certa Weasley. A segunda se deu quando a mãe dele morreu. Morreu no fogo cruzado em uma das batalhas da Ordem da Fênix com Voldemort. O resultado disso? Draco, que ele descobriu já não morria de amores pelo Lorde das Trevas, voltou-se para o lado da Ordem. E quanto a Lúcio? Bem, esse estava foragido, mas não por estar sendo caçado por Aurores, mas sim por Comensais. Para quem pensava que Lúcio era um homem frio e que desprezava a família surpreendeu-se imensamente quando soube que o mesmo matou com as suas próprias mãos o Comensal que matou a sua mulher. O loiro quis levar o filho consigo em sua fuga para o manter em segurança contra a ira de Voldemort, mas esse se recusou. Primeiro por causa de uma certa ruiva. Segundo porque queria vingar a morte da mãe. E foi assim que ele se uniu a Ordem. E foi assim que ele começou a conhecer Draco melhor e acabaram entrando em um certo acordo mudo de cooperação. E, agora, ele até se arriscava a dizer que os dois eram amigos. Uma amizade estranha, para não dizer menos. Mas, mesmo assim, era uma amizade. E Draco, apesar dos pesares, era um grande aliado. 

Um aliado, mas que não perdia certos hábitos. Afinal, o infeliz ainda era um Malfoy e achava que o mundo deveria cair aos seus pés. Mas Harry não ia ceder aos caprichos daquele loiro. Ainda não sabia o que os professores tinham na cabeça para elegê-lo monitor chefe, mas se ele estava nesse cargo teria que trabalhar como os outros.

Alcançou o último vagão e abriu a porta desse bruscamente. Não deu outra. Lá estavam os dois com expressões surpresas na face, olhando a silhueta que estava na porta. Harry deu um passo para o lado e deixou a luz entrar no local e também mostrar quem era o intruso.

-Merda Potter! - praguejou Draco. Gina estava ao seu lado e o seu rosto, a cada segundo, ganhava intensos tons de vermelho.

-Malfoy! - Harry retrucou no mesmo tom irritado. -Está vendo essa porcaria de distintivo em seu peito, ele tem um significado. Então vá trabalhar!

-Não levante a voz para mim, Potter. Você não manda em mim. - a cena que se seguiu poderia ser considerada bizarra para quem estava de fora, mas para aqueles que estavam acostumados com a nova relação entre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, consideravam aquilo normal. Harry deu um passo a frente e segurou na orelha de Draco, o puxando para fora do vagão como uma mãe furiosa repreendendo o filho travesso. Assim que o soltou, Malfoy lançou um olhar assassino ao moreno, que deixaria até o próprio Slytherin com medo. Mas Harry apenas prezou-se a sorrir maliciosamente.

-Melhor voltar ao trabalho se não quiser que eu conte a uns certos irmãos Weasley o que você estava fazendo no vagão de cargas com a Gina. - a mencionada ficou ainda mais vermelha enquanto Draco empalideceu. Mesmo namorando a garota a um bom tempo ele ainda não passava pela garganta dos irmãos dela. E o mesmo não estava nem ligando para isso. Namorava a menina, não os irmãos dela. Não era obrigado a agüentá-los. Mas, lutar contra seis homens furiosos com certeza era uma grande desvantagem até para ele.

Draco ajeitou a suas vestes e deu um beijo rápido em Gina, voltando-se e passando por Harry.

-Tem certeza que está na casa certa, Potter? – disse desdenhoso e desapareceu corredor abaixo.

_Grandmère__ – avó_


	3. Quebrando Tradições

Capítulo 2  
QUEBRANDO TRADIÇÕES

Ela nunca tinha visto nada mais belo do que aquele salão em toda a sua vida. Nem em todas as festas chiques que havia ido quando era pequena. Nada se comparava com aquele salão. O teto enfeitiçado, as mesas, os alunos, os professores e as decorações. Até os fantasmas eram interessantes. E ela que havia levado um susto no início quando os viu, agora até gostava deles. Caminhou junto com os alunos novos, acompanhando a professora McGonagall, quando seus olhos recaíram na mesa da Grifinória. Em especial em um integrante dessa. Estava tão concentrada apreciando o jovem que lá estava que nem percebeu que a fila parou de andar, e acabou dando um encontrão em Patrick, caindo dolorosamente sentada no chão. O salão estourou em risadas e Dallas abaixou a cabeça, suas bochechas ficando extremamente vermelhas de vergonha. Patrick estendeu uma mão a ela e essa recebeu, murmurando um obrigado inaudível.

-Quando eu chamar o nome de vocês, venham até o banco e coloquem o chapéu para serem selecionados. Burlack, Mandy! - a mulher chamou e a menina foi em direção ao chapéu.

À medida que os nomes iam passando, Dallas ficava mais nervosa. Foi com alegria que ela viu seu mais novo amigo ir correndo, entusiasmado, para a mesa da Corvinal. E foi com apreensão que ela ouviu o seu nome ser chamado.

-Winford, Dallas. - a morena caminhou a passos lentos pelo salão e parou em frente ao banquinho. Sentou-se nesse e colocou o chapéu na cabeça. Logo a sua visão dos outros alunos escureceu.

"Ah!" A menina deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz ecoar na sua mente. "Interessante, muito interessante. Fico em dúvida em qual casa te colocar, mas acho que você ficaria muito melhor na… SONSERINA!"

Dallas tirou o chapéu da cabeça, lançou um olhar desanimado para a mesa da Corvinal e viu que Patrick retribuía o olhar, desapontado. Gostaria de ter ido, por um lado, para lá, mas por outro daria tudo para ter caído na Grifinória. Porém o que estava feito estava feito. Se ela foi para Sonserina, algo ela deveria ter. Sentou-se na mesa de sua nova casa e encarou com interesse a madeira polida dessa. Mal notou quando a comida surgiu magicamente nos pratos. Contudo não pôde deixar de ignorar as conversas que aconteciam a sua volta. Jovens bruxos e bruxas comentavam os recentes acontecimentos sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado – algo que ela soube através de Patrick e sua longa falação no Expresso -, as famílias das quais eram originárias, seus pais, as aulas, amigos, férias e etc. Reparou que todos naquela mesa eram de famílias tradicionais bruxas. Ao constatar isso a jovem apenas mirou mais ainda o prato, vendo a sua fome esvair a cada segundo. Ela era nascida trouxa e, pelo que tinha percebido, era a única daquela mesa naquele status. E, depois de tudo o que ouviu falar da Sonserina, começava a não gostar do fato de estar naquela casa. A teoria de Patrick acabou de ir por água abaixo por sua causa.

-E então, você vem de que família? - alguém interrompeu seus pensamentos e a fez voltar para o mundo terreno.

-O quê? - a menina virou-se para ver um colega dirigir-se a ela.

-De que família você vem?Alguma família bruxa conhecia ou não?

-Não! – respondeu apressadamente. -Minha família é muito pequena, não tem ninguém que você deva conhecer.

-Ah. - o garoto virou-se e voltou a conversar com outro colega.

* * *

Harry deu outro bocejo enquanto era literalmente arrastado por Hermione pelos corredores. Ela o tinha acordado extremamente cedo para poder recolher os horários dos novos alunos com McGonagall. E, milagrosamente, Draco também estava na sala para fazer o mesmo com Snape. Porém ele ainda achava um exagero toda essa dedicação da jovem em relação ao cargo de monitor. Quando foi escolhido para ser monitor ele teve que confessar que levou um susto. Nunca pensaria que seria qualificado para tal posição, mas não se surpreendeu quando viu o nome de Hermione na lista. Ao contrário, achou que com ela como colega as coisas ficariam fáceis. Grande erro! Hermione apenas tornava as coisas mais trabalhosas. Já no segundo dia de trabalho quase o estava enlouquecendo com tanta tarefa. E olha que o trimestre nem havia começado direito.

-Hum, parece que os alunos do primeiro ano começarão mal. Poções dupla com a Sonserina. - comentou o moreno, avaliando alguns horários dos alunos novos.

-Parece que sim… - Hermione calou-se de repente. -… Mas o que diabos significa isso! - gritou no meio do corredor.

-O quê? - Harry sobressaltou-se com o grito da amiga e prontamente acordou de vez.

-Oras… eu falei para aquele garoto colocar matérias extracurriculares que prestassem.

-Hã?

-Olha isso, Harry! Olha isso! - Hermione quase esfregou o pergaminho no rosto de Harry, que divisou entre as letras o nome de Rony.

-Olhar o quê? - perguntou, tentando entender o que estava escrito enquanto a morena tremia o horário em frente ao seu rosto.

-Adivinhação Avançada? Para que ele iria fazer Adivinhação Avançada? - Harry sufocou uma risada. Lembrou-se que no ano anterior quando estava montando o horário com Rony, que era para ele descartar essa matéria, pois sabia que Hermione ficaria furiosa com ele. Parece que ele não o ouviu e a adicionou apenas para ter créditos fáceis e se formar.

-Ah… - deveria dizer que ele só estava fazendo Adivinhação pela certeza da aprovação? -… é a matéria que ele se destaca mais. - respondeu o rapaz.

-Com certeza! Vocês dois inventam mortes tão trágicas que se fossem cineastas ganhariam o Oscar. - Harry riu, mas Hermione apenas deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Vou já, já resolver isso.

-Hermione…

-Não! Esse ano temos os NIEM's para fazer e, - nisso ela abaixou o tom de voz. -o trabalho da Ordem será puxado, precisamos de matérias fortes e que prestam. Não essa porcaria de Adivinhação. Se eu der sorte conseguirei mudar o horário dele. - rodou sobre os pés e sumiu pelo corredor com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

-Pobre Rony… - murmurou com um sorriso. -… com uma namorada dessa quem precisa de mais? - e virou-se para seguir o seu caminho, mas viu esse sendo bruscamente interrompido por algo menor que bateu contra o seu corpo.

Um gemido foi-se ouvido e uma criatura pequena caiu sentada no chão. Harry abaixou os olhos apenas para ver uma menininha, com os óculos escorregando pela ponte do nariz, tentando ajeitar as suas vestes e se levantar. Viu os livros dessa espalhados a volta dela e abaixou para ajudar a recolhê-los. Quando ela levantou-se é que ele reparou um pouco melhor nela. Era pequena para a idade que ele presumia que ela tinha. Com certeza era aluna nova e uma Sonserina. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos de uma cor diferente, meio azul e meio violeta. Os cabelos eram presos em duas tranças e seu rosto era escondido por uma franja que, por não ser muito longa para presa com o resto do cabelo, insistia em cair sobre a sua face.

Dallas pegou o livro que lhe era oferecido e agradeceu a pessoa com um murmúrio. Realmente não era o seu dia. Havia acordado cedo para ir tomar café e ver se conseguia se encontrar com Patrick no caminho, mas foi só sair da sala comunal de sua casa que acabou se perdendo. E agora mais essa. Já era a segunda vez que esbarrava em algo e caía dolorosamente no chão. Estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de andar com um travesseiro amarrado no traseiro.

Levantou os olhos para pedir desculpas em quem esbarrou, quando viu aquele par de orbes verdes a encarando. Emudeceu instantaneamente e ficou o cúmulo da cor vermelha.

-Você está bem? - Harry perguntou, ficando preocupado com o fato de que a menina estava vermelha. Com certeza era de raiva. Sendo da Sonserina, não importa a idade, eles sempre eram presunçosos.

Dallas permaneceu calada e o moreno soltou um suspiro exasperado.

-Eu te machuquei? - a garota conseguiu ordenar a cabeça para se mexer em uma negativa. -Está perdida? - dessa vez foi um positivo. -Qual é o seu nome?

-Da-Da-Da... - gaguejou bestamente.

-Dada?

-Da-Da-Dallas! - respondeu.

-Dallas? - acenou com a cabeça. -Nome bonito. Dallas de quê?

-Winford!

-Winford? - ele franziu o cenho como se ponderasse algo. -Nunca ouvi falar nesse nome. Ele parece ser bem tradicional. Vocês são bruxos ingleses? – nisso Dallas abaixou a cabeça e mirou o chão.

-Sou a única bruxa da família. - sussurrou.

-Veio de família trouxa! - Harry estava surpreso. Pensava que na Sonserina não entrava trouxa e por isso uma curiosidade o abateu. -Seus colegas sabem disso? - os olhos violetas de Dallas alargaram-se em temor.

-Por Deus! Não! No tempo que fiquei lá fiquei sabendo que ser trouxa naquela casa pode ser perigoso. Não sei nem porque eu fui parar lá.

-Você deve ter alguma qualidade que o chapéu seletor apreciou e te identificou com a Sonserina.

-É, talvez. – murmurou derrotada.

-Bem, eu aconselho a não dizer a ninguém a sua origem se você puder evitar. Mas se alguém te perturbar por causa disso… você pode procurar o monitor chefe da sua casa… -Harry riu divertido. -… Certo que o Malfoy não é a ajuda perfeita, mas dá para o gasto. - e depois sorriu amplamente, o que fez a jovem ficar mais vermelha ainda. -Tem certeza que você está bem?

-Sim… eu só estou…

-Perdida? Sei disso. Venha, eu te acompanho até o Salão Principal. - Dallas seguiu Harry sem falar mais nenhuma palavra com ele por todo o caminho, quando chegaram a entrada do salão, esse se virou para ela. -Bem, te deixo aqui. Cuide-se. - deu uns tapinhas no topo da cabeça dela e entrou no lugar.

Dallas ainda ficou alguns minutos parada na entrada do salão. Se aquilo era um sonho ela não queria acordar de jeito nenhum.

* * *

Murmurou a senha para a estátua do bruxo perneta e assim que essa se moveu entrou vagarosamente pela passagem. Mirou o relógio que se iluminou na escuridão e percebeu que estava atrasado. Comeriam o seu fígado por causa disso. Mas que culpa ele tinha? Todas as atividades que tomou para esse último ano estavam lhe ocupando muito tempo. Os professores poderiam ser um pouco mais caridosos e lhe cobrarem menos. Afinal, fazia parte da Ordem e trabalhar para essa já era cansativo. Chegou ao final do corredor e murmurou uma outra senha, fazendo a porta se abrir. Passou por essa e rapidamente foi barrado por um feitiço. Esperou pacientemente enquanto raios esverdeados saíam das paredes de pedras e atingiam o seu corpo. Quando o processo terminou e a sua passagem foi aprovada pelos feitiços de segurança a parede ao seu lado se abriu.

Draco pisou dentro da sala e rapidamente recebeu olhares de reprimenda de muitos presentes ali. Ignorou a todos e caminhou com altivez para o seu lugar ao lado do professor Snape. Sentou-se calmamente e esperou que a reunião começasse. Poucos segundos depois Dumbledore entrava por uma outra porta para presidir a reunião.

-E então, o que temos? – perguntou antes mesmo de se sentar totalmente em sua cadeira.

-Movimentações rápidas. Você-Sabe-Quem consegue fazer aliados com a mesma velocidade que nós. - Gui levantou-se de seu assento e estendeu um mapa sobre a longa mesa, diante da vista de todos, indicando aqui e acolá pontos onde o poder de Voldemort predominava.

-Não estamos mais conseguindo manter os Dementadores na prisão. Estão ficando tentados a se voltar para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. - Arthur interrompeu o filho.

-Como estão as negociações com os gigantes? - Dumbledore voltou-se para Hagrid.

-Poucos são aqueles que aceitam vir para o nosso lado, professor. Mas parece que aos poucos estamos conseguindo. Farei uma nova viagem com Madame Maxime para poder tentar convencer mais deles.

-Ótimo! Carlos se importa…

-Não se preocupe professor, substituirei Hagrid por esses dias.

-Agradecido. Draco?

-Nada. Voldemort não deve estar entrando em contato com seus aliados mais jovens. Na casa Sonserina não dá para saber quem é Comensal ou não. Só não entendo porque a Sonserina é a única vigiada. As outras casas também são suspeitas. - e mirou o trio grifinório e mais alguns integrantes da reunião que pertenciam as outras casas.

-Para a sua informação, sr.Malfoy, não estamos descartando ninguém. As outras casas também estão começando a vigiar seus alunos. - Remo assegurou em um tom calmo.-Agora tudo e todos são suspeitos dentro dessa guerra desde aquele ataque no último verão que envolveu alguns alunos da escola. Precisamos saber quem foi.

-Mas parece que a Sonserina é a mais vigiada. - protestou.

-Vigiada porque muitos alunos de lá são filhos de Comensais, mas isso não quer dizer que foram eles os responsáveis por aqueles ataques. Temos uma certa desconfiança que tal ato possa ter saído de alguns corvinais. - Minerva olhou de Draco para o professor Flitwick, diretor da Corvinal. Esse assentiu com a cabeça indicando que aumentaria a segurança da casa.

-Há algo mais que precisamos saber? - Dumbledore convocou e os outros integrantes da reunião deram negativas com as cabeças. Não havia nada de novo. Voldemort andava calado desde o ataque, no verão passado, a alguns trouxas. Depois de muita investigação eles descobriram que aquilo foi apenas uma espécie de iniciação a jovens Comensais. E foi com desgosto que eles souberam que muitos desses jovens eram alunos de Hogwarts. -Acho que por hoje chegam então. Está tarde e muitos têm o que fazer amanhã. - um a um foi levantando-se de seu assento e deixando a sala. -Senhor Malfoy, peço que fique. - Draco fez o ordenado e permaneceu.

-Malfoy, preciso falar com você depois que sair daqui, te espero lá fora. - Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido ao passar, e saiu da sala.

-Sim, professor? - Draco perguntou assim que a última pessoa partiu.

-Tenho uma mensagem para o senhor. Uma mensagem de seu pai. - o loiro abriu um discreto sorriso. Fazia dois meses que não tinha notícias de seu pai. Sempre fugindo de Comensais. Já estava começando a imaginar o pior por causa de seu silêncio. -Ele está bem, mas não pode dizer onde por segurança. Disse que no próximo mês virá a Inglaterra, que é para você estar preparado que ele vem te fazer uma visita.

-Isso é tudo? Nada mais?

-Não. O senhor sabe como hoje em dia é complicado manter-se incógnito. Ainda mais de Voldemort. Tentei persuadir Lúcio a não dar as caras por aqui, mas ele insistiu em ver como você estava. Quem sou eu para pará-lo? - e deu um pequeno sorriso que foi acompanhado por Draco.

-Bem, então se é só isso, vou indo se o senhor não se importar.

-Tenha uma boa noite.

-Boa noite professor. - Draco saiu da sala e mal pôs os pés no corredor viu a figura de Harry nesse. –Potter, pensei que tinha desistido de me esperar. - falou, continuando a caminhar. Harry começou a andar lado a lado com ele e começou a falar.

-Malfoy preciso te pedir uma coisa… sobre uma aluna da sua casa.

-Conhece alguém da minha casa além de mim? Fala com alguém da Sonserina, Potter? Estou impressionado. Pensei que não se rebaixasse a tanto. - retrucou desdenhoso, mas Harry nem se abalou com o comentário. Anos de convivência lhe ensinaram muito bem a agüentar o loiro ao seu lado.

-O nome dela é... - Harry forçou a mente para lembrar o nome da menina. -… Dallas! Dallas Winford. Acho que é isso. E é uma coisa muito curiosa. Ela é de origem trouxa… -Draco parou abruptamente de andar e mirou Harry.

-Uma sangue-ruim foi parar na Sonserina! - rapidamente Harry fez uma carranca. O loiro poderia até não chamar mais a Mione de sangue-ruim, mas essa palavra infeliz ainda não tinha saído do vocabulário dele.

-Uma **nascida trouxa** – enfatizou. - foi para a Sonserina.

-Isso é um marco. Acho que nunca uma trouxa foi para a Sonserina.

-Talvez tenha ido e vocês nem tenham sabido. A sua casa não é tão calorosa nas boas vindas em relação a pessoas como ela.

-Certo, Potter. Somos orgulhosos do nosso sangue puro, nos processe. Mas o que isso tem a ver com a menina? Você está fugindo do assunto.

-Quero que fique de olho nela.

-Bancar a babá? - Draco fez uma expressão indignada. -Por que desse interesse repentino nessa menina? Oras Potter, sei que é pervertido… mas papa-anjo é um pouco demais. - Harry ficou vermelho até a raiz do cabelo com a ironia de Draco.

-Malfoy! - sibilou, para se impedir de pular no pescoço dele. Às vezes ele conseguia irritá-lo como nos velhos tempos. -Pára de falar bobagens.

-Não fui eu que comecei com a idéia tola de bancar a babá.

-Escuta aqui… Considere esse pedido um ataque agudo da minha personalidade grifinória. Eu encontrei com essa menina no corredor há algumas semanas e ela me disse isso sobre ser trouxa. Agora imagine o que aconteceria com ela se seus companheiros de casa descobrissem? Ainda mais que pode haver Comensais da Morte entre eles. Vai arriscar a vida dessa menina por causa de seu orgulho tolo? Vai conseguir dormir a noite se algo acontecer com ela, sabendo que poderia ter evitado…

-Okay, Potter! Entendi o recado.

-Vai manter o olho nela?

-Por que desse interesse repentino na garota? - Harry deu de ombros. Não sabia porque do interesse repentino. Apenas tinha simpatizado com a menina. Ela parecia tão frágil e perdida, indo parar logo na casa das serpentes e sendo nascida trouxa. Desde que a guerra estourara ele criara esse tipo de vínculo com as pessoas. Criara uma espécie de obsessão tão grande em ser útil, por realmente valer o título de salvador do mundo mágico, que cada vez que via alguém indefeso corria para ajudar. O que na língua de Draco era uma atitude estupidamente Grifinória, mas que para ele era um meio de compensar tudo que aconteceu desde seu quinto ano até hoje, desde que Voldemort voltou de vez.

-Apenas gostei dela. No pouco que falamos, ela me pareceu uma boa menina. - Draco soltou um suspiro exasperado e deu pequenos tapas no topo da cabeça do rapaz.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, Potter. Sabe qual é o nome disso?

-Grifinória?

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

-Isso quer dizer um sim? Vai fazer o que eu pedi?

-Ah, fazer o quê.

-Obrigado. - murmurou e continuou o seu caminho em direção a torre de sua casa. Agora sim se sentia mais tranqüilo sabendo que ao menos uma pessoa a mais estava segura, mesmo que nas mãos de Draco Malfoy


	4. Conhecendo Harry

Capítulo 3  
CONHECENDO HARRY

A jovem cruzou a barreira da estação e prontamente o vento frio chocou-se contra o seu corpo. Apertou a sua capa em volta deste, quase sumindo por debaixo da negridão de panos, e olhou a sua volta. Os orbes azul-violeta esquadrinharam ao seu redor à procura de alguém conhecido. Apertou a alça de seu carrinho e expirou pesadamente, exalando nuvens frias de ar pelo nariz.

-Viu algum parente seu? - Patrick parou ao lado da jovem. Seus pais o esperavam do outro lado da barreira, mas ele tinha deixado sua bagagem com eles dizendo que acompanharia a menina ao lado trouxa da estação.

-Eu deveria saber que o papai estaria muito ocupado para me buscar… - a garota abaixou a cabeça e mirou o chão tristemente. -… e grandmère nem se daria ao trabalho. - completou em um murmúrio e Patrick soltou um bufo de indignação.

Dallas havia contado, no pouco tempo em que eram amigos, sobre sua vida e a sua família. Como ele havia presumido ela realmente era de origem nobre, nascida em berço de ouro e criada para ser uma grande mulher de negócios e a mais refinada dama existente. Porém, quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts sua avó torceu o nariz em relação a ter uma neta bruxa. A sua vida era toda planejada pela mulher e ter tal empecilho no caminho não agradou a matriarca da família.

-Eu acho isso ridículo! Seus parentes deveriam era ter orgulho de você… - nisso Dallas sorriu um pouco. Seu pai, ela sabia, tinha orgulho dela. Ao contrário de sua avó ele sempre a ensinou a ser ela mesma e gostar do que era. Disse que apesar de ser um pouco surreal gostava da idéia de ter uma bruxa na família. Que se antes ela já era especial aos seus olhos agora era ainda mais.

-Meu pai tem orgulho de mim… e para mim isso basta. - completou, expondo pela primeira vez o pensamento de que o que a sua avó achava não lhe afetava muito, não nesse caso.

-Bem, isso é bom. Olhe, tem um senhor vindo para cá. - Patrick apontou em direção ao homem de terno que vinha até eles e Dallas sorriu abertamente.

-Monty! - exclamou, correndo até ele e fazendo algo que com certeza desagradaria muito Amélia. Pulou em seu colo e o abraçou.

-Pequenina, como vai? - disse afetuosamente a colocando no chão.

-Monty… esse é o Patrick, o amigo que eu lhe falei nas cartas. - todas as cartas que Dallas enviava por sua coruja, Osíris, eram geralmente endereçadas diretamente a Montgomery ou ao seu pai.

-Prazer rapaz. - estendeu a mão ao menino, que a recebeu.

-Muito prazer, senhor. Bem, Dally, está entregue. Tenho que voltar a estação para encontrar meus pais. Tenha um bom Natal e não esqueça de escrever.

-Com certeza! Tchau. - e acenou para o menino que sumia na barreira.

-Estou orgulhoso de você. - Monty falou enquanto eles se encaminhavam para o carro.

-Por quê?

-Porque você fez um amigo. - abriu a porta para a jovem e essa entrou no veículo. -E como foi o primeiro trimestre na sua nova escola? – indagou o homem e sentiu o coração flutuar quando a menina abriu um brilhante sorriso. Conhecia Dallas desde que ela nasceu, praticamente criou a menina já que Albert sempre esteve ocupado regendo os negócios da família. Não culpava o homem, esse ele também conhecia desde jovem e sempre foram grandes amigos. Mas lhe dava pena ver aquela garotinha tão pequena em casa sem ter com quem conversar, só tendo a sra.Winford como companhia. E, sinceramente e com todo o respeito a sua contratante, Amélia era intragável às vezes e podia muito bem assustar uma garotinha. Sempre dando ordens a menina e a criticando, a tornando inibida ao mundo. Era com alegria que ele via a jovem pela primeira vez ficar entusiasmada com algo.

-Eu aprendi um feitiço de levitar, pena que não posso mostrar porque é contra as regras da escola bruxos menores de idade fazerem magia fora dela. Mas eu também aprendi a fazer poções. Sabe, o professor pode ser um pouco rude mas eu adorei Poções. Patrick disse que eu sou masoquista por causa disso. Mas não posso evitar. Também adoro Feitiços. Herbologia é meio chato mas dá para sobreviver. Em História da Magia o professor é um fantasma e extremamente entediante. Não me admira que esteja morto, talvez o falatório dele é uma maneira de nos matar de tédio e assim ele terá companhia no pós-vida… - a menina desembestou a falar e Monty ficou admirado com isso. Nunca a viu falar tanto e com tanto entusiasmo. Só faltava ela dar pulinhos no banco de trás do carro. -… também temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Patrick me disse que o professor é um lobisomem, mas eu o acho bem legal. Ele me ajuda muito pelo simples fato de que eu sou uma negação nessa matéria. - nisso ela ficou um pouco chateada e Montgomery sorriu.

-Mais alguma coisa para o relatório de como é a sua nova escola?

-Ah, os quadros falam e se mexem e as escadas também. Tem passagens secretas e uma floresta cheia de criaturas mágicas… tem um lago com uma lula gigante… - para que ele foi perguntar? A jovem continuou com o falatório até eles chegarem na Mansão.

* * *

-Bem, segundo a professora McGonagall… - a morena continuou a falar, mas nem ao menos 1/3 dos presentes na sala prestavam atenção no que ela dizia. Todos os monitores haviam ficado em Hogwarts para o Natal pelo simples fato de que todos eles participavam da Ordem e essa pediu que os mesmos ficassem para o caso de alguma emergência. E por isso Hermione resolveu adiantar a reunião que faria só depois das férias para a manhã do Baile de Natal, para os poucos alunos que ficaram na escola. Desde o quinto ano desses jovens a tradição do baile manteve-se apenas para distrair a mente de todos do caos que estava fora das paredes da escola e proporcionar um pouco, nem que fosse por algumas horas, de felicidade aos alunos. Porém dentro daquela reunião poucos eram aqueles que prestavam atenção no que a grifinória falava. Na verdade, apenas dois a ouviam: Ana Abbot e Teo Boot eram os únicos que estavam atentos ao falatório da morena. Draco parecia muito entretido com uma linha da manga de suas vestes com que brincava, e Harry estava achando uma mancha na parede a coisa mais interessante para ser ver.

-O que vocês acham? - Ana virou-se para os outros mas esses demoraram a processar o que ela havia dito. Justino apenas piscou e mirou a colega de casa com uma sobrancelha erguida e Padma parecia ter saído de um transe. Blaise apenas continuou a ignorar os outros, mas sempre com os ouvidos atentos ao que eles diziam.

-O quê? - perguntaram os dois em unísso.

-Vocês estavam prestando atenção no que falávamos? - indagou Teo e juntos, novamente, os dois assentiram. –Sobre o que falávamos? - o corvinal cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e recostou-se em sua cadeira.

-Hã… bem… - Padma e Justino entreolharam-se, até que a jovem pronunciou-se ao se lembrar vagamente de algumas palavras que havia ouvido da conversa. -Grupo de estudos! - declarou a morena, o que diminuiu o olhar de reprimenda de Hermione mas essa rapidamente virou-se para os outros dois monitores avoados restantes.

-E então? - perguntou ao moreno e ao loiro. Harry desviou os olhos da parede e os mirou nos castanhos de Hermione enquanto Draco apenas continuou a brincar com a linha solta de suas vestes.

-Hã? – balbuciou o apanhador grifinório de maneira abobada.

-O que vocês acham da proposta da Minerva? - Hermione falou pausadamente e o rapaz percebeu que a amiga não estava nada feliz por ter sido ignorada. Ainda se lembrava da avalanche de cartas que recebeu dela durante o verão quando essa soube que seria monitora de novo. Por isso que ele se perguntava: se ela já tinha feito isso antes, então por que levava o trabalho tão a sério? Ah, porque ela era Hermione Granger a aluna nota dez de Hogwarts e tinha que manter a reputação. Os anos podiam passar mas ela nunca deixaria de ser aquela menininha mandona de onze anos que ele conheceu no Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Que proposta? - com certeza perguntar isso foi um erro porque a garota o fuzilou com o olhar e depois de respirar fundo várias vezes começou a repetir tudo.

-Minerva me disse… - Hermione revirou os olhos e percebeu que Draco ainda estava alheio ao que ela falava. Rapidamente levantou-se e puxou a mão dele, ainda que brincava com a linha, para longe do robe. -… Minerva me disse – enfatizou, mirando intensamente os olhos acinzentados, que retribuíram o olhar de uma maneira nada agradável. – que alguns alunos de alguns anos estão com as notas baixas por causa dessa tensão toda da guerra. Outros por causa de dificuldades mesmo. Perguntou se poderíamos organizar um grupo de estudos, cada um de nós, para ajudar esses alunos. Concordam? - dessa vez todos assentiram com a cabeça e a jovem voltou ao seu lugar. –Ótimo! Harry e eu pegaremos os primeiro e segundo anos. Parecem que muitos novatos estão com dificuldades de adaptação.

-Por que logo a gente tem que ficar com o trabalho mais duro? - Harry comentou e recebeu como resposta um olhar bem feio de Hermione. -Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou.

-Malfoy e Zabini ficam com o terceiro ano. Padma e Teo o quarto e Ana e Justino o quinto. Parece que a dificuldade está mais nesses anos. Algum comentário ou sugestão? - O tom que ela usou indicava claramente que ela não aceitava opiniões e que essa era a decisão final da reunião. Por isso ninguém se manifestou. -Bem, então é só, podem ir. - rapidamente todos se levantaram e praticamente fugiram da sala. – Harry você fica. - o moreno gemeu e recebeu olhares simpatizantes dos colegas, inclusive do Malfoy e de Zabini.

-O que foi?

-Harry você tem que ser mais sério em suas responsabilidades como monitor. Eu até entendo o Malfoy me ignorar nas reuniões, mas você!

-Mione, você está levando essa coisa de monitoria muito a sério. É o nosso último ano, deveríamos aproveitar mais, nos divertir mais e não nos atolar em tarefas.

-Harry James Potter, o senhor está andando muito com o sr. Ronald Weasley! Já não basta tudo o que vocês dois aprontaram nos últimos anos…

-Dois? Você estava no meio também. Não tire o corpo fora srta. Granger. - Hermione corou e Harry sorriu.

-De qualquer maneira… você precisa ser responsável Harry, ao menos uma vez. Com tudo o que está acontecendo lá fora… - nisso o jovem ficou sério.

-Por isso mesmo Mione, fora das paredes dessa escola há um mundo real. Real e nada bonito de se ver. Hogwarts é o nosso abrigo, abrigo de tudo o que está acontecendo lá fora. Enquanto estivermos aqui é como se o mundo real não existisse e só existisse a magia que esse castelo transmite. Por isso quero aproveitar isso ao máximo antes de cair de cabeça na realidade. Antes de cair de cabeça na guerra e nas responsabilidades. E eu aconselho você a fazer o mesmo. O tempo não volta atrás, mesmo com um vira tempo ele nunca será o mesmo. Portanto pare um pouco de ser tão responsável, Mione. Divirta-se um pouco, senão… - e abriu outro sorriso divertido. -… vai enfartar antes dos trinta por excesso de responsabilidades.

-Oras. - Hermione deu um tapa no braço dele e sorriu. -… eu vou tentar.

* * *

Dallas soltou um suspiro extremamente desanimado e mirou o seu reflexo no espelho. Aquele vestido era muito ridículo. Cheio de babados e cheio de enfeites. Ela parecia uma boneca com aquela roupa. Uma boneca muito feia, diga-se de passagem, com aqueles óculos quase lhe escondendo o rosto e os cabelos que começavam a ter uma certa alteração na cor, estavam ficando parecidos com um castanho sujo. Seus olhos? Bem, seus olhos continuavam da cor que sempre foram, mas parecia que no inverno eles tendiam a serem azuis. E agora para completar o quadro de horrores ela estava ganhando sardas. Ela nem sabia que tinha sardas! O trabalho nas estufas ensolaradas de Herbologia, mesmo que iluminadas por um sol fraco de outono, a estava fazendo ganhar certos tons morenos nas bochechas que por anos foram claras e isso acentuava sardas que ela nem sabia que existiam. Diziam que com o tempo as pessoas tendiam a melhorar. Ela só tendia a piorar.

Como ela poderia chamar a atenção de Harry se era tão feiosinha? Com certeza um rapaz como Harry: monitor, herói do mundo mágico e apanhador do time de Quadribol, ou seja, extremamente popular, gostaria de andar na companhia de uma bela mulher e não de uma menina baixinha… correção, uma menina que estava crescendo espantosamente nos últimos meses, franzina e sem nenhum atributo físico, o que era normal para a sua idade, e com feições esquisitas. Nunca é claro!

Caminhou desolada até a sua cama e sentou-se nela, suspirando novamente. Harry nunca iria olhar para ela. Para começo de conversa eram de casas diferentes e raramente estavam em contato. Fora as vezes, o que quase a fez desmaiar, em que ele lhe deu um oi enquanto passava por ela nos corredores. Exceto isso, mais nada. Se não falava com o rapaz direito como poderia conquistá-lo com a sua… com a sua… Suspirou novamente. Não tinha nenhuma qualidade que prestasse e que pudesse chamar a atenção do grifinório. Patrick dizia que ela era inteligente mas isso era porque ele que era uma negação em Poções e não ela. Fora isso era um milagre que ela conseguisse ao menos tirar uma certa nota razoável nas outras matérias. Por que foi se apaixonar pelo garoto mais complicado e ao mesmo tempo mais cobiçado da escola? Por que só ela se metia nessas encrencas? Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando alguém adentrou o seu quarto. Era Clarisse.

-Menina… - a mulher chamou. -… sra. Winford está te chamando para recepcionar os convidados. - Dallas torceu o nariz e a mulher sorriu um pouco.

-Não tem nenhuma possibilidade de eu entrar em coma repentinamente?

-Acho que, infelizmente, não. - Clarisse aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se a sua frente. -Não se preocupe, Monty, eu e os outros estaremos lá para te auxiliar. - a menina sorriu. Sempre se dera bem com os empregados da casa e esses sempre a paparicavam e a ajudavam nessas ocasiões de festas sociais armadas por sua avó. Dallas detestava essas festas. Para ela a sua imagem de Natal, que ela vira em filmes, era uma singela reunião da família em volta de uma mesa com gostosas guloseimas e o ambiente recheado de música natalina. Cheiro de chocolate e nozes, risadas e presentes embaixo de uma árvore colorida e enfeitada ao lado de uma lareira aconchegante. Não era nada parecido com as festas estrondosas que a sua avó dava, com bufet e banda, gente da alta sociedade conversando aqui e acolá, sorrisos falsos e, no dia seguinte, comentários sobre a festa na coluna social dos jornais e revistas.

Nesse momento ela parou para pensar. Como seria passar o Natal em Hogwarts? A festa do Dia das Bruxas havia sido o que ela sempre imaginou. O Natal, com certeza, deveria ser a mesma coisa. Ah, como ela queria ter ficado em Hogwarts. Como ela queria ter ficado com o Harry na escola.

-Vamos? - Clarisse chamou e a menina assentiu, levantando-se de sua cama e seguindo a mulher quarto afora para uma noite de torturas.

* * *

-Bem, devo avisar que percebi que muitos estão um pouco lentos no aprendizado e por isso eu fiz uma reunião com os monitores e resolvemos organizar um grupo de estudos. - Minerva falava ao final de sua aula para os alunos do primeiro ano da Corvinal e da Sonserina. -Os monitores irão lhe ajudar com dúvidas e, caso surja alguma questão que eles não consigam responder, procurem o professor da respectiva matéria. Selecionamos os alunos que tiveram as notas mais inferiores em composições e provas do primeiro trimestre. Chamarei seus nomes e vocês venham a minha mesa para pegar seus horários do grupo de estudos. - McGonagall foi a sua mesa e recolheu um pergaminho, recitando os nomes. Patrick pareceu surpreso ao ser chamado, mas Dallas não ficou chocada quando foi convocada. Um a um os alunos selecionados pegaram seus horários com a professora e saíram da sala depois de algumas recomendações finais dessa.

-E então? - Dallas perguntou ao amigo. -Como está o seu horário?

-Hum… grande novidade, fui selecionado porque levei bomba em Poções. - Dallas parou no meio do corredor e mirou o amigo com ferocidade.

-Você não aprendeu nada do que eu te ensinei? - perguntou a garota, inconformada. Haviam passado horas dentro da biblioteca com ela lhe ensinando a matéria. Horas perdidas, por sinal.

-Me desculpe, _mamãe_, mas Poções é algo que realmente não me entra na cabeça.

-Então eu deveria fazer uma poção para você entender Poções.

-Hum, seria útil… - Patrick ponderou.

-Qual é o seu horário afinal?

-Hum… sábado a uma da tarde na biblioteca. Vou ser tutorado por Hermione Granger. Por que não estou surpreso? A garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Como é que ela não foi parar na Corvinal? E você?

-Hã?

-Qual é o seu horário?

-Ah, deixa eu ver… - Dallas desenrolou o pergaminho e repentinamente ficou pálida, para depois ficar extremamente vermelha.

-Dally? O que há de errado? - a garota apenas estendeu o pergaminho para ele, que o pegou e estourou em risadas quando leu o horário da garota.

-DCAT com Harry Potter! - leu e riu mais ainda.

Patrick sabia muito bem da paixão de Dallas pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda mais que ele a pegou por muitas vezes admirando o jovem. E a sua suspeita apenas aumentou quando no primeiro jogo da Grifinória da temporada ela parecia ter entrado em uma espécie de transe de adoração pelo apanhador da casa. E, depois de muito pressionar, ela revelou que gostava do jovem.

-Não tem graça! - Dallas parecia ter recuperado um pouco da compostura.

-Claro que tem. Não era você mesma que queria um jeito de se aproximar dele? Ta aí a sua chance.

-É mesmo? E você sabe o que vai acontecer quando eu sentar naquela mesa com ele? Se eu não ficar muda, vou gaguejar feito uma maluca e parecer uma idiota. Aí sim ele nem vai dar bola para mim. – a menina abaixou os olhos e os sentiu arder. Rapidamente Patrick parou de rir.

-Ah, Dally. Você é uma garota tão legal e esperta, não pode se deixar abalar apenas por um grupo de estudos. Faz o seguinte: quando você entrar naquela biblioteca na sexta lembre-se da bomba que você levou em DCAT. Entre com o pensamento: "Estou aqui para aprender, estou aqui para estudar". Assim você se concentra no foco da missão e não no colaborador. - concluiu, escondendo um risinho.

-Você acha que vai funcionar?

-Se não funcionar, muito boa sorte para você minha amiga.

* * *

Na tarde de sexta-feira Dallas viu-se em frente à porta da biblioteca abraçada aos seus livros como se eles fossem o seu alicerce para o que estava prestes a fazer. Olhou para dentro do local e não avistou a figura de Harry. Pensou se poderia dar meia volta e desistir dessa idéia de grupo de estudos, assim lhe poupava a vergonha. Porém McGonagall não gostaria nada de saber que ela estava burlando as aulas particulares e com certeza descontaria pontos de sua casa. Decidida, deu um passo à frente e entrou na biblioteca, mas assim que o viu em uma das mesas começou a vacilar na sua decisão e a desejar que a terra se abrisse e a engolisse. Pois ela sabia, de algum modo sabia, que esse seria o dia mais vergonhoso da sua vida.

Draco estava quase esganando a menina sentada ao seu lado que somente faltava babar em cima de dele. Por que ele teve que pegar logo o terceiro ano? O começo da adolescência, para ter esse bando de menininhas babando por ele como se ele fosse um príncipe encantando, em vez de prestarem atenção no que ele falava! Era perda de tempo tentar ensinar a essas cabeças de vento da Lufa-Lufa sobre Poções. E parecia que Blaise, ao seu lado, tinha opinião igual a sua, já que com ele ocorria o mesmo. As meninas só faltavam derreter com cada palavra pronunciada por ele e os garotos que faziam parte do grupo não estavam gostando nada dessa reação delas. Rolou os olhos em irritação, já estava há uma hora nessa, e eles miraram a mesa do outro lado do salão onde Potter estava sentado sozinho, olhando para o seu relógio e dando um bocejo.

Harry levantou os olhos do relógio e mirou a mesa que tinha do outro lado da biblioteca, onde estavam Malfoy e Zabini com o seu grupo de estudo. Ambos estavam com expressões de que cairiam a qualquer momento no chão tendo ataques epiléticos. Sorriu zombeteiro a Draco, que estreitou os olhos, empinou o nariz e voltou às lições. Harry riu e voltou seus olhos para a entrada da biblioteca e viu que uma menina vinha em direção à mesa dele.

Dallas sentou-se em frente ao moreno, sem olhar nos olhos desse, apenas mirando a mesa de mogno.

-Olá, Dallas. - Harry cumprimentou e a menina ficou escarlate. Ele lembrava o seu nome.

-O-o-o-oi. - gaguejou. Pronto, começou!

-Bem, parece que até agora você é a única que chegou na hora para as lições.

-Foi? - ela ergueu um pouco os olhos e o mirou por detrás da franja castanha.

-Sim… Me diga, como estão as coisas na Sonserina? - dessa vez a menina levantou a cabeça em um rompante e o mirou em indagação.

-Como?

-Seus colegas não descobriram que você é trouxa, descobriram?

-Hã? Não… Você parece até o Draco perguntando isso. Vira e mexe ele também faz essas perguntas para mim. Fiquei chocada quando ele soube disso.

-Eu sei. Pedi para ele manter um olho em você. - Dallas arregalou os olhos e ficou sem ar, o rosto corando intensamente. Ele pediu para que Draco cuidasse dela?

-Por quê? - perguntou sem pensar.

-Por que o quê?

-Por que pediu isso a ele? - articulou, sem pensar direito no que dizia.

-Ah, simpatizei com você. Afinal, não é todo dia que uma trouxa cai na Sonserina, isso pode ser difícil.

O rosto de Dallas ficou da cor da bandeira da Grifinória e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão. O que havia de errado com ela? Estava ficando muito vermelha. Será que estava bem?

-Dallas? Tudo bem? - a menina assentiu com a cabeça, ainda não acreditando que Harry Potter se importava com ela. Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram até que Harry olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e Dallas voltara a olhar para a mesa, processando a sua descoberta de que Harry se importava com ela. -Bem, parece que os outros irão se atrasar. - o moreno comentou. -Melhor irmos começando com isso senão perderemos o jantar. - Dallas concordou e ambos começaram a abrir os livros para estudar.


	5. Novos Rumos

Capítulo 4  
NOVOS RUMOS

As vassouras correram velozes pelo campo mas ele estava alheio a isso. Na verdade, pouco se importava e no fundo desejava que aqueles jogadores caíssem e quebrassem o pescoço. Algo normal para alguém que ainda estava frustrado por não estar disputando a final do campeonato de Quadribol em seu último ano de escola. Ao seu lado uma certa ruiva, que o havia arrastado para o território inimigo, vibrava com cada lance do jogo. Draco apenas bufou e cruzou os braços, recostando-se na arquibancada da Grifinória. Só Gina mesmo para tê-lo levado para lá para assistir o jogo. Disse que queria animá-lo. Mas, assistir o seu rival jogar a final do campeonato com a Corvinal, na torcida da Grifinória, sendo ele um sonserino, não é o que ele chamaria de animação.

Quando Harry perdeu a pista do pomo, Gina voltou-se para o namorado.

-Vai ficar de cara amarrada o dia inteiro? - indagou a jovem.

-Queria o quê? Eu ainda nem sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui.

-Você está aqui… - Gina foi achegando-se a ele como uma gatinha manhosa. -… para fazer companhia a sua linda e maravilhosa namorada. - como aquela garota era prepotente. A convivência com ele a estava fazendo mal.

-Eu posso… - Draco envolveu a cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto do seu corpo. -… procurar lugares mais íntimos para nos fazermos companhia. – e sorriu maliciosamente fazendo os olhos de Gina brilharam quando viram o rosto dele aproximar-se mais do seu. Quando os lábios estavam prestes a serem selados com um beijo, um movimento no campo chamou a atenção da grifinória. Rapidamente a jovem pôs-se de pé e começou a torcer novamente pela sua casa quando viu um gol ser marcado. Draco bufou frustrado e amarrou novamente a cara.

Dallas deu um pulo na cadeira quando viu o pomo sumir da vista de Harry e esse voar para o outro lado do campo. Estava dentro da torcida da Corvinal porque Patrick a havia levado para lá alegando: "Não pode torcer pelo seu amado Harry dentro da torcida da Sonserina, ao menos na Corvinal ninguém vai reparar se você torcer pela Grifinória". Certo que ele estava zombando dela, mas no fundo ela o agradecia por isso e era essa segurança dentro da torcida azul que a permitia vibrar a vontade pela casa adversária sem seus colegas sonserinos perceberem.

O ano letivo já estava terminando e logo Harry se formaria e eles não iriam conviver tão diariamente quanto conviviam. Isso mesmo, diariamente. As aulas do grupo de estudos realizaram o maior desejo de Dallas, a aproximou de Harry e agora os dois poderiam ser considerados grandes amigos. Quase não se desgrudavam, pois Harry tinha criado uma certa obsessão em cuidar dela pelo fato de ser trouxa e estar na casa das serpentes. Certo que o que ele demonstrava era compaixão e um pouco de pena pela infeliz seleção que ela teve, mas ela não se importava. Ao menos estava ao lado de seu querido Harry. Mas tinha um pequeno porém: sim, agora eles eram amigos mas Harry a via apenas como uma menininha, a via como uma irmãzinha mais nova que ele adotou e nada mais. E era isso que entristecia Dallas. Ela tinha conseguido se aproximar de seu grande amor, mas esse apenas a via como uma garotinha e ela não poderia culpá-lo. Estava certa quando presumiu que Harry preferia a companhia de mulheres e isso era a última coisa que ela seria.

Deixou-se cair na cadeira e nem percebeu quando o jogo terminou com a vitória da Grifinória, depois de uma grande manobra de Harry para pegar o pomo de ouro.

-Hei, vamos! - Patrick a chamou a tirando de seu devaneio. Lentamente Dallas se levantou e acompanhou o amigo para fora do campo de Quadribol. Quando alcançou os jardins de Hogwarts, foi abordada por aquele que predominava os seus pensamentos a maior parte do tempo.

-O que achou do jogo? - Harry perguntou, começando a andar e a garota apenas o acompanhou.

-Legal. – respondeu desinteressada. Meses de convivência com o rapaz também a ensinou a ser mais eloqüente. Harry notou que ela parecia um pouco cabisbaixa mas, bem, ela sempre foi uma menina muito séria e retraída contudo parecia que a sua volta e a volta de Patrick ela se soltava mais.

Não soube em que momento começou a apreciar a companhia de Dallas. Talvez fosse durante as conversas que eles tinham antes das aulas particulares começarem, pois eles sempre chegavam antes do horário marcado, ou nas vezes que ela o procurou para esclarecer uma dúvida e ele gastava horas falando com ela. Era tão fácil conversar com ela. Ainda era uma menina, cheia de sonhos e ilusões, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão madura que o surpreendia. Aos poucos foi a conhecendo melhor e sabendo de tudo o que passou na vida. Não tiveram infâncias muito diferentes. Rejeitados e humilhados por não serem iguais aos outros mas mesmo assim agüentando tudo de cabeça erguida como se as palavras não os afetassem. Não tiveram muitos amigos e sempre passavam como invisíveis em suas casas. Talvez o destino tivesse os aproximado. Talvez, além da guerra, Harry também tivesse a missão de cuidar daquela jovem. Ela era uma grande bruxa, mas ainda não sabia nem metade do potencial que tinha. Precisava apenas se soltar para se descobrir, como aconteceu com ele durante os anos em que ficou em Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, pensou com uma certa tristeza. Em poucas semanas estaria saindo dessa escola e não voltaria mais a ela, não como aluno pelo menos, apenas como membro da Resistência da Fênix. E, ver essas paredes por um outro ângulo era um pouco assustador.

-Algo errado? - Harry parou e mirou aqueles olhos violetas tão inocentes. Mais um motivo para que quando se formasse se empenharia mais na guerra contra Voldemort. Precisava preservar essa inocência. Não apenas a dela mas como a de muitos outros jovens que estavam vivendo no mundo conturbado fora desses terrenos mágicos.

-Não.

-Não? - Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente. Podia dizer que a conhecia bem para saber que ela estava mentindo. -Não minta para mim.

-Bem… é que… - Dallas virou o rosto e começou a mirar o lago ao longe. O que dizer a ele? Que estava chateada porque ele nunca retribuiria o seu amor? Com certeza ele se assustaria e fugiria dela ou riria da sua cara -… Em poucas semanas você se forma e eu não o verei mais. - murmurou tristonha. Esse também era outro assunto que a estava chateando. Harry apenas sorriu.

-Oras, eu estarei saindo de Hogwarts mas não vou sumir.

-O quê? - a menina voltou a fitá-lo.

-Vou morar em Hogsmeade, em um apartamento que comprei lá.

-Verdade? - o rosto dela iluminou-se em um sorriso.

-Verdade. Você vai poder me visitar quando quiser e puder. - o sorriso da jovem desapareceu.

-Não vou poder. Alunos abaixo do terceiro ano não podem ir a Hogsmeade, esqueceu?

-Oras, eu posso falar com o professor Dumbledore e você pode ir me visitar quando Remo fizer o mesmo.

-Sério? - outro sorriso.

-Sério. - Harry sorriu de volta e passou um braço sobre o ombro de Dallas, não tomando conhecimento do arrepio que percorrer a espinha dessa, e a guiou até o castelo.

* * *

Rony rodava de um lado para o outro no salão comunal com extrema expectativa e vez ou outra levava os dedos à boca, roendo as unhas de nervosismo. Ao lado dele, Harry quase estava explodindo de tanto que segurava o riso.

-Ela está demorando muito. - comentou exasperado. Harry apenas sentou-se em um dos sofás e pôs-se a esperar a sua acompanhante para o baile de formatura, calmamente.

-Não é como se ela fosse fugir do baile. Relaxa Rony, você já fez isso antes quando ela não era a sua namorada, por que hoje seria diferente? - Rony virou-se para o amigo e deu um sorriso com o canto da boca. Lentamente aproximou-se dele e sentou-se ao seu lado, remexendo em algo dentro do bolso de suas vestes.

-Por isso. - disse, lhe mostrando uma caixinha negra de veludo. Harry pegou essa e a abriu, olhando admirado para o seu conteúdo.

-Ron…

-Acha que ela vai gostar? – perguntou nervoso.

-Que mulher não gostaria disso?

-Bem, a Mione pode ser uma mulher maravilhosa, mas não é dessas que ficam se alimentando de contos de fadas e coisa e tal.

-Mas ela ainda é uma mulher e garanto que ela vai adorar.

-Certeza?

-Bem, você nunca vai saber se não perguntar.

-Okay. - retrucou, pegando a caixinha das mãos do amigo e a guardando novamente no bolso ao mesmo tempo em que alguém surgia no salão comunal.

-Olá meninos. - Rony deu um pulo e pôs-se de pé com a sua boca quase indo ao chão. Nunca havia visto Hermione tão bela quanto nessa noite.

-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mione… - gaguejou.

-Parece que consegui o efeito desejado. - falou com um sorriso e Rony apenas fez uma cara mais abobalhada.

-E a Lilá? - Harry perguntou por sua acompanhante.

-Estou aqui. - a jovem apareceu ao pé da escada e o moreno sorriu.

-Está belíssima Lilá. - comentou com um sorriso, estendendo um braço para ela. Lilá corou e aceitou o braço estendido.

-E a Gina? - perguntou Rony enquanto levava a sua namorada para a entrada da torre.

-Ela logo vai descer, quer deixar o Malfoy esperando um pouco para fazer suspense. - no que disse isso saíram da torre e deram de cara com o próprio.

-E Virginia? – indagou o sonserino loiro.

-Ela já vem. - respondeu Hermione, levando o namorado para o Salão Principal.

Quando chegaram em frente as grandes portas do salão Rony parou Hermione e virou-se para encará-la.

-O que foi?

-Quer dar uma volta pelos jardins?

-Mas, Rony e a festa? E a entrega dos diplomas?

-Não irá demorar e está uma noite linda lá fora, vamos?

-Bem… - hesitante, Hermione concordou e acompanhou o ruivo. Rony tinha razão, estava uma linda noite estrelada e morna completamente típica de início de verão. Fadinhas chamadas para poder enfeitar mais a festa voavam pelos jardins e dentre as decorações. Rony levou Hermione até um banco ornamentado com um arco cheio de rosas e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ambos ficaram minutos em silêncio apreciando a noite estrelada.

-Mione… - o ruivo começou, sentindo um bolo entalar na garganta. A semana toda de ensaio foi por água abaixo só de olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos.

-Sim?

-Mione eu… eu… eu te amo. - Hermione sorriu lindamente para ele e o abraçou.

-Eu também te amo, Rony. - Rony sorriu de volta.

-Que bom, isso facilita as coisas.

-Que coisas? - o jovem Weasley tirou algo do bolso e ajoelhou-se em frente à garota, que franziu o cenho.

-Hermione Granger, me daria à honra de ser a minha esposa? - a morena arregalou os olhos em choque e pouco a pouco um sorriso brilhante surgiu em seu rosto. Com um leve assentimento de cabeça ela deu a sua resposta. Ron sorriu de volta e pegou a mão dela entre as suas, escorregando o anel cravejado de pedras brancas pelo dedo fino.

Hermione olhou abobada para o anel e puxou o agora noivo pelo colarinho das vestes, o trazendo para cima de si e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

-Melhor voltarmos para a festa. - murmurou o ruivo entre os lábios dela.

-Que festa? - Hermione retrucou ainda zonza de felicidade.

* * *

Dallas deu uma olhada para a estação de trem e não viu quem procurava por entre a multidão. Na verdade, não o via desde a noite anterior quando houve o Baile de Formatura dos setimanistas. Também não via os cabelos cor de fogo do Weasley amigo de Harry e nem via a Hermione. Talvez eles estivessem juntos se despedindo de Harry em algum lugar, já que esse não embarcaria no Expresso de Hogwarts porque agora morava no vilarejo. Continuou em pé na estação, sendo quase atropelada pela multidão de alunos, até que ouviu ao longe a última chamada para embarcar no trem.

-Vamos embora Dally! - Patrick a puxou pelo braço para dentro do expresso e ela se deixou levar, com o coração pesado no peito. Harry não havia ido se despedir dela.

* * *

Contou até dez, mas mesmo assim tal tática não estava funcionando. Ah, como gostaria de azarar a sua avó. Quem ela pensava que era para poder dar ordens a ela e tentar controlar a sua vida? Depois de tudo o que ela fez durante a sua existência ela achou que a mulher jamais se superaria com a sua maldita prepotência. Sempre soube, desde que nasceu, que a sua família era muito conservadora e fiéis seguidores de tradições. Seu pai foi o único que conseguiu quebrar a linha dura que a sua avó impunha e se relacionou com a mulher que escolheu e não com a quem a sua mãe pretendia com que ele se relacionasse. E ela, como uma tola, achou que depois dessa a mulher tinha desistido dessa tradição de casamentos arranjados. Infelizmente estava errada. Não que Amélia tenha lhe dito diretamente que ela se casaria com aquele menininho esnobe a quem foi apresentada no jantar dessa noite, filho de um dos sócios de seu pai. Mas do jeito que ela insinuava que a sociedade era tão vantajosa para os dois lados e em como ele seria muito bem vindo à família como sendo mais que um participador nos lucros, mas sim como amigo, ela conseguiu entender tudo. Ainda mais que ela lançava olhares significativos ao jovem ao lado do pai.

Ah, se ela pudesse amaldiçoava a sua avó e aquele menino irritante que ficou zombando dela a noite inteira, achando que era superior só porque era mais velho, bem apessoado e estudava em uma grande escola. Enquanto ela se recusava a dizer onde estudava. O que ela faria? Viraria para ele e diria: "_Estudo em uma escola de magia, satisfeito? Sou uma bruxa!_"? Com certeza ele iria rir da sua cara ou achar que ela estava louca. E quanto a sua avó? Bem, a sua avó a deserdaria diante de tal abuso. Um sorriso malicioso cruzou as suas feições ante esse pensamento. Isso até que não seria má idéia. Se fizesse isso até que conseguiria se livrar da velha mulher, mas em compensação a afastaria de seu pai.

Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e pegou um caderno e uma caneta. Precisava escrever para alguém e desabafar, senão iria ter um troço e acabaria explodindo algo. Talvez se falasse com Patrick… Isso! Falaria com Patrick. Mas assim que começou com a primeira linha percebeu que seus pensamentos não estavam muito voltados ao seu melhor amigo. Deixou isso de lado e resolveu continuar com a carta.

_Olá Harry, como vai?_

_Bem eu estou escrevendo essa carta porque precisava falar com alguém. Primeiro de tudo: você nem foi se despedir de mim na estação. Não, não pense que eu estou cobrando alguma coisa, pois você deve ter tido algo melhor para fazer. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu ao menos gostaria de ter dito um adeus. Mas não é por isso que eu estou escrevendo. Eu preciso de uma luz. A minha avó… Lembra dela? A mandona que eu te falei? Bem, ela chegou ao cúmulo do absurdo essa noite. Você não vai acreditar no que ela ficou insinuando o jantar inteiro..._

Dallas começou a narrar o ocorrido, o que lhe deu duas páginas de carta, e quando terminou sentiu-se um pouco mais leve. Hesitante foi até a gaiola de sua coruja e essa piou feliz no prospecto de fazer uma entrega. Com as mãos trêmulas ela amarrou a carta na pata dessa e afagou a cabeça penosa do animal.

-Bem... leve essa carta até Harry Potter. - disse e logo depois Osíris sumiu noite afora. Agora não tinha mais volta e o jeito era esperar para ver se Harry a respondia.

* * *

Harry rolou na cama de seu quarto de hotel pela enésima vez aquela noite. O calor estava insuportável, algo normal naquela região do mundo. Ainda gostaria de saber por que diabos tinha aceitado o pedido de Dumbledore e viajado logo para o México. Logo ele que nem sabia arranhar um espanhol. Mas precisavam de alguém para resolver essa missão. Grupos antigos da Resistência da América entraram em contato com o velho diretor de Hogwarts dizendo que estavam dispostos a oferecer a sua ajuda na guerra contra Voldemort, já que a maioria dos governos do continente americano lavaram as suas mãos e disseram que o que acontecia com a Inglaterra não era a jurisdição do seu Ministério. Uma grande covardia na opinião do jovem. Se o governo trouxa adorava meter o bedelho nos assuntos dos outros, o governo bruxo mostrava-se ser totalmente o contrário.

Desistiu de rolar na cama e levantou-se. Havia partido para essa missão na manhã seguinte ao baile de formatura. Mal teve tempo de se despedir de seus amigos. Dallas deve ter ficado chateada por ele não ter estado lá para lhe dar um adeus. E ela seria a que menos veria nos próximos meses agora que estava fora de Hogwarts pois, não sendo mais aluno, ele tinha a liberdade de exercer a magia e responder com as suas funções na Ordem que agora era a sua única prioridade. Finalmente colocaria os anos de treinamentos secretos em prática. Finalmente deixaria de ser passivo nessa batalha.

Encaminhou-se até o banheiro e abriu a torneira, jogando um pouco de água no rosto para ver se diminuía o calor. Foi até a sacada do quarto e pôs-se a apreciar a vista que o pequeno vilarejo, onde ocorreria o encontro com o líder da resistência, lhe proporcionava a noite. Um ponto ao longe lhe chamou a atenção e à medida que ia se aproximando ele percebeu que uma coruja vinha em sua direção. A ave cinzenta pousou na grade da sacada e estendeu a pata para o rapaz. Harry recolheu a carta e reconheceu a letra caprichosa de Dallas. A abriu e começou a ler as linhas que nela tinha. A cada palavra lida, seu rosto se contorcia em desagrado. A avó da menina era maluca! Casamento forçado? Já bastava a mulher não ter gostado da idéia de ela ser uma bruxa. Se pudesse apareceria na Mansão Winford e diria umas boas verdades para aquela senhora. Mas não poderia. O jeito seria apenas responder a menina a encorajando a agüentar e que tudo ficaria bem.

Entrou novamente no quarto e pegou uma pena e um pergaminho para dar a resposta. Quando começou a escrever a carta, parou no meio dessa, ponderando algo. Como contaria a Dallas que ficaria longe por uns tempos e que não se veriam? A menina parecia ter se tornado muito apegada a ele. Com certeza o considerava um irmão mais velho e sentiria a sua falta. Ele também sentiria a falta dela e estava preocupado sabendo que não teria mais ninguém para ficar de olho nela dentro da Sonserina. Mas os assuntos da Ordem vinham primeiro e Dallas teria que entender, embora ele não pudesse explicar que era um agente da Resistência.

Voltou a escrever a carta e quando terminou a enviou para a menina por meio de sua coruja Edwiges. Quando o ponto branco sumiu pelo céu, Harry pôde perceber que já estava amanhecendo e que o melhor era começar a se preparar, pois o encontro seria nas primeiras horas do dia. Se desse sorte, se esse grupo realmente fosse de confiança e realmente estivesse dispostos a ajudar, conseguiria mais aliados para a guerra contra Voldemort. E mais esperança para o lado da luz.


	6. Sangue Ruim

Capítulo 5  
SANGUE-RUIM

A jovem quase deu um pulo de susto quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado aos gritos pela estação. Dallas virou-se apenas para ver o moreno que vinha correndo em sua direção e atraindo um pouco da atenção de algumas meninas do terceiro ano, ano em que eles estavam. Patrick havia crescido nas férias de verão e mudado bastante. Ele não era mais gordinho como quando ela o conheceu e seu rosto estava mais afilado. Porém, as sardas ainda estavam lá, assim como os cabelos e olhos castanhos mas ela pôde reparar que ele mudou para a melhor E quanto a ela? Bem, ela mudou muito pouco, embora seu amigo viva lhe dizendo que ela estava bem diferente de quando a conheceu. Os cabelos castanhos finalmente tinham ganhado uma cor definida. Eram de uma cor mel escuro. Os olhos ainda estavam como sempre, nunca definindo a sua cor e os óculos também estavam lá, assim como as sardas que ela aprendeu a aturar. Se era franzina antes, agora ela tinha ganhado algum peso graças aos grandes banquetes de Hogwarts. Se achava que era magrela, agora achava que estava gorda. Patrick, como sempre, dizia que ela estava exagerando e que devia agradecer porque finalmente havia ganhado algumas formas agradáveis. Mas os elogios de Patrick não contavam. Elogios dos melhores amigos nunca contam. Também não era mais baixinha. Não se pode dizer que uma garota de treze anos com 1.64 m de altura é baixinha. E parecia que ela tendia a crescer mais.

-Dallas! - o moreno aproximou-se dela. -Como foi o seu verão? Desculpe se eu não escrevi muito mas o Caribe não deixa tempo para ninguém pensar em nada. - Patrick havia passado as férias no Caribe com a família e isso explicava o fato de ele estar bem moreno. -Espero que não tenha se sentindo muito sozinha.

-Não! - respondeu com um sorriso. -Harry me escreveu. - Patrick fez aquela expressão marota que dizia: "Lá vem o assunto Harry de novo".

-E o que ele disse? - ele sabia que não precisava perguntar. Em se tratando de Harry Potter, Dallas tornava-se uma boa tagarela.

-Que ele volta esse mês para a Inglaterra. Não é legal? Finalmente ele veio para ficar! – respondeu extasiada. Havia ficado no ano anterior muito chateada quando soube que Harry havia viajado a negócios e que não o veria por um bom tempo. E quando ele finalmente apareceu na Inglaterra foi na época do Natal e ela estava em casa e não pôde vê-lo. E quando retornou a Hogwarts ele já tinha partido novamente. Em resumo, foi um ano sem ver o garoto que gostava e apenas comunicando-se com ele através de cartas, que a cada dia ficavam mais curtas pois ele sempre estava muito ocupado. Porém, no finalzinho de agosto ela recebeu uma coruja dele dizendo que voltaria de vez.

-Muito! Agora que estamos no terceiro ano você poderá visitá-lo sem problemas.

-Sim! - a garota gritou de satisfação e Patrick rolou os olhos, divertido. Minutos depois entraram no Expresso e rumaram direto para Hogwarts para mais um ano.

* * *

O loiro parou em frente ao mausoléu e mirou o anjo que tinha no alto desse. Ele se parecia com ela, pensou. Belo e imponente no topo daquele túmulo, como se nada no mundo o afetasse. Sentia falta dela. Certo que nunca trocaram palavras carinhosas mas o olhar dela sempre lhe dizia tudo. As frases suaves pronunciadas por sua boca sempre lhe ajudavam em seus caminhos. E era isso o que ele mais precisava agora. Um guia. A guerra estava ficando a cada dia mais violenta e mais dolorosa para ambos os lados. Fazia mais de um ano que não via o seu pai e as notícias que ele mandava sempre eram curtas. Vez ou outra ele ajudava na resistência, mas novamente sumia. Parecia um fugitivo de Azkaban. Logo ele, o poderoso Lúcio Malfoy, tendo que fugir. Tudo por culpa daquele maldito que arruinou sua família e que não posava apenas de família perfeita, mas que era perfeita. Vingaria-se, acabaria com ele com as suas próprias mãos e aí teria a sua vingança.

-Remoendo o passado? - a voz suave e baixa falou ao seu lado.

-Apenas recordando o porquê de eu ainda estar nesse inferno.

-Pensei que estivesse nisso para dar um mundo melhor a sua amada ruivinha. - ironizou o visitante.

-Também. Mas preciso de um motivo mais forte. E esse é mais forte que todos.

-Draco. - o homem virou-se e abaixou o capuz de suas vestes, mirando o jovem ao seu lado. -Sabe o que eu penso dessa sua participação na guerra. Está se arriscando espionando reuniões de Comensais dessa maneira.

-Como… ?

-Dumbledore.

-Pedi para ele não abrir a boca.

-Ninguém pode negar a um homem ter notícias de seu único filho.

-Snape ainda está se recuperando na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. A ajuda dele foi o suficiente, mas agora precisamos de novas pessoas para fazer o trabalho sujo.

-E essa pessoa tinha que ser logo você?

-Fui treinado por Severo, sei como me infiltrar e pegar informações. E é preciso. Quando ela morreu, eu jurei que faria de tudo para o culpado pagar.

-Porém não precisa fazer companhia a ela nesse túmulo.

-Não venha me dar sermões. O senhor mesmo não pensou quando matou aquele maldito Comensal. Agora está fugindo feito um louco. Não tem cacife para me criticar.

-Verdade. - Lúcio deu um sorrisinho malicioso. -O que a menina Weasley diz sobre essa sua loucura?

-Não diz. Brigamos feio quando contei a ela. Mas logo eu resolvo isso e amanso a fera. Não a questionei quando ela decidiu entrar para a Resistência… - Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença. -… Não a questionei muito.

-Faz quatro anos que ela se foi. - o loiro mais velho mudou de assunto e voltou os seus olhos cinzentos ao mausoléu.

-Sim, tanto tempo e ao mesmo tempo parece que foi ontem.

-Ao menos ela está livre desse mundo sufocante.

-O que podemos dizer, é doloroso, mas ela teve mais sorte que nós.

-Bem… - Lúcio cobriu novamente a cabeça com o capuz. -… tome cuidado Draco. Não quero receber uma carta dizendo que te perdi.

-Tomarei. Boa sorte. - os dois homens despediram-se e seguiram caminhos opostos por entre as lápides daquele cemitério.

* * *

Já era a milésima vez que ele a via mexer naquela coisa horrorosa que escondia o seu rosto. Aquela coisa que estava sempre escorregando pelo seu nariz. Quando o viu deslizando de novo e ela levantando a mão para empurrá-lo para cima, ele perdeu a paciência e bruscamente arrancou aquela coisa da face dela.

-Hei! - Dallas protestou quando viu seus óculos serem abruptamente arrancados de seu rosto. -Eu preciso disso para ler.

-Dallas, esses óculos é maior que a sua cabeça. Já pensou em trocar de armação?

-Para quê?

-Para ficar um pouco mais… fashion? Há quanto tempo você usa isso?

-Sei lá, há uns seis, sete anos.

-E você se lembra porque começou a usar óculos?

-O oftalmologista disse que eu tinha um pequeno erro na vista e que os óculos iriam consertar.

-Hã… - Patrick colocou aquela coisa medonha no rosto e piscou por detrás das lentes. Aquilo e um pedaço de vidro davam no mesmo. O grau era tão baixo que não dava nem para notar a diferença. -Essa porcaria aqui não serve pra nada.

-Claro que serve! Preciso dele para ler. Me devolve!

-Ler? - o garoto segurou um livro a uma certa distância dela e abriu em uma página qualquer. -O que está escrito aqui? – Dallas soltou um bufo mas mesmo assim começou a ler o que estava escrito no livro e Patrick grunhiu irritado. -Sua visão é perfeita. Com certeza o erro deve ter sido consertado de tanto que você usa essa porcaria. Há quanto tempo você não vai ao oftalmologista?

-Hum… uns três anos?

-É isso! Nesse nosso primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade eu te levarei ao médico.

-Mas e a visita ao Harry?

-Harry não vai morrer se deixar de te ver mais um dia. Ficou quase um ano sem ver você.

-Mas…

-Nada de mas. Eu vou te livrar dessas porcarias, parece até uma alegoria.

-Patrick, por que você é tão obcecado com meu visual?

-Sei lá… ter um monte de primas e irmãs faz você ficar meio assim. Ainda mais quando a sua mãe é consultora de moda bruxa, a coisa só tende a piorar. E eu vejo potencial em você. Hugh! Pareci até a minha mãe falando agora. - Dallas riu e não o aborreceu mais sobre seus óculos os quais ele tratou de dar um fim logo assim que saíram da biblioteca.

* * *

-Pois eu acho que isso é o melhor.

-E eu reafirmo que a sua idéia é maluca. São crianças, Snape. Você quer mandar crianças para guerra!

-Não quero mandar crianças, Black… estou apenas sugerindo que escolhamos alguns alunos que tenham potencial para ajudar a Ordem futuramente. Ou caso você não tenha percebido, Voldemort anda seduzindo essas mesmas crianças com ilusões de poder supremo e controle do mundo.

-Você está insano. O tanto de feitiços que recebeu está te deixando maluco.

-Não vejo porque não. Se a Ordem concordou em treinar Potter e seus amigos quando esses eram apenas, como você mesmo insiste em dizer, crianças, por que não pode fazer isso com outros? Estou lhe dizendo professor, há muitos alunos dentro dessa escola que têm grande potencial e que dariam grandes aliados no futuro. E, no momento, do jeito que as coisas estão indo, aliados é o que mais precisamos.

-Dumbledore, o senhor não pode concordar com esse seboso!

-Por favor Sirius. - Dumbledore falou calmamente e com um tom cansado. -Por mais cruel que possa parecer, a colocação de Severo é válida. Não sou tolo e observo bem os meus alunos. Sei que muito deles estão ficando tentados pelo lado das trevas e outros querem a todo custo ajudar o lado da luz. Podem até ser _crianças_ que ainda não sabem direito o que querem, mas muitos já são maduros o suficiente para escolher um lado. E muitos já escolheram. E, infelizmente, nem todos escolheram o lado bom. Mas não posso impedi-los ou pará-los. Eles fazem as suas escolhas e arcam com as conseqüências delas. Mas também não posso fechar os olhos ao ver nessas mesmas crianças uma oportunidade de vitória.

-Diretor, o senhor está sugerindo…? - o pequeno Flitwick intrometeu-se.

-Eu quero que cada diretor de casa, cada professor que fizer parte dessa Ordem, cada um comecem a prestar mais atenção aos seus alunos. Quero saber quem tem potencial ou talento em alguma área e que nos sejam úteis. E, principalmente, que tenha realmente vontade de batalhar. Que já saibam as suas escolhas e que estejam prontos para arcar com tudo.

-E depois o que faremos com os escolhidos? - indagou Rony.

-Os treinaremos e os prepararemos. Apenas espero que a decisão tomada aqui hoje seja a mais certa.

-Será professor. - Minerva interpôs-se. -E que Deus nos ajude.

* * *

Piscou intensamente diante da claridade que o dia proporcionava. Acabara de sair do médico bruxo apenas para ele confirmar o que Patrick havia lhe afirmado. O erro que ela tinha na infância em sua visão estava resolvido. Tinha a vista perfeita e ele lhe disse que continuar usando óculos apenas a estragaria. Sentia-se estranha andando sem eles, como se estivesse nua. Era como se eles lhe protegessem do mundo e, agora, estava sem o seu escudo de proteção. Fazer o que, não é? Se o médico havia lhe dito que melhor sem eles, pior com eles, quem era ela para contestar?

Ficaram tanto tempo na sala de espera daquele consultório que quando finalmente foram atendidos e saído de lá, seus estômagos roncavam de fome e rapidamente eles foram para o Três Vassouras almoçar. Porém, o almoço durou mais tempo que o esperado e quando perceberam, passaram quase a tarde toda dentro do pub. No fim, quando se deu conta, já era hora de voltar para Hogwarts e ela não tinha visitado Harry.

Atravessou os portões da escola de maneira desanimada. A próxima visita ao vilarejo seria apenas antes do Natal e até lá seria mais de um mês. Será que se escrevesse a Harry ele viria vê-la? Não, seria pedir muito para ele se desviar de seus afazeres apenas para ver a sua amiga pirralha, a garota que ele considerava uma irmãzinha. Pensar nos sentimentos de Harry em relação a ela apenas a deprimiu mais e, dando um adeus a Patrick, foi para a sua sala comunal, dispensando o jantar. Tinha perdido a fome.

-Oras, se não é a esquisita! - a voz fez-se ouvir quando ela entrou na sala de sua casa. Esquisita? Dallas não ouvia esse adjetivo há anos. Virou-se e se deparou com um rapaz mais alto que ela e mais velho. Com certeza do quinto ano. E ao lado dele estavam dois outros garotos da mesma idade.

-Posso ajudá-los? - perguntou polidamente.

-Claro que pode… - o jovem avançou em sua direção e Dallas recuou um passo. Não estava gostando daquele olhar que era dirigido a ela. -… pode evaporar e sumir dessa escola. Claro que vai ser um custo desinfetar tudo o que você tocou, mas ao menos nos livraremos de você.

-O quê? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Oras… não se faça de sonsa… _sangue-ruim_. O que foi que você fez para cair na Sonserina? Que magia você usou? Ah, eu esqueci que sangues-ruins não são capazes de fazer magia. Você difamou o nome da nossa casa. Você e o seu sangue podre.

-Eu… eu… do que vocês estão falando? - gaguejou, recuando mais um passo debaixo do olhar do garoto, ainda mais que esse se aproximou mais dela.

-Eu sabia que você era estranha, mas não tanto. Eu já desconfiava de você desde o dia em que você colocou os pés nessa casa, pois não era originária de nenhuma família conhecida, mas mesmo assim sempre usava os melhores materiais e as mais finas roupas. Depois me veio andar com um corvinal idiota. E, por fim, ficou toda derretidinha por aquele amante de trouxas, o Potter. Investiguei um pouco e um belo dia, estampado em uma revista trouxa, estava a sua foto.

Era por isso que ela odiava as festas que a sua avó dava para a alta sociedade. Nunca que ninguém não tinha conhecimento delas.

-Eu…

-Maldita sangue-ruim, você não tem direito de estar nessa casa. - o rapaz segurou com força no braço dela e a sacudiu com violência.

-Tira essas mãos imundas de mim! Eu tenho tanto direito quanto você! - gritou, sentindo seus olhos arderem e as suas pernas fraquejarem de medo. Então era por isso que Harry tornou-se tão protetor em relação a ela. Era disso que o moreno estava falando.

-Não levante a voz para mim sangue-ruim!

-Me solta! - esbravejou a menina, soltando seu braço com força do aperto do garoto e correndo porta afora.

Dallas alcançou os jardins da escola e somente assim ela parou para respirar e perceber que estava chorando. Sentou-se na grama úmida a abraçou os joelhos, chorando mais ainda. Estava com medo. Agora todos da sua casa saberiam que ela não era sangue-puro, como o orgulho sonserino insistia em proclamar. O que fariam com ela por causa disso? Gostaria de, pela primeira vez desde que descobriu que era uma bruxa, não estar aqui. Poderia suportar as pessoas a chamando de esquisita e coisa e tal, mas a chamando de sangue-ruim e que não tinha competência para ser uma bruxa era muito mais doloroso. Duas vezes mais doloroso. Encolheu-se mais ainda e chorou mais sob o sereno e no meio da noite fria.

* * *

Harry atravessou as grandes portas de entrada do castelo e espreguiçou-se um pouco. Não fazia nem uma semana que finalmente tinha voltado à Inglaterra e já estava trabalhando de novo. Mal pisara em seu apartamento e tinha sido convocado para mais uma reunião. E o pior era que os resultados delas sempre eram os mesmos: ainda não tinham conseguido arrumar um meio definitivo para derrotar Voldemort. E, embora a sugestão do professor Snape tenha sido um pouco maluca, era algo que valia a pena ser pensado. Precisavam de aliados e muitos alunos dentro daquele castelo tinham competência e estavam dispostos o suficiente para ajudar. Ele apenas esperava que a decisão deles não fosse um erro. Afinal, acima de tudo, eles ainda eram crianças. Riu da ironia. Não é como se ele fosse tão velho assim. Mas aos dezenove anos de idade ele já tinha visto tanta coisa, vivido tanta coisa, que se considerava velho.

Caminhou pelos jardins, quase arrastando o próprio corpo de tão cansado que estava. Se pudesse aparataria direto em sua casa, mas como não podia por causa dos feitiços de proteção, teria que ir caminhando mesmo. E além do mais caminhar lhe faria bem, colocariam as suas idéias em ordem. Deu uma última olhada no castelo e apressou um pouco os passos. Pensou até em fazer uma visita para Dallas mas pela hora com certeza ela já deveria estar na sua sala comunal… Ou não.

Harry parou ao avistar o pequeno corpo encolhido perto da cabana de Hagrid e que tremia violentamente. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e ajoelhou-se ao lado da pessoa, depositando uma mão no ombro dessa.

-Está tudo bem? Por que está aqui? É perigoso andar aqui fora há essa hora. - a menina pareceu ter levado um choque ao ouvir a sua voz, pois levantou o rosto rapidamente. Harry levou um susto. Aqueles olhos violetas ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Harry… - a jovem fungou.

-Dallas? - Harry sorriu um pouco. -Mas onde está a pequena Dallas que eu deixei para trás? – a menina deu um sorriso tímido mas que logo morreu e o moreno percebeu que os orbes violetas estavam vermelhos e o rosto marcado por lágrimas. -O que aconteceu? - perguntou, correndo um dedo por onde as lágrimas passaram.

-Eles descobriram, Harry.

-Descobriram o quê?

-Descobriram que eu sou… eu sou uma trouxa. Um menino do quinto ano me abordou no salão comunal e me chamou de sangue-ruim, disse que eu não merecia estar na Sonserina e essas coisas. Foi horrível, disse que eu era uma bruxa de nada. Eu sou uma bruxa ruim? Eu não sirvo para magia?

-Claro que não! - o jovem gritou indignado, fazendo Dallas se encolher um pouco assustada pela explosão dele. - Me desculpe, Dally.

-A culpa não é sua, é deles… toda deles. - a garota fechou as mãos e um punho e estreitou os olhos. -Eu… eu não fiz nada. Não pedi para estar na Sonserina, mas gosto de lá. Por que eles não vêem isso? O que há de errado comigo? - a garota relaxou as mãos e as abriu, chorando mais ainda.

-Não há nada de errado com você, Dallas. O problema é com eles e seu jeito preconceituoso de tratar os nascidos trouxas. Eles não param para pensar que se a magia não se manifestasse em alguns trouxas, se não houvesse união entre integrantes dos dois mundos, a nossa comunidade deixaria de existir. O mundo não seria tão grande e com tanta miscigenação e raças se todos acreditassem nessa porcaria toda de sangue puro. O que eles dizem é bobagem. Você é uma grande bruxa, muito melhor do que muitos sangues-puros por aí. Você uma vez me disse que gostou de vir para Hogwarts porque assim você seria você mesma. Não se deixaria mais se abalar pelo que as pessoas dizem. Então, por que ainda não começou a fazer o que me disse?

-Para você é fácil falar. Você não é o único bruxo da família. Seus pais eram bruxos.

-Minha mãe era trouxa. E daí?

-Mesmo assim… - a jovem abaixou a cabeça e mirou as mãos em seu colo.

-Pare de tentar arrumar desculpas para se diminuir. Não quero nunca mais que você se diminua assim. - ele falou, segurando em seu queixo e levantando a cabeça dela, a obrigando a encará-lo.

-Está bem.

-Promete?

-Sim. - sorriu um pouco e ele deu aquele sorriso brilhante que a fez ficar vermelha. Graças a Deus que estava meio escuro naquela parte do jardim.

-Venha! Levante dessa grama molhada. Eu te levo até a sua casa e depois falo com Snape sobre esse pequeno inconveniente. - estendeu a mão a ela e a jovem a pegou. Quando a menina ficou de pé é que Harry percebeu que a brincadeira que fez no começo valia. Um ano sem vê-la e ela quase não lembrava em nada a menininha tímida que conheceu. -Você realmente cresceu Dallas. Onde está a minha garotinha? - Dallas corou intensamente.

-Você está exagerando.

-Ah, não… - ele a abraçou pelos ombros e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. -… eu quero a minha "irmãzinha" de volta. - a jovem sentiu vontade de chorar pelo que Harry disse. Ela estava certa, era apenas uma menininha aos olhos dele. Ao contrário das lágrimas, ela apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. -Olhe só para você, não está tão franzina assim...

-Para não dizer gorda. - Harry a olhou calmamente. As vestes de Hogwarts sempre escondiam muito sobre o físico de seus alunos. Mas, ao seu ver, ela estava apenas mais encorpada comparada com a garota magrela de dois anos atrás. Era apenas a adolescência começando a agir. Dallas realmente tinha uma mania muito irritante de se diminuir. Mas com certeza isso acabaria no dia que arrumasse um namorado. Anos de convivência com Hermione e Gina lhe ensinaram que nada como um romance para mudar os pensamento de uma garota. Deu um sorriso malicioso e resolveu brincar um pouco com ela.

-Não creio que alguns meninos de Hogwarts pensem como você.

-O quê? - Dallas estacou no lugar. -Você acha que eu vou perder meu tempo olhando para garotos? - "Quando eu só tenho olhos para você", pensou.

-Mas eles perdem tempo olhando para as meninas.

-Os meninos da minha idade são uns tolos… Bem, o Patrick não é.

-Viu, nem todos são uns tolos. Pare de dizer que está gorda, gosto de você assim. Parece mais saudável.

-Go-go-gosta? - a menina corou e Harry riu.

-Mas se arrumar um namorado eu quero conhecer. Não quero nenhum aproveitador namorando você.

-Er… Okay. - concordou e entraram no castelo.


	7. O Pior Natal de Todos

Capítulo 6  
O PIOR NATAL DE TODOS

Parecia que agora ela era a nova atração da Sonserina. Toda vez que ela passava pelo salão comunal rostos se viravam e gente apontava para ela como se ela fosse uma verdadeira aberração, como no passado. Mas isso não a surpreendeu, ao contrário, ela já esperava por isso depois do que aconteceu com aquele grupo de quintanista com quem discutiu. O que na verdade a surpreendeu é que os cochichos e as piadinhas não a afetavam, não do modo como ela imaginava que afetaria, destruindo a sua alma e a fazendo chorar por dias. Muito pelo contrário. Tudo aquilo a estava irritando, e muito. Tanto que já arrumou briga no corredor por causa disso e entrou em sua primeira detenção. Seu pai ficou chocado quando soube do feito da filha, Patrick apenas bateu palmas e lhe deu os parabéns por finalmente reagir a algo e Harry, bem, ele caiu na gargalhada o que acabou a influenciando e a fazendo rir também.

Dallas jogou a sua última peça de roupa dentro de seu malão e fechou esse bruscamente. Estava irritada novamente, pois mais uma vez teria que passar o Natal em casa. Não que ela desprezasse a companhia de seu pai e de Monty, mas certamente ela não fazia questão de passar o Natal com Amélia. Amélia? Quando foi que ela deixou de chamar a mulher de grandmère para chamar de Amélia? Não importava agora. Ela apenas queria, ao menos uma vez, ficar em Hogwarts e ter um Natal de verdade. Catou a gaiola de sua coruja e saiu as pressas do salão da Sonserina, não se importando em desviar de ninguém pois sabia que os alunos fariam isso por si só. Despediu-se de Patrick no hall de entrada do castelo, ele ficaria em Hogwarts o sortudo, e entrou nas carruagens. Encontrou uma cabine vazia no trem e acomodou esperando que esse partisse. Para piorar o seu feriado Harry não estava em Hogsmeade de novo e por isso não podia se despedir dele. Ela gostaria muito de saber o que esse garoto tanto fazia para viajar desse jeito. Uma vez ele disse que o curso de Auror exigia muito dele, mas ela não acreditou, pois Patrick havia lhe dito que gostaria de ser Auror mas que a única coisa chata disso é que a Academia de Aurores era como Hogwarts, um internato. E Harry, definitivamente, não estava nessa Academia. Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo e que com certeza o que ele fazia era algo relacionado a Voldemort. Mas se ele não queria lhe contar, não seria ela a insistir.

Quando o sol já estava pondo-se no horizonte, o Expresso chegou à estação de King's Cross. Dallas arrastou o seu malão por entre as barreiras, balançando de um lado para o outro a gaiola de Osíris que piava irritada por causa do chacoalhar. Alcançou a parte trouxa da estação e viu que não era Montgomery que estava lá a sua espera, como sempre, mas sim o seu pai. Em outras ocasiões ela pularia de alegria e correria até ele, o abraçando fortemente. Porém o problema era que: se o seu pai estava ali, algo tinha acontecido ou iria acontecer. Ou então ele veio apenas reforçar as palavras desgostosas da carta que a enviou quando soube da detenção da jovem.

-Pai. - a menina falou em um tom sério e sussurrado.

-Dallas. - Albert deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido. Algo, definitivamente, não estava certo.

-E o Monty?

-Ele ficou em casa. Esse ano eu resolvi buscar a minha filha para levá-la para casa. - a morena franziu as sobrancelhas e seguiu o pai até o carro no estacionamento.

-Há algo errado, papai? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Grandmère está bem? - não soube direito por que a imagem de sua avó lhe veio a cabeça, mas algo lhe dizia que essa repentina aparição de seu pai se relacionava a ela. Albert enrijeceu um pouco e falou em um tom um pouco desgostoso.

-Sua avó está ótima… Até demais. - sussurrou a última frase com uma voz contrariada.

Dallas apenas deu de ombros e o caminho até a mansão seguiu-se em silêncio depois que saíram da estação.

* * *

Ao menos esse ano o vestido não era cheio de bordados e babados, fazendo-a parecer uma boneca muito feia. Ao menos era algo que ela agüentaria carregar a festa inteira. Bem, parte da festa, pois assim como nos anos anteriores ela daria um jeito de escapar no meio desta e se trancar em seu quarto, dando as caras apenas no dia seguinte. Rodou em frente ao espelho e pela primeira vez em sua vida gostou do que viu. Não estava tão ruim assim. Agora que não usava mais óculos seu rosto ficava com uma aparência melhor. Podia até dizer que os quilos a mais lhe fizeram bem ela tinha ganhando algumas curvas mas mesmo assim ainda parecia franzina, ao menos para ela. Os cabelos, que sempre eram presos em duas tranças em cada lado da cabeça, estavam soltos e desciam lisos pelas costas, chegando a altura da cintura e o vestido era azul turquesa como seus olhos eram às vezes. É, não estava tão ruim assim.

Clarisse adentrou o quarto e sorriu para a jovem que lá estava. Ainda se lembrava do susto que levou quando viu a menina chegar em casa. Ela estava se tornando uma bela jovem, embora a própria insistisse que não e fizesse de tudo para parecer feia, e ela achava que isso era um modo que Dallas havia encontrado de se proteger do mundo. Se esconder em um casulo. Mas Dallas não era uma menina feia, nunca poderia ser. Sr. Albert era um homem charmoso e Chloe fora uma bela mulher, ao menos a imagem que ela lembrava era a de uma bela mulher.

-Menina… - já estava começando a ser um erro a chamar de menina. -… está na hora do martírio. - brincou e Dallas sorriu a mulher.

-Certo. - a jovem concordou e saiu do quarto, acompanhando Clarisse.

Como sempre o salão estava cheio de gente rica a importante da sociedade da Grã-Bretanha. Dallas apenas olhou todas aquelas pessoas e ficou admirada pelo fato de a Rainha da Inglaterra não estar presente já quê, do jeito que tinha tanta gente importante ali mostrava que a sua família era bastante influente. A noite seguia normal, com ela dando sorrisinhos e apertos de mãos para os convidados enquanto internamente lutava contra a vontade de rolar os olhos em aversão àquela pompa toda. Não sabia direito porque não gostava de tanto luxo se viveu cercada por ele. Monty lhe dizia que talvez fosse pelo fato de sua mãe ter sido uma mulher simples e que não ligava para o dinheiro e apenas para a felicidade. Dallas apenas sorria ao ouvir tais coisas sobre a sua mãe, pois para conhecê-la melhor só pela boca dos empregados, já que se dependesse da sua família nunca saberia de nada. Principalmente se dependesse da boa vontade da sua avó, que foi a que mais conviveu com ela enquanto seu pai sempre viajava a negócios. A comemoração seguia bem, exceto que na festa também estava o sócio de seu pai, sr.Haliwell, e o filho dele, os mesmo que em uma de suas férias de verão foram jantar em sua casa e Amélia ficou lançando indiretas sobre a sociedade.

Quando deu meia noite, no alto da festa, Dallas resolveu que já era hora de se retirar e dar um adeus àquela frescura toda. Porém, algo a fez parar em seus rastros repentinamente. A música havia parado de tocar e a sua avó estava chamando a atenção de todos para si. Assim que o último convidado virou-se para ela a mulher começou a falar.

-Agradeço a todos a presença nessa grandiosa noite… - a menina rodou os olhos e começou a subir as escadarias da casa pois parecia que a Sra.Winford começaria com mais um daqueles discursos formais dela. -… que será para a nossa família, uma noite muito especial. Tudo graças a minha neta. - e a mulher indicou a escada onde Dallas parou repentinamente e virou-se, vendo dezenas de pares de olhos em sobre ela. Mas o que a matriarca faria dessa vez?

-Há pouco mais de um ano a nossa família fez uma maravilhosa sociedade com os Haliwell. E agora eu digo, com grande alegria, que essa sociedade se estenderá para algo mais que negócios. É com grande prazer que eu anuncio o noivado de minha neta Dallas Geraldine Winford com o sr.Allen Haliwell III. - aplausos foram dados ao longo do salão mas rapidamente cessaram quando um grito veio das escadas.

-COMO É QUE É! - Dallas desceu os degraus a passos pesados e seus olhos, que essa noite estavam da cor de seu vestido, tinham ganhado tons intensos de violeta. E à medida que ela ia se aproximando da avó eles pareciam escurecer mais ficando quase vermelhos de raiva. - Eu… eu… - muito estavam chocados pois era a primeira vez que viam a pacata herdeira dos Winford explodir de raiva. -… eu não vou me rebaixar a ponto de me casar com esse protótipo defeituoso de gente! Eu não sou uma mercadoria a qual a senhora pode manipular ou vender. EU SOU UM SER HUMANO! - e lançou um olhar irado também para o seu pai que apenas o retribui com pesar. Não pôde intervir na decisão de sua mãe e quando soube ela já tinha assinado o contrato e nada poderia fazer para mudar isso. Era o presidente das Empresas Winford, mas não era o sócio majoritário. No fim, mesmo aposentada, Amélia ainda possuía muito poder não só no mercado como dentro da própria família.

-Dallas… - Amélia aproximou-se da jovem e sibilou perto dela. -… olha a vergonha que você está me fazendo passar. Pare com o escândalo. O noivado já foi arranjado há meses, temos um contrato assinado com a família Haliwell e esse não pode ser quebrado. É a tradição, aceite! Sempre foi assim com as mulheres de nossa família e sempre será. Já fiz muito em deixar você ir para aquela escola maluca, agora faça isso como pagamento a minha boa vontade.

-Pagamento a sua boa vontade? Eu quero que a senhora e a sua boa vontade vão para o inferno! Escuta bem o que eu vou dizer… Eu. Não. Vou. Me. Casar. Com. Esse. Imbecil! - bradou e um vaso antigo ao canto da sala estourou em mil pedaços, assustando alguns presentes. Amélia sorriu sem graça e voltou aos seus convidados para acalmar os ânimos. Dallas apenas viu isso como a sua chance de fugir daquele manicômio. Correu até a porta de entrada e catou o primeiro casaco que viu, sumindo logo em seguida na escuridão que dominava os jardins da mansão.

Desceu a rua daquele bairro chique e chegou à estrada principal. As suas pernas já estavam dormentes pelo frio pelo simples fato que apenas usava uma meia calça fina por debaixo daquele vestido. Andou a esmo, quase tropeçando no grande casaco que usava e agradecia por ao menos ele ser quente o suficiente para a proteger do frio. Porém, agora que parava para raciocinar, para onde iria? Beco Diagonal? Como? Não sabia nem como chegar lá e não tinha a sua varinha. Poderia ligar para alguém. Mas quem? A única pessoa que lhe vinha à cabeça tinha telefone mas não deveria estar em casa. E por que diabos cada vez que ela se metia em um problema ela tinha que pensar em Harry Potter? Bem, não podia evitar pois ele sempre esteve lá para lhe ajudar no que fosse preciso.

Parou em uma calçada ao lado de um sujeito muito esquisito que a olhava de rabo de olho e de maneira desconfiada mas o ignorou, isso até que de repente uma luz forte a cegou por instantes e quando essa cessou, ela se viu em frente a um grande ônibus roxo berrante.

-Boa noite! - um jovem desceu do ônibus e começou a fazer um discurso sobre ele. Dallas viu que o homem ao seu lado pagou algo ao rapaz e subiu no mesmo. -E quanto a você menina?

-Er… isso é um ônibus bruxo?

-Sim. Deseja ir para onde?

-Eu… eu não tenho galeões comigo, só tenho um pouco de dinheiro trouxa. - Lalau a olhou de cima abaixo, a avaliando.

-Bem, quanto de dinheiro você tem? - Dallas enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, abençoado fosse aquele que esqueceu dinheiro dentro daquele bolso, como ela notou durante a sua fuga, e puxou algumas libras. Lalau avaliou o dinheiro e depois mirou a menina.

-Com isso te levamos aonde quiser e ainda tem direito a um chocolate quente. - a jovem sorriu abertamente para ele.

-Obrigada. - e subiu o ônibus.

-Para onde quer ir?

-Hogsmeade.

* * *

Estava com todos os seus ossos moídos e doloridos e o seu corpo implorava por um banho quente e uma bela noite de sono para compensar a perda de tempo durante essa missão. Estava ajudando o seu padrinho a capturar Rabicho para assim esse ir a julgamento e no fim Sirius ser inocentado. Porém, mais uma vez, aquele rato fugiu de suas mãos e isso era frustrante. Caminhou pelas ruas abarrotadas de neve do vilarejo e chegou a um pequeno prédio de três andares onde morava Era pequeno, sim, mas bem aconchegante. Subiu as estadas vagarosamente, já retirando o molho de chaves de um dos bolsos. Claro que o apartamento era rodeado de feitiços, mas alguns meios trouxas também vinham a calhar. Chegou ao último andar onde morava e viu que havia algo no corredor que chamou a sua atenção. Uma figura encolhia-se entre as portas dos únicos dois apartamentos que ali tinha e Harry achou isso curioso. Aproximou-se do ser e tocou em seu ombro fazendo esse pular num rompante e ficar em pé.

-Dallas? - o moreno piscou confuso quando viu a garota a sua frente. O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali? E com um casaco maior do que ela e um vestido de festa?

-Eu… eu lembrei, durante a fuga, que você me disse em uma carta que estaria voltando na véspera do Natal. Eu estava tão nervosa que nem pensei nisso. Mas agora está tudo bem.

-Fuga? Que fuga? Você fugiu da onde?

-Fugi de casa.

-Por quê?

-Porque… - a menina tremeu um pouco e abraçou o próprio corpo. Só então Harry notou que ela estava molhada e com certeza andou muito na neve para chegar até ali.

-Vamos entrar antes que você pegue um resfriado. – abriu a porta e cedeu passagem a garota. Assim que entraram, Harry começou a andar pelo apartamento e rapidamente se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Sem ter muito que fazer Dallas o seguiu. O moreno revirou dentro do armário e retirou umas mudas de roupas que ele havia comprado assim que terminou a escola, assim ao menos não teria que usar mais as roupas largas do primo, e entregou a garota.

-Para que isso? - perguntou meio abobada ao ver as roupas em suas mãos.

-Podem ficar um pouco grandes, mas melhor isso do que essas roupas molhadas. - ele pegou outra muda de roupas e foi em direção a porta do quarto. -Pode se trocar aqui, eu vou tomar um banho rápido e já volto. - e saiu.

Dallas ficou mais vermelha do que ficaria em toda a sua vida. Teria que vestir as roupas de Harry? Aproximou o tecido de seu rosto e o cheirou levemente. Uma mistura de cheiro de hortelã com sabão, bem característico de Harry, chegou ao seu nariz. Lentamente começou a se despir e a vestir o que lhe foi dado.

Quando a jovem retornou a sala o moreno já a esperava sentando em um sofá. De duas a uma, ou ela demorou muito ou ele era muito rápido no banho. Banho… Harry no banho… Sacudiu a cabeça intensamente. De onde estava vindo esses pensamentos todos?

-Você ficou bem em minhas roupas. – o homem riu quando viu a menina aparecer na sala com uma calça que era tão longa que lhe cobria os pés e que quase escorregava em sua cintura e uma blusa que vira e mexe estava deslizando por um ombro pálido.

-Você acha? Eu apenas não gostei da cor. - brincou a sonserina.

-Vamos, agora se sente e me diga o que aconteceu. - ela fez o que lhe foi pedido e o viu conjurar duas xícaras de chocolate quente.

-Eu estava em casa em umas daquelas festas pomposas de Natal da minha avó…

-E?

-Sem lembra quando eu te mandei uma carta há um tempo atrás dizendo que a minha avó ficou insinuando em um jantar um certo arranjo de casamento com o filho do sócio do meu pai?

-Lembro.

-Pois é... as insinuações acabaram.

-Quer dizer que a sua avó desistiu da idéia maluca de te casar com alguém.

-Não… ela já fechou o contrato, como se eu fosse uma mercadoria, para me casar com aquele garoto.

-Como é? - Harry eriçou-se indignado ao ouvir tal coisa. Casar? Só por cima do cadáver dele que ele permitiria tal absurdo vindo da avó da garota. Não deixaria a menina casar com ninguém contra a vontade dela.

-Eu não quero me casar com ele. Ela não pode me obrigar a me casar com quem eu não gosto… Por favor, Harry, faça algo… - Harry a olhou com um certo pesar, vendo aqueles olhos violetas lhe implorarem por ajuda. Certo que estava extremamente frustrado e com mil pensamentos na cabeça em relação a isso. Mas, se fosse pesar racionalmente os acontecimentos o que realmente ele poderia fazer? Não tinha poder para mandar a avó dela cancelar o casamento, por mais que quisesse fazer obrigar a velha a fazer isso.

-Dallas… o que eu vou fazer? Não posso dar desmandos a sua avó. Eu nem a conheço. - Dallas levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira e lhe lançou um olhar irado.

-Pensei que você fosse meu amigo. Pensei que você sempre iria me proteger. Você havia dito que cuidaria de mim. Não estou vendo você cuidar de mim… - e começou a chorar. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e levantou-se também, indo até ela e lhe tocando um ombro, mas essa se virou de costas para ele.

-Sou seu amigo, mas eu não sou Deus.

-Mas eu pensei que você fosse o grande Harry Potter. O salvador do mundo mágico.

-Dally… - a garota virou-se bruscamente e o abraçou pela cintura, enterrando o rosto no peito dele. O moreno foi pego de surpresa mais logo retribuiu o abraço.

-Eu não quero me casar Harry… eu não gosto daquele garoto… não é dele que eu gosto.

-Hum… - Harry falou com um tom divertido. -… e por acaso a senhorita gosta de alguém?

-Sim.

-Quem? - agora ele estava curioso. De quem ela gostava? Será que era Patrick? Aqueles dois viviam grudados como cola.

-Eu… - "Eu gosto de você, eu te amo. Diz isso para ele!", pensou freneticamente.

-Dallas? - "Não, eu não vou dizer, ele vai rir de mim." –Por acaso é o Patrick o garoto que você gosta? - perguntou curioso. Seja quem for o garoto, queria saber, não gostaria de ver aquela menina sofrer. Dallas apenas negou com a cabeça ainda contra o peito dele. -É alguém de Hogwarts? - um aceno positivo. -E você vai me dizer quem é? - um aceno negativo. -Okay então.

* * *

O barulho estridente do telefone ecoou na casa chamando a atenção da jovem que se encontrava em seu escritório. Hermione cruzou o pequeno apartamento alugado em um pequeno subúrbio de Londres e catou o aparelho estridente.

-Alô?

-Mione.

-Harry? Quando foi que você voltou?

-Ontem. Mione eu preciso de uma ajuda sua.

-Algum problema? - o tom da voz dela deixava claro que se Harry precisava de ajuda era algo a ver com Voldemort. Porém, se fosse isso ela saberia através da Ordem. Não saberia?

-Não é sobre Voldemort, Mione. – ele sabia interpretar os amigos tão bem.

-Então?

-Mione, você entende sobre leis trouxas?

-Leis trouxas?

-É, Direito.

-Não. Por quê? Ah, Harry, não vai me dizer que se meteu em problemas com as leis trouxas? Se for isso você tem que procurar alguém da Ordem para te ajudar. Isso se o contratempo tiver se dado durante alguma missão. – a mulher ouviu uma risada do outro lado da linha assim que terminou de falar.

-Não foi isso Mione. Por que você sempre acha que quando eu te peço uma ajuda é porque estou em problemas? - silêncio. -Okay, não precisa responder. – e dessa vez foi a vez de Hermione rir.

-Fala o que você quer então.

-Se lembra da Dallas?

-Sim.

-Pois é. Lembra-se que eu lhe falei uma vez sobre o arranjo de casamento que a avó dela fez para ela?

-Sim, mas você disse que eram apenas especulações da Dallas, que nada estava confirmado.

-Agora está. Dallas apareceu na minha casa ontem dizendo que a avó dela fechou um contrato de casamento com a família Haliwell.

-Contrato de casamento?

-A mulher trata a própria neta como mercadoria a ser negociada. Como alguém pode ser assim?

-E o que isso tem a ver com as leis, Harry?

-Não há nenhuma maneira de anular esse contrato? - Hermione piscou um pouco e sentou-se no sofá que ficava ao lado da mesa do telefone.

-Harry… - falou em um tom um pouco derrotado. -… conheço a família Winford de coisas que li nos jornais e confesso que se você não tivesse me dito que Dallas era nascida trouxa eu nunca que saberia da importância dela. Os Winford são uma família antiga e cheia de tradições. Comandam o mercado imobiliário e de venda e compra de empresas há anos. São poderosos e influentes, uma versão trouxa dos Malfoy. Não creio que qualquer coisa que a gente faça possa impedir Dallas de se casar à força.

-Hermione! A menina só tem treze anos, mal sabe o que quer da vida e já estão fazendo isso com ela…

-Harry, eu sei que você se apegou a essa garota, sei que gosta muito dela, isso é tão você, querer sempre proteger os mais fracos. Mas você sabe que nesse mundo da alta sociedade o nome e o poder aquisitivo é o que conta. Você pode ser influente no mundo dos bruxos mas no dos trouxas você não é ninguém.

-Valeu Hermione, levantou o meu animo com isso. – retrucou sarcástico.

-Só estou sendo realista.

-Ah, eu sei. - Harry deu um suspiro cansado ao telefone.

-Mas eu verei o que posso fazer.

-Como?

-Meu tio é advogado. Falarei com ele sobre esse caso. Ele deve ter um jeito de burlar esse contrato que avó da menina arrumou.

-Hermione eu te amo!

-Eu sei meu querido. E ainda me pergunto o que seria de você e Rony sem mim.

-Pena que é tão metida. - Harry caçoou e, apesar de não poder ver, sabia que Hermione estava fazendo careta do outro lado da linha.

-Verei se posso falar com o meu tio ainda hoje e depois te digo o que ele resolveu.

-Obrigado Mione.

-Disponha.

* * *

-Bem, eu falei com o meu tio… - Hermione nunca mudaria, pensou Harry ao vê-la carregada de pastas e blocos de notas. Uma simples conversa com um advogado tinha resultado em pesquisas e anotações por parte da própria, apenas para aprofundar-se no assunto. Agora cá estava ela em frente a Harry e Dallas, essa usando novamente o seu vestido porque não agüentava mais tropeçar nas pernas da calça que usava, revirando anotações e falando o que conseguiu obter na conversa com o tio. -… ele me disse que até Dallas completar dezoito anos ela não poderá se casar. É a lei. A não ser, é claro, que seus pais tenham lhe dado permissão. - e mirou e menina.

-Não creio que meu pai daria permissão. Acho que nem a minha avó. A tradição diz que as mulheres têm o casamento arranjado, mas esse só acontece depois que a mesma termina o segundo grau. Ao menos eu espero que isso ainda esteja sendo mantido.

-Se for assim então quando você fizer dezoito será dona do seu nariz e pode revogar esse contrato de casamento.

-E serei deserdada e jogada na rua por minha avó.

-E você se importa com isso? – retrucou Harry.

-O quê?

-É uma bruxa, Dallas! E nesse mundo as coisas funcionam diferente do mundo trouxa. É uma boa aluna e isso conta ponto futuramente para a profissão que escolher. Com certeza se você continuar nesse rumo vai terminar Hogwarts com um emprego garantido e terá a sua própria vida. A não ser, é claro, que você sinta que seja muito duro largar a vida de luxo a qual você está acostumada. - Dallas lançou um olhar ofendido a Harry.

-Eu estou pouco me lixando para o dinheiro da minha avó. Ele que se exploda!

-Então… Quando você se formar em Hogwarts terá oficialmente maioridade bruxa e como é esperta se sairá muito bem no nosso mundo. E você sabe que pode sempre contar com a minha ajuda, não sabe? - Harry deu um meio abraço nela e sorriu. Dallas apenas ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça, passando desapercebida pelo moreno mas não por Hermione que há tempos notara o quanto essa menina se apegou ao salvador do mundo mágico. E que já a flagrou por muitas vezes olhando para ele de uma maneira… apaixonada. A mulher deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Parecia que Harry tinha arrumado uma nova admiradora.

-Mas e nesse meio tempo? Ainda faltam uns anos para eu ser de maior e durante esse tempo eu tenho que voltar para casa e eu sei… eu sei que não vou resistir a pressão na minha avó.

-Bem… - Hermione virou-se para Harry. -… Harry nos deixe a sós por uns minutos.

-Er… claro. - o jovem levantou-se e foi para outro cômodo da casa.

-Dallas me diga uma coisa, a sua avó sempre controlou assim a sua vida? - a menina assentiu com a cabeça. -E o que o seu pai acha disso?

-Meu pai reclama muitas vezes pela maneira que a minha avó age mas não pode fazer muito. A mulher ainda é a mãe dele e ele a respeita, sem contar que é ela que manda em tudo.

-E o que a sua avó acha de você ser uma bruxa?

-Não gosta nenhum pouco. Sabe, ela sempre me criou para ser perfeita, para ser uma mulher de classe e normal. Talvez seja para compensar a vergonha que ela passou pelo filho dela ter se apaixonado por uma copeira. Uma empregada sem eira nem beira.

-E o que o seu pai acha de você ser bruxa? - Dallas sorriu abertamente.

-Ele tem grande orgulho de mim. Diz que não se importa com o que eu seja pois ele vai me amar da mesma maneira. Claro que ele está um pouco assustado por causa disso.

-Por quê?

-Por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem e a guerra que está acontecendo. Nem todos os trouxas são idiotas e alguns repararam que tem algo muito estranho na tal seita misteriosa que os jornais alegam que anda aterrorizando certas pessoas. Meu pai desconfiou que era bruxaria e me perguntou se eu sabia sobre isso. Acabei contando para ele sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Acho que ele tem medo que eu me envolva nessa guerra só porque sou uma bruxa. - os olhos de Hermione brilharam um pouco.

-E o que você acha dessa guerra?

-Ah, horrível! Mas, sabe, pode ser bobagem e você pode até não levar a sério mas eu gostaria de ajudar.

-Ajudar, por quê?

-Por causa do que me aconteceu quando descobriram que eu era nascida trouxa. Como alguém pode seguir um homem com tais pensamentos? Isso é nojento.

-Você gostaria de ajudar?

-É. Ao menos eu teria uma maneira de me livrar da minha avó porque eu estaria ocupada com outra coisa. Uma coisa que eu realmente queria fazer.

-Sei… - Hermione recostou-se no sofá. Esse não era o rumo que ela queria que a conversa tomasse mas agora que ela estava ali poderia aproveitar. Ainda se lembrava da última reunião da Ordem dizendo que estavam a procura de novos aliados, alunos para serem preparados para no futuro se tornarem companheiros na Resistência. Não conhecia muito Dallas, apenas pelo que Harry lhe dizia, mas ainda se lembrava dela no grupo de estudos. Ainda se lembrava do choque que teve quando viu a ficha dela para o grupo. A menina era uma negação em DCAT, mas poderia ser considerada um pequeno gênio em Poções e muito boa em Feitiços. E isso era um talento. E ela realmente parecia disposta a ajudar, pelo que viu nos olhos da garota. Talvez, se indicasse a menina a Ordem… Pois pelo que ela via era isso que Dallas estava precisando, de um caminho para escolher. Ela apenas não enfrentava a sua família porque não sabia o que faria depois disso. Mas se ela tivesse um caminho a seguir com certeza ela finalmente se livraria dos desmandos da avó dela. E se queria ajudar Harry a ajudar essa menina… Por que não fazer isso?

Pensar em Harry lhe trouxe um pequeno contratempo. Será que ele gostaria da idéia dela? Ele não se opôs à proposta da Ordem na seleção de alunos para a Resistência. Porém, havia alunos e _alunos_.

-Bem Dallas, veremos o que podemos fazer em relação a sua família. Não se preocupe. - Hermione levantou-se do sofá e agachou-se em frente a ela. -Quando Harry promete uma coisa… ele sempre cumpre. - e piscou um olho para a menina, fazendo-a relaxar um pouco e até sorrir. Sim, havia esperanças para a sua vida.


	8. Malfoy e Weasley em um Só

Capítulo 7  
MALFOY E WEASLEY EM UM SÓ

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! NÃO DÊ AS COSTAS PARA MIM! - o grito poderia ser ouvido por todo o bairro em que os dois moradores daquela casa viviam.

Depois que terminou Hogwarts, Gina aceitou, para muito contragosto de seus irmãos, morar com Draco em uma casa que, por mais incrível que possa parecer, ficava em um bairro trouxa de Londres. Mas o que poderia se esperar de alguém que servia de espião para Ordem na batalha contra Voldemort? Para alguém como Draco Malfoy se esconder teria que se usar de artifícios que ninguém imaginaria que ele recorreria, como morar na Londres trouxa e em uma casa que com certeza caberia no quarto dele dentro da antiga Mansão Malfoy.

-Virginia. - o homem virou-se e sibilou para mulher que já estava com o rosto vermelho como a cor de seus cabelos. -Pare o escândalo, os vizinhos podem escutar.

-Eu vou gritar e continuar gritando até que entre algum senso nessa sua cabeça dura! Isso o que você está fazendo é suicídio Draco!

-Já discutimos sobre isso Gina. Alguém tem que fazer isso e a Ordem concorda que eu sou o melhor para tal feito.

-Entrar no ninho das serpentes para pegar míseras informações! - nisso Draco estreitou os olhos e caminhou a passos decididos até ela.

-Não são míseras informações. - retrucou com raiva contida. Gina não era idiota para não saber que o que ele fazia era de suma importância para as batalhas. Então, como ela ousava dizer que eram míseras informações! -Eu arrisco a minha vida todos os dias para salvar a vida dos trouxas que você adora tanto, da sua família de coelhos e dos seus amiguinhos grifinórios.

-Por isso que eu digo que são míseras informações. - rebateu a ruiva, agora os olhos é que estavam ficando vermelhos. -Porque a sua vida vale muito, mas muito mais que essas informações. Posso adorar trouxas, minha família, meus amigos, mas você esqueceu que você é o homem que eu amo. Por acaso está se excluindo da lista? - fungou um pouco tentando segurar o choro.

-Gina… não comece de novo com isso. Já conversamos tanto sobre isso. É preciso. Não posso ficar parado e me esconder como você quer. Proteger a mim e deixar que os outros se virem. Aceitei de livre e espontânea vontade participar disso, agora tenho que suportar as minhas decisões. E você, mais do que ninguém, deveria me entender já que também participa disso tudo.

-Eu sei. Mas eu tenho medo Draco.

-Medo? Antes você não tinha medo, por que o tem agora? - Gina virou-se de costas para ele e caminhou até a janela, abrindo um pouco a cortina e observando a rua escurecida que se mostrava através dessa. -Virgínia?

-Eu tenho medo de te perder.

-Disso eu sei minha querida. - ele aproximou-se dela e a abraçou por trás, depositando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço da ruiva. Gina recostou-se nele e suspirou. -Mas o mesmo medo que você tem, eu… - hesitou um pouco, ainda estava explorando essa nova sensação de expor o que sente. -… também tenho medo. Acha que eu não fico com o coração para sair pela boca cada vez que você pega uma missão, por mais simplória que ela possa ser?

-Oras, eu não sou uma incompetente. Tenho tanta capacidade quanto você para batalhar.

-Pode ser… mas eu também tenho. Então estamos quites. Você não precisa ficar com medo. - Gina virou-se dentro do abraço dele e o mirou carinhosamente, levando uma mão ao rosto dele.

-Pode até ser, mas… - ele depositou a sua mão sobre a dela, em seu rosto.

-Mas?

-Agora temos muito mais do que simplesmente a nós para nos preocupar.

-O quê?

-Meu medo agora não é apenas de te perder. Porque se isso acontecer eu sei que não vou suportar. E então, como eu vou ficar… - ela envolveu a mão dele na sua e a trouxe para descansar sobre o seu ventre. -… como vai ficar o nosso filho? - Draco arregalou os olhos e recuou a sua mão, temendo que tocá-la poderia machucá-la.

-Como? Quando? Há quanto tempo? - Gina sorriu um pouco.

-Descobri há dois dias quando voltei de uma consulta do médico. Lembra-se que eu não andava me sentindo bem? - ele acenou positivamente. Lembrava-se disso. Discutira com a jovem várias vezes porque ela queria continuar a trabalhar na Resistência mesmo passando mal. -Pois então… daqui a sete meses teremos um filho.

Draco abriu um sorriso, um sorriso genuíno e que era tão brilhante que poderia iluminar uma sala inteira mergulhada na negridão. A puxou delicadamente pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente.

-Eu te amo. - murmurou entre os lábios vermelhos dela.

-Eu também te amo.

-E seus irmãos vão me matar quando souberem. - ela riu divertida.

-E então eu os mato. Ou pensa que não viro uma fera para defender o homem que eu amo?

-Não duvido disso, srta. Weasley… - o loiro olhou profundamente dentro daqueles olhos chocolates. -… Ou será que já não é hora de tornar-se sra. Malfoy?

-Está me pedindo em casamento por causa da criança? - Gina fez uma expressão de desagrado e Draco apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

-Gina, olhe a sua volta. - e gesticulou com o braço livre a sala à volta deles. -Isso já é um casamento, só precisamos oficializar. - a ruiva deu umas risadinhas que foram caladas por outro beijo dele. Quando se separaram, tudo que ela conseguiu processar em seu cérebro nublado de paixão foi uma resposta positiva para a proposta dele.

* * *

-Finalmente decidiram por uma data? Já estava começando a desconfiar que você estava enrolando a pobre da Mione. - Harry comentou assim que Rony e ele saíram do apartamento do mesmo e começaram a caminhar pelo vilarejo. Por mais incrível que parecesse às coisas andavam calmas ultimamente, dando uma falsa sensação de paz. Mas, mesmo assim, eles sempre estavam prontos e alertas para o que pudesse vir pela frente.

-Oras, não foi tanto tempo assim. E com tudo o que está acontecendo por causa de Você - Sabe - Quem…- Harry rolou os olhos. Dois anos na ativa e Rony ainda o chamava assim. Muitos ainda o chamavam assim. -… foi difícil arrumar uma época tranqüila para oficializar a nossa relação.

-Não vão fazer uma grande festa, vão? Rony, não podemos chamar a atenção. Uma festa que reunirá tantos Agentes da Fênix é um prato cheio para Voldemort.

-Não se preocupe com relação a isso. Dumbledore está organizando com os outros a proteção em torno d'A Toca. E vai ser algo simples, sem muita pompa e muita gente. Decisão da própria Mione.

-Fico feliz por você amigo.

-Obrigado. Mas diz aí Harry, quem você vai levar?

-Como assim?

-Não vai levar uma acompanhante para a festa? Não estava saindo com a Lilá?

-Rony, saí com a Lilá só por uns tempos e isso foi em Hogwarts. Pensei que soubesse que ela está com o Dino agora.

-Certo, não precisa levar uma namorada. Mas uma amiga… - e olhou maldoso para o amigo.

-Meus únicos amigos estarão todos na festa, sabe disso.

-Ah, Harry, eu sei que você não tem tanto tempo e nem a época é a mais prudente para isso, mas todos os nossos conhecidos estão arrumando alguém, só você continua bancando a pose de solteirão, sendo que as mulheres arrastam um dragão por você. - Harry sorriu. Depois que Rony e Mione começaram a namorar esses dois sempre arrumavam um jeito de jogar Harry nos braços de alguém, pois não queriam ver o amigo sozinho. Porém, toda tentativa era inútil. Harry pode ter ficado com muitas garotas, saído com outras, mas ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma que balançasse de verdade com o seu coração. E nem tinha tempo e cabeça para isso agora.

Continuavam a caminhar em direção ao Três Vassouras quando Harry viu um grupo de alunos de Hogwarts. Era o último final de semana no vilarejo antes das férias de verão. Dentre o grupo ele divisou as figuras de Dallas e Patrick, sempre juntos. Ainda se preocupava com a garota desde o ocorrido no Natal e por causa disso a menina não voltou para casa desde aquele dia graças a ele. Harry havia conversado com o prof.° Dumbledore e mandado a garota direto para Hogwarts em vez de mandá-la de volta para casa, e esse ajeitou tudo com os parentes da menina. Mas agora que as férias de verão estavam chegando, ela não poderia escapar de sua avó. Não pelas primeiras semanas, já que parte das férias ela passaria com Patrick. De repente, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

-Rony? - o ruivo virou-se para o amigo.

-Sim?

-Você estava falando sério quando disse que eu poderia levar alguém? - o rosto do rapaz abriu-se em um sorriso divertido.

-Eu sabia! Me diga Harry, quem é a garota de sorte?

-Não é nada disso que a sua mente pervertida está pensando Ronald!

-Como?

-Vou levar a Dallas. – e apontou para o grupo de alunos.

-Dallas? - o ruivo rodou os olhos pelo vilarejo e viu a menina entre um grupo de corvinais, os destoando consideravelmente, e piscou um pouco. -Sabe, Harry, eu lembro um pouco da Dallas no nosso último ano. E aquela garota, definitivamente, não é ela.

-Por que não?

-Com todo o respeito, sei que você gosta dela como uma irmãzinha, mas a Dallas que eu conheci era feia. Aquela lá me parece uma menina normal.

-Oras, Rony. - Harry bufou e entrou no pub, batendo a porta na cara do amigo. Não fora a piada do rapaz que tinha o deixado irritado, mas sim o elogio. De uma maneira indireta, o jovem auror tinha dito que Dallas estava bonita e Harry, por algum motivo, não tinha gostado de ouvir isso.

* * *

Arrastava o seu malão pela estação do vilarejo, conversando animadamente com o jovem ao seu lado, quando algo bloqueou o seu caminho. Dallas chocou-se contra o corpo maior e caiu dolorosamente no chão. Droga fazia um bom tempo que não passava essa vergonha de topar com alguém e cair de bunda no chão. Uma vez desastrada, eternamente desastrada. Levantou-se rapidamente e mirou a pessoa que estava a sua frente, a carranca antes em sua face rapidamente se desfez e transformou-se em um grande sorriso.

-Harry! - exclamou entusiasmada e Patrick sufocou uma risada ao seu lado e murmurou um: "lá vamos nós outra vez". -Veio se despedir de mim? – continuou depois de lançar um olhar reprovador ao amigo e murmurar a ele um: "cala a boca".

-Não, eu vim te buscar. - ambos, Dallas e Patrick, franziram o cenho em indagação e olharam um para o outro. -Já falei com Dumbledore e ele vai avisar ao seu pai que você está vindo comigo.

-Com você, para onde?

-Estou te convidando para ir a uma festa de casamento comigo. Depois eu te mando diretamente para a casa do sr. Gordon.

-Eu vou passar parte do verão com você? – falou meio abobada e o rosto começando a ganhar ares sonhadores. Dessa vez Patrick não agüentou e estourou em risadas, somente para receber um olhar curioso de Harry e uma cotovelada de Dallas nas costelas.

-Algo errado? - perguntou o moreno ao menino.

-Não... não... Harry. Tudo perfeito. Perfeito até demais, mas não para mim é claro! - e riu mais ainda.

-Fica quieto Gordon! - gritou e isso apenas piorou o ataque de risos dele, pois a garota estava vermelha e com certeza era de vergonha.

-Patrick… - Harry o chamou, ainda não entendendo a atitude do garoto. -… melhor embarcar no trem, ele já vai partir.

-Okay… - disse, recuperando o fôlego por causa dos risos e entrando no expresso. -… te vejo daqui a algumas semanas Dallas. - despediu-se e saiu à caça de uma cabine vazia.

Quando o trem vermelho sumiu no horizonte, Harry virou-se para a jovem ao seu lado e indicou com a cabeça o caminho da casa dele. Foram até o apartamento do rapaz, em silêncio, e ao entrarem nesse é que ele voltou a falar.

-Você vai via flú. - apontou para a pequena lareira a um canto da sala de estar. -É só dizer: A Toca. Eu irei aparatar com as suas coisas. - ela concordou com a cabeça, até que se lembrou de algo: nunca tinha viajado via flú.

-Er… Harry? Eu nunca viajei via flú.

-É fácil… - disse apesar de não concordar com as próprias palavras. -… basta jogar o pó, pisar no fogo e falar o nome do lugar para onde vai. Mas tem que falar o nome claramente.

-Okay. - ela pegou um pouco de pó em cima da lareira e o jogou no fogo que logo ganhou tons esverdeados. -A Toca! – prontamente o seu mundo começou a rodar e ela caiu pesadamente em um chão de madeira depois de passar por várias lareiras dentro da chama. -Pior do que turbulência de avião. - resmungou, levantando-se desajeitada e limpando a fuligem de suas vestes. Depois de um certo tempo a garota percebeu que alguém a encarava e rapidamente virou-se, se vendo sob um par de olhos curiosos. Mirou a mulher pequena e gordinha que estava no sofá, e deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Er…Oi! - a mulher levantou-se e caminhou até a menina.

-Você dever ser… - um "pop" chamou a atenção das duas e rapidamente a sra. Weasley olhou na direção de onde o barulho proveio. -… Ah, Harry querido! - Harry rapidamente se viu envolvido por um par de braços em um abraço apertado.

-Como vai Molly? - a convivência de anos derrubou qualquer formalidade entre ele e aquela família de ruivos, que já era a sua família também.

-Essa deve ser a menina da qual você falou, uma das damas de honra. – Dallas ergueu os olhos chocada e os mirou raivosos para o auror depois de ouvir isso. Dama de honra? Seria dama de honra? Ninguém havia lhe falado sobre isso.

-Molly, - o rapaz deu um sorriso sem graça ao ver o olhar ameaçador da menina sobre si. -nos dê um minutinho. - concluiu com um sorriso mais genuíno para a mulher e puxou Dallas a um canto da sala, antes que essa começasse a gritar com ele. Certo que gritar de raiva não era o feitio da menina, mas nunca se sabe. Mulheres sempre eram tão imprevisíveis, não importa quem seja ou que idade tenham.

-Dama de honra? - a garota sibilou como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

-Precisávamos de uma justificativa convincente a sua família.

-Bastava dizer que eu fui convidada para um casamento.

-E você foi, mas acontece que tivemos um problema com uma das damas de honra e Mione sugeriu você.

-E por que não me avisou antes? Assim eu me preparava psicologicamente para isso.

-Precisava haver preparação psicológica?

-Quando você tem que entrar em um vestido de boneca deixe-me ver… Sim!

-Já está avisada. O casamento é só em seis dias, tempo suficiente para se preparar.

-Obrigada por me avisar.- resmungou, dando um leve soco na barriga de Harry e virando-se para a mulher que os olhava no centro da sala.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim! - Dallas deu um sorriso doce a ela, o melhor que conseguiu fazer para disfarçar o seu desagrado com a notícia. -Sou Dallas Winford, prazer em conhecê-la sra.Weasley. – presumiu devido à cor dos cabelos da mulher, e estendeu uma mão a ela, mas em vez de um aperto acabou recebendo um abraço.

-Seja bem vinda A Toca, querida! Venha, eu vou te mostrar onde você vai ficar. Harry nos avisou que você passaria uns dias conosco. - a pegou pela mão e começou a guiá-la pela casa. Dallas deixava-se ser levada, olhando admirada a sua volta. Aquela era uma casa 100 bruxa e era fascinante. -Harry, querido, fique a vontade, está em casa. - Harry assentiu e saiu a procura de Rony e dos outros pela Toca.

* * *

Entrou altiva na área de serviço da mansão onde ficavam os empregados, e olhou a sua volta procurando por algo. Seus olhos claros caíram sobre o quê, ou melhor, quem procurava e caminhou até a pessoa.

Montgomery observou por cima de seu jornal a figura da sra. Winford aproximar-se de si e vagarosamente dobrou as folhas do mesmo e mirou a mulher.

-Em que posso servi-la senhora?

-A que horas você sairá para buscar a minha neta na estação?

-Não irei, senhora. Senhor Winford me telefonou avisando que a menina Dallas não virá para casa.

-Como? - Amélia estreitou os olhos.

-Parece que a menina foi convidada para um casamento.

-Casamento, que casamento?

-Acho que ela vai ser dama de honra do casamento de uma conhecida da escola.

-Ambos sabemos que esse casamento é inválido. Essa menina está fugindo de mim por causa do vexame do Natal.

-Quem pode condená-la por isso? - murmurou o homem sob a respiração.

-O que disse?

-Nada, senhora. – respondeu calmamente, torcendo um pouco o nariz ao ver e mulher sair tão arrogante da área de empregados como tinha entrado nela. Realmente, quem poderia culpar Dallas por querer se livrar da avó?


	9. O Casamento

Capítulo 8  
O CASAMENTO

Rolou na cama e abraçou os travesseiros dessa. Seu organismo já lhe dizia que era hora de se levantar mas ela, preguiçosamente, recusava-se a abrir os olhos. Mesmo assim, seu cérebro já captava os primeiros barulhos da manhã. Passos descendo as escadas rangentes, barulhos vindos dos jardins, cheiro de biscoito de chocolate… Espera um momento? Escadas rangentes? Nada na mansão rangia. Cheiro de biscoitos? A cozinha e a copa estavam muito longe do lado oeste da mansão, onde ficavam os seus aposentos, para ela poder sentir o cheiro de algo. Rolou mais uma vez na cama e percebeu que havia algo de errado nela e em todo o resto. Aquele não era o seu quarto, definitivamente não era. Não com aqueles pôsteres, fotos, móveis estranhos e espaço diminuto. Sentou-se bruscamente sobre o colchão, agora completamente acordada, e finalmente seu cérebro processou o que estava acontecendo. Estava na casa da família Weasley. Harry a havia convidado para o casamento de seu melhor amigo e a levou para lá. Jogou-se novamente na cama e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ficaria o verão inteiro sem ver a sua avó. Um ano na verdade. O barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta chamou atenção da jovem e duas mulheres entraram no aposento, conversando e sorrindo.

-Ah, querida! Você acordou. - Molly sorriu calorosamente para ela.

-Bom dia Dallas. - Hermione a cumprimentou.

-Bom dia. O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que só apareceria no dia do casamento.

-Se perdeu nos dias? Hoje é o dia do casamento. - a morena respondeu com um sorriso e Dallas piscou, estupefata. Passou tantos dias ajudando na arrumação e se divertindo na Toca, que nem viu o tempo passar.

-Vamos querida, vamos tomar café porque hoje será um dia cheio. - Molly convocou a jovem. -Hermione, quando Gina chegar a mando subir. - Mione assentiu com a cabeça e Dallas rapidamente levantou-se da cama, pegando seu robe e acompanhando a sra.Weasley para fora do quarto.

Chegaram na cozinha e a menina pôde ver através da janela dessa, enquanto se sentava à mesa, a movimentação que estava nos jardins. Os gêmeos Weasley estavam juntos com outro integrante da família, que ela ainda não conhecia mas sabia que era um Weasley pela cor dos cabelos, parecendo rodar algo com as mãos e lançando além da cerca do terreno.

-O-o que eles estão fazendo?

-Quem? – a sra. Weasley virou-se e mirou a jovem, que apontou janela afora. –Ah, estão desgonomizando os jardins. - e voltou-se para o fogão.

Dallas continuou observando janela afora quando um movimento a sua frente lhe chamou a atenção. Sra.Weasley colocava pilhas e mais pilhas de comida em seu prato o que fez a menina levantar os olhos e mirar a mulher ao seu lado.

-Você está muito magrinha. - disse com candura. -Parece que não te alimentam na sua casa.

-Bem, se a senhora chamar salada e pratos franceses que só possuem fatias de cenouras de alimento, realmente não me dão comida em casa. - e sorriu divertida, pensando em como comeria aquilo tudo. Nem nos banquetes fartos de Hogwarts ela comia tanto.

Estava entretida com o seu café e com a sra. Weasley mexendo magicamente na louça, quando um barulho semelhante a um "pop" chamou a atenção das duas. Molly olhou para um relógio que havia na cozinha e sorriu abertamente, logo saindo dessa. Dallas também olhou para o relógio, o notando pela primeira vez. Ele não marcava as horas. Na verdade, ele tinha nove ponteiros com os nomes dos integrantes daquela família. Sendo que dois deles não eram propriamente Weasley. O ponteiro Hermione indicava: casa, enquanto o ponteiro Harry mostrava: saiu.

-Dallas, já terminou o seu café? - Molly entrou novamente na cozinha, acompanhada de Gina que acabara de chegar. Dallas assentiu para a mulher. -Ótimo, suba com Gina, vocês precisam ajudar a noiva a se arrumar. - as duas jovens rapidamente saíram da cozinha e foram para o andar superior da casa.

* * *

-Chegamos! - Rony chamou pela casa enquanto Harry, Gui e Arthur lhe ajudavam a colocar os barris de cerveja amanteigada em cantos escolhidos para eles na cozinha.

-Finalmente! - Molly entrou na cozinha com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto. Já era três da tarde e eles haviam ficado quase metade do dia fora, apenas para comprar o que faltava para festa, o que, convenhamos, não era muita coisa. -Foram esperar fabricarem as bebidas?

-Nós… - o noivo começou a se explicar enquanto a mãe aproximava-se deles e parecia querer detectar algo.

-Ah, estavam na farra em vez de trabalhar. Imaginem só se estivessem esquecido da vida? Com certeza estavam no bar bebendo umas cervejas antes da festa começar. Olha a vergonha que seria se o noivo chegasse bêbado!

-Mamãe, cerveja amanteigada não é tão forte assim e o Roniquinho merece, já que não teve uma despedida de solteiro decente. - argumentou Gui.

-Não quero desculpas Guilherme! E Arthur, você foi lá para ajudar e controlar essas crianças… - Harry, Rony e Gui torceram o nariz e entreolharam-se. Onde ela via as crianças em três homens daquele tamanho?

-Molly, querida…

-Não quero ouvir desculpas. Harry e Rony podem ir subindo e começando a se arrumar, os convidados estarão chegando em pouco tempo e seria o cúmulo o noivo e o padrinho se atrasarem para a cerimônia. - os dois obedeceram e rapidamente subiram as escadas. Ambos sabiam que Molly estava com os nervos à flor da pele por causa dos preparativos da festa, embora tivesse filhos e noras para a ajudar em tudo, ela sempre tomava as rédeas da situação. Afinal, queria tudo perfeito para o casamento do seu filho mais novo.

-Ainda bem que ela nos dispensou por sermos o padrinho e o noivo, senão ficaríamos mais de uma hora lá embaixo ouvindo o sermão dela. - comentou Rony enquanto encaminhava-se para o quarto com Harry ao seu lado. Passaram pela porta fechada do quarto de Gina e puderam ouvir conversas altas e risadas vindas lá de dentro.

-Parece que elas estão se divertindo. - falou Harry até que um sonoro "não" com um tom birrento e infantil foi-se ouvido vindo por detrás da porta. -Hum, acho que essa foi a Dally.

-Será que não estão torturando a pobre? - perguntou Rony e Harry deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Com certeza, com maquiagem e escovas. - e continuou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de Rony.

Dentro do antigo quarto de Gina, uma menina escondia-se atrás de uma jovem ruiva, fugindo de uma mulher alta e esguia, de cabelos platinados e muito bela, que empunhava a varinha em uma das mãos. Fleur Delacour era o seu nome, namorada de Gui Weasley e uma das mulheres que ajudava Hermione a se arrumar.

-Não doeu tanto. - falou a loira.

-Fale por você. - retrucou a menina, pegando entre os dedos um cacho que a mulher fez em seu cabelo. Certo que foi por meio de magia, mas sentir uma mecha de seu cabelo quase sendo arrancada do couro e depois se enrolando novamente era sofrimento demais para ficar com o cabelo assim por apenas uma noite.

-Você terr um rostinho bonito. - a menina soltou um resmungo descrente. -Só precisarr de umas melhorradas nele.

-Dispenso os cachos.

-Vamos Dallas. - Gina conseguiuu tirar a jovem detrás de si. -A dama de honra tem que estar apresentável.

-Para início de conversa, eu nem sabia que seria dama de honra até chegar aqui. Eu até aceitei isso, mas não me falaram nada sobre maquiagem e cabelo. Pensei que eu só precisava entrar naquele vestido. - e apontou para o dito vestido pendurado em uma das portas do armário.

-Certo, se você quiser a gente não faz nada… - Hermione levantou-se de seu assento. Já estava com os cabelos arrumados em um belo coque, uma leve maquiagem e estava vestida com um robe branco. Para uma noiva, ela foi bem rápida em se arrumar. -… mas eu pensei que você gostaria de se arrumar um pouco. Acho que o Harry…

-Okay, eu faço. - Dallas soltou um suspiro derrotado e Mione sorriu maliciosamente. Era só falar o nome mágico que ela mudava de atitude rapidinho. Realmente estava certa, Harry havia ganhado mais uma fã. Gina observou a mudança brusca da menina enquanto essa se encaminhava em direção a uma Fleur sorridente, e foi até Hermione.

-Não entendi. - sussurrou perto da amiga. Hermione apenaas sorriu mais ainda.

-Oras, não é óbvio todo esse apego dela em relação a Harry? Harry a trata como uma irmã, a tem como tal, e pensa que Dallas sente o mesmo.

-E não sente? - a ruiva murmurou para a cunhada.

-Ah, ela gosta do Harry, mas com certeza não como irmão. - Gina olhou de Mione para Dallas, sentada na cadeira e que apertava as beiradas dessa com as mãos enquanto Fleur mexia em seu cabelo.

-Não me diga que… ?

-Exatamente. - a ruiva suprimiu uma risada.

-Pobrezinha… espero que isso seja só coisa de criança senão ela realmente vai sofrer. Harry nunca a verá com outros olhos. Para ele, ela sempre será uma menininha.

-Não creio que ela vá sofrer tanto. - Mione concluiu seriamente.

-Por quê?

-Dallas não é idiota, ela sabe o que Harry sente por ela. Então, não creio que ela tenha tantas ilusões sobre algum futuro relacionamento.

-Ah, Mione, eu não ficaria tão certa disso. Eu também pensava assim e olha como eu terminei.

-Com o Malfoy. - Mione escarnecceu a amiga.

-O que foi uma troca muito justa. - acrescentou a ruiva maliciosamente. -E isso não é nem o começo.

-O quê? Não é nem o começo de quê?

-Ah, você vai saber. Vai saber amanhã no almoço de comemoração do enlace de vocês dois. – o tal almoço de comemoração do enlace seria dado pela família Weasley para aqueles que não puderam comparecer a cerimônia de casamento daquela noite. Ou seja, para alguns amigos íntimos da família que são integrantes da Ordem e que no momento se encontravam em missões.

* * *

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar. Muitos aparatando, outros por chave de portal, outros via flú e outros por meios trouxas, o que era o caso da família da noiva. Harry e Rony estavam na entrada da Toca recepcionando aqueles que chegavam pela estrada enquanto Molly e Arthur estavam na sala da casa, recepcionando aqueles que chegavam via flú. Draco, assim que deu o ar de sua graça, rapidamente foi recepcionado por uma Gina sorridente, pelos pais dela, mas por irmãos não muito felizes. Partes deles ainda não engoliam o namoro e ele deu um sorriso malicioso pelas expressões deles depois que essa o beijou apaixonadamente. Não queria nem imaginar as caras cômicas que eles fariam se soubessem da gravidez da jovem. Apenas esperava sair vivo depois da notícia para poder rir delas e criar o seu filho.

Quando o jardim não estava mais sendo iluminado pela luz do sol, mas sim por pontos brilhantes que ficavam sobrevoando o mesmo, e muitos puderam ver que eram fadinhas e luzes encantadas, os convidados foram se ajeitando nas cadeiras armadas perto do altar para a cerimônia. Rony encaminhou-se para o mesmo, junto com Harry e Gina e postaram-se em frente ao representante do Ministério que realizaria o casamento. O tapete vermelho estendido no corredor entre as cadeiras e ia até a entrada da Toca. E era para lá que o ruivo olhava insistentemente.

-Onde ela está? - murmurou pela décima vez e Harry rolou os olhos.

-Relaxa, Rony. Vai dar tudo certo. - o moreno olhou a sua volta para as dezennas de convidados nos jardins. -E essa é a sua concepção de uma festa íntima? - e indicou os convidados, muitos deles por parte dos Weasley.

-Minha família é grande. Se não convido uma tia distante é capaz de no dia seguinte eu receber um berrador ou pior. Além do mais, muitos Weasley reunidos nunca chama a atenção. Estranho seria se estivéssemos sozinhos. - Harry riu e Rony também, o que o acalmou um pouco. Uma música suave começou a tocar e duas meninas, por volta de uns oito anos de idade, primas de Hermione, pisaram no tapete vermelho e começaram a jogar rosas pelo caminho. Atrás delas vinha uma outra jovem um pouco mais velha e que carregava uma pequena cesta com as alianças. Um casamento na melhor mistura bruxa e trouxa.

Harry observou orgulhoso Dallas caminhar até o altar. Os gritos que ouviram pela tarde estavam justificados nos cabelos castanhos que encurtaram uns três dedos por causa dos cachos que agora eles tinham, adornando o rosto que finalmente não era mais escondido pela franja teimosa que Dallas insistia em deixar cair em frente aos olhos. Poderia ter se livrado dos óculos, mas sempre tinha aquela cortina de fios lhe cobrindo a face. O vestido era claro, um tom de rosa claro, e era bem simples. Não era um vestido de boneca, embora ela parecesse uma bonequinha vestida assim. Riu divertido diante disso. Ela o fuzilaria com o olhar se soubesse que estava parecendo uma boneca. As daminhas continuaram o seu caminho e Dallas vinha atrás delas. Quando metade do caminho foi percorrido pelas meninas, a noiva apareceu na entrada da Toca acompanhada pelo o pai.

Rony sentiu o coração vir à boca quando viu Hermione vestida belamente e vindo em direção a ele. Sentiu-se um pouco bobo. Aquela mulher maravilhosa seria dele, e apenas dele. Bendito foi o dia em que ele resolveu pedi-la em casamento e com certeza nunca se arrependeria da decisão que tomou. Ainda estava estupefato, ainda mais que agora ela estava ao seu lado e lhe sorria belamente.

-Estou me casando com um anjo. - murmurou para ela quando o sr. Granger a entregou ao noivo. Hermione apenas sorriu mais ainda para ele. Seu sorriso luminoso podendo competir com todas as estrelas do universo.

Ao menos aquele dia poderia ser considerado o único dia verdadeiramente feliz que aquelas pessoas tiveram em meio a uma guerra.


	10. A Festa

Capítulo 9  
A FESTA

Recostou no batente da porta e bateu na mesma, mas não obteve resposta. Esperou pacientemente por uns dez segundos e bateu de novo, dessa vez tendo mais sucesso.

-Virginia. - chamou com a voz arrastada. -Está tudo bem aí dentro?

Bruscamente a porta se abriu revelando a face que variava do pálido ao vermelho, de Gina.

-Eu estou botando os bofes para fora e você ainda me pergunta se está tudo bem? – resmungou enquanto da parte externa da casa vinha os sons da festa que já durava há mais de uma hora.

-Eu falei para você não comer aqueles salgados que eles lhe fariam mal.

-Não… você falou: "tem certeza que quer comer isso? Eu não colocaria na boca algo que não possa identificar".

-Dá no mesmo.

-Não… - ela não chegou a terminar a sua frase, pois bateu a porta do banheiro na cara dele novamente.

-Está tudo bem aqui? - uma nova voz soou no corredor e Draco virou-se para ver a sra. Weasley o mirando com um ar preocupado. Sorriu para ela apenas para lhe assegurar que estava tudo perfeito.

-A Gina apenas está tendo uns contratempos com a sua digestão.

-Que digestão! A comida não está tendo nem tempo de ficar dois segundos no meu estômago para ser digerida! - veio o grito de dentro do banheiro.

-Como, querida? - Molly aproximou-se da porta desse e bateu de leve nela. -Está enjoada, Gina? Algo não lhe desceu bem? - novamente a porta foi aberta apenas para mostrar uma ruiva muito pálida.

-Vamos dizer que sim. - murmurou e Molly prontamente começou a avaliar a filha, medindo temperatura dela e verificando a fisionomia da mesma.

-Hum… - rapidamente a mulher abriu um largo sorriso e olhou de Draco para Gina e vice-versa. -Oh! Minha querida! Isso é maravilhoso. - e abraçou a jovem fortemente.

-O que é maravilhoso mamãe?

-Como o quê? Meu bebê vai ter um bebê. - e rapidamente começou a chorar.

-Como à senhora… ?

-Oras, Gina eu tive sete filhos, acho que posso muito bem identificar isso. Parabéns querido! - virou-se para Draco e o esmagou em um abraço. O loiro demorou um tempo para retribuir esse, pois não estava acostumado com tal demonstração de afeto e foi à primeira vez que se sentia tímido em relação a isso. O abraço da sra. Weasley era um abraço materno e isso o fez se sentir bem. Fazia tempos que não sabia o que era ter o carinho de uma mãe. Não desde que a sua se foi.

-Er… Obrigado.

-Bem, se a Gina está enjoada por causa da gravidez eu posso fazer um chá que resolverá isso rapidinho.

-Não… Mamãe. Eu já vou ficar melhor, a senhora pode voltar para a festa. Vão dar por sua falta lá.

-Que dêem, preciso cuidar da minha filha antes. – segurou na mão dela e começou a puxá-la em direção a cozinha. Draco apenas as seguiu em silêncio.

* * *

Os orbes verdes estavam fixados na pista de dança em meio ao jardim onde casais mexiam-se de acordo com a música lenta, em volta dos noivos que a estavam a umas três danças na pista, parecendo hipnotizados um pelo outro como se somente eles estivessem ali e o resto do mundo não existisse. Harry sorriu. O olhar apaixonado que aqueles dois trocavam dizia tudo e ele ainda se lembrava das brigas que eles tinham na época de Hogwarts antes de finalmente se declararem. Se bem que: namorando, noivos, casados, aqueles dois nunca deixariam de brigar, arrancando boas gargalhadas de seus amigos. Rodou os olhos pelo local e viu antigos companheiros de escola que compareceram ao casamento e também viu Lilá vir em sua direção com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Harry… - a mulher sussurrou quando estavam bem perto um do outro. Ela não havia mudado muito, apenas se tornado uma mulher mais bela do que antes.

-Lilá… - tomou a mão dela e depositou um beijo nessa. -… Bela como sempre. - disse e a mulher corou.

-Cavalheiro como sempre. - retrucou com um sorriso.

-E Dino? - perguntou. Não via o companheiro em lugar nenhum.

-Em missão, não pôde comparecer. - disse com um tom um pouco sombrio. Falar sobre o trabalho dos agentes nem sempre agradava a muitos. O próprio Harry não gostava de falar muito do trabalho que fazia. Dizer que sairia em missão dava a própria palavra missão um sentido de que algo ruim estaria por vir.

-Mas ele está bem, não está?

-Creio eu que sim. Não temos nos falado muito.

-Pensei que vocês…

-Terminamos… nossas vidas não se associavam. Voltamos a ser apenas bons amigos.

-Devo dizer sinto muito ou que bom para você?

-Não diga nada, apenas dance comigo. - a morena lhe estendeu a mão, indicando com a outra a pista de dança.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu sou uma negação na dança. - retrucou. Lilá apenas sorriu abertamente para ele, inclinando-se um pouco sobre o moreno e sussurrando em sua orelha:

-Eu te guio. - Harry deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios e pegou a mão dela, a levando para a pista de dança.

Outra música começou a tocar, emendando com a que veio antes. Harry girou Lilá pela pista e a puxou para perto de seu corpo bruscamente, a fazendo soltar uma risadinha. Escorregou as mãos para a cintura dela enquanto ela passava os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Vagarosamente começaram a se balançar de acordo com o ritmo da música que tocava.

-Se lembra do nosso Baile de Formatura? - perguntou o moreno.

-Se eu me lembro? Fiquei muito irada por ter sido largada tão cedo no meio da festa.

-Bem, eu precisava partir no dia seguinte. Só compareci a festa por causa das formalidades da entrega do diploma. Se não fosse por isso, nunca que abandonaria uma mulher tão bela e que estava chamando a atenção de todos os homens daquele salão.

-Harry Potter, está flertando comigo? - riu, dando um leve tapa no braço dele.

-Talvez. - retrucou com um sorriso enigmático. Há tempos Harry deixara de ser um menino tímido em volta das garotas e tornara-se o que muitas meninas de Hogwarts chamavam de Don Juan. Claro que um pouco mais modesto. -Está funcionando?

-Talvez. Lembra-se de quando namoramos?

-Lembro. Não era bem um namoro o que tivemos. Foi algo tão sem compromisso.

-Mas foi divertido. Talvez fosse por isso que não deu certo com Dino. Afinal, uma vez tendo experimentado o charme de um Potter, você fica viciada. - brincou e Harry sorriu marotamente.

-Eu sei.

-Oras, mas onde está aquele garoto galante, mas modesto, que eu conheci? Esse Harry convencido é novo para mim.

-Esse Harry convencido está tentando ganhar a mulher mais bonita da festa. - sussurrou perto da orelha dela e Lilá corou.

-Se continuar assim, vai conseguir. - a música encerrou e eles se separaram.

-Gostaria de me acompanhar em uma caminhada? Do monte perto da Toca dá para ver um belo céu nessa noite estrelada. - ofereceu um braço a ela e prontamente Lilá o aceitou, caminhando com ele para fora dos jardins da casa.

* * *

Caminhou sorrateiramente para o portão de entrada da casa, passando por esse vagarosamente. Ainda conseguia ouvir o barulho de festa que vinha do outro lado do terreno, das pessoas rindo e conversando, da música tocando e tudo mais. Alcançou a estrada de terra e começou a caminhar por essa. Parou um pouco e espreguiçou-se, estalando a coluna ruidosamente. A noite não estava nem na metade e ela estava quase caindo de cansaço. Mas ao menos valeu a pena. Essa era a primeira festa que ia à qual considerava realmente uma festa. A alegria, a descontração e a música, isso sim é que era um lugar agradável de se ficar. Voltou a caminhar pela estrada, a festa poderia estar maravilhosa mas ela realmente precisava de ar. Tanta gente em um lugar só, por mais que fosse divertido conversar com a família trouxa de Hermione ou a grande família Weasley, sufocava um pouco. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, poderia ainda ser verão mas naquela noite uma brisa fria insistia em soprar, e pôs-se a seguir a estradinha com os olhos fixados no céu estrelado. Era uma noite linda e ela tinha certeza que poderia ver metade das constelações nesse céu. Será que conseguiria achar a constelação de seu signo escorpião? Talvez.

Deixou seus pés a guiarem pelo caminho já conhecido de todas as vezes que já passou por ali. Circundou A Toca e se dirigiu inconscientemente para o local o qual ela elegeu como o seu favorito dentro daquela região. Era um pequeno monte que ficava atrás da casa e no alto dele erguia-se um carvalho e de lá se podia ter uma bela visão do céu à noite e dos arredores. Subiu a passos demorados a estradinha de terra que levava ao local e finalmente abaixou seus olhos do céu, apenas para arrepender-se amargamente em relação a isso.

Lá, parados sob a luz da lua minguante, estava um casal de namorados. Até aí tudo bem, se não fosse pelo fato de que o homem que beijava a jovem em seus braços fosse Harry Potter. Dallas estacou no lugar, seu corpo não sabendo como reagir. Não sabia se gritava com ele ou se saía correndo dali. Seu coração estava batendo acelerado no peito e um bolo parecia estar entalado em sua garganta. Lágrimas já desciam pelos seus olhos sem ela perceber e com todo o sangue frio que conseguiu reunir, virou-se e saiu daquele lugar tão silenciosamente quanto chegou, passando desapercebida pelo casal.

Entrou novamente sorrateira na Toca e rapidamente se dirigiu ao quarto de Gina, onde estava hospedada. Aquela noite tinha começado tão bem. Ela deveria saber que felicidade, no seu caso, não durava por muito tempo. Jogou-se na cama sem trocar de roupa e abraçou-se ao travesseiro. Chorou silenciosamente até dormir.

* * *

Mesmo tendo dormido quase ao amanhecer, assim como muitos que ficaram na Toca que agora parecia um albergue, Molly não conseguiu desfazer-se do costume de acordar cedo para preparar o desjejum de suas crianças. Crianças… Mesmo que estejam crescidos, alguns se casando, outros tendo filhos, ainda seriam as suas crianças. Para uma mãe seus filhos sempre seriam crianças, mesmo os adotivos, como era o caso de Harry. Girou a varinha e os ovos começaram a se auto fritarem nas frigideiras, fatias de bacon os acompanhava e muito mais para um café reforçado. O rádio da cozinha estava ligado em alguma estação de música bruxa de onde o som ecoava baixinho por ela. Pela janela ainda podia se ver os vestígios da festa da noite anterior espalhados pelo jardim. Essa manhã seria uma manhã de limpeza para todos, para novamente arrumar o jardim para o almoço.

O barulho de um malão sendo arrastado chamou a atenção da mulher que se virou para ver quem estava parado à porta da cozinha. Dallas estava embaixo do arco da porta e segurava a alça de seu malão entre seus dedos, dando um pequeno sorriso a mulher que lá estava.

-Bem… er… sra. Weasley, obrigada por me receber. - disse e Molly franziu o cenho. Que conversa era aquela?

-Como assim querida?

-Eu estou… estou… - ela apontou para a lareira na sala que poderia ser vista atrás dela. -… estou indo para a casa do meu amigo, vou passar o resto do verão lá. - Molly franziu o cenho mais ainda depois de ouvir isso. Ouvira Harry lhe dizer que depois do casamento a levaria para a casa de um amigo, mas ela pensou que isso só seria no dia seguinte. E ela achou que o próprio Harry a levaria.

-Não era o Harry que iria te levar?

-Ah, eu falei para ele não se incomodar que eu ia por mim mesma e ele não se importou. Por isso, eu vou indo. - essa história definitivamente estava muito mal contada. Harry não deixaria a menina que estava sob a sua responsabilidade ir embora sozinha assim.

-Querida, se quiser ir, deixe-me falar com o Harry primeiro que ele te leva. Acho que ele gostaria de te levar.

-Não! - Dallas quase gritou. Não estava a fim de ver Harry, não depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior. -Eu posso ir por mim mesma.

-Acho melhor não, eu vou chamar o Harry. - Molly passou pela jovem e começou a subir as escadas, mas mal chegou na metade dessa ouviu algo vir da sala, algo que soou como: "Casa de Patrick Gordon!". A mulher desceu novamente apenas para confirmar o que já suspeitava: a garota foi embora e isso tinha sido muito estranho. Seria melhor avisar a Harry.

Voltou a subir as escadas e foi para o quarto de Rony, onde o jovem estava. Com cuidado andou pelo quarto que estava abarrotado. Percy havia ido dormir lá, junto com Carlinhos, pois Draco e Gina ficaram com o quarto do mesmo, enquanto Hermione e Rony ficaram no quarto de Percy.

-Harry, Harry… - a senhora Weasley o chamou, balançando de leve o seu ombro. Vagarosamente o moreno abriu os olhos e mirou a mulher com a visão turva. Colocou os óculos e divisou o rosto de Molly.

-Molly? O que houve? – perguntou sonolento.

-Dallas, ela foi embora. - rapidamente ele acordou e saiu do quarto em companhia da senhora.

-Embora? Para onde?

-Eu ouvi ela dizer "Casa de Patrick Gordon."

-Ela foi para a casa do Patrick? Mas eu ia levá-la daqui a dois dias.

-Parece que ela mudou de idéia querido.

-Droga. - o jovem praguejou, voltando para o quarto de onde dez minutos depois ele já saía de roupa trocada e com a sua varinha na mão. -Vou atrás da fujona. Se ela queria ir embora mais cedo deveria ter me falado.

-Me pareceu que ela não estava muito disposta a falar com você. - Molly falou e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Veremos. - com um estalido ele desaparatou.

* * *

A lareira rugiu em chamas verdes e alguém saiu por ela aos tropeços. Dallas ergueu-se, ainda tonta, e olhou ao seu redor. Pelo visto parecia ter vindo parar no lugar certo, pois tudo a sua volta parecia ser movido à magia. Uma figura apareceu na sala e ela a reconheceu como sendo Patrick.

-Dally? O que faz aqui? Pensei que só apareceria daqui a dois dias?

-Mudanças de planos.

-O que aconteceu? A festa não foi boa?

-Foi maravilhosa, apenas teve uns certos contratempos.

-Como?

-Bem… - e a jovem resumiu a ele a sua história da noite da festa, desde o momento em que teve que bancar a dama de honra, até a hora que pegou Harry beijando outra mulher.

-Ah, Dallas, eu… eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Eu sinto muito.

-Está tudo bem.

-Venha, eu vou te mostrar o quarto que arrumamos para você ficar. - ele foi a guiando pela casa e quando estavam quase saindo da sala ouviram um barulho familiar de aparatação.

-Se… - Dallas falou com a voz trêmula. -Se for o Harry, eu não quero vê-lo. Está bem? - Patrick olhou a amiga com um certo pesar.

-Ok. Segue o corredor direto, a última porta a direita o quarto. - a menina assentiu e seguiu o caminho, enquanto Patrick voltava para a sala.

-Patrick. - Harry virou-se para o jovem. -Dallas está por aí?

-Bem… ela está… - Harry sorriu. -… mas não quer falar com você. - o sorriso dele sumiu rapidamente.

-Como?

-Ela não quer falar com você.

-Essa parte eu entendi.

-Então por que perguntou?

-Por quê, então, seria a pergunta mais correta. - Patrick deu de ombros.

-Não sei. TPM talvez. – disse displicente e Harry estreitou os olhos para o garoto. É claro que ele sabia afinal, ele conhecia cada milímetro da Dallas. Conhecia mais do que ele próprio. Torceu um pouco o nariz. O enervava um pouco saber que outra pessoa sabia mais dos segredos da menina do que ele próprio. Às vezes achava que Dallas não o considerava tão amigo assim, já que era cheia de mistérios que só Patrick entendia.

-Está mentindo.

-Talvez. - o jovem cruzou os braços em uma posição desafiadora.

-Quero falar com a Dallas. – ordenou presunçoso, cruzando os braços da mesma maneira que o corvinal.

-E eu já disse que ela não quer falar com você. – retrucou de maneira infantil.

-Escute menino… - suspirou frustrado diante da teimosia do garoto, passando uma mão pelo cabelo rebelde. -… não tenho tempo para perder com criancices.

-Não estou sendo criança. Não sou criança. Afinal, não sou tão mais novo que você, e você, com certeza, não é tão maduro quanto aparenta. - disse e Harry pôde notar algo implícito nisso. Esse jogo de charadas que Patrick sempre fazia perto de si estava começando a irritá-lo. O garoto sabia de algo, algo relacionando a ele e Dallas que insistia e não dizer. -A Dallas não quer te ver e ponto final. Se você veio aqui para saber se ela chegou em segurança, está feita a sua curiosidade. Pode ir então. - Harry estreitou os olhos, já impaciente com isso.

-Okay! Para mim chega! Certo então, se ela não quer falar comigo para me dar uma explicação sobre essa fuga repentina, quando eu era o responsável por ela, para mim está perfeito! Não vou ficar aturando os ataques de infantilidade da Dallas. Acho que ela não tem mais idade para isso.

-Ah, agora não somos mais crianças, somos pessoas maduras! Você muda de opinião muito rápido, não é mesmo Potter? – escarneceu e Harry teve vontade de dar umas boas palmadas naquele garoto. O que ele estava querendo dizer com isso?

-Quer saber? Não tenho que ficar aqui perdendo tempo com você ou com as bobagens e atitudes inexplicáveis da Dallas. Quando ela resolver crescer ela que me procure e teremos uma conversa. Passem um bom dia vocês dois. – retrucou irritado e desaparatou.

-O que você vai fazer agora? Ele me parece bem chateado com você. - Patrick virou-se e viu a jovem aparecer dentro da sala.

-Pouco me importa se ele está irritado. A irritação dele não chega nem perto da minha. Então, estamos quites.

-Que dizer que não o ama mais? Que mudança brusca de sentimento. – caçoou e a sonserina deu uma careta para ele.

-Acertou em cheio. A partir de hoje eu não me importo mais com Harry Potter. – declarou decidida, esperando sinceramente que pudesse cumprir a sua promessa.


	11. Pegando o Rato Pelo Rabo

Capítulo 10  
PEGANDO O RATO PELO RABO

As pessoas passavam apressadas pela rua, muitas se cobrindo com seus casacos ou jornais e revistas para se protegerem da chuva. Os olhos verdes apenas acompanhavam os movimentos delas por detrás dos óculos escuros, sentado em uma mesinha debaixo da marquise de uma cafeteria. Ao seu lado, um enorme cão negro encontrava-se deitado calmamente alheio à confusão feita a sua volta pelos passantes. Levou a xícara de café aos lábios e torceu um pouco o nariz, o café estava frio. O cão percebeu o movimento de seu dono e levantou um pouco a cabeça, o mirando com um ar indagador.

-Detesto cheiro de cachorro molhado. - escarneceu e o animal rosnou. -Estou brincando apenas para desfazer a tensão. - murmurou, batendo no topo da cabeça peluda do cachorro. -Essa espera está me matando… ai! - resmungou, levando uma mão a orelha esquerda por causa de um zumbido que a fez latejar.

-Desculpe. - foi o que soou em seu ouvido pelo comunicador que estava dentro desse. O que deu na cabeça de Simas para sugerir tais meios de comunicação a bruxos nessa missão? Ele conseguiria usar um comunicador perfeitamente… Mas Rony! Isso era outra história.

-Isso doeu Ronald. - sibilou e percebeu que o cachorro ao seu lado balançou as orelhas divertido.

-Foi mal companheiro, mas é que esse negócio deu uma chiada muito estranha quando eu mudei de posição.

-E onde diabos você está?

-Às duas horas de você. - Harry olhou na direção indicada pelo amigo e viu esse parado em frente a uma loja de eletrodomésticos trouxa, de costas para ele e parecendo bem interessado nos rádios ligados na vitrine dessa.

-Saia daí então, todo esse equipamento vai dar interferência nos comunicadores.

-Foi mal. - respondeu, encaminhando-se para uma loja de roupas ao lado. Uma loja de roupas femininas. Harry apenas rolou os olhos divertido. Se isso não fosse uma missão, riria com as trapalhadas de Rony. Ele poderia ser um grande agente, mas era uma negação quando o assunto era usar equipamentos trouxas no trabalho.

Rony, Sirius, Simas e ele haviam armado uma emboscada, pois receberam a informação de que Pettigrew estava se escondendo por aquelas bandas junto com um grupo de Comensais. O que eles queriam ali era um mistério, mas eles iriam descobri e assim pegariam dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Melhor, um rato com uma ratoeira só. Descobririam mais planos de Voldemort e assim, talvez, conseguiriam ficar um passo à frente nessa batalha e capturariam Pedro, o levando a julgamento e assim libertando Sirius.

-Vocês dois querem parar de matraquear? - retrucou Simas que estava recostado em uma banca de jornal aproveitando o toldo dessa, e lendo uma revista para disfarçar.

-Nos desculpe, mamãe. - falaram Rony e Harry em unísso e puderam ver o irlandês soltar um bufo.

Ficaram meia hora naquela espera. Simas já tinha lido a mesma revista quase umas três vezes, Rony estava recostado na vitrine da loja com um boné escondendo os cabelos vermelhos e óculos escuros para ocultar a sua pessoa e Harry já sentia que o seu traseiro estava ficando dormente. O cão ao seu lado era o único que parecia estar esperando pacientemente e não desistiria tão cedo. Afinal, ele tinha os seus motivos. Era a sua liberdade que estava em jogo.

-Se isso for mais uma pista falsa… - murmurou Simas.

-Nosso informante disse que era confiável, que havia Comensais agindo nessa área.- retrucou Rony.

-Teo pode ter se enganado como da outra vez. Eu estou com a impressão que Voldemort está nos fazendo de idiotas. Tudo que conseguimos até hoje foram poucos Comensais capturados e informações inúteis vindas do nosso X-9. Ele está nos tapeando e estamos caindo. - rebateu Harry desgostoso.

-Não estamos caindo, a Ordem já notou isso, não é à toa que temos integrantes inteligentes nela. Mas temos que dar crédito a tudo. Um dia iremos acertar. - Rony murmurou sob a respiração.

-Espero que esse dia seja hoje… - um movimento no início da rua chamou a atenção de Harry. -… Suspeitos às doze horas. - o moreno levantou-se de seu assento e puxou algo de dentro do bolso. Uma bengala desdobrou-se em sua mão e ele incitou o cachorro ao seu lado a andar. Alcançaram a rua, deixando a chuva bater em sua longa capa e em seu chapéu, e começaram a andar em direção aos quatro homens vestidos com roupas chamativas, uma péssima combinação de roupas trouxas, e que vinham na direção oposta da dele.

Rony saiu de sua posição e rapidamente tirou sua varinha de seu bolso, a escorregando para debaixo da manga de seu casaco e começou a seguir Harry, na calçada oposta do outro lado da rua. Quando o moreno passou por Simas, esse enrolou a revista e deslizou a sua varinha para dentro dessa e o seguiu a uns quatro passos de distância.

Harry continuou caminhando, tateando o chão com a bengala e deixando o cão o guiar, fingindo ser um cego no meio da multidão. Viu que cada vez mais as figuras se aproximavam de si e quando chegou perto o bastante delas, propositalmente esbarrou em uma das mais altas. Agarrou-se a manga do casaco dessa para impedir-se de cair, mas rapidamente equilibrou-se em seus pés.

-Me desculpe senhor. - murmurou, apalpando o homem a sua frente, vendo uma parte da Marca Negra sendo mostrada pela manga da roupa dele.

-Tira as suas mãos de mim seu trouxa idiota!

-Realmente me desculpe senhor. - continuou com as suas apologias e discretamente fez um sinal com os dedos para os outros dois homens que se aproximavam. Ao lado dele o cão começou a rosnar e isso atraiu a atenção dos outros três Comensais, que estava voltada a Harry. Por isso, eles não viram Rony e Simas se aproximarem. Tudo o que ouviram, antes de seus mundos escurecerem, foi um murmúrio perto de seus ouvidos acompanhado por algo pontiagudo em suas nucas.

-Mas o quê…? - o Comensal esbarrado olhou para os dois companheiros caídos e depois para o único que restou de pé. Porém não ficou consciente por muito tempo, Harry rapidamente sacou a sua varinha e apagou esse também.

Pedro olhou aturdido a sua volta quando viu seus companheiros caírem no chão desacordados e rapidamente começou a tremer ao ver os três homens que o rodeava.

-Pettigrew.

-Potter! - guinchou e logo sumiu de vista, começando a correr e abrindo espaço pela multidão. Harry e Sirius não tiveram tempo para processar o ocorrido e rapidamente já estavam atrás do fugitivo enquanto Simas e Rony ficavam para trás cuidando dos Comensais apagados.

* * *

Quem passasse por aquele vilarejo e mirasse o alto daquele monte a veria. Erguendo-se solitária naquele lugar, com um aspecto sombrio e quase caindo aos pedaços, a principal atração turística da cidade: A Casa dos Gritos. Quem alcançasse aquele monte apenas olharia para uma construção abandonada e com as janelas e portas lacradas. Nunca que alguém imaginaria que dentro daquela casa velha, falsamente assombrada, neste mesmo instante, bruxos corriam de um lado para o outro entre os cômodos, revisando mapas e estratégias, preparando feitiços e poções, aparatando e desaparatando, gritando e recebendo ordens. Ninguém nunca iria supor que aquela casa velha, depois de anos sem ter o seu visitante habitual, um lobisomem conhecido por muitos em Hogwarts, agora era o QG dos bruxos da Resistência.

Um jovem acabara de aparatar na sala principal da casa, quase sendo derrubado por bruxos apressados que passavam de lá para cá. Tinha uma expressão apreensiva e aparência cansada. Seu nome era Teo Boot, um dos intermediadores de informações do lado das trevas, o contato do verdadeiro informante.

-Droga… - rodou sobre os pés, vendo a confusão que aquele lugar estava. Nunca que um dia veria aquele QG calmo. Parou um bruxo que passou a sua frente e perguntou:

-Hermione Weasley, onde está? - o bruxo indicou com o dedo as escadarias da casa e rapidamente sumiu por entre os corredores.

Teo subiu os degraus com pressa e começou a correr pelo andar superior, procurando de porta em porta. A casa quando foi transformada em QG por ter acesso rápido a Hogwarts, sede da Ordem, foi magicamente ampliada para poder comportar todos os seus agentes e colaboradores. Uma vantagem no começo, mas que agora, para alguém que estava com pressa como ele, era um martírio ter que cruzá-la. Bateu na quarta porta daquele corredor e finalmente achou quem queria ver.

-Hermione! - a morena virou-se e viu o jovem entrar esbaforido em sua sala. -Hermione… Harry… Comensais… Armadilha! - disse entre inspiradas de ar para poder recuperar o fôlego. Hermione arregalou os olhos e rapidamente acionou o dispositivo de alarme, convocando vários agentes a sua sala. Um a um eles foram aparecendo e mirando a jovem que, apesar de ser apenas uma garotinha aos olhos de muitos, era uma mulher que conseguia controlar a mão firme muitas operações. Era o cérebro do grupo, como sempre.

-Rápido… Backer reúna seus homens e vá rapidamente para a zona 95 onde Harry está atuando. Aquela missão que ele pegou é uma armadilha. - o homem chamado Backer não esperou segunda ordem. Rapidamente convocou os seus agentes e sumiram da casa em direção a Londres. -Teo, você vem comigo, vamos ser se conseguimos entrar em contato com eles. Se tivermos sorte eles ainda estão no estado de espera. - Teo concordou com a cabeça e seguiu para a sala de comunicações mágicas dos agentes.

* * *

Harry abria espaço entre as poucas pessoas que se aventuravam a andar na chuva, correndo por entre elas sem parar para pedir desculpas em quem esbarrava ou derrubava no chão. Ao seu lado, um cão negro corria em velocidade igual ou superior a sua. Ambos rápidos como predadores mas, mesmo assim, o rato que fugia deles parecia ser muito rápido. Ratos sempre eram rápidos quando estavam com medo. Isso era uma regra.

O cocuruto careca de Pettigrew podia ser divisado em meio à multidão mesmo sob a chuva que caía na cidade e Harry mantinha seus olhos atentos a isso, quando viu esse mesmo cocuruto sumir em uma curva. Seguiu o mesmo caminho, quase escorregando na calçada molhada, e viu-se em um beco sem saída e com nenhum sinal de Pedro.

-Merda! - praguejou, olhando a sua volta. O cão negro ao seu lado apenas farejava o ar a procura de pistas. Foi quando os olhos verdes pousaram em um pequeno buraco na calçada estreita do beco. -Te peguei. - sorriu maliciosamente e sumiu de vista.

A última coisa que Sirius viu antes de voltar a forma humana foi um gato negro se esgueirando para dentro de um bueiro.

-Harry! - o homem chamou mas já era tarde, ele tinha entrado naquele buraco. O moreno olhou a sua volta, não foi apenas o cheiro de Pettigrew que ele conseguiu identificar naquele local, mas também o cheiro de confusão. Procurou por algo que possibilitasse sua entrada no sistema de esgoto e encontrou a tampa de um quase aberta. A puxou completamente, revelando a passagem, e pulou dentro dessa.

O gato negro corria a toda velocidade pelos canos largos e úmidos. O cheiro fétido espalhando-se por todo o lugar mas isso não diminuía a sua percepção e muito menos o seu olfato. Sentia que estava perto de pegar o traidor e assim libertar seu padrinho e vingar seus pais. Entrou em mais um cano e se estivesse em sua forma humana sorriria quando avistou a sua presa. Parecia ser o único rato naquele local e ele o pegaria como o bom felino que era. Tinha que lembrar de agradecer a Minerva as aulas de animagia, pois elas lhes foram muito úteis, mesmo com ele sendo um animago ilegal. Os orbes verdes estreitaram-se ao mirar a sua vítima e um rosnado saiu de sua boca. O rato deu uma breve olhada para trás e tremeu, incitando as suas pequenas patas a correrem mais. Porém, foi em vão. Em um pulo de gato, Harry avançou sobre o animal e o prendeu entre as suas garras afiadas. O tinha pegado, como o bom rato que ele era. Rapidamente eles começaram a se engalfinhar dentro daquele campo de batalha úmido e sujo e num piscar de olhos suas formas animagas cederam lugar à humana.

Harry ajoelhou sobre Pedro e num impulso só o socou no rosto. Esse ficou aturdido por um momento, mas mesmo assim conseguiu livrar-se do peso sobre si, levantando-se e cambaleando um pouco, procurando um meio de fugir. Podia sentir o seu maxilar ficar dolorido, assim como os ferimentos em seu corpo causados pelas garras do moreno a sua frente. Puxou sua varinha mas mal teve tempo de conjurar o primeiro feitiço e já se encontrava voando por aquele corredor de esgotos, batendo em uma parede e deslizando até o chão. Cinco anos de treinamento em defesa pessoal, artes das trevas, feitiços e mais alguns anos de ódio acumulado por aquele homem fez Harry conjurar o feitiço de desarmamento mais poderoso que um bruxo poderia ter feito. Vendo o corpo cair inerte no chão, o moreno seguiu até ele e o puxou pelos poucos cabelos que tinha e, mesmo inconsciente, esse gemeu.

-Eu deveria ter deixado Sirius te matar quando ele teve a chance, mas como eu achei que você merecia um julgamento, é isso o que você vai ter. - rosnou.

-Harry! - alguém o chamou e o moreno levantou os olhos do homem desacordado enquanto conjurava cordas para amarrá-lo. -Parece que finalmente o pegamos. - Sirius aproximou-se do afilhado e sorriu vitorioso, mas rapidamente esse sorriso sumiu quando se lembrou do porquê ter seguido o garoto. Não era apenas para ajudar, pois esse sabia se virar sozinho, mas porque havia sentindo algo estranho no ar.

-Algo errado, Sirius?

-O amarrou bem? Então vamos embora. - disse em um tom sombrio e o garoto pôde perceber que algo estava realmente errado. Os dois homens viraram-se para ir pelo mesmo caminho que o homem mais velho veio, quando algo os parou. Sombras, sombras deslizavam pelos canos e aproximavam-se deles.

-Vá embora Harry! - comandou o animago.

-Mas… - Harry começou a protestar enquanto as sombras se aproximavam mais e começavam a tomar forma.

-Vá logo! - Sirius ordenou, puxando a sua varinha de dentro de suas vestes.

-Sirius eu vou te ajudar… - retrucou o moreno. Não era mais uma criança. Era um auror formado e não deixaria o padrinho sozinho. Não agora que eles estavam tão perto da liberdade desse.

-Isso é uma ordem Harry.

-Você não é o meu superior! – protestou de maneira infantil.

-Mas sou seu responsável. Não estou tentando proteger um agente, Harry! Estou tentando proteger o meu afilhado.

-E eu estou tentando ajudar o meu padrinho!

-Essa é a última vez que eu digo… VÁ! - e apontou a varinha para o jovem. -Transpor!

-SIRIUS! - a última coisa que Harry viu antes de desaparecer foi Sirius cercado por doze Comensais da Morte que o atacaram sem piedade.

* * *

-SIRIUS! - o grito ecoou dentro da casa e todos pararam para ver o que acontecia.

Parado, no meio da sala principal, estava Harry Potter e que tinha alguém amarrado junto com ele. Prontamente uma mulher veio correndo até ele e parou a sua frente com os olhos largos em surpresa.

-Harry. - Hermione murmurou. -Harry, era uma armadilha, estávamos tentando te contatar. Mandei vários agentes para o local onde você estava trabalhando. O que aconteceu? - soltou a sua enxurrada de perguntas, tirando o rapaz rapidamente do choque momentâneo. Sirius havia usado um feitiço de transporte nele, um feitiço muito semelhante ao que era usado para fabricar chaves de portais.

-Eles o pegaram, Mione. Pegaram Sirius. Fomos encurralados dentro do esgoto… - a morena torceu de leve o nariz ao imaginar a cena. -… consegui pegar Pettigrew… - e indicou o homem desacordado e preso firmemente pelas cordas. Com um aceno de cabeça de Hermione alguns agentes na sala recolherem o prisioneiro e o levaram sob custódia. -… Sirius não me deixou ajudar, me mandou direto para cá. E se ele estiver morto, Mione? E se o mataram?

-Isso veremos agora. - Hermione caminhou até a sala de comunicações. Dentro dela havia um grande painel que ocupava as quatro paredes da sala, cheio de quadrados que, quem olhasse de perto, veria que eram buracos nas paredes, onde embaixo de cada buraco havia um nome. A morena chegou perto do quadrado que estava escrito _R.__ Weasley_ e apontou a sua varinha para ele. Um fogo esverdeado surgiu no mesmo e rapidamente o rosto de Rony aparecia nesse.

-Ron, e então?

-Rodamos a área toda, Mione, nem sinal de mais nenhum Comensal ou armadilha. Infelizmente levaram o Harry e não temos pistas do Sirius.

-O Harry escapou, Ron, mas parece que o Sirius não.

-O que faremos agora?

-Você e Simas retornem ao QG e deixem os Comensais capturados e as pistas com os aurores que aí estão, precisamos informar a Ordem sobre esse ataque.

-Estou indo. - Rony bateu com a varinha em cima de um pequeno retângulo de vidro que cabia na palma da mão e que de um centímetro de espessura, e o fogo esverdeado dentro desse, assim como o rosto de Hermione, sumiu. Na sala de comunicação a morena fez o mesmo com o quadro de contato do marido.

-Vamos para Hogwarts, precisamos avisar que um de nossos agentes foi capturado.

Harry assentiu e seguiu a amiga pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador rumo ao castelo mágico.


	12. O Informante

Capítulo 11  
O INFORMANTE

Os alunos corriam pelos caminhos enlameados puxando suas capas por cima de suas cabeças para se protegerem da chuva. Porém, muitos riam com a situação e corriam, pulando em poças d'águas enquanto faziam o trajeto de volta ao castelo em meio de conversas animadas e brincadeiras. O final de semana em Hogsmeade coincidiu, para a felicidade de todos, junto com o Dias das Bruxas, o que fez muitos se divertirem dentro das lojas enfeitadas e cheias de souvenires e nas lojas de doces.

Dallas corria ao lado de Patrick com a sua capa enrolada em seus braços para proteger os doces que carregava enquanto o jovem brincava de pular em poças de água apenas para molhá-la mais do que ela já estava. Seguiram o caminho todo assim, em meio a um grupo de corvinais do quarto ano, jogando e gargalhando com suas piadas até chegarem à escola. No que pisaram no hall de entrada cada um começou a seguir o seu caminho

-Fala, o que você comprou para mim? - perguntou a morena pela enésima vez e Patrick negou-se a dizer qualquer coisa pela enésima vez, também. Dia trinta e um de outubro era muito mais que o Halloween para Dallas, era nesse dia que ela faria quatorze anos.

-Tira a graça do presente se eu te contar antes. Na hora do banquete eu te entrego. Por isso não se esqueça que te espero na mesa da Corvinal. Hoje você vai jantar comigo.

-Patrick, eu faço as refeições com você quase todos os dias. - isso era uma verdade. Desde que descobriram que ela era nascida trouxa os sonserinos faziam questão de ignorá-la. Não que ela se importasse muito e realmente não fazia questão de ter a atenção deles. Por isso, por muitas vezes acabava fazendo as refeições na mesa da Corvinal e assim ganhando mais amigos do que poderia imaginar ter um dia.

-Só estou relembrando. - pararam em uma interseção do corredor. -Bem, te vejo no Salão Principal. - despediu-se e subiu as escadas a caminho de sua sala comunal. Dallas tomou as escadas que desciam para as profundezas da escola e seguiu seu caminho para a sua sala, pingando gotas de água pelo trajeto, suas roupas ensopadas apenas se ajustavam no corpo adolescente mostrando coisas que meninos adorariam ver. Com certeza Filch não teria um dia muito feliz com tantos alunos molhados perambulando pelos corredores. Quando dobrou uma esquina viu um vulto parado perto de uma estátua e isso a fez parar bruscamente. Será que tinha alguém perdido na área da Sonserina?

-Olá? - chamou e a figura se mexeu, mostrando-se a luz das tochas. Quando a jovem reconheceu a pessoa que lá estava seu corpo tremeu.

* * *

Recostou-se na parede de pedra fria e fechou os olhos lentamente, não se importando se estava com o corpo dolorido ou com as roupas sujas e molhadas, apenas se importava com as palavras ditas na reunião de minutos atrás quando ele informou a Dumbledore sobre a armadilha e a captura de Sirius. Tudo o que eles conseguiram como solução para esse problema foi jogar todos os seus homens em campo atrás de qualquer pista que os levassem ao paradeiro de Sirius Black. Pois, com certeza, como Hermione deduziu, se a armadilha original planejava capturar Harry Potter e essa falhou, ter Sirius como prisioneiro era apenas uma alteração dos planos iniciais do Lorde das Trevas. E ele não estava errado quando concluiu que pegando Black Harry iria atrás desse, pois isso era o que ele queria fazer nesse exato momento. Contudo, o tom autoritário na voz de Alvo e as súplicas de Hermione junto com os apelos de Rony o impediu de fazer alguma besteira confiando tal caso nas mãos dos agentes da Ordem. Pois, segundo Snape, que estava na reunião apenas para o deixar mais irritado ainda com as suas palavras, ele estava emocionalmente envolvido e com certeza faria uma besteira.

Passos leves o fizeram ficar alerta novamente e abrir os olhos para ver a nova figura que entrava no corredor. A pessoa parou e chamou com uma voz quase sussurrada quem quer que estivesse naquele lugar. Harry moveu-se e se mostrou as luzes feitas pelas chamas, revelando-se para a pessoa.

-Dallas… - murmurou. Desde a fuga da menina depois do casamento de Rony e Hermione, que Harry não via a jovem.

-Ha-Ha-Harry! - gaguejou a garota, recuando inconscientemente um passo. Seus cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo tinham fios grudados em seu rosto rosado por causa do frio.

Não via Harry desde o dia posterior ao casamento na casa dos Weasley e, conseqüentemente, não tocava no nome dele há meses apenas para esquecer a cena que presenciou naquele monte. Claro que, o vendo agora, tudo voltou a sua mente como um filme à alta velocidade. Crispou os olhos e apertou ainda mais o embrulho de doces entre seus braços, dessa vez incitando suas pernas a irem para frente. Começou a apertar o passo na intenção de passar por ele e fingir que não o viu, e tal plano estava funcionando até que quando chegou perto dele esse a segurou pelo braço e a fez virar bruscamente, fazendo os seus corpos ficarem a centímetros de distância um do outro e suas respirações quentes roçarem em suas faces. Os doces já esquecidos no chão entre os pés de ambos.

-Ainda chateada comigo? - perguntou em tom sério e chateado diante da atitude da garota.

-O que o faz pensar que estou chateada com você? – retrucou friamente e de modo defensivo. Não gostava dessa proximidade toda. Fazia tempos que não ficava tão próxima de Harry e isso a estava afetando mais do que gostaria e destruindo todas as suas resoluções.

-Hum… deixe-me ver. Você passa direto por mim fingindo que não me viu… Isso pode ser uma grande pista de que está chateada comigo. Sem contar que você não me escreveu o verão inteiro. – acusou magoado. Esperou o verão inteiro por uma carta de menina e ficou extremamente desapontado quando não viu a silhueta de Osíris aparecer uma única vez em sua janela. A última vez que ele tinha se sentido abandonado desse jeito foi em seu segundo ano, quando Dobby desviou todas as suas cartas por causa do caso da Câmara Secreta.

-Presumi que você estivesse ocupado no verão como sempre. - "Com certeza engolindo aquela mulher com seus beijos." Pensou irritada e Harry notou que a voz da garota gotejou sarcasmo.

-O que faz aqui? - perguntou, tentando amenizar a tensão que rodeava os dois. Ela estava mais arredia do que o usual. Na verdade, ela nunca fora arredia dessa maneira, não com ele. Dallas apenas fez uma expressão que indicava que a pergunta era muito idiota.

-Sonserina. Caso você não saiba, esse é o caminho para a minha sala comunal. - retrucou como se estivesse explicando o fato a uma criança pequena. -O que _você_ faz aqui? - perguntou. Era curioso o fato de que um grifinório formado estivesse perdido nos corredores das masmorras, área da Sonserina. Mas a pergunta principal era: o que ele fazia em Hogwarts?

-Eu vim falar uma coisa com Dumbledore. – respondeu como se lesse os pensamentos dela. -Aconteceu uma coisa enquanto eu estava…

-Você não precisa dar justificativas a mim. Não é como se você sempre fizesse isso, não é mesmo?

-Mas qual é o seu problema? – perguntou exasperado diante do ataque da menina. Esperava consolo, apoio por parte dele, e não essa atitude áspera.

-Nada, apenas estou atestando o óbvio. Você não precisa dar justificativas a mim, já falei. – respondeu firme, ignorando a última pergunta dele.

-Tem razão. - respondeu vago, tentando mudar de assunto, e ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Dallas finalmente notou que Harry estava encharcado e com as vestes sujas, além de possuir leves ferimentos na pele exposta. Parecia que tinha vindo de uma pequena batalha. Tinha um ar cansado e preocupado e aparentava, nesse momento, ser muito mais velho do que era. Eram os reflexos da guerra afetando a ele assim como afeta a muitos.

-Algo errado? - perguntou de supetão antes mesmo que pudesse segurar a sua língua e o tirou de seus devaneios.

-Como?

-Você parece… preocupado. - o moreno a encarou profundamente. Agora o tom dela era suave e amigável, diferente de minutos atrás. Essa menina estava se tornando um temperamento muito volátil, ao que parecia.

-Você deve saber que eu participo da guerra contra Voldemort. – a garota assentiu com a cabeça. Ele nunca lhe disse nada diretamente mas ela já desconfiava de tal fato. Afinal, ele era O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, normal que estivesse no meio dessa confusão. -Hoje eu saí em uma missão que consistia em capturar um Comensal de extrema importância para uma pessoa muito querida para mim. – olhou para ela que se manteve em silêncio apenas o incitando a continuar. -Era o Comensal que traiu os meus pais e jogou meu padrinho, um homem inocente, na cadeia. O problema é que era uma armadilha. Eu consegui fugir mas eles pegaram o Sirius. Apenas… não sei o que fazer.

-Ah… eu sinto muito. - murmurou e Harry se viu sob o olhar de dois orbes violetas inocentes. Adorava os olhos dela, sempre eram calmos e transmitiam uma certa paz.

-Obrigado. - retrucou no mesmo tom de voz, dando um passo para frente e depositando a testa na curva do ombro com o pescoço da jovem. Dallas gelou com o movimento e ofegou profundamente, não sabendo como reagir diante dessa atitude dele. Seu corpo todo tremia e ela ficou parada por longos segundos enquanto o ouvia dar suspiros cansados contra a pele de sua nuca, lhe enviando calafrios pelo corpo molhado. Quando finalmente conseguiu ordenar as idéias em seu cérebro, ergueu uma mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos que, mesmo molhados, continuavam revoltos. Harry soltou outro suspiro, dessa vez de contentamento, e sorriu um pouco. O toque dela era tão bom, tão confortante que poderia ficar assim eternamente, sendo consolado pela menina. Ficaram minutos nessa posição até que ele se ergueu e a jovem quase protestou por causa disso.

-Está tarde. - murmurou o rapaz.

-É, daqui a pouco começa o banquete de Halloween. - retrucou a menina, recolhendo os doces caídos aos seus pés.

-Halloween? Eu havia esquecido disso. Eu… - o moreno bateu com a mão na testa. -… eu esqueci de comprar um presente para você. Me desculpe. - Dallas sorriu para ele.

-Sem problemas.

-Não! Diga algo que você queira, qualquer coisa que eu te dou de aniversário.

-Eu… - uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos dela. O que ela queria estava a sua frente e isso, ela sabia, nunca iria ter. Já tinha perdido as esperanças de um dia conquistar o coração do rapaz. -… o que eu quero você não pode me dar Harry.

-Como? - A jovem acenou uma negativa com a mão num gesto para ele esquecer o que ela disse.

-Vá ao banquete. Meu presente será a sua companhia.

-Eca… me sentar com os sonserinos?

-Se sentar com os corvinais, que é onde eu vou estar.

-Okay então. - concordou, dando um beijo de despedida na testa da jovem e seguindo caminho pelo corredor.

* * *

Girou o corpo no chão frio e úmido sentindo todos os seus músculos protestarem por tal movimento. Piscou um pouco para acostumar os olhos a pouca claridade e os abriu vagarosamente. Os orbes azuis escanearam o local e se viu preso dentro de um quarto velho e semi-destruído. Tentou sentar e suprimiu um gemido por causa disso. Onde estava? Ah, sim! Havia sido pego. Tinha sido uma armadilha. Aquele maldito Rabicho tinha armado uma armadilha para pegar Harry, com certeza. Quando pusesse as suas mãos naquele rato imundo o mataria, poderia apostar nisso. Isso se conseguisse sair vivo dali. Apoiando-se na parede com a tinta descascada começou a usá-la de suporte para pôr-se de pé. Quando conseguiu o seu intento, a porta do quarto rangeu.

Sirius ficou alerta e pronto para qualquer batalha se aqueles Comensais quisessem. Observou a figura solitária entrar no quarto e trancar a porta atrás de si, recostando-se nessa.

-Sirius Black. - murmurou. -Bem, a idéia inicial era capturar o Potter, mas ter você em nossas mãos também será útil. Uma bela isca, o plano do mestre não foi tão mal sucedido assim.Porém… - o Comensal deu um passo a frente e Sirius manteve-se firme, mostrando que não se abalava com o fato de estar em desvantagem no momento. -… receio que não será bem sucedido novamente. – Sirius piscou um pouco em confusão. Do que ele estava falando?

-Como? - disse com a voz rouca e sentiu a sua garganta arranhar por causa disso. Estava seca. Há quanto tempo estava desacordado?

O Comensal aproximou-se mais um pouco e girou a cabeça, como se procurasse algo a sua volta. Sirius não saberia dizer o que ele procurava, já que a máscara cobria o rosto dele.

-Quero que me faça um favor. – disse com um tom de voz que denunciava que ele estava sofrendo uma grande batalha interna.

-O quê? - o moreno estava mais do que confuso. O que estava acontecendo ali? O Comensal mexeu em algo em sua mão, tirando um anel de um de seus dedos e entregando a Sirius.

-Entregue isso a Padma.

-Padma? Padma Patil? Por quê? Quem é você?

-Diga a Dumbledore que o Lorde das Trevas está tentando aliança com terroristas trouxas. Se ele conseguir isso, seu poder de fogo pode aumentar e a sua influência também. Ele tem que impedir isso.

-Você… - Sirius arregalou os olhos. Agora sim sabia quem era ele. -… Você é o Informante.

-Há uma lareira no primeiro andar na casa. Você segue o corredor, é a segunda porta a direita. É noite e poucos Comensais estão de vigia no local. Voldemort não está… tome… - esticou uma varinha ao homem. -… boa sorte. – virou-se e saiu do aposento e Sirius pôde perceber que não ouviu o clique da porta se fechando. Era a sua deixa para sair dali. Aguardou alguns segundos, ainda em choque com o tamanho de sua sorte, e saiu do quarto. A única coisa que encontrou foi um Comensal caído, com certeza o Informante o tinha tirado do caminho. Seguiu a passos leves pelo corredor e desceu vagarosamente as escadas da casa, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível na madeira velha. Alcançou o último degrau e viu que na sala havia dois Comensais conversando a baixas vozes, grudou na parede e começou a deslizar ao longo dessa, se escondendo nas sombras. Chegou à entrada do corredor mencionado e procurou a porta indicada. Entrou vagarosamente por essa e achou a lareira. Em questão de segundos ele já havia sumido nas chamas verdes.

* * *

Tropeçou e caiu dolorosamente no chão fazendo um grande estrondo e atraindo a atenção de todos que ali estavam. Em segundos a sala estava cheia de bruxos, agentes e aurores que o olhavam estarrecidos. Um homem foi abrindo caminho pela multidão e chegou a ele, o ajudando a se levantar e limpando as suas vestes surradas.

-Sirius! - Remo exclamou surpreso.

-Bom estar em casa. – Sirius murmurou, olhando a sua volta e vendo que todos estavam se dispersando.

-Como você conseguiu chegar até aqui? - o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha e indicou com o polegar a lareira atrás de si. -Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

-Tive ajuda para fugir. - pessoas recomeçaram a entrar na sala, algumas em silêncio, outras fazendo um grande tumulto. Sirius logo se viu envolvido por um par forte de braços e um jovem se espremendo contra o seu corpo.

-Sirius… - murmurou o rapaz. O moreno acariciou os cabelos rebeldes de maneira paternal e sorriu um pouco. Ao menos tudo o que sofreu valeu a pena, Harry estava são e salvo.

-Está tudo bem Harry. - consolou como se ele fosse uma criança pequena. Por cima da cabeleira negra ele viu Dumbledore mirando seus olhos, não mais cintilantes, nele.

-Presumo que você teve ajuda para poder escapar.

-Sim professor. - retrucou o homem enquanto Harry soltava-se dele.

-E ele te disse algo? - Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e contou a todos os presentes naquela sala o que o Informante havia lhe dito. -Péssimo, realmente péssimo. - ponderou Dumbledore, alisando a longa barba prateada. -Temos que começar a espalhar nossos contatos e agentes, precisamos impedir isso. - balançou a cabeça levemente de um lado para o outro. -Um homem corajoso esse jovem. Muito mesmo. - murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, que mesmo assim o ouviram mas não chegaram a entender muito as suas últimas palavras. Sirius, porém, tinha uma vaga idéia do que o professor falava e rodou seus olhos pela sala. Os orbes azuis recaíram na morena que estava a um canto dessa e, com passos lentos e cansados, ele caminhou até ela.

-Padma Patil? - perguntou e a mulher assentiu quando o viu a sua frente. O homem remexeu algo em seus bolsos e ofereceu a ela. -Ele me pediu para que lhe entregasse isso. - a jovem pegou a aliança e lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto.

-Obrigada. - murmurou com a voz embargada, conjurando uma pequena corrente e prendendo o anel ao pescoço. Dumbledore aproximou-se dela e depositou uma mão em seu ombro em sinal de conforto.

-Ela era um grande homem, mesmo não aparentando.

-Eu sei, por isso me casei com ele às escondidas. Por isso me arrisquei tanto. Afinal, meus pais não gostaram de saber que a garotinha deles se apaixonou por um Comensal da Morte. - sussurrou em meio ao silêncio da sala.

-Um Comensal da Morte apenas na tatuagem, não no coração.

-Voldemort nunca teve o coração dele, pois esse era meu. - disse, fechando os olhos e envolvendo o cordão recém adquirido em uma das mãos. Dumbledore assentiu e sorriu levemente para a jovem enquanto os outros lançavam olhares complacentes a ela. Agora sim eles haviam descoberto a identidade de seu Informante e parecia que Voldemort também a descobriria mais cedo o mais tarde. Pelo visto, foi mais cedo.

Dois dias depois a Ordem da Fênix recebia com pesar a notícia do assassinato de Blaise Zabini.


	13. Os Escolhidos

Capítulo 12  
OS ESCOLHIDOS

Puxou o capuz de suas vestes para cima de sua cabeça e o deixou cair sobre os seus olhos, abaixando levemente o rosto e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa a sua frente. A fumaça do incenso preenchia o local enquanto o ambiente morno e o cheiro se tornavam a cada momento mais enjoativo. Porém, isso não o impedia de começar a suas piadas do dia sobre a aula mais inútil, na sua opinião e na de muitos, da escola.

-Ah srta. Winford… - a voz de Patrick soou etérea naquele canto da sala enquanto Dallas revezava o seu olhar entre a professora e o amigo, que agora circulava as mãos sobre a bola de cristal. -… vejo um futuro obscuro para você.

-Verdade? - Dallas perguntou fingindo interesse.

-Oh, sim. Eu a vejo, a vejo com um avental sujo de molhos nojentos, carregando crianças babonas no colo e preparando comida para um Harry barrigudo e caído. - disse em um tom sério, porém Dallas não se segurou e estourou em risadas. Somente Patrick fazia piadas em relação aos seus sentimentos a Harry, mas ela não se importava. Ele podia brincar às vezes, mas nas muitas outras era ele que estava ao seu lado a apoiando.

A jovem rapidamente engoliu a risada e Patrick jogou o capuz para traz e sentou ereto na cadeira quando viram Sibila levantar os olhos e os mirar intensamente.

-Viram algo que possam compartilhar com a turma, senhores? - perguntou com o seu habitual tom de voz enjoativo.

-Não. - falaram os dois em unísso ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal tocou. Rapidamente os jovens recolheram as suas coisas e saíram às pressas da sala de Adivinhação.

-Essa passou perto. - falou Patrick.

-Você tem aula de que agora? - perguntou Dallas.

-Hum… eca! História da Magia.

-Então é aqui que a gente se separa. Eu tenho que ir na Sonserina pegar meus livros de poções. - retrucou a garota com entusiasmo.

-Eu não sei como você vê graça em poções.

-Oras… como o professor Snape diz: "A maravilhosa arte de preparar poções"… - imitou a jovem com uma voz rouca e arrastada e Patrick riu.

-A gente se vê no jantar. - despediu-se e seguiu o seu caminho para a próxima aula. Dallas desceu até as masmorras a caminho de sua sala comunal e rapidamente a alcançou, pegando seu material. Estava prestes a sair dessa, quando viu seu caminho ser bloqueado por um corpo maior que o seu. Dallas mirou o rapaz a sua frente e rapidamente estreitou os olhos em desagrado. Davon Yale estava novamente querendo a provocar como sempre desde que descobriu que ela era uma trouxa e espalhou isso para a Sonserina inteira. Ainda se lembrava muito bem do primeiro embate dos dois, de onde ela saiu correndo e chorando. Mas agora, depois de um ano batendo de frente com ele, ela estava com a língua tão afiada que estava surpreendendo muito de seus colegas de casa.

-O que quer Yale? - disse contrariada, tentando se livrar dele, mas sem muito sucesso. Davon era um rapaz alto, de pele morena e com os cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Era um dos artilheiros do time de Quadribol da casa e por isso tinha um uma força física com a qual uma garota como ela não conseguiria competir.

-Aonde vai sangue-ruim? - retrucou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Aula. Sei que o seu cérebro é meio lento para processar, mas caso você não lembre, isso daqui é uma escola.

-Oh, alguém acordou armada hoje.

-Se eu realmente estivesse armada já teria dado um tiro no meio da sua testa.

-Me dado o quê? - Dallas sorriu triunfante.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, se considera melhor do que eu mas nem sabe o que é um tiro. Santa ignorância. - retrucou e finalmente o conseguiu tirar do caminho e seguir para a sua aula.

* * *

A explosão foi-se ouvida ao fundo da sala e logo Snape estava deslizando por ela como um Dementador ao encontro do aluno desastrado.

-Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória sr. Lucca! - bradou o homem e os sonserinos riram, porém Dallas estava alheia a isso pois mirava intensamente o seu caldeirão borbulhando. Snape virou-se, farfalhando as suas vestes atrás de si, e voltou a postar-se em frente à sala de aula, olhando todos com os seus olhos negros como se desafiasse alguém a cometer mais um erro para sofrer as conseqüências. Por que ele sempre tinha que pegar alunos que tinham uma certa síndrome de Longbotton para poções? Com certeza isso era karma. Ele deveria estar pagando pelos seus pecados por ter sido Comensal da Morte ou por alguma coisa mais grave que ele deve ter feito na sua vida passada. Continuou rodando seus olhos pela turma silenciosa e que trabalhava em seus caldeirões quando esses caíram na garota solitária a um canto da sala. A mirou fixamente e viu o quanto ela estava compenetrada em sua poção. Ao menos seu karma não era tão extenso assim pois tinha Dallas para poder fazer o seu dia. Melhor dizendo… à noite, quando colocava a cabeça no travesseiro e consolava-se sabendo que havia enfiado ao menos algum conhecimento na cabeça de vento desses alunos.

Lembrou-se da última reunião da Ordem para por em prática a sua sugestão de recrutar alunos como aliados de acordo com a matéria em que cada um se destacava. Iria sugerir a menina mas parecia que a Granger tinha dado um passo à frente dele e sugeriu a garota, para completo desagrado, o que o surpreendeu muito, do Potter. O rapaz parecia ser totalmente contra a entrada da jovem no treinamento da Resistência. Sabia que ele tinha um apego à menina, tanto que veio lhe pedir que mantivesse um olho nela por causa de seus colegas de casa pelo simples motivo que ela era nascida trouxa, mas aquela proteção excessiva já era demais. Se a garota realmente tinha potencial não poderia ser reprimida. E ele via potencial nela apesar de ser raro ele ver isso em um de seus alunos, então que trabalhassem nisso.

Outra explosão o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele bufou como um gato enraivecido. Esquadrinhou a sala e não se surpreendeu quando viu qual caldeirão tinha explodido.

-Sr. Lucca! - bradou, caminhando até o jovem que rapidamente se encolheu em seu lugar. -O que o senhor fez agora? - a sineta tocou, aliviando um pouco o garoto. -Vinte pontos a menos para a sua casa. Sumam daqui seus incompetentes! - todos começaram a recolher seus materiais e a saírem apressados das masmorras. -Srta. Winford peço que fique, preciso lhe falar. - Dallas aguardou silenciosamente em seu lugar. Quando o último aluno saiu das masmorras Snape virou-se para ela.

-Sim professor?

-Srta. Winford me acompanhe. - o homem começou a caminhar e Dallas o seguiu até que se encontrarem no escritório dele. -Sente-se. - ofereceu um lugar e sentou-se à mesa. Dallas sentou-se em frente a ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa. Não lembrava de ter feito nada de errado. Na verdade, desde que recebeu aquela detenção há tempos atrás, estava se comportando muito bem. Então, o que ele iria querer com ela?

-Professor? – chamou depois de minutos de silêncio, com ele parecendo ponderar algo.

-Srta. Winford, o que você sabe sobre o Lorde das Trevas? - a menina franziu o cenho. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

-Bem… eu sei o que leio no jornal, o que Patrie me conta e o que li nos livros. Por quê?

-Sabe que estamos em guerra, não sabe? Mesmo que os muros de Hogwarts a isolem do mundo lá fora o mesmo está em um grande caos. O que você conhece do mundo mágico certamente se limita à plataforma 9 ½, Hogsmeade e o Beco Diagonal.

-Sim.

-E o fato de estar neles faz parecer que tudo está na mais absoluta paz se deve a proteção acirrada que impomos sobre esses lugares. E quando digo "nós", srta.Winford, não me refiro apenas ao Ministério, porque o próprio sob a liderança do idiota do Fudge não faz muito para nos ajudar. O Ministro só está lá por fachada, para transmitir uma falsa sensação de segurança a comunidade mágica. O que realmente está batendo de frente com o Lorde das Trevas nessa guerra é a chamada Resistência da Fênix.

-Certo professor não quero que soe desrespeito ao senhor, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? - Snape inclinou-se na cadeira e cruzou suas mãos sobre a mesa.

-Muito, senhorita, mais do que possa imaginar. A Resistência da Fênix é uma extensão de combate que está sob os comandos da Ordem da Fênix, com certeza você deve ter ouvido falar dela, ao menos lido em livros.

-Sim senhor, mas não tinha muitos dados sobre essa nos livros.

-Isso porque tentamos manter sigilo absoluto sobre ela. Mas algumas coisas sempre acabam vazando. Mas isso não muda o fato de que somos cautelosos sobre quem são os nossos agentes e a quem escolhemos para poder entrar na Ordem, mas especificamente na Resistência.

-Onde o senhor quer chegar, professor?

-A guerra está ficando cada vez mais violenta minha jovem e isso acarreta perdas. Estamos perdendo aliados e pelo rumo que as coisas estão indo, esse confronto não irá terminar amanhã. Por isso, estamos nos precavendo. Estamos recrutando novos aliados, novos agentes.

-Está querendo me dizer… ?

-Você tem um talento senhorita, tem grandes habilidades em poções e isso é muito útil nessa batalha, assim como outros alunos têm talento em algo e também serão úteis. Por isso eu estou te oferecendo uma escolha. A escolha de ser uma agente em treinamento da Resistência. Não estou dizendo que vamos te treinar para te mandar para a guerra. Pode ser que quando o treinamento se encerrar a guerra também tenha se encerrado, ou não. Então, a decisão é sua. - a sala ficou em silêncio por longos minutos enquanto Dallas encarava o professor a sua frente intensamente. Depois de quase vinte minutos de silêncio, a menina se manifestou.

-Quando eu começo professor? - Snape deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca e entregou a ela um pergaminho com instruções para o encontrar depois do jantar nas masmorras. Dallas levantou-se pronta para partir da sala, quando a voz do professor a parou:

-É uma grande bruxa senhorita, não deixe que ninguém diga o contrário. – disse em seu tom habitual e sem emoções. A menina apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do escritório.

* * *

-Eu não acredito nisso! - o moreno protestou levantando-se de seu assento e começando a perambular pela sala do diretor. Minerva levantou-se também e depositou uma mão no ombro dele, tentando acalmá-lo. Tinha acabado de trazer a resposta do Ministério sobre o caso Sirius Black X Pedro Pettigrew e essa não foi muito favorável. Mesmo com a prova de que Pedro estava vivo, o Ministério ainda queria que houvesse um julgamento, pois o mesmo apresentou vários argumentos contradizendo as acusações de Sirius.

-Aquele rato desgraçado, assassino filho-da-mãe está me acusando! Acusando a mim, Alvo! - o homem apontou furiosamente para o próprio peito enquanto descarregava a sua fúria.

-Sirius, Sirius, acalme-se. Era de se esperar que ele tentasse algo para se livrar da punição.

-Eu deveria tê-lo matado! - bradou e Dumbledore o mirou com firmeza.

-E então mereceria o título de assassino que você está recebendo. – o velho bruxo falou em tom sério e Sirius se calou, jogando-se contra a cadeira em que estava sentado há poucos minutos.

-O que faremos Alvo? - Minerva mirou o diretor.

-Enfrentaremos esse julgamento e prepararemos uma boa defesa para Sirius.

-Eu posso defendê-lo. - prontificou-se Remo e Sirius sorriu para o amigo. Remo era bom com as palavras e com certeza conseguiria convencer o juiz de que era inocente.

-Isso seria muito bom Remo, mas… não será possível.

-O quê? - Sirius exaltou-se novamente.

-Remo é seu amigo por isso não serão muito válidas as palavras dele perante o juiz, pois há sentimentos envolvidos na defesa. Precisaremos de alguém que não tenha vínculo com você, mas que ao mesmo tempo o conheça bem. Alguém imparcial.

-E onde você achará essa pessoa? - perguntou o ex-prisioneiro intrigado.

-Já tenho o candidato perfeito em mente. - os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam e Sirius teve a nítida sensação que boa coisa não viria disso.

* * *

O relógio já marcava nove e meia da noite quando Dallas chegou a entrada da sala de Snape e encontrou a porta dessa fechada. Cautelosamente aproximou-se e bateu de leve nessa mas, mesmo assim, o barulho ecoou pelas paredes de pedra daquela parte do castelo. O som de passos veio de dentro da sala e rapidamente a porta dessa se abriu.

-Atrasada srta. Winford. - Dallas abriu a boca para protestar diante do absurdo dele, não tinha chegado atrasada coisa nenhuma, tinha chegado na hora. Bem, de acordo com o relógio dela era na hora. -Siga-me. - Snape saiu da sala e começou a andar pelos corredores das masmorras. Dallas o seguiu em silêncio a apenas a três passos de distância dele e quanto mais eles andavam, mais parecia que estavam se aprofundando nos caminhos do castelo.

Passados quinze minutos de caminhada ambos pararam em frente a um enorme quadro onde havia uma esfinge como pintura.

-Senha? - disse o quadro.

-Blanco. – respondeu Severo e o quadro se mexeu revelando um pequeno portal por onde eles passaram. Caminharam por mais dez minutos por um extenso corredor quando de repente Dallas sentiu suas pernas serem presas no chão. A sua frente, Snape também havia parado.

-Professor?

-Sim?

-Eu estou presa.

-Esse é o sistema de segurança da sala, senhorita. A Ordem usa muitas salas dentro do castelo para treinamentos, reuniões ou simplesmente descanso de seus integrantes. Quando chegar a esse ponto, se você não parar por si só o sistema de segurança te para. - Dallas assentiu em compreensão e sentiu feitiços baterem em seu corpo como se estivessem reconhecendo algo. Um minuto depois Snape voltou a andar e ela o acompanhou.

Severo olhou por cima de seu ombro vendo que a garota o seguia e sorriu um pouco. Falou sobre o sistema de segurança, mas não mencionou o sistema de identificação. Havia muito mais que feitiços protetores naquelas paredes. Os feitiços extras que a jovem recebeu eram uma espécie de teste inconsciente para saber se ela realmente merecia entrar na Resistência. Se era de confiança e se estava disposta a agüentar as conseqüências de sua escolha. Parece que ela passou na prova. Chegaram à porta no fim do corredor e ele a abriu, com a jovem ainda o seguindo, e finalmente entraram.

O queixo de Dallas quase caiu. Aquela sala era enorme. Era realmente uma sala de treinamento. Olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que não era a única que estava ali. Havia outros alunos do quarto ano para cima. Outros escolhidos para ajudar na guerra. Mas parecia que ela era a única sonserina ali. Bem, parecia até que ela viu alguém em um dos cantos da sala ao lado do professor Lupin.

Davon mirou a recém chegada e abriu um grande sorriso malicioso que se expandiu quando a viu virar o rosto e o ignorar, caminhando para perto de um grupo de corvinais conhecidos seus.

-Essa é a última Severo? - perguntou Minerva.

-Sim.

-Ótimo! Atenção todos! - os alunos viraram-se e encararam a professora de transfiguração. -Vocês foram escolhidos para serem treinados e futuramente nos auxiliar na batalha contra Voldemort. - alguns tremeram diante do nome. -A partir de hoje nos encontraremos diariamente nessa sala nesse horário. Peço que não comentem nada com ninguém. Tudo o que acontecer aqui é sigiloso. Não queremos que corram o risco de seus nomes caírem em bocas de Comensais em treinamento. Isso mesmo, assim como a Ordem tem agentes dentro dessa escola em treinamento o Lorde das Trevas também tem os seus Comensais. - todos os olhos dos alunos recaíram sobre Davon e Dallas que retribuíram os olhares com uma mirada gélida. -E isso não quer dizer que eles pertençam a Sonserina. -rebateu McGonagall ao ver a reação automática que os alunos tinham em relação a casa da serpente. -Eles estão infiltrados em todas as casas, portanto a primeira lição que daremos hoje é que sejam atentos. Qualquer movimento suspeito deve ser informado a um dos professores que se encontram nessa sala hoje. Por enquanto isso é tudo. Alguma pergunta? - acenos negativos foram dados. -Certo então, amanhã nos vemos nesse mesmo horário para começar os ensinamentos. Podem ir.

-Então, você tem algo que preste para poder entrar na Resistência. - alguém sussurrou perto do ouvido da morena sonserina. -Pensei que sang…

-Cala a boca! - gritou Dallas, virando-se abruptamente, sacando a sua varinha e a apontando entre os olhos de Davon. -Abra mais uma vez a sua maldita boca para dizer que eu sou uma sangue-ruim e eu vou te mostrar como fazer magia de verdade! – vociferou com os seus olhos violeta irradiando fúria. Davon recuou um passo e mirou a garota intensamente. Ela não parecia blefar e realmente estava disposta a azará-lo. Não se arriscaria a continuar a provocando com tanta gente em volta.

-Terminaremos essa conversa mais tarde… trouxa. - virou-se e saiu da sala.

Os professores e alguns alunos ainda miravam Dallas, ainda com a varinha erguida, com uma certa surpresa. Raras eram as vezes que alguém viu a sonserina explodir de tal maneira. Na verdade, se a viram ficar irritada foram duas vezes e isso já era muito.

-Chega srta. Winford! Está na hora de ir. - Snape convocou.

-Sim professor. - Dallas guardou a varinha dentro das vestes e acompanhou os outros.


	14. A Tríade da Justiça

Capítulo 13  
A TRÍADE DA JUSTIÇA

A névoa encobria as ruas do Beco Diagonal naqueles primeiros dias de inverno. Um pequeno grupo de bruxos andava por entre ela, envoltos em suas grossas capas e em um silêncio mórbido. Deram mais alguns passos e entraram no grande prédio que havia em uma das ruas: o prédio do Ministério da Magia onde haveria o julgamento. Um auror que já os aguardava e os guiou a sala de audiência eles foram a passos lentos ao local e assim que entraram, acomodaram-se em seus lugares. Aguardaram por vinte minutos com burburinhos vindo das pessoas que estavam lá para assistir ao julgamento onde não haveria júri. A decisão do juiz seria a única válida e irrevogável. Um caso difícil. Se Sirius perdesse estaria condenado à prisão para o resto da vida. E o que mais o deixava nervoso não era o julgamento em si, mas sim o seu advogado de defesa. Snape estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa, virado em sua cadeira e cochichando uma coisa ou outra com Dumbledore que havia ido assistir à audiência. Assim como Remo e Harry. O diretor de Hogwarts havia decidido que para defender o animago ninguém melhor que o Mestre de Poções. Afinal, eles nunca se deram e assim ocorreria uma defesa mais imparcial e mais convincente aos olhos do juiz.

O moreno rodou os olhos pelo local e viu na outra mesa, rodeado de pergaminhos e pastas, o promotor. Não sabia direito o seu nome, era alguma coisa Parker. Apenas sabia que era um dos melhores do mundo da magia.

-Todos de pé na presença do excelentíssimo senhor juiz Alastor Moody. - os presentes se levantaram e Harry arregalou os olhos em surpresa, cochichando com Remo:

-É ele o juiz?

-É o auror mais renomado do Ministério, foi escolhido por Fudge para julgar o caso. Ao menos podemos ficar tranqüilos em saber que será um julgamento justo. Pelo menos alguma coisa Fudge fez direito.

-Julgamento justo? Esse cara não é meio insano?

-Ele pode ter suas esquisitices mas ainda é o melhor. - Moody sentou-se e assim fizeram todos.

-Está aberta a sessão. Comunidade Mágica versus Sirius Black. Sr.Parker pode começar.

-Sim meritíssimo. - o homem levantou-se e caminhou para frente da sala. -A comunidade mágica acusa Sirius Black de assassinato, traição, pacto com as artes das trevas e o Lorde das Trevas.

-Protesto meritíssimo. - pronunciou Snape com uma voz assustadoramente calma. -Não há nada que prove que Black seja um Comensal.

-Porém ele traiu os Potter. - rebateu Parker.

-Contudo o verdadeiro culpado já foi capturado e está sob a custódia do Ministério. Estamos aqui para provar isso e não acusar o sr. Black.

-Protesto aceito. Prossiga sr. Parker.

-Sirius Black também é acusado de infringir a pena de prisão a qual recebeu há dezenove anos atrás.

-Sr.Snape tem algo a dizer em relação a isso? - perguntou Moody. Snape levantou-se e caminhou à frente.

-Black fugiu com o único objetivo de provar a sua inocência. E é por isso que estamos aqui hoje.

-Porém ele invadiu Hogwarts e atacou os seus alunos. - rebateu Parker.

-Protesto. O promotor está especulando meritíssimo. - retrucou Snape.

-Protesto negado. Sabemos do ocorrido em Hogwarts e isso aconteceu na época em que ele estava foragido.

-Isso incluiu na ficha dele invasão de propriedade particular, tentativa de assassinato…

-Protesto. Black apenas invadiu a escola com um único objetivo: capturar Pettigrew.

-Tem como confirmar isso sr. Snape? - indagou Alastor.

-Se o senhor me permitir chamar testemunho.

-Permissão concedida.

-Chamo para depor o senhor Harry James Potter. - Harry arregalou os olhos e mirou de Sirius a Severo. Lentamente levantou-se e caminhou para onde estavam os três.

-Sr.Potter, pode sentar-se ali por favor. - Moody indicou o espaço ao lado de sua bancada. Um auror postou-se ao lado de Harry e o ordenou a levantar a mão direita em juramento.

-Sr.Potter, quando foi o seu primeiro encontro com o sr.Black? - perguntou Snape.

-Hum… bem, foi em Hogwarts.

-Poderia especificar para nós?

-Eu soube que Sirius havia fugido da prisão e que estava atrás de mim. No começo eu acreditei nisso até que descobri que, na verdade, ele estava atrás do Perebas.

-Perebas?

-O rato de Rony. O ex-rato de estimação de Ronald Weasley.

-O por que ele estaria atrás desse rato, senhor Potter?

-Por que ele é a forma animaga de Pedro Pettigrew.

-Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo. - Snape virou-se e voltou ao seu lugar ao mesmo tempo em que Parker saía do seu.

-Senhor Potter, o senhor sabia que o sr.Black era o fiel do segredo de seus pais?

-Ele não era o fiel do segredo dos meus pais.

-Não? Então quem era?

-Pettigrew.

-E quem lhe disse isso?

-Sirius.

-E o senhor acreditou?

-Sim.

-Por quê?

-Porque… porque… porque sim.

-Sem mais perguntas meritíssimo.

-Sr. Potter, pode retornar ao seu lugar. - indicou Moody e Harry o obedeceu.

-Está claro, excelência, que o sr. Black apenas apresentou argumentos verbais que atestassem a sua inocência. A captura do sr. Pedro Pettigrew não comprova nada além de o fato de um bruxo ter fingido a sua morte, os dois tem argumentos contrários um ao outro. Portanto, nada pode nos fazer crer que o senhor Black é realmente inocente. – argumentou Parker.

-Excelência, as provas suficientes estão no próprio Pettigrew. Vocês podem comprovar pela marca negra em seu braço, pelo braço de prata que ele possui dado pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, como o testemunho do sr. Potter nos disse há anos atrás assim que o Lorde retornou.

-Verificamos isso e o sr. Pettigrew afirma que fez tudo inconsciente e que estava sob o efeito do Imperio.

-Isso é mentira! - Sirius gritou, ficando de pé e fazendo Moody bater com o seu martelo sobre a mesa.

-Sr.Black, peço que se controle! - Sirius bufou e sentou-se novamente.

-Então, se ele estava sob o Imperio o que o fez se fingir de morto por todos esse anos? - rebateu Snape.

-Ele nos alegou que era um meio de se proteger do sr. Black. - disse Parker.

-Mas esse estava preso, não tinha como ele ser pego. Se ele temia Black algum motivo ele tinha. Excelência tem que convir que quem não deve, não teme.

-Sr.Parker isso é válido. E agora estamos com uma contradição aqui. Quem, afinal, está mentindo?

-Se esse é o caso, eu chamo para testemunho o sr. Pedro Pettigrew.

Alastor acenou para um auror que estava na porta e esse saiu da sala. Dez minutos depois ele voltou com mais dois aurores que traziam Pedro entre os braços, o levando a frente da sala e o sentando no banco dos réus e o mandando fazer o juramento.

-Sr.Pettigrew… - Snape mirou seus olhos negros no pequeno homem que suou frio.

-Severo! - o mencionado deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso como se fosse uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

-Diga-nos, sr.Pettigrew, verdade que o senhor foi o fiel do segredo dos Potter?

-N-n-não.

-Verdade, segundo os meus dados, que quem explodiu aquela rua e matou aqueles trouxas há dezenove anos foi o senhor? Incriminando assim o sr. Black?

-N-n-não.

-Está suando senhor. E está tremendo. Há algo de errado? Por que gagueja ao dar as suas respostas?

-Protesto! - Parker levantou-se de seu assento. -Ele está coagindo a testemunha.

-Protesto aceito. Sr. Snape, perguntas diretas por favor.

-Sim.Verdade que trabalha para Voldemort?

-N-n-não! Eu estava sob o feitiço. Não era eu. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Onde você ganhou esse braço de prata?

-Eu-eu disse que estava debaixo de um feitiço que Você-Sabe-Quem me colocou. Não estava pensando por mim mesmo.

-Você é um animago ilegal, não é?

-Si-si-sim.

-Qual a forma que o senhor toma?

-Um rato.

-O rato Perebas que um dia pertenceu ao senhor Weasley?

-Sim. Se eu realmente servisse ao lado das trevas você acha que eu passaria anos convivendo com Harry Potter sem lhe fazer nada?

-O senhor não faz as perguntas aqui, eu as faço. - sibilou o ex-sonserino e Pedro encolheu-se na cadeira. –Meritíssimo não creio que o testemunho do sr. Pettigrew seja válido. - disse, virando-se para Moody.

-Como! - guinchou Pedro, mas foi calado por um olhar gélido de Snape.

-O que sugere, sr. Snape?

-Veritasserum.

-Excelência, se for colocar o sr.Pettigrew sob o veritasserum peço que faça o mesmo com o sr. Black.

-De acordo sr. Snape?

-Sim.

-Tragam o veritasserum. - novamente o auror saiu da sala.

Dez minutos de longa espera se passaram até que o auror retornou a sala com dois vidros com um líquido transparente. Aproximou-se de Pedro e estendeu o vidro a esse, que hesitante o pegou nas mãos porém não o bebeu. Aguardou por longos minutos até que Snape interveio.

-Excelência, se ele está relutando a tomar a poção com certeza é porque esconde algo.

-Sr.Pettigrew devo lembrá-lo que está sob juramento e que isso é um julgamento. Se não tomar a poção mando prendê-lo. - Pedro engoliu em seco e bebeu a poção em um gole só, rezando para que essa falhasse. Severo deu um sorriso maldoso e postou-se em frente ao homem.

-Qual é o seu nome senhor? – perguntou.

-Pedro Pettigrew. – respondeu sem hesitar e com os olhos fora de foco.

-Sr. Pettigrew, onde estava no dia 31 de outubro de 1981? - Pedro tentou manter a boca fechada mas essa foi mais forte que ele.

-Com Voldemort.

-E o que você estava fazendo na companhia dele?

-Estava contando o segredo dos Potter.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu era o fiel do segredo deles e estava feliz por finalmente agradar o meu mestre.

-E como você se tornou o fiel deles?

-Sirius me pediu que trocasse de lugar com ele para assim despistar Voldemort.

-Me diga, sr. Pettigrew, depois que você disse a Voldemort o segredo dos Potter o que aconteceu?

-Eu esperei o desfecho dos planos do Lorde em meu esconderijo mas então eu soube que algo de errado havia ocorrido então eu resolvi fugir.

-Por quê?

-Porque sabia que os outros Comensais me culpariam pelo que aconteceu ao meu mestre.

-Você se encontrou com o sr. Black depois da fuga de seu esconderijo?

-Sim. Ele foi atrás de mim quando soube da traição.

-E o que aconteceu nesse encontro?

-Eu estava apavorado, sabia que ele me pegaria e sabe-se lá Merlin o que ele faria comigo, por isso bolei um plano de última hora. Gritei para todos que ele tinha traído Tiago e Lílian e depois eu explodi a rua onde estava, cortando meu dedo, me transformando em rato e fugindo para dentro do bueiro.

-Está querendo nos dizer que jogou um homem inocente na cadeia por doze anos?

-Sim.

-Sem mais perguntas meritíssimo. - Severo sorriu vitorioso enquanto retornava ao seu lugar.

-Sr. Parker, alguma pergunta?

-Não. - disse, vendo o caso como perdido.

-Vejo que a minha decisão está clara aqui. Nesse dia 1° de dezembro de 2001, eu, Alastor Moody, diante das acusações de traição, assassinato e pacto com o lado das trevas, declaro Sirius Black… inocente. - Harry e Remo vibraram e o coração de Sirius deu um pulo de alívio. -Diante das acusações de infração da pena de prisão e invasão de propriedade privada, declaro Sirius Black... culpado. Porém, cumprirá a pena em regime aberto sob supervisão… - Moody rodou os olhos pela sala e eles caíram sobre o diretor da escola de magia. -… do sr. Alvo Dumbledore. Quanto ao sr. Pedro Pettigrew, sobre as acusações de traição, assassinato e filiação ao lado das trevas eu o declaro… culpado. Recebendo a pena de prisão perpétua sem direito a revogação. Caso encerrado! - e bateu o martelo sobre a mesa encerrando a audiência.

Os aurores que presenciaram o julgamento cataram Pedro pelos braços e praticamente o arrastaram porta afora. Sirius levantou-se de sua cadeira, sentindo as pernas bambas e uma leveza no corpo que há anos ele não sentia. Rapidamente Remo e Harry o envolveram em um abraço.

-Sou um homem livre. – disse em meio às lagrimas. -Um homem livre.

-Parabéns Sirius. - Harry fungou ainda entre os braços do padrinho.

-Foi uma bela defesa sr. Snape. - Parker apertou a mão de Severo. -Já pensou em seguira carreira no direito bruxo?

-Meu ramo não é leis mas sim poções.

-É uma pena, poderia fazer sucesso nesse caminho. - foi até Sirius e estendeu a mão a ele -Parabéns sr. Black.

-Obrigado. – respondeu o cumprimentando. -Obrigado… Snape. – retrucou um pouco a contra gosto. Estava devendo ao homem agora.

-Não é porque eu salvei a sua vida que isso significa que vamos ser amigos. – Snape respondeu em um tom seco.

-Graças a Merlin! - retrucou Sirius divertido e Snape abriu um pequeno sorriso. Dumbledore pousou uma mão no ombro do moreno e sorriu também.

-Hora de ir para casa. Essa batalha já foi vencida mas ainda temos uma guerra lá fora pela frente. - todos concordaram e rapidamente recolheram as suas capas para voltarem a Hogwarts.

* * *

-Você tem certeza de que quer isso? Você poderia ficar aqui ou ir para a minha casa. - Patrick falou enquanto se encolhia por debaixo de sua capa de frio. As portas de entrada do castelo estavam abertas, esperando pelos alunos saírem e pegarem as carruagens para irem para a estação, permitindo que o frio e a neve de inverno entrasse no hall.

-Não posso ficar fugindo para sempre. Além do mais essa vai ser a minha última chance de ver o meu pai e o Monty já que nas férias eu não vou para casa.

-Não vai? E vai para onde então? - Dallas engoliu em seco e amaldiçoou a sua distração. Não poderia dizer a Patrick que ficaria em Hogwarts, assim como alguns outros alunos, no verão para poder servir aos treinamentos da Resistência.

-Assunto meu, sinto se não posso lhe dizer. - Patrick sentiu-se um pouco magoado afinal, a garota lhe contava tudo, mas deixou isso passar. Dallas não era obrigada a revelar cada segredo de sua vida.

-Mesmo assim… sabe que a sua avó vai ficar te pressionando…

-Eu sei. - a menina olhou distraidamente para o teto onde Pirraça brincava de jogar bolas de neve nos alunos. -Mas não posso fugir para sempre. E se agora eu consigo enfrentar os sonserinos acho que estou apta a encarar a minha avó.

-Pelo que você me falou da sua avó ela dá mais medo que os sonserinos. - ambos riram um pouco.

-Eu… eu preciso. Não posso deixar Amélia controlar a minha vida de tal maneira. E além do mais, nunca vou saber se posso enfrentá-la se não tentar.

-Onde está a garotinha insegura que eu conheci? Essa Dallas firme em suas decisões é nova para mim, não estou acostumado com isso.

-Prefere a outra Dallas?

-De jeito nenhum. Estou tão orgulhoso de você. - Patrick disse em um divertido tom choroso, fingindo secar uma lágrima no canto do olho e a jovem sorriu de volta.

-Melhor eu ir antes que perca o trem. - os dois se despediram com um abraço e Dallas rumou as carruagens.

O Expresso já se afastava de Hogsmeade e os campos cobertos de neve já se mostravam pela janela quando a porta de sua cabine se abriu, revelando a última pessoa que ela estava disposta a ver naquela viagem.

-Yale. – resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e já assumindo uma postura defensiva.

-Winford… - retrucou desdenhoso com um sorriso começando a surgir em seu rosto bonito.

-Vai embora daqui!

-O trem não é seu, Winford, não pode mandar dentro dele.

-Mas eu posso te azarar. - ela estendeu a sua varinha e a apontou para ele mas Davon não se abalou e entrou na cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando em frente a ela. -Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – ameaçou com a varinha ainda em riste.

-Ouvi… mas ignorei. Não aceito ordens de uma san… - a ponta da varinha da jovem faiscou e ele se calou. -Fiquei surpreso quando te vi na Resistência.

-Com certeza não ficou tanto quanto eu. Afinal, você é o exemplo do sonserino perfeito, do jeito que as outras casas pintam. Mal educado, prepotente e asqueroso.

-E você quebra a reputação da nossa casa. Meiguinha, trouxa e amiga das outras casas. Vergonhoso.

-Ao menos eu tenho amigos. Vocês sonserinos só são amigos uns dos outros por interesse.

-Vocês sonserinos. Por que fala da gente em terceira pessoa? Esse brasão nas suas vestes significa algo, não vê? Você está no mesmo barco que nós. Talvez você tenha que aprender que para merecer o nosso respeito, tem que ser como nós e parar de pensar como as outras casas.

-Mas eu não quero ser como vocês. Eu não sou como vocês! – disse firmemente, não querendo admitir que poderia ser como os seus companheiros de casa.

-Aí é que você se engana. Um grifinório, ou corvinal ou lufa-lufa nunca que ameaçaria um companheiro de casa como você faz. Se bem que as suas ameaças são inválidas. Uma sangue-ruim como você não saberia fazer um feitiço que causasse grandes danos. - Dallas pela primeira vez em sua vida realmente sentiu o seu sangue ferver e sem pensar muito, levantou-se de supetão e mirou a varinha para ele, gritando o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça. Porém, Davon foi mais rápido com os seus reflexos de jogador. Ele também se levantou bruscamente e segurou no pulso dela, apontando a varinha para o alto e fazendo o feitiço acertar o teto do trem, o que causou uma explosão e uma grande mancha de queimado no teto desse e a força que ele empregou em seu pulso a fez perder o contrapeso e cair sobre ele. O moreno a envolveu pela cintura com um braço, enquanto o outro ainda segurava o pulso da menina e o apontava para o alto.

-Me solta! - ela debateu-se em vão. Ele ainda era maior e mais forte que ela mas isso não queria dizer que ela não sabia dar um corretivo nele.

-Toquei no nervo, não foi? – murmurou perto do rosto dela. -A recatada e tímida Dallas, herdeira dos poderosos Winford, como as revistas trouxas sempre falam, finalmente perdeu a compostura e esqueceu de toda a sua boa educação.

-Você quer realmente ver a minha boa educação? Vai pro inferno! – gritou e tentou bater nele mas não foi muito bem sucedida.

-Uh, a adolescência realmente estraga qualquer pessoa.

-Me solta! – ordenou novamente com os olhos violeta faiscando e ficando cada vez mais escuros de ódio.

-E se eu não quiser? - retrucou, aproximando seu rosto mais do dela.

-O que você pensa… o que você vai fazer? - a menina agora sentiu o seu sangue correr frio pelas suas veias quando viu aqueles olhos castanhos cada vez mais próximos dos seus.

-Vamos ver até onde você mantém a sua compostura. - fechou a distância entre os dois e a beijou. Dallas gelou e arregalou os olhos e seu corpo não respondia a mais nenhum comando seu. Tentou reagir mas ele a segurava com extrema força a mantendo firme no lugar enquanto a beijava. Segundos depois é que Davon separou-se dela com um grande sorriso maroto no rosto. -Tenha um bom dia Dallas. - desejou divertido e deixou a garota estática dentro da cabine.


	15. Toda Suave Rosa Tem Os Seus Espinhos

Capítulo 14  
TODA SUAVE ROSA TEM OS SEUS ESPINHOS

Ver Montgomery a esperando na estação não foi algo que a surpreendeu. O que realmente a surpreendeu foi ver a sua avó ao lado dele e com uma expressão de muito poucos amigos. Respirou fundo e foi caminhando até eles, empurrando o seu carrinho e desviando dos transeuntes. Aproximou-se dos dois e rapidamente abriu um sorriso para Montgomery.

-Monty! – disse alegremente e depois se virou para Amélia com o sorriso se apagando do rosto e sendo substituído por uma face desgostosa. -Grandmère. - terminou em um tom arrastado de voz, quase entediado.

-Não adianta fazer essa cara para mim jovenzinha, a senhorita não vai escapar da boa conversa que teremos. Foi uma vergonha. Saiu em todos os jornais o escândalo que você deu.

-Saiu? Engraçado, eu não vi nada no Profeta Diário. Tem certeza que a senhora viu bem, _vovó_? - retrucou petulante e Amélia fez uma carranca. Quem aquela menina pensava que era para usar aquele tom de voz com ela?

-Está ficando tarde, precisamos ir senhora. Sr. Winford deve estar nos esperando. - Monty convocou antes que as duas se fuzilassem mais com o olhar. Dallas girou nos saltos e começou a andar pela estação como se possuísse o lugar e Montgomery olhou abismado para isso. Que feitiço jogaram nela naquela escola para ela estar agindo assim? Uma vez a jovem tinha contado a ele sobre a casa em que tinha caído e a fama que essa tinha. Será que a Sonserina havia lhe subido a cabeça?

O caminho para a mansão deu-se no mais absoluto silêncio e assim que a limusine entrou nos terrenos dessa, Amélia lançou um olhar significativo à neta, mas essa a ignorou ainda olhando a paisagem janela afora, coisa que ela estava fazendo desde que saíram de King's Cross.

Montgomery abriu a porta de passageiros assim que parou o carro e Amélia e Dallas desceram desse. Mal pôs os pés dentro de casa e a jovem sentiu-se sendo arrastada pelo braço por sua avó em direção a biblioteca da casa. A mulher mais velha entrou no aposento e trouxe a menina consigo, fechando bruscamente a porta atrás de si. Dallas apenas respondeu a tal comportamento da avó com uma atitude indiferente. E ela teve quase certeza que podia ver uma veia pulsando na testa da mulher. Riria por causa disso, mas tal ato poderia deixá-la ainda mais irritada. E constatou com uma certa mistura de estranheza e contentamento que era isso mesmo o que ela queria. Será que era isso? Por anos ela tentou achar uma resposta por ter sido mandada para a Sonserina, a casa dos arrogantes, como muitas vezes ela denominou e talvez a resposta estivesse surgindo agora. Agora que ela era um pouco mais crescida e um pouco mais segura de si podia entender o que o chapéu deve ter visto na hora da seleção. Não foi a Dallas do presente, mas sim a do futuro. Realmente era uma mudança assustadora, mas ela tinha que admitir que estava gostando. Gostando do fato que podia encarar a avó nos olhos e não tremer diante disso. Não tremer mais diante de ninguém. Bem, exceto de Harry. Mas o tremor que Harry lhe causava era sempre algo bom, embora ela relutasse a senti-lo pelo simples fato de que era Harry, o homem que ela nunca teria.

-Olhe para isso! - Amélia percorreu a sala e pegou algo em cima da mesa que lá tinha, jogando no pufe entre Dallas e ela. -Olhe a vergonha! - Dallas olhou para o pufe e para o monte de revistas que lá tinha. A maioria tinha fotos antigas e recentes dela nas capas assim como fotos da sua família, às vezes com ela sendo a matéria principal ou sendo a secundária. Pegou uma das revistas nas mãos e leu a manchete em voz alta.

-_Herdeira dos Winford dá vexame em festa de Natal_. - folheou a revista e abriu na página da matéria. –"Dallas Winford... blá, blá, blá... recusou acordo de casamento com Allen Haliwell... blá, blá, blá... alegando que: "não se casaria com esse protótipo de gente". Acho que eu deveria ter dito "desculpa de homem", ficaria mais impactante.

-Dallas! - Amélia bradou com a voz elevada, impedindo-se de gritar histericamente e perder a compostura e educação de princesa que recebeu durante toda a sua juventude.

-Grandmère, a senhora se importa muito com o que os outros dizem.

-Minha querida, - falou em um tom surpreendentemente calmo. -se fossem essas fofoqueiras da alta sociedade, essas velhas matraqueiras, eu realmente não me importaria. Mas essas são as revistas mais conceituadas do país!

-O que está te chateando mais sra. Winford: a vergonha que passou nas revistas ou a vergonha que passou em frente aos Haliwell?

-A vergonha em frente aos Haliwell, obvio! Não me interessa o quanto você grite mocinha, você vai se casar! Sr. Allen e eu temos um contrato assinado em relação a esse casamento. Quando o filho dele e você se casarem nossas empresas se fundirão e assim como agora ele é o nosso sócio, nos tornaremos sócios dele.

-Realmente eu virei a sua mercadoria de compra e venda, não é mesmo? – falou a jovem com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a voz contida por causa da raiva. -Pois fique sabendo que esse contrato não é válido e que quando eu fizer dezoito anos poderei anulá-lo.

-Acha que não pensamos nisso minha cara? Esse contrato foi assinado por seu representante legal, ou seja, eu…

-Meu pai é meu representante legal! Afinal, ele é o meu pai. A senhora não é _nada_! – Amélia sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada na cara diante dessa acusação, mas não deixou isso transparecer em seu rosto por nenhum momento.

-Mas eu sou a sócia majoritária das empresas e eu assinei o contrato como empresária, não como a sua avó e isso me torna a sua representante legal. E como eu assinei o contrato, apenas eu posso quebrá-lo. Sem contar que está tudo acertado. Você se casará em 1° de julho de 2004.

-Como é? - Dallas quase gritou. Nessa data ela ainda teria dezessete anos e não poderia nem revogar tal coisa ou tentar impedir o casamento. Ainda seria menor de idade. Um pensamento macabro cruzou a sua mente. Com o treinamento da Resistência, ela esperava que logo fosse para o campo de batalha. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte morreria na guerra. Melhor morrer por algo que acredita do que entrar em uma igreja sendo forçada.

-Portanto não adianta gritar e fazer escândalos. Você apenas vai se conformar, como todas as mulheres de nossa família se conformaram quando seus pais escolheram seus noivos. Por gerações foi assim, e essa tradição vai permanecer.

-Ah não, filha minha não vai ser obrigada a se casar.

-Vamos ver se não. Eu também dizia isso para mim mesma quando tinha a sua idade… - Dallas deu um sorriso irônico. Pensar na sua avó com a sua idade e tendo pensamentos parecidos com os seus era surreal. -… mas acabei vendo que era para o bem de todos. Que era o melhor. Por isso, na festa de Natal desse ano, quando os Haliwell vierem você vai sorrir e tratar muito bem o seu noivo. Está me ouvindo?

-Sorrir e tratar muito bem o meu noivo. - repetiu com ironia.

-Nada de gritos e histerismo.

-Certo… Nada de gritos e histerismo. Mas eu posso transformá-lo em lesma, não posso? - Amélia enrijeceu.

-E nada de _magia_. - enfatizou.

-Ah, aí tira toda a graça da história. Mas a senhora não vai poder me impedir depois do casamento de transformá-lo em uma cobaia.

-Isso é o que veremos. - rebateu a mulher e saiu do escritório com ares de triunfo e missão cumprida, realmente crendo que tinha a neta nas mãos.

* * *

O luxuoso carro atravessava as ruas de Londres abrindo caminho por entre os flocos de neve que caíam naquela noite nublada. Em uma das portas negras do veículo havia um pequeno brasão com um _H_ no meio desse simbolizando que quem estivesse dentro do automóvel era alguém importante. Dentro do carro, sr. Haliwell mirou o filho que possuía um olhar perdido na paisagem londrina.

-Não é tão ruim assim. - falou o homem.

-Fale por você mesmo. Seria ruim se você fosse obrigado a se casar com aquela coisinha esquisita.

-Allen, eu lhe expliquei as condições desse acordo. Ela será muito proveitosa para a nossa família. Fundir as suas empresas com as dos Winford é o sonho de qualquer grande empresário e nós conseguimos isso graças a minha boa regência nos negócios.

-E graças à bajulação que você deu a velha Winford.

-Um pouco de charme também conta. - sr. Haliwell sorriu maliciosamente. -E se você quiser ser um homem de sucesso tem que enfrentar certos obstáculos.

-Aquilo não é um obstáculo, é um estorvo. Além do mais, eu não sei nada sobre aquela menina. Nunca a vi na Academia Montreale, pensei que os Winford mandavam todos os seus herdeiros para lá.

-Amélia me disse que dessa vez resolveram inovar. Parece que Dallas recebeu uma bolsa em uma escola muito renomada na Escócia, mas ela não me disse qual era. Disse que era um colégio antigo e de conhecimento de poucas pessoas. Que era um lugar muito seleto.

-Mas como aquela velha é prepotente, esfregando assim na nossa cara que Montreale já não é boa o bastante para a sua adorada família.

-Não vamos discutir a personalidade da mulher, vamos discutir a de Dallas. Fora aquele ataque que ela deu no último Natal aquela menina é uma lesa. Então não será tão difícil ser marido dela se ela acata toda e qualquer ordem.

-Como não vai ser difícil? Não será o senhor a dormir com ela. Não é o senhor que será obrigado a fazer um filho nela.

-Não precisa ser mais de uma criança, uma só está de bom tamanho. E além do mais, não é porque estará casado com ela que estará morto. - o homem piscou um olho para o filho que sorriu sarcástico.

-O senhor morreu depois do casamento, papai?

-Sim. O meu caso e o da sua mãe é diferente. Casei com ela por amor. Amor a ela e amor ao dinheiro do pai dela. Dei sorte.

-É, mas essa sorte pulou uma geração da família. - comentou o jovem desgostoso quando foram interrompidos pelo chamado do chofer no interfone.

-Chegamos senhor.

* * *

O vestido ajustou-se ao corpo dela como se tivesse sido feito por magia. Era estranho, ela lembrava-se daquele vestido, o usara apenas uma vez e depois o guardou no armário. Não gostava dele, ele era folgado demais e a deixava com uma aparência esquelética. Mas quando pediu a Clarisse que escolhesse uma roupa para ela e a mulher puxou esse vestido do armário dizendo que o achava lindo, não quis desapontá-la e acabou decidindo por usá-lo. Andou vagarosamente até em frente ao espelho que refletia seu corpo todo e ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da imagem que viu. O vestido estava uns dois dedos mais curto, pois ela lembrava-se que sempre tropeçava nele por ele ser comprido demais, mas agora ela conseguia ver a ponta dos seus pés. E estranhamente a peça acentuava curvas que antes não existiam no seu corpo. Inclinou-se em direção ao espelho, tirando uma mecha castanha do cabelo da frente dos olhos. Brilhantes orbes violetas a encararam de volta e Dallas recuou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Quem era aquela mulher a olhando no reflexo do espelho? Não se lembrava dessa Dallas a olhando quando mirava o espelho quando era mais jovem. O que havia mudado com os anos? O que a mudou com os anos? Virou-se e mirou Clarisse sentada em sua cama e a mulher apenas lhe sorriu abertamente como se visse algo que ela não via.

-O que foi?

-Estou apenas surpresa. Aquela capa da escola que você usa e as roupas de inverno escondem muito de uma pessoa.

-O que você está querendo dizer? - a mulher levantou-se e caminhou até ela, depositando as mãos em seus ombros e a virando em direção ao espelho, onde a jovem a viu atrás de si através do reflexo de ambas.

-Olhe para você, está virando uma mulher. Eu a conheço desde bebê, a vi crescer e por isso vejo as mudanças. Está ganhando curvas e formas. Está ficando bela como a sua mãe foi. Aliás, você está ficando muito parecida com ela. - Dallas sorriu abertamente diante do que ouviu.

-Está querendo dizer que eu estou bonita?

-Com certeza. E mais esperta também. - afastou-se da jovem e voltou a sentar-se na cama.

-Como?

-Eu sem querer ouvi a discussão que você teve com a sua avó no dia em que você chegou. E Monty me contou o que você fez na estação de trem. Me alegro em saber, - a mulher ficou extremamente séria. - que você não está mais abaixando a cabeça para tudo o que a sra.Winford diz. - nesse momento a frase de Davon, no dia do beijo roubado no Expresso, voltou a sua mente.

_"Esse brasão nas suas vestes significa algo não vê? Você está no mesmo barco que nós. Talvez você tenha que aprender que para merecer o nosso respeito, tem que ser como nós e parar de pensar como as outras casas."_

-No mesmo barco… - murmurou e viu que ironicamente o vestido era prateado. -Uma sonserina… - sorriu maliciosamente para o seu reflexo no espelho, finalmente achando a sua resposta para a pergunta que se fez mais cedo. O que tinha mudado em si? Talvez fosse hora de admitir que era mais uma venenosa serpente do que um dócil carneiro. -… e que morre antes de se casar com aquela coisa.

Clarisse a observou falar consigo mesma e viu o pequeno sorriso que ela deu ao próprio reflexo. Realmente ela estava mudando e não se surpreenderia se no futuro ela fizesse alguma loucura. Poderia até chamar isso de hormônios adolescentes ou rebeldia sem causa já que esse novo comportamento até a assustava um pouco. Porém, ela apenas sentaria em seu lugar na platéia e veria o circo pegar fogo dentro dessa família quando finalmente Dallas resolvesse mostrar do que realmente era capaz.

-Acho que está na hora de descer para a festa menina.

-É… - Dallas respirou fundo e resolveu fazer o que todos os seus colegas de casa sempre faziam: atuar. Como uma boa multimilionária essa noite ela seria esnobe de uma maneira que nunca foi na vida. -… hora do show. – empinou o nariz e saiu do quarto altiva, como se nada e nem ninguém do mundo fosse capaz de afetá-la no momento.

* * *

Amélia olhou para o topo da escada pela milésima vez entre uma frase e outra da sua conversa com a família Haliwell, apreensiva. Quando fez o mesmo movimento pela milésima segunda vez, finalmente viu o que queria. Dallas descia as escadas de maneira majestosa, sorrindo para tudo e todos e atraindo a atenção de muitos. A jovem apenas sorriu mais com isso, um sorriso que para quem visse parecia algo doce e feliz, mas que para ela era a sua primeira tentativa bem sucedida do sorriso mais falso que fez na vida. Caminhou a passos leves até o grupo formado por sua avó e pelos homens da família Haliwell e deu um leve aceno de cabeça para todos em cumprimento.

-Parece que essa escola fez bem a ela. - sr. Haliwell sussurrou ao filho ao ver Dallas se aproximar do grupo.

-Ao menos ficou menos doloroso casar com ela, mas ainda precisa melhorar mais. - calaram-se quando viram a jovem chegar perto deles.

-Srta. Winford. - sr. Haliwell pegou a mão dela e depositou um leve beijo nela. Dallas apenas sorriu calorosamente a ele.

"Vou acabar distendendo um músculo do meu rosto de tanta falsidade" Pensou.

-Sr. Haliwell. - cumprimentou de volta, virando-se para Allen e lhe estendendo a mão. -Prazer em revê-lo Allen, embora nosso último encontro não tenha sido muito proveitoso. Perdão pelo que fiz. - Allen sorriu e pegou a mão dela, fazendo o mesmo que o pai

-Não me importa, é passado. O importante é que agora eu tenho o prazer da sua companhia. - Dallas lutou contra a vontade de rolar os olhos e bufar, mas no fim apenas sorriu mais ainda.

Albert tomou mais um gole de seu vinho, observando toda a cena a um canto do salão enquanto estava alheio a conversa dos empresários a sua volta. Quase sorriu quando viu a filha chegar e cumprimentar os Haliwell. O jeito com que ela fingiu simpatia, porque ele sabia que aquilo era um teatro afinal, ele conhecia a própria filha como ninguém, e quase riu com a maneira com que ela falou com eles. Sua menina estava crescendo e aprendendo a se defender. Isso era bom, muito bom por sinal.

-Então… - Allen começou enquanto via que Amélia e seu pai os deixaram propositalmente sozinhos. -… sua avó me disse que você estuda em um internato na Escócia. - um garçom passou em frente à Dallas e essa prontamente pegou uma taça de vinho, quase a bebendo em um gole só. Poderia estar fazendo um belo papel, mas ainda estava nervosa.

-Sim. - respondeu, terminando de engolir o vinho e a colocando na bandeja do outro garçom que passou, pegando outra taça cheia.

-E o que você mais aprende nessa escola? Qual o ponto forte dela? Economia? Química? Qual a sua matéria favorita? - Dallas soltou uma alta gargalhada que atraiu a atenção de poucos porque foi abafada pela música. Talvez o álcool estivesse fazendo efeito. Não era dada a beber, mas desde muito cedo foi ensinada por sua avó a reconhecer as melhores bebidas. Hoje ela estava pondo seus ensinamentos em prática.

-Desculpe. - ofegou um pouco, parando de rir. O que diria a ele? Que adorava Poções e que brincava com unicórnios e sempre arrumava um duelo ou outro de varinha com companheiros de casa que ainda insistiam em chamá-la de sangue-ruim? -Eles ensinam um pouco de tudo.

-Um pouco de tudo o quê? - tinha que manter a conversa. Afinal, o que falaria com aquela garota?

-De tudo. Oras o que você aprende na escola eu também aprendo. - "Uma baita mentira, mas esse imbecil não precisa saber disso." Sorriu docemente.

-Sei… - disse descrente. Ela estava fugindo do assunto e ele sabia que a jovem não estava a fim de falar com ele. Se queria mesmo deixar seu pai orgulhoso teria que ser persistente. O primeiro encontro deles não tinha sido dos melhores, não quando ele caçoou dela a noite inteira com tiradas sarcásticas. O que faria agora para manter a atenção dela? Olhou a sua volta e achou a sua resposta na varanda daquele salão.

-Gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar comigo.

-Não há ar o suficiente para você aqui dentro? – rebateu a garota, virando sua terceira taça de vinho.

-Não com todas essas pessoas compartilhando dele comigo.

-Monopolista, não?

-Vamos? - ofereceu o braço e ela, que hesitou um pouco mas acabou o aceitando. Chegaram na varanda e lá ficaram parados por longos minutos em silêncio. Allen mirou a jovem com o canto do olho. Se tinha conseguido trazê-la até ali já estava ao menos fazendo progressos. Parecia que ela finalmente estava caindo em seu charme. A viu o encarar e sorriu para ela, que automaticamente sorriu de volta. Sim, estava progredindo. -Sabe, fiquei surpreso quando a vi descendo as escadas.

-Por quê? - o rapaz virou-se para ela e aproximou-se da jovem.

-Está mudada, diferente da garotinha que eu conheci há dois anos.

-Um dia as pessoas crescem. – o rapaz a mirou de cima a baixo com um certo brilho no olhar.

-Algumas indo por um ótimo caminho. - rebateu e a garota estreitou um pouco os olhos. Não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, ainda mais que ele deu mais um passo para perto dela.

-O que está fazendo? - Perguntou, recuando mais e vendo a sua fuga sendo impedida pela grande porta de vidro da varanda que estava fechada.

-Fazendo aproximações.Vamos nos casar, esqueceu? Temos que nos dar bem.

-Nem que você me drogue eu vou me dar bem com você.

-Não seja tão difícil. Conheço milhares de menininhas como você. Sempre recatadas e tímidas, mas no fundo umas mulheres rebeldes.

-Umas vagabundas com certeza, se ficam com você! – retrucou ácida, olhando a sua volta com mais intensidade a procura de uma rota de fuga. Por incrível que parecesse, ela não estava preocupada com o que ele poderia fazer a ela. Na verdade, estava preocupada com o que poderia fazer a ele.

-Oh, alguém está com a língua afiada hoje! - fechou o espaço entre os dois e a abraçou fortemente.

-Me solta se não quiser ver o quanto eu sou rebelde.

-Não.

-Agora! - gritou, chamando a atenção de quem estava próximo da varanda.

-Não vou soltar, o que você vai fazer sobre isso? - deu um sorriso desdenhoso que rapidamente sumiu sendo substituído por um gemido.

As pessoas do salão olharam chocadas para a cena. Dallas havia acabado de dar uma senhora joelhada nas partes íntimas do noivo e além da joelhada desferiu um violento soco no rosto dele. Amélia deixou-se cair como um peso morto em sua cadeira e seus olhos estavam largos em choque diante do que presenciou. Albert cruzou o salão feito um raio e arrancou a filha da varanda, a arrastando pelo braço para o andar superior. Chegaram ao quarto de Dallas e o homem fechou a porta assim que entraram.

-Ele te machucou? - perguntou, avaliando a filha de cima a baixo.

-Era mais fácil eu machucá-lo. - respondeu a garota com um bufo indignada.O que estava dando nesses homens que resolveram todos agarrá-la? Aquele Allen merecia muito mais do que um soco seu. Se pudesse o azararia até a qüinquagésima geração da família. Não! Melhor, eliminaria qualquer possibilidade daquele cachorro desgraçado gerar alguma cria!

-Não duvido. Mais uma página de jornal, mais uma humilhação para a sua avó. Dallas, você deveria ter se controlado.

-E ter deixado aquela coisa me beijar? Eu me jogo dessa janela antes de ele ousar encostar um dedo em mim. – rosnou furiosa, batendo um pé no chão com força. Não era brinquedinho de ninguém para ser agarrada contra a sua vontade.

-Ele é o seu noivo.

-E o senhor fala isso com essa naturalidade? Papai, reaja pelo amor de Merlin! E eu to pouco me lixando para o que é ou deixa de ser. Se ele ousar novamente fazer uma gracinha dessa, ele vai se arrepender amargamente da própria existência. – Albert inspirou profundamente diante da fúria da filha. Nunca a tinha visto tão agitada quanto nesse dia. Nem quando ela soube do noivado tinha ficado tão furiosa.

-Merlin? – falou quando se lembrou das palavras dela e a garota piscou quando percebeu o que havia dito.

-É o costume. Conviver com tantos bruxos nos dá certos hábitos. - Albert sorriu. -Mas isso não muda o fato de que o senhor age como se ele ser o meu noivo é a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-O que está feito está feito, não posso mudar isso.

-Por que não? É o meu pai. O único responsável legal por mim para assinar aquele contrato deveria ser o senhor! - Albert suspirou e passou uma mão trêmula pelos cabelos. Será que deveria contar a ela? Era crescida, iria entender.

-Não sou o único. Infelizmente a sua avó conseguiu enganar a sua mãe quando essa estava grávida, passando todos os direitos de maternidade dela a si própria, a fazendo assinar um papel em branco ou algo do gênero. Assim ela poderia se livrar da Chloe e te criar ao seu modo, sem interferência. E você sabe que mães têm mais direitos do que pais. Por isso, não posso fazer nada para alterar isso. Somente tentar trazer a sua avó ao bom senso. - Dallas sentou-se pesadamente na cama.

-Vou ser obrigada a me casar? - Albert ajoelhou-se em frente a ela.

-Não, não vai. Tome a sua vida em suas mãos Dallas. Faça o que eu nunca tive coragem de fazer. Faz parte de um novo mundo agora, portanto tem uma chance de ser feliz.

-Papai… - o homem apenas sorriu para a filha e levantou-se, dando um beijo estalado na testa dela.

-Melhor ficar no quarto pelo resto da noite. Eu vou descer e ver quais foram os danos. - sorriu mais ainda com a lembrança e saiu do quart, deixando a menina sozinha com os seus pensamentos.


	16. Mudanças

Capítulo 15

MUDANÇAS

-Okay Malfoy… - soou no comunicador do homem que estava preso dentro do ouvido desde e camuflado pelos fios platinados dos cabelos, cobertos por um boné negro. Draco quase praguejou pelo susto que recebeu no meio do silêncio tenso que estava dentro daquele galpão vazio perto dos portos ingleses.

Tinha se voluntariado para essa missão para fazer jus ao último esforço de seu amigo Blaise como informante. Sim, para quem pensou que Draco Malfoy não tinha amigos, estava redondamente enganado. Ao menos um, a quem ele confiava realmente a sua vida, ele tinha. Blaise e ele se conheciam desde criança por causa dos laços comerciais e das trevas que as suas famílias possuíam. Juntos cresceram e juntos foram para mesma casa em Hogwarts, apenas reforçando a sua amizade. Foi padrinho do casamento escondido dele, e ele seria o seu padrinho de casamento se não tivesse morrido tão cedo. Agora cá estava o loiro tentando ter sucesso diante da informação que o homem trouxe sobre a aliança de Voldemort com grupos terroristas trouxas que estavam atuando no país. E, para isso, ele estava contando com a ajuda de aliados trouxas da Ordem dentro da Scotland Yard.

A missão era simples: se passar como o contato que Voldemort enviou e assim prender os terroristas no ato, os extraditando para o seu país de origem e os tirando do caminho. Assim, seria menos um problema nessa guerra e mais coisas para se preocupar era o que ele menos queria, ainda mais que já tinha discutido com Gina essa manhã por causa do perigo desta tarefa. Gina…o nome da sua agora esposa - devido a um casamento às pressas que eles fizeram porque os tempos estavam mais conturbados neste momento - lhe veio a mente de supetão. Havia deixado Gina em casa, já nas últimas semanas de gravidez, sob os cuidados dos cunhados e sogros, embora ela insistisse que estava bem.

-Malfoy! Está me ouvindo? – o policial quase gritou dentro do ouvido dele e o loiro soltou um resmungo como resposta. -Presta atenção, está chegando um carro no galpão. – o homem olhou para entrada do galpão apenas para confirmar o veículo negro chegando. -Não preciso repetir o que você tem que fazer…

-Claro que não, eu não sou idiota, sei muito bem o que fazer. Agora cala a boca que está tirando a minha concentração. – Jonas bufou no comunicador, aquele bruxo era muito metido. Como é que mandaram aquele sujeito trabalhar com ele? Era apenas um moleque que queria aparecer, com certeza. E ele que pensava que a Ordem tinha apenas agentes sérios. Pegou seu binóculo e passou a observar o que acontecia no térreo do galpão de armazenagem.

Draco desencostou da coluna e mirou os homens que desciam de dentro do carro. Era tão fácil enganar esses trouxas, em vez de mandar um representante… não, mandam logo o líder da organização. Se bem que há aquele ditado: "Se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo". Talvez fosse por isso que ele estivesse aqui.

-Você é o contato? – o mais alto dos homens falou.

-O que você acha? – Draco rebateu com um tom de "não é óbvio".

-Prove. – o loiro deu um passo à frente, mas mesmo assim as sombras do lugar ainda cobriam o seu rosto, assim como o rosto dos terroristas, e arregaçou a manga de seu casaco estendendo o braço para homem, deixando visível a marca negra. Nada como um feitiço de cópia para resolver o problema. -Eu ainda não entendo qual é o objetivo dessa seita de vocês, mas pelo que eu soube vocês são bem destrutivos… Pelo que li nos jornais e revistas. Misteriosos e destrutivos. O que vocês pregam?

-Que tempo é dinheiro. Onde está a encomenda? – Draco adiantou-se, não queria perder tempo falando sobre Voldemort com aquele sujeito.

-Não são de dialogar muito, não?

-Tem uma linha de raciocínio brilhante. – escarneceu e o loiro viu quando o homem acenou com uma mão e um dos capangas dele foi em direção ao carro, abrindo o porta malas desse e tirando um enorme baú preto dele e o trazendo com dificuldade até eles. Depositou o baú entre dois e afastou-se logo em seguida.

-Sua encomenda… - disse o terrorista.

-Malfoy abra o baú! Precisamos ver se realmente tem armas de grande porte dentro dele. – Jonas falou e Draco caminhou lentamente até o baú, o abrindo, mas sem tirar os olhos do grupo a sua frente. Viu que nele havia o que eles queriam: a prova do crime, e rapidamente o fechou com um ruidoso estalo.

-Agora que você verificou a mercadoria eu quero o meu pagamento. – o auror deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca e enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos negros de duas vestes, tirando lentamente algo de dentro deles. Sem movimentos bruscos, ergueu o pedaço afilado de madeira e apontou para eles, que se entreolharam com sorrisos sardônicos nos rostos.

-Acho que isso não vai pagar pelas armas, a não ser que tenha ouro aí dentro.

-E quem disse que eu vou pagar?

-Como é? – a porta do galpão fechou-se com um estrondo, atraindo a atenção dos homens.

-Vão, vão, vão! – foi o comando que ecoou por todo o lugar. Rapidamente o grupo se viu cercado por mais de vinte policiais ingleses, com armas apontadas para as suas cabeças e sem chances de reagir a cerco que foi feito em volta deles.

-Merda! – o chefe do grupo praguejou e levantou as mãos em rendição.

-Bom trabalho Malfoy. – Jonas cumprimentou Draco enquanto via de rabo de olho seus policiais começarem a prender os terroristas e recolherem as provas do crime.

-Hunf… - o rapaz resmungou com desinteresse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e ganhando uma postura arrogante, que rapidamente se desfez em um segundo. Jonas viu Draco ficar extremamente pálido e este podia sentir um certo calor emanar do bolso de seu casaco. O jovem enfiou a mão nesse e puxou o pequeno retângulo de vidro que lá estava.

-Putz Malfoy! Estou tentando entrar em contato com você há séculos. Mantenha essa porcaria ligada, um feitiço de ativação forçada é trabalhoso sabia…

-Poupe-me o sermão Weasley. O que diabos você quer? Não vê que eu estou trabalhando? – rebateu Draco ao ver o rosto sardento de seu cunhado no comunicador.

-Pois é bom ter terminado, pois Gina está trabalhando também. – retrucou Fred.

-Desde quando? Que eu saiba ela está de licença...

-Não esse trabalho imbecil! É trabalho de parto! Mexa-se logo porque ela já gritou para o hospital inteiro que não dá luz à criança nenhuma até que… - Fred calou-se um pouco e sorriu divertido. -… "Até que o bastardo que ousou fazer isso com ela mostre a sua cara maldita para ser azarada". – Draco sorriu um pouco. Essa era a sua garota. O fogo esverdeado do comunicador bruxo se apagou e Fred sumiu de vista.

-Bem, creio que vocês podem seguir sem mim. Tenho que ir. – Jonas virou-se rapidamente para o loiro depois de ter verificado algumas das provas que um policial tinha lhe mostrado, erguendo uma sobrancelha curiosa para o jovem bruxo.

-Ir aonde? Não vai nos acompanhar na prisão?

-Não… tenho algo mais importante para fazer… - o policial sorriu para o rapaz ao ver o brilho que emanava dos olhos cinzentos.

-Posso saber o quê? – perguntou divertido, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Vou ser pai. – respondeu Draco entusiasmado e com isso, desaparatou.

* * *

-ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ! – a ruiva gritou ao topo dos pulmões enquanto debatia-se na cama do hospital. A sua volta, médicos e enfermeiras andavam de um lado para o outro para auxiliá-la naquele momento de dor.

-Calma querida, ele já deve estar chegando. – Molly acariciou os cabelos da filha que estavam molhados por causa do suor.

-Sra. Malfoy… - o médico postou-se em frente a ela depois de ter feito os últimos exames. -… a dilatação já está a 10, não podemos mais esperar, pode ser arriscado.

-Eu… mas…

-Gina… vamos. - sua mãe pediu aflita e resignada a jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ótimo, então empurre sra. Malfoy… - o médico falou no mesmo momento em que a porta do quarto era aberta com um estrondo, batendo na parede e voltando, cedendo passagem a um vulto em vestes escuras.

-Onde está ela? – Draco apareceu com o rosto com tons rosados de tanto que correu pelas escadas, pois não dava para aparatar direto no andar da maternidade, os cabelos estavam bagunçados e as roupas um caos. Mesmo assim Gina deu um sorriso em meio à dor, seu marido sempre seria perfeito, arrumado ou não. Em duas passadas largas o loiro postou-se ao lado da esposa e sorriu para ela. Um dos sorrisos que era somente reservado a ela e a mais ninguém.

-Finalmente! – a jovem ruiva exclamou com um suspiro dolorido.

-Demorei, mas estou aqui. – Draco postou-se ao seu lado e lhe segurou a mão com força, transmitindo confiança a ela naquele momento importante de suas vidas.

-Bem sra. Malfoy, empurre. – comandou o médico e Gina empurrou com toda a força que possuía, emitindo grandes gritos de dor.

Para Draco, aquele foi o momento mais longo de sua vida. Ver a sua esposa deitada naquela cama, contorcendo-se de dor e apertando cada vez mais a sua mão, com ele não podendo fazer nada para diminuir o sofrimento dela, era realmente penoso e o fazia se sentir impotente diante de tal situação, sem contar o seu coração estava aos pulos de ansiedade por querer ver o seu filho. Filho, pensar no fato de que seria pai em poucos minutos e que estaria segurando o seu bebê nos braços trazia um sorriso meio bobo em seu rosto. Se isso acontecesse há alguns anos atrás, se alguém lhe dissesse que ele estaria se derretendo por uma criança que estava prestes a nascer e que estaria com o sangue Weasley correndo em suas veias, com certeza ele riria debochado e faria uma grande expressão de nojo. Mas agora, tudo o que ele conseguia era sorrir feito um idiota enquanto assistia a sua mulher fazer um esforço descomunal para trazer uma criança ao mundo. Mas não qualquer criança, i seu /i filho.

O choro inundou o quarto sendo acompanhado pelas lágrimas silenciosas da mulher que sorria lindamente para ele, deitada na cama. Estava cansada, estava pálida e com suor escorrendo por sua face, estava suja de sangue e com as roupas do hospital toda amarrotada, mas para ele, ela estava linda. Mais linda do que jamais ele tinha visto. E pareceu um anjo quando segurou aquele pequeno embrulho entre seus braços.

-Parabéns querido. – Molly abraçou o rapaz que somente agora se deu conta da presença dela no quarto. -Uma linda menina. – disse e saiu do aposento para dar a notícia aos outros.

Uma menina. Era pai de uma menina. Draco sentiu seus olhos comicharem e caiu sentado no banco mais próximo e que estava ao lado da cama. Gina virou-se para ele e sorriu abertamente para a figura ao seu lado, o mais frio e racional agente da Ordem da Fênix, um Malfoy com o coração de gelo, pela primeira vez estava chorando como uma criança. Chorando como uma criança feliz ao receber um grande presente. O maior presente de toda a sua vida. O loiro abaixou o rosto, escondendo os olhos com as mãos e seus ombros tremularam e um resmungo abafado foi-se ouvido. Ficou minutos nesta posição e quanto finalmente conseguiu se controlar, ergueu o rosto novamente, com a expressão impassível, mas os olhos brilhavam por causa das lágrimas derramadas e pelo orgulho estampado neles.

-Ela não é uma graça? – perguntou a mulher com um ar etéreo ao seu redor, o ar de uma mãe exaltada diante do milagre que acabou de ocorrer, mostrando-lhe o bebê que tinha claros fios, quase beirando a ruivo e, mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil ver por sob os cílios escuros, olhos cinzentos.

-É o ser mais lindo que eu já vi. – murmurou Draco com a voz quase sumida, mais uma vez perdendo o controle de seus sentimentos, e Gina estendeu a criança a ele, que a olhou espantado, com medo de que se a pegasse a quebraria.

-Vamos papai, a segure. – incitou a ruiva e desajeitado ele pegou o bebê no colo e teve a impressão de que essa deu um pequeno sorriso para ele. Sorriu mais besta ainda diante do gesto infantil da criança. Com desde trêmulos traçou as linhas delicadas do rosto pequeno e sentiu-se elevar diante do que acontecia. Era pai. –E como vamos chamar o nosso pequeno anjo?

-Angela. – respondeu, não confiando na estabilidade de sua voz.

-Angela? E o que significa?

-Mensageiro do céu. – Gina sorriu e Draco sorriu de volta. Essa seria a maior e a melhor mudança de sua vida desde que todo esse conflito começou.

* * *

O sol de meados de julho batia intensamente sobre os jardins verdes daquele castelo iluminando o grupo de jovens que lá estavam sentados e ouvindo atentamente o que o homem mais velho falava.

-Durante esse tempo de aulas que vocês foram treinados muitas coisas lhes foram ensinadas na teoria. E agora que temos o castelo livre e podemos aprofundar melhor nos nossos treinos, sem nos escondermos, vocês colocarão muitas dessas coisas na prática hoje. – Sirius andava por entre os jovens sentados e que se viravam na grama para observar o homem passear por entre eles enquanto falava. –Hoje treinaremos defesa pessoal, combates corpo a corpo. Nem sempre vocês terão as suas varinhas para lhes auxiliar, e quando isso acontecer terão que estar preparados e com bons reflexos para fugir, ou ao menos tentar desarmar o oponente manualmente. Por isso… levantem-se! – ordenou e rapidamente todos se puseram de pé. –Formem pares e comecem a praticar os golpes que lhes foram ensinados pela Ordem durante o ano letivo. – rapidamente os jovens correram na direção dos amigos e colegas e formaram seus pares, começando a praticar. Dallas olhou a sua volta e percebeu com certo desgosto que não havia sobrado ninguém para praticar com ela dentro daquele jardim... Correção havia sobrado alguém, mas ela preferia que não tivesse. Qual era o problema dos outros alunos com os sonserinos? Pensou contrariada ao ver quem provavelmente seria o seu parceiro se não fosse a política de segregação de casas da escola.

Davon sorriu matreiro e começou a caminhar na direção da jovem como se estivesse prestes a dar o bote em sua presa e rapidamente recebeu um olhar irado como boas vindas. Ela realmente estava começando a mostrar as suas garras, a Sonserina a estava deixando mais perigosa.

-Caia fora Yale! Não pense que só porque estou sozinha que eu vou treinar com você. – cruzou os braços, dando as costas para ele e correndo os olhos novamente pelos jardins. Talvez algum corvinal a aceitasse na dupla e assim eles treinariam em trio.

-Não? Pois então vá lá e explique ao Black isso. E ele falou _duplas_, querida Dally, não _trio_. – respondeu o rapaz presunçoso, a circulando e ficando em frente a ela, adivinhando seus pensamentos apenas com as expressões distorcidas que estavam no rosto da menina. Resignada, Dallas olhou na direção do professor e viu que esse os olhava com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça, uma expressão que perguntava o porquê de eles ainda não terem começado as práticas.

-Okay! – finalmente cedeu, descruzando os braços e apoiando os punhos fechados nos quadris curvilíneos. –Mas faça uma só gracinha e eu vou te quebrar tanto que nem a sua mãe vai te reconhecer. – ameaçou com um ranger de dentes e Davon soltou uma longa risada debochada.

-Isso é o que veremos Winford! – retrucou com um tom sério e ambos começaram a treinar.

* * *

-Como vão as coisas? – a voz familiar fez Sirius girar o corpo bruscamente e encarar o seu visitante com um grande sorriso no rosto, o puxando para um rápido e apertado abraço e ganhando um sorriso de retribuição.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou com o seu constante tom maroto, observando o rapaz de cima a baixo e percebendo como ele havia crescido com o tempo e que parte desse crescimento o ex-prisioneiro tinha perdido com a sua vida de foragido. Mas isso eram pensamentos que ele preferia abolir, pois agora era um homem livre e agora poderia ter mais tempo para o seu querido afilhado.

-Resolvi dar uma volta para espairecer e me lembrei dos treinos que você iria dar ao ar livre hoje, então eu vim ver como você se sairia. – respondeu com um sacudir displicente de ombros e o animago deu um grande sorriso traquinas para Harry. Com certeza aquilo era uma grande mentira que o jovem estava dizendo o Maroto não deixaria uma falha desse tipo passar em branco, não era de sua natureza perdoar gafes alheias.

-Veio ver é como a jovem Winford está se saindo, não é? – comentou risonho e com um tom provocador e Harry cruzou os braços, torcendo o rosto em uma expressão séria dando a resposta que o padrinho precisava. Nada passava despercebido a Sirius. E sim, ele havia vindo para ver como estava Dallas se saindo com os treinos. Afinal, ainda não gostava da idéia da garota ter entrado na Resistência e chegou a discutir muito com Hermione, que foi quem a sugeriu para o posto vago de agentes em treinamento, por causa disso. Mas, como sempre, Mione tinha grandes argumentos para convencê-lo de que essa era a melhor decisão. Porém uma decisão para os outros e não para ele. Gostava da menina como se ela fosse da sua família, assim como Hermione e os Weasley, e como ela era a caçula de sua família adotiva se sentia na obrigação de cuidar bem dela e, sinceramente, não gostou nada de saber sobre essa convocação da Ordem sem ele ter sido consultado. Dallas, apesar de tudo, do temperamento difícil e da teimosia, ainda era uma criança inocente e pura, ainda não afetada pelos males do mundo. Entrar na Ordem poderia destruir isso e isto era uma coisa que ele não queria. O chamem de egoísta, ele não se importa, contanto que ele conseguisse proteger a garota do restante do mundo estaria feliz. Era o seu complexo de herói, como Malfoy dizia, e nada ele poderia fazer contra isto.

-E como ela está se saindo? – perguntou contrariado e o homem mais velho deu uma gargalhada, correndo os olhos pelo campo a procura do objeto da conversa deles.

-Veja por você mesmo. – e Sirius apontou na direção onde estava a jovem ao mesmo tempo em que uma certa cena se desenrolava aos olhos de todos, principalmente o de Harry, deixando o herói do mundo mágico vermelho como as cores da sua antiga casa e soltando o fumaça pelas orelhas.

* * *

Era para ser um treino corpo a corpo, mas, como sempre, Davon tinha que levar tudo para a batalha verbal sempre a provocando e dizendo besteiras, o que fazia o seu sangue ferver. E o pior de tudo nunca a chamando pelo nome, mas sim a chamando por aquele apelido ofensivo que os sebosos sangues-puros orgulhosos da Sonserina – nem todos, mas uma boa parte deles, pois muitos não mais a chamavam assim porque a temiam – a chamava. Se bem que ela nem dava mais atenção a eles e não daria ao Davon também se ele não continuasse a insistir em bater na mesma tecla. Estava se tornando repetitivo e a estava enervando aos extremos, além do fato de que foi ele que começou essa palhaçada toda na Sonserina para cima dela quando espalhou aos quatro ventos que ela era uma nascida trouxa na casa das serpentes sangue-puro. Sem contar que ele sempre fazia o seu sangue ferver diante do irritante ar de superioridade, como se ele realmente achasse que fosse melhor do que ela – algo que Dallas discordava completamente, pois o considerava um ninguém, um ninguém muito irritante, mas um ninguém – e agora pagaria por isso. O problema era que por mais que ela soubesse se defender, ele ainda era maior, mais forte e muito mais rápido por causa de seus reflexos ganhos no Quadribol. E ele sempre conseguia tirar a concentração dela com as suas piadas de mau gosto. Grande agente ela seria se não conseguia nem ignorar o falatório sem sentido do inimigo diante de uma briga. Precisa praticar mais a sua máscara repelente, aquela onde os insultos batiam em seu rosto e voltavam.

-Vamos lá sangue-ruim… me bata! – provocou Davon de maneira maliciosa quando conseguiu se desviar de mais um golpe de Dallas. Há tempos que o treino deles havia evoluído para uma briga de verdade.

-Seu desgraçado filho da mãe eu vou quebrar o seu pescoço! – esbravejou a garota quando viu que ele tinha conseguido desviar de mais um de seus socos. Parou abruptamente sobre a grama ainda úmida do jardim, conseguindo se virar a tempo e colocando-se novamente em posição ofensiva e partindo mais uma vez para o ataque.

Davon viu a jovem vir com fúria em sua direção e jogar-se em cima de si, tentando lhe bater e conseguindo, pois um punho fechado o acertou fortemente na bochecha onde, com certeza, mais tarde estaria uma bela marca roxa. Tentou revidar o golpe, mas esta foi à vez de Dallas desviar-se com um sorriso triunfal no rosto. –Isso é tudo o que você consegue sangue-ruim? – falou debochado, tocando a parte dormente da sua bochecha onde o soco havia acertado e percebendo que estava ficando inchada. A sonserina rosnou de fúria diante da prepotência daquele garoto e posicionou-se novamente, pronta para tirar aquele sorriso escarninho do rosto dele a pancadas. Novamente avançou, mas a superioridade desta vez ficou com Davon que tudo o que ele fez foi segurar os pulsos dela com força e forçar seus braços para as suas costas, a virando bruscamente e a puxando contra o seu corpo e passando um braço sobre o pescoço da garota enquanto ainda mantinha seus punhos presos com uma das mãos. Dallas gemeu de dor com o movimento brusco e virou o rosto para olhar por cima do ombro de maneira furiosa para os olhos castanhos que brilhavam de divertimento.

-Lição número um gafanhoto: nunca se deixe levar pelas emoções em uma luta, isso só vai lhe fazer perder. – disse pomposo.

-Me solta! – Dallas rosnou para o rapaz, debatendo-se dentro da prisão que os braços dele estavam proporcionando.

-Hum… engraçado. – Davon ponderou com um ar distante. –Já não estivemos nessa posição antes? – a garota debateu-se mais ainda e soltou um grito surpreso quando de repente ele virou o seu corpo e agora eles se encaravam frente a frente, com os rostos muito próximos para o gosto da sonserina.

-É e eu lembro que não terminou nada bem. – tentou mais uma vez se soltar, mas ele ainda tinha uma força superior que a sua.

-Eu não ouvi você reclamar. – rebateu Davon arrogante e Dallas estreitou os olhos violetas que brilhavam de maneira perigosa.

-Me solta. – exigiu com um tom autoritário e o rapaz quase riu. Ela estava ficando vermelha de fúria, e ela ficava uma graça quando estava furiosa. Até onde ela conseguiria suportar as suas provocações até explodir verdadeiramente, porque ele sabia que até o momento a garota ainda tinha algum controle sobre a sua raiva, coisa que ganhou com experiências de detenções passadas.

-Pague o tributo e eu te solto. – pediu e a morena ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadora.

-Como é? Você não espera que eu… - mas não pode concluir os seus pensamentos, pois Davon foi mais rápido que ela. Dallas realmente gostaria de saber o que deu nesses homens de hoje em dia, pois todos queriam beijá-la – menos Harry é claro – mas quem ela mais queria que a beijasse nunca faria isso, pois nem fazia idéia de seus sentimentos em relação a ele e se ela esperasse por uma ação de Harry morreria sem saber qual era a sensação de um beijo. E mesmo que quem estivesse lhe causando essas sensações fosse Davon, ela não tinha muito do que reclamar, pois ele beijava muito bem e era algo muito bom.

O moreno pediu passagem com a língua por entre os lábios dela e vagarosamente a jovem cedeu passagem com a cada segundo o beijo se aprofundando mais e mais, algo bem diferente daquele que foi trocado no Expresso de Hogwarts e que não passou de um roçar de lábios. Dallas sentiu seu corpo amolecer com os arrepios que começaram a passar por ele e instintivamente suas mãos – que foram libertar por Davon em algum momento do beijo – subiram pelo peito dele, percorrendo a nuca do sonserino e perdendo-se entre os fios de cabelos macios, os desarrumando intensamente. As mãos do rapaz em compensação fecharam-se na cintura esguia, pressionando o corpo de Dallas contra o seu e originando um profundo gemido da garganta da garota enquanto ainda violentava os seus lábios Soltou um suspiro por entre a língua que travava uma batalha com a sua, suas mãos novamente deslizaram pelo corpo dela, passando pelas coxas que eram moldadas pela bermuda de ginástica e subindo até chegar ao traseiro bem desenhado da garota. Dallas soltou uma mistura de gemido e exclamação surpresa diante do gesto, mas o choque rapidamente foi esquecido enquanto Davon ainda tirava o seu fôlego com o beijo. Alunos pararam a prática para ver e interação dos dois jovens no meio do jardim que pareciam ter esquecido de tudo ao seu redor e estavam perdidos em um beijo que estava se tornando indecente. E, ao longe, um par de orbes verdes estreitaram-se por detrás das lentes redondas dos óculos enquanto o rosto moreno de Harry variava entre o pálido e o vermelho diante da pouca vergonha que estava presenciando. Em passos rápidos o auror atravessou o campo e chegou ao casal que ainda estava alheio a realidade e postou-se o lado deles, cruzando os braços em postura defensiva e soltando um longo e alto pigarro, mas não conseguindo muita coisa com isso. Sirius mais que depressa alcançou o afilhado que tinha sumido do seu lado na velocidade de uma Firebolt, soltando um rastro de fumaça no caminho, e se preparou para o pior, pois Harry estava com uma expressão de que estava pronto para matar alguém. E, com certeza, esse alguém era o jovem Yale que ainda parecia muito entretido em agarrar Dallas. Não sabia se os repreendia ou se caia no chão de tanto rir. Era tão óbvio que apenas o seu afilhado não percebia que estava fumegando de ciúmes. Novamente Harry pigarreou com muito mais força e isso finalmente pareceu acordar os dois adolescente.

Um barulho ao seu lado fez Dallas de voltar ao mundo terreno e rapidamente ela abriu os olhos, empurrando com toda a força o garoto que a abraçava, o afastando de si. Davon deu um sorriso zombeteiro, ainda mais ao ver que a menina estava vermelha por causa do beijo e um pouco zonza, e virou-se para o intruso.

-Posso ajudá-lo? – o sonserino perguntou em um tom inocente e os olhos de Harry faiscaram e o seu rosto já estava em um tom vermelho beterraba enquanto os punhos firmemente fechados afora pendiam ao lado de seu corpo. Mas que moleque mais abusado, pensou o auror com ira.

-Meu assunto não é com o senhor, senhor… - perguntou em um tom que dizia que pouco lhe importava qual era o infeliz nome do rapaz.

-Yale, Davon. – respondeu displicente, olhando com desinteresse para as unhas de sua mão e Harry estreitou mais ainda os olhos. Aquele que era o tal Davon de quem tanto Dallas reclamava? Aquele era o garoto que vivia a ofendendo e brigando com ela? O que diabos ela estava fazendo beijando esse garoto?

-Yale… - falou o nome com desprezo. –Dallas e eu precisamos conversar, se você me der licença. – e segurou no braço dela, pronta para tirar a garota dali, que somente agora tinha se recuperado totalmente do beijo que a tinha deixando desorientada e a feito perder todas as reações de Harry enquanto discutia com Davon.

-Mas e o treino Harry? – perguntou quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego.

-Agora! – sibilou autoritário e a arrastou – literalmente – em direção ao castelo sob os olhares surpresos dos outros alunos, divertido de Davon, e sábio de Sirius que sabia o que no fundo tinha motivado a explosão do afilhado.

Quando pisaram no hall de entrada é que finalmente o moreno a soltou e virou-se para encará-la, e Dallas podia jurar que estava vendo os olhos verdes brilharem como chamas mágicas, além de ter a ligeira impressão de que ele não estava nada feliz por causa da cena presenciada.

-Ele me agarrou! - defendeu-se rapidamente com uma voz esganiçada antes que o homem dissesse alguma coisa, embora ela mesma não acreditasse muito na sua própria desculpa, pois até Harry aparecer ela estava gostando muito dessa... "agarrada".

-Verdade? – Harry rebateu zombeteiro, pois ela não lhe parecia muito ofendida por ter sido "agarrada", na verdade ela parecia estar agarrando Yale de volta com um grande entusiasmo.

-Harry, você tem que acreditar em mim. Já viu quem ele é? Você realmente acha que eu o beijaria?

-Não, mas o estava beijando.

-Eu já disse que ele… - a morena já estava ficando irritada com aquele sermão. Aliás, por que ela estava recebendo um sermão? – que ele me _agarrou_!

-E você deixou! – retrucou Harry mais vermelho ainda diante das desculpas que a menina dava quando era claro como água que ela estava gostando do beijo. –Dallas para alguém que despreza tanto aquele garoto, como você ainda se dá ao disparate de conviver tão perto assim dele? E, para começo de conversa, você ainda é uma menina e não deveria estar beijando garotos mais velhos por aí.

-Uma menina? – a jovem arregalou os olhos por meros segundos e depois os estreitou, ficando realmente irritada. Ela não era uma menina como Harry falava, como se ela fosse uma idiota que não soubesse nada do mundo e sobre... garotos. E, desde quando esse pensamento a deixava irritada? Talvez desde o momento que ela já era uma jovem que iria fazer quinze anos e que já há muito tempo tinha saído da infância. Sem contar que somente Harry a via assim. –Engraçado, Davon não me considera uma menina, já que até onde eu sei ele não é um _pedófilo_. – caçoou de maneira provocativa, erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo. –Nem o idiota do Allen me considera mais uma menina. Acho que eu estou começando a te dar razão sobre o que você disse. – rebateu mais irritada ainda por ter que tentar convencer o míope do Harry de que ela não era mais uma criança que precisava ser constantemente protegida. Que ela não precisava mais do complexo de heroísmo dele e que andava se virando muito bem sozinha ultimamente, muito obrigada.

-Como? – perguntou confuso. O que foi que ele tinha dito a ela?

-Que realmente os garotos estão começando a reparar em mim, agora sim percebi isso. – e gesticulou largamente em direção a porta de entrada do castelo. –Davon é uma prova viva disso, não?

-Não seja ridícula! – rebateu Harry em um tom baixo e ameaçador. –Yale só fez aquilo para te provocar, para _me_ provocar, pois sabia que eu estava ali observando tudo. Não é como se ele realmente estivesse interessado em você. – terminou de dizer e percebeu que foi a maior besteira que tinha dito na vida, pois Dallas eriçou-se de maneira raivosa diante da acusação explícita de que era idiota o suficiente para acreditar que Davon iria se interessar – como Harry estava colocando fervorosamente – por uma menina. Por que ele não admitia que quem tinha problemas com essa situação era ele e não o Yale?

-Está insinuando sr. Potter que não sou boa o suficiente para chamar a atenção de um homem?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só disse que homens como o Davon só mostram interesse por meninas mais novas para brincarem com elas.

-E você acha que eu já não conheço Davon o suficiente para saber o que ele pensa e o motivo de suas ações? Sei muito bem lidar com ele e não preciso de você defendendo a minha virgindade como um irmão super protetor, muito obrigada.

-Sabe tanto como ele age que o deixou ser beijada por ele, mesmo o desprezando! Não conseguiu se defender de suas investidas com más intenções.

-Ele me pegou de surpresa, me agarrou, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso até que a sua cabeça dura assimile? – Dallas gritou e depois de alguns segundo ponderou um pouco sobre a discussão que estavam tendo. Ela não devia explicações a ele sobre o que fazia ou deixava de fazer com o Davon. – E eu não te devo explicações! Você não é o meu pai, meu parente, não é nada meu! – e virou-se irritada pronta para terminar com aquela briga tola e voltar a treinar nos jardins, pois estava perdendo tempo ali dentro.

-Mas com certeza serei eu o primeiro a quem você vai procurar quando aquele idiota do Yale partir seu coração! – acusou Harry ao segurá-la pelo braço e impedi-la de partir.

-Ele não vai partir meu coração Harry. – rebateu a jovem, soltando o seu braço de entre os dedos dele e lhe dando novamente as costas. –Ele teria que tê-lo primeiro para poder o parti-lo. E isso – disse em um sussurro extremamente baixo – ele nunca vai conseguir. – e correu porta afora de volta aos jardins.

Harry a viu sair do castelo e fechou as mãos em um punho, as apertando com força e trincando os dentes. Se Davon ousasse a fazer algo com Dallas, qualquer gracinha, qualquer coisa que a magoasse ou a desrespeitasse, uma mão boba que fosse... Se ele ousasse a tocá-la de maneira inconveniente o auror jurava que o caçaria até o inferno e o destruiria pedaço por pedaço por ter um dia pensado em querer a sonserina. Isso ele prometia.


	17. Meu Partido é Um Coração Partido

Capítulo 16

MEU PARTIDO É UM CORAÇÃO PARTIDO

Apoiou a cabeça na mão e pôs-se a olhar movimento no vilarejo janela afora. O verão já estava chegando ao fim, mas essa maldita guerra não chegava. Mais um ano se foi e eles ainda estavam no meio de um furacão de grande escala. Muitos estavam morrendo, outros enlouquecendo ou desistindo diante de tanta dor e sofrimento que Voldemort estava causando por causa de suas visões deturpadas do mundo. E aqueles que ainda se mantinham firmes estavam condenados à solidão, como ele. Harry a cada dia via seus amigos voltarem para casa e encontrarem em seus lares e famílias um pouco de estabilidade e paz. Invejava Hermione e Rony que agora casados tinham um ao outro como alicerce, ou Gina e Draco já com a sua pequena família e o que dava mais um motivo ao loiro de lutar bravamente nesta guerra. Os Weasley's, cada um deles, estava arrumando alguém para lhes fazer companhia cada vez que voltavam para casa depois de um duro dia de batalhas. Mas e quanto a ele? Quando tudo o que tinha era um pequeno apartamento vazio no fim da rua principal de Hogsmeade? Parecia que o idolatrado Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estava fadado à solidão e a relacionamentos superficiais. Poderia até ser engraçado pensar em amor em momentos como esse, logo ele que na adolescência não se importava muito com namoros desde que superou a sua paixão pela Cho, mas, mesmo assim, pensamentos mudam e ver os seus amigos e família construindo bases sólidas em suas vidas no meio dessa guerra o deixava um pouco deprimido pelo simples fato de que ele não poderia compartilhar disso com eles. Era a vida deles e nessa parte de suas vidas ele não tinha participação.

-Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos. – Harry piscou ao ouvir a voz e levantou a cabeça, a voltando para a mulher que estava sentada em frente a ele no pequeno escritório que tinha dentro do QG da Ordem.

-Lilá! – sorriu abertamente a ela. Haviam se encontrado muitas outras vezes depois do casamento de Rony e Mione, ficado juntos algumas vezes, mas depois que ela teve que fazer uma viagem para a Itália a trabalho da Resistência eles perderam um pouco o contato.

-O que faz aqui sozinho Harry? – a mulher inclinou-se em sua cadeira e acariciou a mão dele sobre a mesa, lhe sorrindo docemente.

-Pensando na vida. – retrucou, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão livre.

-Pensando? Harry sabe que nesses dias o que mais fazemos é pensar. Pensar nas preocupações e missões que temos, pensar na guerra e se sobreviveremos, somente pensar. Soube que você andava trancado nesta sala pensando muito, por isso vim aqui te fazer uma proposta.

-Proposta? – Harry endireitou-se na cadeira e sorriu maliciosamente para ela ao ver a expressão marota no rosto de Lilá. -O que você tem em mente para mim srta.Brown?

-Ah sr. Potter! Eu tenho em mente um almoço no Três Vassouras, e eu não aceito um não como resposta. – Harry desfez rapidamente o sorriso e ficou repentinamente sério. -O que foi? – perguntou a jovem ao ver a expressão do homem, achando que ele iria recusar o seu convite.

-Apenas um almoço? – falou um tempo depois em um tom de criança manhosa e Lilá deu uma suave gargalhada ao perceber a brincadeira do moreno.

-Você não muda Harry… - os olhos dela brilharam divertidos. - ainda bem. – e levantou-se, estendendo uma mão para ele em um convite mudo. Rapidamente Harry pôs-se de pé e segurou a mão oferecida, se deixando guiar por Lilá para fora do QG rumo ao almoço deles em Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ela nunca o tinha visto, em todos os anos que o conhecia, Patrick a olhar de maneira tão séria e reprovadora, como um pai prestes a dar um longo sermão na filha travessa, além de uns belos puxões de orelha. Mas o que ela esperava? Apoio incondicional do amigo depois de dizer a ele sobre a proposta que lhe foi feita por um certo sonserino durante o verão que passaram em Hogwarts? Seria pedir muito não? Ainda mais que Patrick era aquele que mais a ouvia reclamar sobre o mesmo sonserino.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, me diga que você vai dizer não. – falou o adolescente em um tom exasperado, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos que pela falta de corte caiam sobre os olhos dele.

-Bem, eu não sei. – Dallas deu de ombros, ainda ponderando a proposta que lhe foi feita. Isso não era algo que se decidia da noite para o dia, ainda mais com o histórico que ela tinha com o Davon.

-Dallas! – o corvinal gritou, parando no meio da rua e virando-se com uma postura feroz para a amiga, ganhando a atenção de alguns transeuntes que achavam que aquilo deveria ser uma briga de casal que valia a pena ser observada. Vendo o público que estavam começando a atrair, a sonserina lançou um olhar gélido para os passantes e viu com prazer alguns enrijeceram diante disso.

-Vão cuidar das suas vidas! – sibilou como uma cobra raivosa e rapidamente todos deram as costas a dupla e seguiram o seu caminho.

-Dallas, - Patrick falou em um tom mais baixo, quase num sussurro, quando percebeu o que a sua explosão anterior tinha causado. – é do Yale que estamos falando, o garoto que vive te chamando de sangue-ruim.

-Bem, eu nunca mais o ouvi me chamar assim desde que começamos Hogwarts este ano. – defendeu a garota. Na verdade, Davon não a chamava assim desde aquele beijo que eles compartilharam no jardim durante o treinamento da Resistência e que ocasionou a sua briga com o Harry, mas ela não poderia dizer isso ao Patrick senão ele teria uma sincope no meio da rua e atrair mais atenção do que antes, como também não poderia dizer que passou dois meses sozinha com Davon dentro da Sonserina e que por causa disso eles acabaram se aproximando e fazendo um acordo mutuo de trégua, além dos outros beijos que trocaram durante esse tempo. Era uma relação estranha a deles, mas ao mesmo tempo era divertida pelo simples fato de que era proibido – pois os amigos dela jamais aprovariam tal coisa, assim como os amigos de Davon torceriam o nariz para as escolhas dele – e descompromissado e era algo que ninguém nunca pensaria que Dallas pudesse fazer: associar-se com o _inimigo_, por assim dizer. E olha que eles não sabiam a missa a metade.

-Isso não muda o fato… - Patrick ainda tentou persuadi-la, mas a garota rapidamente o interrompeu.

-Não vou dizer que ele é um homem maravilhoso, um príncipe encantado e coisa e tal. Na verdade ele é prepotente, arrogante e irritante, mas confesso que dá para levar.

-Concordo. Mas uma coisa é você tentar viver pacificamente com ele, outra coisa é você namorá-lo. Quero dizer... Envolve uma relação mais intima aí e ficar aturando o Yale vinte e quatro horas por dia é um teste de paciência até para o mais santo dos homens.

-Verdade, isso quer dizer que eu já posso ser canonizada – Dallas falou em um tom aéreo como se ponderando a colocação do amigo. –Ou posso queimar no fogo do inferno. –terminou com um ar divertido. –E além do mais não é tão ruim assim. – Patrick estreitou os olhos desconfiado com essa colocação. –Quero dizer, nós dois somos sonserinos, então creio que eu tenho mais do que cacife para poder lidar com ele e além do mais ele me pediu em namoro e eu disse que iria pensar, ainda não dei uma resposta. Sem contar que eu apenas te contei isso porque você é meu amigo e merecia ficar sabendo, não pedi sugestões.

-Não estou dando sugestões. Mas como amigo você deve saber que eu tenho direito a te dar conselhos e dizer com todas as letras que aceitar o pedido de namoro do Davon é uma escolha ruim. – concluiu o garoto, novamente passando a mão pelos cabelos para ver se conseguia assimilar tudo o que havia lhe sido dito.

-Eu sei, mas…

-O que Harry diz sobre isso? – Patrick resolveu usar a sua mais poderosa arma – mencionar o nome de Harry – para ver se ainda colocava algum senso na cabeça da menina. Com isso rapidamente Dallas se calou, sabendo que ele tinha tocado no ponto fraco. Falar sobre Harry ainda era a esperança de fazer Dallas desistir dessa idéia, pois sabia que apesar de ainda estar pensando no assunto, ela com certeza estava considerando um sim. A garota estava ficando muito aventureira para o seu gosto. Por que ela não se rebelava como qualquer adolescente normal? Por que não piercings, tatuagens e cabelo coloridos? Por que logo namorar o Yale?

-Não contei ao Harry sobre isso, não que realmente fosse do interesse dele, mas acho que se ele souber sobre o Davon... – ponderou ao lembrar-se da briga que os dois tiveram quando o auror flagrou os jovens em um grande amasso no meio do treino da Resistência. E se Harry tinha reagido tão mal a um beijo, imagina o que ele faria quando soubesse que Davon estava pretendendo oficializar a relação?

-Você não gosta mais do Harry? - perguntou o rapaz.

-Eu… eu amo o Harry, Patrick, e acho que nada nem ninguém vai mudar este sentimento dentro de mim. Mas o que ele sente por mim é pura amizade, é amor fraterno. Quais serão as minhas chances de um dia ter mais do que isso com ele? Não posso viver toda a minha vida presa a um amor que não vou ter. Preciso seguir em frente.

-Que você precisa seguir em frente eu concordo, mas não precisava em um ato de desespero escolher o Yale para isso? – resmungou o garoto em um tom sofrido e Dallas riu um pouco, afagando os cabelos dele como se Patrick fosse uma criança birrenta.

-Não é um ato de desespero, e você fala como se eu já tivesse tomado a minha decisão quando na verdade eu ainda estou pensando – enfatizou, dando um largo sorriso para o amigo.

-É, - retrucou o corvinal em um tom de deboche. – eu esqueci que você ainda está pensando – pausou por alguns segundos. – e acho que nós poderíamos pensar juntos de barriga cheia, pois estou morrendo de fome. – e apontou para o Três Vassouras que começava a encher por causa do horário do almoço.

Entraram no pub em meio a uma conversa animada com um grupo de corvinais que encontraram no caminho e depois se separaram desse, procurando uma mesa em meio ao lugar cheio. Dallas rodou os olhos pelo salão para ver se encontrava um lugar vazio e esses caíram em uma pequena mesa onde duas pessoas estavam. O coração da jovem deu um salto ao ver quem era o casal. Harry estava no pub e parecia estar acompanhado da mesma morena que beijara no casamento dos Weasleys e, pela maneira como eles se olhavam e se tocavam, Dallas pôde perceber que eles pareciam muito mais íntimos do que no dia do casamento. Como se fossem namorados, e mal ela sabia que o motivo do sorriso brilhante que Lilá estampava no rosto era porque naquele momento Harry acabara de pedi-la em namoro.

Patrick ao perceber para onde a amiga tanto olhava, a puxou pelo braço e a tirou de sua intensa observação, a arrastando por entre as mesas para a que estava vazia no canto quase escurecido do salão. Assim que se sentaram a jovem começou a encarar as suas mãos sobre a madeira, com pensamentos pipocando em sua cabeça e a cena que presenciara a poucos segundos rodando em sua mente como um filme. Como conseguiria seguir em frente se a cada esquina que virava lá estava Harry com outra mulher se não ela. Era enervante e a garota começava a sentir raiva de si mesma cada vez que enfraquecia em suas resoluções de superar o Potter. Continuou a encarar a madeira da mesa em silêncio até que novamente o corvinal a tirou de seu devaneio.

-O que foi? – Patrick perguntou ao perceber a expressão triste da amiga, quando há minutos atrás ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e irradiava alegria. Como é que o Potter poderia afetar tanto a garota? Se não soubesse que isso pudesse magoar Dallas, o garoto iria até aquela mesa agora mesmo dizer umas boas verdades para aquele ex-grifinório extremamente míope.

-Nada. – respondeu num murmúrio, erguendo a cabeça e olhando pela vitrine do pub, apoiando o rosto com as mãos.

-Como nada? Você está chateada, percebo isso. Parece até aquela Dallas melancólica que eu conheci há quatro anos. – a jovem voltou os olhos para o amigo e o mirou com um pequeno sorriso forçado. Realmente a Dallas de onze anos não era nada parecida com a jovem de agora. A menina tímida e feiosinha estava dando lugar a uma mulher decidida e que estava surpreendendo a muitos que a conhecia. Porém, certas coisas da Dallas de onze anos ainda permaneciam na adolescente de quatorze. Resignada a garota apenas indicou com a cabeça o outro lado do salão dizendo para Patrick qual era o seu problema. O corvinal nem se prestou a olhar para a direção apontada, já sabendo o que encontraria lá. Com isso, soltou um pequeno ruído de depreciação diante do que acontecia. Queria bater no Potter, mas sabia que perderia a briga por mais que tentasse. Mas que ele merecia apanhar, isso merecia.

-Que novidade! Se eu não soubesse que ia perder a briga, batia nele. – falou resoluto, socando a palma de sua mão com o punho fechado da outra. – E o que ele viu naquela morena aguada?

-Ela é bonita. – respondeu Dallas sacudindo os ombros, dando mais um relance para a mesa de Harry e vendo o quanto os dois estavam se divertindo entre goles de bebida e risadas. Com isso abaixou a cabeça e voltou a encarar a mesa, tentando ignorar o feliz casal.

-Você também é bonita, muito mais bonita que ela por sinal. Aquela mulher é tão simpleszinha, cabelos escuros, olhos escuros, pálida e meio magrela. Você é muito mais interessante com esses grandes olhos azul-violeta e cabelos mel, que, aliás, são muito mais bonitos que o dela. – e Patrick começou a relatar uma lista de diferenças que tornava Dallas muito mais interessante que Lilá. A garota ergueu a cabeça em um rompante e corou fortemente. Patrick sempre foi uma pessoa que dizia o que pensava, e dizia sem dó, e pela maneira com que ele falava aquilo era a opinião dele e não palavras de consolo de um amigo. Ele realmente a achava bonita.

-Você acha que eu sou bonita? – perguntou em um tom mínimo e desconfiado.

-Merlin! Não tem espelho na sua casa não? – retrucou o garoto irritado não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Estava perdendo a paciência não só pelo fato de que Harry estava fazendo a sua melhor amiga sofrer sorrindo e conversando felizmente com aquela morena sem sal – na sua sincera e mais completa opinião – mas também estava fazendo Dallas voltar a agir como aquela menina retraída e insegura que conheceu no trem a caminho de Hogwarts. Certo que às vezes ela tinha essas recaídas, mas não era sempre e geralmente ocorria quando Harry era o assunto, mas mudaria isso agora mesmo. Resoluto levantou-se da mesa e segurou a amiga pelo pulso, a puxando para pô-la de pé. Um segundo depois começou a arrastá-la por entre as mesas, olhando a sua volta a procura de alguém que pudesse enfiar na cabeça dura da sonserina que ela podia muito mais do que achava. Foi quando numa pequena avaliada ao seu redor ele divisou uma mesa cheia de garotos do sexto ano da Grifinória. Sorriu de maneira feral e arrastou Dallas para perto dos meninos, ignorando os protestos e o rosto rubro da garota.

-Me digam – começou Patrick, interrompendo a conversa do grupo mais velho e atraindo a atenção deles para o jovem casal. – com toda a sinceridade: vocês acham essa menina bonita? Vocês a namorariam e a exibiriam pela escola como pavões orgulhosos e diriam para todo mundo que conseguiu sair com a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts, se tivessem a chance? – emendou com um sorriso, erguendo uma sobrancelha e puxando Dallas pela mão, a colocando em frente aos garotos. A sonserina não sabia onde se esconder diante da vergonha que estava passando e depois de tudo o que o amigo tinha falado para os rapazes. E o pior de tudo era que entre o grupo ela tinha reconhecido o capitão do time de quadribol da casa, um rapaz bem popular entre as garotas. Será que Patrick tinha feito isso de propósito? E a coisa somente piorou quando foi o próprio capitão que respondeu depois de dar uma longa olhada para Dallas dos pés à cabeça.

-Com certeza. Quantos anos você tem? Está disponível para o próximo final de semana no vilarejo? – respondeu o rapaz com um tom de flerte e a menina arregalou um pouco os olhos, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Patrick sorriu vitorioso e rapidamente retrucou:

-Desculpe rapazes, mas no momento ela está meio comprometida. – respondeu e a levou rapidamente de volta para a mesa onde estavam.

-Que vergonha. – resmungou Dallas contrariada assim que voltaram à mesa, cruzando os braços sobre o tampo e escondendo o rosto vermelho sobre eles, ainda não assimilando o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-Bem, eu encerro o meu caso depois dessa. Quem sabe assim você pare de se diminuir. Pensei que já tivesse superado isso. – resmungou e um som abafado pelos braços foi à única resposta de Dallas.

-O que foi aquilo? – uma nova voz soou junto a mesa do casal e Patrick virou-se com uma expressão contrariada para ver Harry parado ao lado deles e de mãos dadas com a morena com que estava almoçando.

-Aquilo o quê? – respondeu o rapaz de modo inocente, intercalando o olhar entre Dallas e Harry. A menina ainda escondia o rosto entre os braços, como se não tivesse reconhecido a presença do homem perto da mesa deles, mas o corvinal sabia que o motivo de ela ainda estar nessa posição era para não ver o Potter todo feliz na companhia de uma outra mulher.

-Você a arrastando para a mesa daqueles grifinórios. Por que fez isso? Algum problema?

-Não, problema nenhum. Eu só estava testando uma teoria minha, tentando convencer um certo alguém. – lançou um longo olhar a sonserina que agora tinha erguido a cabeça, mas olhava novamente vitrine afora de maneira desinteressada, ignorando veementemente a nova companhia deles. –Está tudo perfeito. – concluiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a garota quando ela lhe deu um relance, e depois voltou a olhar para as ruas movimentadas do vilarejo.

-Você não foi à dama de honra no casamento da Mione e do Rony? – Lilá entrou na conversa quando reconheceu a jovem que estava na mesa e ainda alheia a presença deles

-Foi. – Patrick respondeu pela amiga que parecia mais do que decidida a não reconhecer o casal perto deles, como se eles não fossem nada mais do que ar.

-Você cresceu. – a mulher continuou em uma vã tentativa de chamar a atenção da garota para o assunto. Quando a menina nada respondeu e continuou a olhar a rua, Harry resolveu intrometer-se diante dessa reação indiferente da jovem e extremamente anormal.

-Dallas? – chamou com um tom firme e com um suspiro sofrido ela virou-se para poder olhar o casal.

-O que foi? – perguntou em um tom seco, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e lançando um olhar desinteressado a eles, foi quando seus olhos recaíram nas mãos entrelaçadas dos dois ex-grifinórios e os seus lábios deram uma leve torcida em desagrado. –Namorando Harry? – perguntou, apontando para as mãos entrelaçadas e o auror ergueu a sobrancelha, demorando alguns segundos para a ficha cair.

-Ah, sim! – respondeu com um sorriso, virando-se para encarar a mulher ao seu lado. –Dallas, Patrick, essa é a Lilá.

-Olá. – cumprimentou Lilá os dois adolescentes. Patrick apenas deu um aceno de cabeça e depois lançou um olhar significativo a Dallas, como se esperando que ela pulasse no pescoço da mulher a qualquer momento, mas tudo o que a jovem fez foi retribuir o olhar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e depois dar um sorriso escarninho para o amigo, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando. O corvinal soltou um bufo de desagrado e cruzou os braços em uma clara indicação de que estava chateado, pois Dallas tinha acabado de tirar sarro da cara dele no momento em que o desmentiu quanto as suas atitudes. Harry apenas observou calado aquela troca de cumplicidade entre o casal e comprimiu um pouco os lábios em um gesto pensativo. Tinha alguma coisa que o Patrick sabia sobre Dallas e que a mesma não havia lhe contado. Silêncio imperou no local por alguns segundos, com a sonserina voltando a encarar a rua. Quando Patrick abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, Dallas foi mais rápida do que ele.

-Eu tenho que ir. – disse a garota de olhos violetas, dando um último relance para a rua como se para se certificar de algo.

-Aonde vai? Ainda nem almoçamos! – chamou Patrick quando percebeu para o que Dallas tanto olhava na rua e se desesperando com o que poderia estar passando na cabeça da jovem neste momento.

-Eu volto em um instante. – falou com um pequeno sorriso e saiu correndo do pub, deixando um Patrick injuriado para trás acompanhado de um Harry intrigado e uma Lilá confusa.

* * *

Davon andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade acompanhado dos colegas de seu ano que falavam futilidades a sua volta enquanto ele ficava alheio a tudo isso. Na verdade seus pensamentos estavam voltados para as férias de verão passadas, as revivendo de maneira extremamente prazerosa. Aquilo sim que havia sido férias. Não que a companhia de Dallas sempre o ameaçando azarar fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, mas com certeza seus beijos eram. Tocar nela era a melhor coisa que havia, sentir a pele dela sob os seus dedos era muito bom, sem contar os gemidos que ela dava entre um beijo e outro. Bastava apenas pressionar os botões certos e a jovem de furiosa se tornava uma gatinha manhosa em seus braços. E não, antes que alguém pensasse besteira, ele não estava apaixonado. Na verdade a melhor palavra para definir o que sentia era atração, atração por aquela morena que de patinho feio estava virando um cisne, um belo cisne por sinal, e que estava começando a chamar a atenção das pessoas e a abrir as asas, um cisne do qual ele poderia ter o privilégio de dizer que já possuiu. Sorriu de maneira maliciosa quando mais uma imagem das férias veio a sua mente, o rosto rubro dela depois de uma discussão e ele a pegando pela cintura e a jogando sobre o sofá da sala comunal e a calando com mais um beijo. O modo como ela resistiu e as marcas de arranhões que ele ainda tinha no braço diante da luta da garota, e uma azaração que o mandou direto para Pomfrey. Brigar com ela era tão divertido quanto assediá-la.

-Olha quem vem lá, a esquisitinha! – um dos companheiros de Davon falou o arrancando bruscamente de suas tão agradáveis lembranças. Torceu um pouco o nariz diante do apelido do rapaz, mas antes isso do que o famigerado apelido que foi a causa de muitos narizes quebrados na casa da serpente. Afinal, ninguém mais na Sonserina ousava chamá-la de sangue-ruim, não depois que ela arrumou aquela briga que a levou a uma detenção. No máximo a chamavam agora de coisas como: esquisita, aberração e derivados. Coisas que ela estava deixando de ser a muito tempo. Sem contar que o único que ainda tinha o direito de chamá-la de sangue ruim – e sair vivo depois – era ele, apenas para vê-la se irritar e tentar saber do que ela seria capaz quando alguém pisava em seus calos. Afinal, se estava na Sonserina algum talento ela deveria ter, e ele estava convencido de que faria de tudo para descobrir esse talento escondido. E a menina não seria o que é hoje – no que estava se tornando, com a personalidade amadurecendo – se não fossem as adversidades que seus colegas impunham a ela.

-Winford! – chamou quando a viu vir em sua direção – O que quer? – Davon parou de caminhar e mirou intensamente a jovem.

-Preciso falar com você Yale – falou e viu que os amigos do rapaz a olhavam com extremo interesse. – em particular. – concluiu e voltou seus olhos violetas para o garoto, que com apenas um aceno de cabeça para os amigos fez eles se debandarem.

-Fale.

-Eu pensei sobre a sua proposta e finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão.

-E qual seria essa? – Davon cruzou os braços sobre o peito com um sorriso vitorioso dançando em seus lábios.

-Eu aceito. – o sorriso do rapaz alargou-se com essa resposta e rapidamente ele passou um braço pela cintura da garota, selando o novo compromisso deles com um beijo no meio da rua, atraindo novamente a atenção dos passantes e ganhando uma grande ovação deles.

-Eu não acredito que ela fez isso. – Patrick em seu lugar na mesa do Três Vassouras depois de presenciar a cena do beijo pela janela do pub, segurando a vontade de enterrar a cabeça entre as mãos e balançá-la freneticamente em sinal de negação. Dallas tinha perdido todos os parafusos neste exato momento, com certeza.

-Fez o quê? – Harry perguntou quando viu a expressão desacreditada do garoto, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se com ele na mesa, trazendo Lilá junto como companhia, enquanto esperavam o retorno de Dallas de onde quer que ela tenha ido. Patrick deu um sorriso fraco para o homem mais velho, agradecido que ele não presenciou a cena de agora pouco.

-Nada. – respondeu o corvinal com o seu melhor ar de: _coisa sem importância _e engajou os dois visitantes em uma conversa fútil para divergir a atenção deles do que acontecia na rua principal do vilarejo, além de divergir os seus pensamentos da loucura que amiga tinha acabado de cometer.


	18. O Baile de Halloween

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**O BAILE DE HALLOWEEN**

-Baile de Halloween? – Dallas parou no meio do caminho e mirou o quadro de avisos do hall de entrada do castelo. Pouco a pouco mais alunos aproximavam-se do mural, vindos de suas classes, e começaram a formar um grupo de pessoas no corredor. Algumas meninas já soltavam gritinhos extasiados enquanto alguns meninos rolavam os olhos em desgosto por ter que convidar alguém para o baile. Por que esses eventos sempre tinham que ser em par? Por que não sozinhos?

-E a fantasia! – uma voz disse atrás dela e a jovem nem se prezou a virar-se para ver quem era, pois já a conhecia muito bem.

-Já sabe quem vai convidar? – Dallas girou para poder encarar o melhor amigo, que soltou um longo gemido do fundo da garganta e começou a olhar para todos os cantos do corredor menos para ela. A morena apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha o incitando a falar.

-Bem… – o garoto ficou um pouco vermelho diante da pressão muda que estava sofrendo.

-O quê? – a sonserina perguntou já escondendo um sorriso sábio. Tinha uma vaga idéia do que ele iria dizer, de quem ele pretendia convidar para o baile. Afinal, ela ficou muito observadora com os anos e todos os sinais estavam claros cada vez que via Patrick olhar para uma certa pessoa.

-Eu estava pensando em convidar a Tracey. – terminou com o rosto baixo e os cabelos castanhos escondendo os olhos de mesma cor, mas não conseguindo esconder o rubor que tomou as bochechas do rapaz. Tracey Kalif era uma das colegas corvinal que sempre andava com eles dois durante os intervalos das aulas, uma companheira do mesmo ano que o deles e que Patrick parecia estar gostando.

-Pensando? Não vai convidar? – incitou matreira e o garoto ergueu a cabeça para poder encarar a amiga, olhando a sua volta para ver se não tinha ninguém dando uma de enxerido na conversa deles. Satisfeito, continuou:

-Acha que ela vai aceitar?

-Você nunca vai saber se não perguntar, não é? – deu de ombros.

-E com quem você vai? – perguntou querendo visivelmente mudar de assunto, pois falar de Tracey sempre o deixava envergonhado. Agora era a vez dela de zombar dele por tudo que ele zombou dela em relação ao seu amor por Harry. Certo que ela nunca se ofendeu com as brincadeiras de Patrick, mas, como amiga, tinha o absoluto direito de revidar. Um sorriso maroto surgiu rapidamente no rosto de menina e o garoto não gostou nada disso.

-Não mude de assunto sr. Gordon. Vai ou não perguntar a ela? – cruzou os braços sob o peito e bateu com um dos pés no chão de pedra, como se o estivesse repreendendo por alguma travessura.

-Eu já disse que não sei. Aliás, é uma péssima idéia a minha. Claro que ela nunca irá comigo, melhor eu ir sozinho. Os professores não vão me barrar na festa só porque eu não tenho um par.

-Isso é verdade, mas com certeza todo mundo vai levar um… portanto… HEI TRACEY! – Dallas deu pulinhos no lugar e começou a acenar para um grupo de corvinais que acabara de entrar no castelo. Patrick gelou no lugar.

-Sim? – respondeu a loira que havia se separado do grupo de amigas e estava dirigindo-se a eles.

-Patrick precisa falar algo importante com você sobre a festa do Dias das Bruxas. – disse Dallas de forma matreira e com um grande sorriso no rosto quando viu a jovem se aproximar.

-Verdade? – os olhos verde água da menina brilharam em expectativa, ainda mais depois do aviso que ela leu no quadro.

-Verdade. Vou deixar vocês a sós para conversarem melhor. – finalizou e a morena ia entrar no salão quando Patrick a segurou pelo braço.

-Vai me pagar por essa vergonha, Winford. – sibilou o rapaz, totalmente vermelho, para a amiga.

-Na verdade eu estou me vendo mais tarde sendo agradecida. – respondeu divertida, dando um beijo na bochecha dele e entrando no salão saltitante indo direto para a mesa de sua casa, pois sabia que jantar na mesa da Corvinal hoje, com um Patrick irritado, não seria muito seguro.

-Que agarração foi aquela na entrada? – Davon puxou Dallas pela cintura assim que ela sentou-se ao seu lado e depositou um beijo na curva do pescoço dela.

-Fala do quê? – perguntou em um tom inocente, encolhendo os ombros por instinto quando sentiu as cócegas subindo pelo seu pescoço.

-Você beijando o Gordon. – retrucou ainda a abraçando pela cintura.

-Só o estava ajudando na escolha de um par para o Baile de Halloween. Por que, está com ciúmes? – perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos escuros. Davon apenas deu um sorriso escarninho como se considerasse essa pergunta muito estúpida. Quem ela pensava que ele era? Potter?

-Ah, você também viu aquele aviso idiota no mural? Baile, hunf! Que coisa mais sem nexo. Um baile para descontrair os alunos, aberto a todos os anos. Isto é muito imbecil, só vai ter pirralho nessa festa e não vai dar nem para batizar a bebida. – resmungou, voltando a sua atenção para a terrina na sua frente que tinha se enchido de comida.

-Você não vai ao baile? – Dallas o mirou surpresa. Davon vinha de uma tradicional família bruxa sangue-puro, que com certeza devem ter feito e freqüentado muitos bailes, então por que ele não ia? Mas se pensasse melhor, não deveria estar chocada, pois isso era coisa bem típica de Davon: ser anti-social. E quem a visse pensando assim riria. Ela mesma, há tempos atrás, conseguia ser mais anti-social do que ele. Claro que com um pouco mais de modéstia, diferente do moreno ao seu lado.

-Você espera que eu vá?

-Sim! Com quem eu vou se você não for? – fez um pequeno biquinho, mirando o prato na sua frente e escondendo os olhos com a franja, cutucando com a ponta do garfo um pedaço de bife.

-Arrume outro então, porque eu não vou nessa porcaria. – disse enfático, não se deixando abalar pelo olhar triste da menina. Não sabia se ela estava fingindo ou se estava realmente magoada. Dallas poderia ser muito coração mole, mas ainda sim era uma sonserina e como tal iria usar artimanhas para conseguir o que queria.

-Mas que tipo de namorado é você? Deveria fazer isso por mim. – choramingou, escondendo ainda mais o rosto com o cabelo. Os outros colegas de casa começaram a olhar de maneira estranha para o casal. Fazia algum tempo que eles desacostumaram a ver Dallas nessa posição frágil. Geralmente o que eles viam era uma garota soltando uma horda de insultos e azarações para o engraçadinho que a ofendeu.

-Oras, que tipo de namorada é você! Quando te pedi em namoro fiz isso porque achei você diferente dessas garotas todas cheias de frescuras. Vejo que me enganei.

-Não vai te matar se você for ao baile comigo. Eu nunca fui a um baile de Hogwarts.

-Não! – continuou enfático. Ainda de cabeça baixa, Dallas soltou um bufo irritado por ver que a sua tática de persuasão não estava funcionando. Talvez fosse hora de apelar. Erguendo o rosto com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, a garota virou-se para o rapaz e deu-lhe um suave beijo na nuca, o que fez um arrepio descer pela espinha de Davon. Isso era golpe baixo, pensou o jovem, pois ela sabia que ali era uma área sensível de seu corpo.

-Por favor, faça isso por mim, como meu presente de aniversário. – deu mais um beijo e Davon estava quase se rendendo aos pedidos da jovem.

-Seu aniversário? – conseguiu perguntar em meio à sensação boa que os lábios dela estavam lhe dando.

-Sim, meu aniversário é no dia trinta e um. Por favor. – murmurou manhosa. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com a sua nova personalidade e modo de agir, além de ser a primeira vez que usava sedução para convencer alguém, logo ela que nunca se achou muito sexy, e estava vibrando por dentro ao perceber que estava funcionando. Poderia ser estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo era engraçado.

-Não! – respondeu veementemente quando ela finalmente o parou de beijar.

-Ótimo. – retrucou irritada. –Vou sozinha. – e voltou-se para o seu jantar. Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram entre os dois até que Davon desistiu de fazer jogo duro quando percebeu que ela tinha colocado um certo esforço para convencê-lo, e usado modos sonserinos para isso. Talvez ela merecesse o prêmio dessa vez. Resignado soltou um longo suspirou e falou:

-Certo, eu vou! – Dallas sorriu vitoriosa, mas rapidamente ocultou isso entre um gole e outro do seu refresco. A vida no momento era muito boa.

* * *

As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam apinhadas de estudantes e professores durante a primeira vez na história de Hogwarts em que todos os alunos estavam aptos a visitar o vilarejo. Claro que isso foi feito em dois dias distintos, pois por causa do Baile de Halloween, o qual ele estava ouvindo falar a cada canto que virava – alunas excitadas comentavam a altas vozes na rua sobre o assunto – e pela boca de Dumbledore, era certo dizer que todos os alunos lotariam as lojas do lugar a procura de uma fantasia. E hoje era o dia da visita do quinto ano para cima. Harry andava pelas ruas da cidade com os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. A cada canto ele podia ver agentes da Ordem circulando despercebidos pela multidão para garantir a segurança dos alunos e moradores, enquanto os mesmos, alheios a tudo, continuavam as suas compras e seguiam dirigindo os comércios que hoje iriam faturar mais do que no feriado de Natal. Porém, esse pequeno detalhe não importava ao moreno que acabara de sair da joalheria com uma pequena caixa em suas mãos. Dessa vez ele não esqueceu e resolveu se adiantar em comprar um presente para Dallas e, com certeza, ela iria adorar a jóia. Era uma singela corrente que tinha como pingente um _D_ que estava preso dentro de uma estrela e mudava de acordo com as cores do arco-íris. Qualquer jovem adoraria ter algo como aquilo, mesmo uma jovem que sempre teve tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Mas ele aprendeu que, para Dallas, o que contava era a intenção. Afinal, todos os presentes que ela recebeu na vida eram apenas um meio de comprar o seu carinho e com a exceção dos mimos dados pelo pai e Monty nada do que ela ganhava era de coração, isso até que ele começou a dar presentes a ela também. Gostava de ver o sorriso se formar em seu rosto e que de tão luminoso poderia ser até detectado por um cego.

Misturou-se a multidão e estava quase voltando para casa quando viu uma figura familiar dentro de uma das lojas. Uma das menores lojas do vilarejo e coincidentemente a mais vazia. Sorriu e entrou no estabelecimento, fazendo soar o sino em cima da porta deste.

Dallas estava mirando-se no espelho com uma certa expressão de desagrado quando ouviu o sino da loja tocar. Virou-se e rapidamente abriu um grande sorriso para a pessoa que estava aproximando-se dela.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou ao moreno, voltando-se novamente para o espelho e torcendo mais uma vez o nariz diante da roupa que vestia. Aquilo não parecia combinar muito com ela.

-Ah! Eu estava fazendo a ronda para garantir a segurança dos alunos nessa visita. Essa idéia de Dumbledore de baile está deixando Hogwarts polvorosa. – mentiu entre dentes. Não podia contar a jovem que na verdade estava comprando o seu presente de aniversário. Afinal, era uma surpresa.

-Ah. – foi tudo o que ela respondeu antes de entrar em uma das cabines com outro vestido na mão, um que parecia mais promissor que o atual.

-Presumo que se você está aqui fazendo compras é porque vai ao baile. – continuou Harry ao vê-la sumir por detrás da cortina de veludo de um dos cubículos, vendo apenas os tornozelos e os pés da garota por debaixo dos panos. A cortina mexia-se com os movimentos da jovem e o rapaz apenas observava interessado esse revoar do tecido.

-Presumiu certo. – retrucou enquanto vestia mais uma peça de roupa e a deslizada por sobre os quadris arredondados. Minutos de silêncio se passaram até que a jovem saiu da cabine com o novo vestido, sob o olhar atento de Harry que quase engasgou. Aonde ela pensava que ia vestida daquele jeito? Ao baile? Ele esperava que não.

A morena olhou-se no espelho, totalmente alheia a reação do amigo e as caretas que ele estava dando, e sorriu com o que viu. Agora sim tinha gostado da roupa, ela parecia combinar mais com a sua atual fase de vida. Virou-se para Harry, ainda com o sorriso, e lhe perguntou:

-E então, fiquei bem? – Harry piscou uma, duas, três vezes, como se estivesse tentando fazer sumir o efeito de um _estupefaça_ ao mesmo tempo em que tentava encaixar o maxilar de volta no lugar depois da queda dolorosa que ele sofreu ao ver a figura a sua frente. Se ela tinha ficado bem? Perguntou-se, ela parecia ter envelhecido uns quatro anos naquele vestido e com certeza ele não seria o único a achar que a peça de roupa era extremamente _encantadora_, para não dizer _reveladora_.

-Está... está... fantasiada de quê? – balbuciou em meio a sua mente enevoada diante do choque. Era como se uma hora ele estivesse conversando com aquela menina franzina de onze anos e na outra, depois que ela entrou na cabine, a menina deu lugar a uma mulher desconhecida a Harry. Por um segundo considerou vasculhar o cubículo para ver se não havia nenhum feitiço de envelhecimento nele.

-A Dama de Vermelho. – Dallas retrucou marota e botou as mãos na cintura, dando uma pequena volta que fez Harry engasgar novamente. As costas do vestido tinha um enorme decote em _v_ que ia até a base da coluna, sem contar o decote que tinha no colo e a fenda que se abria até a metade da coxa da perna esquerda. E ele precisava mencionar a cor vermelho sangue que chamaria a atenção até dentro de uma sala completamente escurecida? Não. Ela com certeza seria um ponto bem destacado na multidão do baile. Seria a sensação da festa.

-Você não vai fantasiada assim, vai? Quero dizer, você só está experimentando, não pensa em comprar isso, pensa? – perguntou com uma mistura de incredulidade e temor. Ele nunca pensou que a jovem ousaria usar uma roupa daquelas, porém o olhar dela denunciava que sim, ela estava pensando em usar aquele vestido. Aquele vestido que tinha buracos demais em um corte de tecido, que a cor vibrante destacava por completo a pele alva e trazia uma brusca atenção para os olhos exóticos. O salto a deixava mais alta, parecendo alongar as pernas que somente agora ele notou eram torneadas e aparentemente tentadoras. Um conjunto que deixava a sonserina extremamente… sexy.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao terminar a sua avaliação. Ele não poderia estar pensando isso de uma garota que até ontem ele consolava porque seus colegas de casa a chamavam de sangue-ruim. De uma menina que ele pediu ao Malfoy para proteger porque tinha se apegado a ela como um irmão mais velho. Ficou tentado a bater-se diante dos pensamentos incestuosos, mas a voz de Dallas interrompeu qualquer autopunição.

-O que há de errado com a roupa? Eu gostei, e acho que o Davon também vai gostar. Ele me disse que se era para ir ao baile comigo que ao menos eu deveria fazer jus a isso e ir fantasiada como uma verdadeira sonserina. Acho que foi isso o que ele quis dizer. – e apontou para o vestido enquanto o moreno a sua frente fazia uma expressão estranha como se estivesse prestes a vomitar um balde de lesmas. Ela ia ao baile com o Yale?

-Vai ao baile com o Yale? – perguntou com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Vou. – respondeu Dallas displicente enquanto voltava a se olhar no espelho, virando o corpo de um lado para o outro para ver como o tecido tinha se ajustado nas suas curvas adolescentes.

-Por quê? – continuou em um tom cortantemente seco.

-Porque sim. – retrucou a garota de maneira evasiva e Harry achou que aquilo não era uma resposta que prestasse e sentia que ela estava escondendo algo.

-Não creio que o Yale mereça essa produção toda. – sentenciou e a boca de Dallas abriu como se para retrucar o comentário amargurado de Harry, mas calou-se e o olhou por cima do ombro longamente, voltando a se mirar no espelho. –Portanto, acho que não seria sábio ir vestida assim, ele não é tão importante a esse ponto. – concluiu, mas rapidamente arrependeu-se do que falou diante do que ouviu a seguir.

-Na verdade ele é, e acho que como namorado ele merece tal esforço. – Dallas respondeu em um tom desinteressado, mas, quando se deu conta do que tinha dito, arregalou os olhos e rapidamente tapou a boca com as mãos, virando-se com uma expressão horrorizada para o homem que parecia ter sido atingido certeiro por um raio durante uma partida chuvosa de Quadribol. Harry não sabia que ela estava namorando. Ainda não tinha reunido coragem para contar a ele, bem, não tinha até agora. Ela se lembrava muito bem da vez que ele lhe falou que quando arrumasse um namorado ele iria querer conhecer, porém, Harry e Davon não morriam de amores um pelo outro desde que se conheceram e a sua boca grande apenas piorou a situação.

-Não gostei da roupa. – rebateu Harry extremamente azedo em um tom que lembrava muito o professor Snape depois de uma aula particularmente cabulosa com a Grifinória, interrompendo a confissão dela como se não tivesse ouvido o que a jovem havia dito. –Está muito justa, muito decotada e não combina com você.

-Mas eu gostei. – a sonserina protestou, virando-se novamente para o espelho. –E é essa que eu vou levar. – terminou decidida, caminhando de volta para o cubículo, mas sendo parada pela voz contida de Harry, como se ele estivesse se esforçando em prender um urro de dor dentro da sua garganta.

-Não, não vai! – sibilou de uma maneira que fez o moreno por um breve momento se questionar se não estava usando a língua das cobras para repreender a garota. –Você não vai andar pelos salões de Hogwarts usando isso. – e apontou o acusado vestido como se fosse uma peça antiga que fora usada pelo próprio Voldemort. Embora Voldemort de longe não teria a mesma graça e elegância que Dallas tinha ao empunhar o vestido.

-Por que não? – cruzou os braços de maneira relaxada e prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, tentando entender o porquê da atitude hostil do auror.

-Este vestido e o nada são a mesma coisa. – Harry finalmente pareceu soltar o grito que estava entalado em sua traquéia. –Tem mais decote nessa coisa do que pano. Ele é ousado demais, decotado demais, chegando ao ponto de ser vulgar. – seu rosto adquirira estranhos tons púrpuros e ele se perguntava por que estava perdendo a calma desta maneira. Seria pelo vestido em si ou o fato de que outro homem teria o prazer de tocar Dallas naquele vestido que inspirava convites que requeriam a ausência do tecido?

-Não seja estúpido Harry! – reprimiu a garota em um tom que fez o moreno se lembrar de Hermione e gradualmente acalmar-se. –É só um vestido! E não vai ser você a pagar por ele então… – entrou na cabine e minutos depois saiu dessa com o vestido e o dinheiro nas mãos, para muito contragosto de Harry.

* * *

Pela primeira vez podia-se ver aquele QG calmo, como se ali não fosse o ponto de concentração de todos os que lutavam pela luz contra Voldemort. Naquela noite de Dia das Bruxas, naquele feriado, muitos de seus integrantes aproveitaram a paz momentânea que a guerra estava proporcionando e foram para casa passar o dia com a família. Os poucos gatos pingados que ficaram eram aqueles que, ou eram viciados demais no trabalho ou a única coisa que lhes esperava em casa era uma cama vazia ou cômodos silenciosos. E esse era o caso de Harry naquela noite. Com Lilá fora da cidade tudo o que ele pode achar para se distrair no feriado foi trabalho.

O moreno estava em sua sala dentro da Casa dos Gritos, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz do pequeno abajur em cima da mesa enquanto avaliava papéis e mais papéis sobre os relatórios das missões mais recentes, tudo para ver se encontrava uma certa linearidade nos ataques de Voldemort para ver se isso os fazia ficar um passo a frente dele ao menos uma vez sequer já que, depois da morte de seu Informante e com a descoberta de que os espiões estavam começando a correr um certo perigo e por isso foram tirados da ativa por uns tempos, essa era a única coisa que eles tinham no momento como arma. Claro que essa função de analisar algum ponto em comum nos ataques era papel do gênio do QG, ou seja, da Hermione, mas essa andava ultimamente tão cansada que Harry teve pena da amiga e a mandou para casa passar o feriado com o marido.

O auror continuava a avaliar os papéis com atenção, contudo as letras pareciam borradas diante de seus olhos. Era inútil ler tudo aquilo se a sua cabeça estava à milhas dali. Melhor dizendo, não tão longe dali, mas sim há apenas um túnel e um jardim de distância. Tirou os seus óculos e esfregou os olhos, pensando novamente na frase que martelou na sua cabeça o dia inteiro desde que encontrou Dallas na loja de roupas.

"… _acho que como namorado ele merece tal esforço."_

Namorado. A palavra entrou como um espinho no cérebro de Harry. Dallas estava namorando, e logo o garoto a quem ele jurava que ela detestava. Porém, não deveria se surpreender, ao menos não depois daquele beijo que viu eles dois dando nos jardins da escola durante o treinamento da resistência, aquele beijo que era outra farpa que ainda estava enterrada em sua mente, e no fim ela ainda teve a audácia de lhe dizer que o sonserino a agarrara. Que grande mentira! Se Davon realmente a tivesse beijado contra a sua vontade ela não o estaria namorando agora, estaria? Mas o pior de tudo era pensar no que mais eles fizeram visto que os dois passaram dois meses sozinhos dentro da sala comunal da Sonserina durante o verão. E, com certeza, deve ser bastante tentador fazer coisas impróprias dentro da sala quando ela está totalmente livre de alunos curiosos e curvada as suas vontades. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos desagradáveis. Não deveria se importar tanto com a vida amorosa da jovem, mas se importava. Ela era a sua amiga, sua pequena irmã adotiva (embora ultimamente tal convicção estivesse enfraquecendo dentro de seu ser) e não iria deixar nenhum idiota machucá-la. Jogou os papéis em cima da mesa e soltou um suspiro exasperado. Não conseguiria nada esta noite se continuasse com a sua cabeça longe e, com isso, levantou-se de sua cadeira e pegou a sua capa, daria uma pequena passada em Hogwarts para ver como andava o Baile de Halloween, apenas para se distrair. Ou ao menos era isso que ele tentava dizer a si mesmo para se convencer que, na verdade, o motivo da visita era outro. Um motivo de cabelos mel e lindos olhos azul-violeta.

* * *

O dedo apertava os botões do controle remoto e o rosto mostrava uma expressão tediosa. E era isso o que Draco estava sentindo: tédio. A Ordem mandou que todos os seus espiões ficassem fora da ativa por uns tempos, pois eles souberam que Voldemort os estava caçando atrás da identidade deles, e ele teve que obedecer, muito a contragosto, mas teve que obedecer a isso. Agora cá estava o loiro na sala escurecida de sua casa com apenas a luz do aparelho de TV para iluminá-la, tentando achar algo de bom para se ver naquela inútil máquina trouxa. No andar superior estava Gina, com certeza deitada na cama e ninando Angela, enquanto ele tentava se distrair com os programas noturnos. Sorriu diante disso. Pensar na cena da sua mulher ninando a sua filha sempre o fazia rir feito um idiota, como o bom pai babão que era. Vendo que na TV ele não acharia nada que o distraísse, achou melhor subir e fazer companhia a sua esposa. Ao menos ficar observando as duas mulheres da sua vida dormindo era muito mais prazeroso do que aquela máquina estúpida.

Desligou o aparelho e subiu as escadas da casa, alcançando o quarto principal e entrando silenciosamente nesse. O que viu fez outro sorriso surgir em seu rosto: lá estava Gina deitada na cama e com seus fartos cabelos ruivos contrastando intensamente com o branco dos lençóis e ao seu lado, envolta por almofadas, estava Angela deitada de bruços segurando uma mecha do cabelo da mãe com uma expressão no rosto de bebê que indicava que estava se divertindo muito com o seu novo brinquedo. O homem aproximou-se da cama vagarosamente e pegou e pequena no colo, que sorriu ao mirar seus olhos acinzentados nos olhos do pai. Draco sorriu de volta para a menina e caminhou através do quarto, sentando na cadeira de balanço que esse tinha para botar a criança para dormir, mas, assim que se acomodou na cadeira uma sensação estranha o abateu: um frio correu a sua espinha e ele rapidamente levantou-se de seu assento e caminhou até a janela, erguendo levemente a cortina e olhando para a rua escura do lado de fora. Nada parecia fora do normal, mas ele sentia que algo estava errado. A luz de um dos abajures que estava ao lado da cama começou a piscar uma cor fraca de vermelho e o sangue de Draco gelou. Havia sido descoberto. Rapidamente ele catou uma coberta no armário e envolveu Angela com ela e a passos largos cruzou o quarto em direção a cama, começando a sacudir levemente os ombros de Gina que aos poucos foi acordando e mirando seus olhos sonolentos no marido.

-Draco o que…

-Shhh. – chiou para poder calá-la e colocou o bebê nos braços da mulher. –Pegue Angela e vá direto para o QG. Avise o que está acontecendo.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? – a mulher o mirou confusa, sentindo o corpo começar a tremer. Nunca vira Draco tão sério em todo o tempo que estava com ele.

-Fomos descobertos.

-O meu… – ela não conseguiu terminar, pois barulhos começaram a vir do piso inferior da casa e a luz do abajur começou a piscar mais intensamente, sendo refletida no rosto apavorado de Gina e nos olhos brilhantes de Angela. Um pequeno apito de alerta começou a soar no quarto em virtude dos intrusos e num estalo Draco apontou a varinha para a porta e a trancou, tentando ganhar mais tempo para a fuga da esposa e da filha.

-Vá! – ordenou com uma voz firme e em um pulo Gina pôs-se de pé com o bebê abraçado firmemente pelos seus braços.

-Draco, eu não vou te deixar! – protestou de maneira teimosa e orbes cinzentos viraram-se frios e nebulosos para a jovem, ordenando de forma muda que ela o obedecesse. Se fosse outra hora Draco ainda se permitiria uma discussão para poder ver quem tinha mais poder naquela casa, mas o momento não pedia por isso. O loiro não estava ordenando que a mulher trocasse as cortinas da sala porque elas eram de mau gosto, mas sim fugir por causa de Comensais da Morte.

-E quem vai cuidar da nossa filha? – sibilou impaciente visto que a luz do abajur já ganhava um tom vermelho sangue, indicando que o inimigo estava se aproximando do esconderijo deles. Através da madeira da porta o auror podia ouvir xingamentos e maldições, com certeza dos Comensais pegos pelos vários feitiços espalhados pela casa contra intrusos. Ao menos deveria ter umas quinze azarações das Gemialidades Weasley no correndo entre a escada e a porta do quarto do casal.

–Anda Virginia! – um estrondo estremeceu a porta do quarto e ambos os adultos entreolharam-se, o inimigo agora estava perto demais para o gosto do loiro e Gina ainda nem tinha saído do lugar. Angela começou a chorar entre os braços da mãe, como se pressentisse o perigo que estava ao seu redor, e isso pareceu ter acordado a mulher para o risco que corriam e para o que o marido estava fazendo. Será que foi assim que Tiago Potter se sentiu quando há anos atrás Voldemort invadiu a casa deles para poder matar Harry? Perguntou-se a ruiva que por várias vezes ouvira a história dos pais do melhor amigo, mas nunca pensou que um dia se veria em uma situação parecida com a dele. A expressão do Potter pai naquela fatídica noite de Dia das Bruxas com certeza deveria ser a mesma que Draco estava fazendo neste exato momento.

-Draco. – falou com a voz embargada e desesperada. O loiro virou-se para a esposa e segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, a beijando de maneira passional.

-Vá meu amor… vá. – e com um último beijo de despedida na testa do bebê choroso, afastou-se da ruiva. Outro estrondo estremeceu o quarto e fez um arrepio descer pela espinha do auror. Quantos Comensais deveriam estar do outro lado da porta? Perguntou-se com as sobrancelhas franzidas e apertando a varinha firmemente entre os dedos, dando um último relance a Gina que retribuir o olhar, com os orbes castanhos transbordando em lágrimas, e com um sorriso confiante deu uma girada de corpo e desaparatou com a filha do casal, tendo como última visão antes de sumir a porta do quarto estourando em milhares de pedaços e com Draco erguendo a varinha e lutando com força contra uma dúzia de Comensais. Todos com a mesma determinação emanando de seus gestos, todos querendo matar o espião que ajudou a Ordem a destruir boa parte dos planos de Voldemort.

* * *

A girou novamente a exibindo como se fosse um troféu, mas com certeza não a estava mostrando para os alunos que estavam no salão. Na verdade, a jovem tinha a sensação de que ele a estava mostrando para alguém em particular, como se quisesse provocar este certo alguém dizendo que ela era dele. Isso era estranho. A sonserina olhou a sua volta e não viu nada de anormal em ninguém do salão, ninguém os olhava diferente diante desse pequeno show do Davon de ficar girando-a para lá e para cá durante a música. Porém, quando o rapaz deu mais uma girada de corpo é que ela sentiu, sentiu que alguém os observava intensamente. Corrigindo, alguém a observava intensamente pelo simples fato de que sentia os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem diante do misterioso olhar. E foi quando novamente eles se mexeram durante o bailar é que ela viu, viu um par de olhos verdes a mirando fixamente como se quisesse desvendar a sua alma com aquele simples olhar. Não pode evitar o tremor que percorreu o seu corpo diante disso, pois aquele olhar era extremamente intenso e ela nunca vira aqueles orbes verdes vivos a mirarem assim, chegava a ser um pouco assustador.

-Parece que o seu amigo não está gostando de nos ver juntos. – Davon murmurou perto de sua orelha e isso a obrigou a quebrar o contato visual com Harry para poder encarar o namorado. O moreno sabia de sua amizade fraternal – para o completo desprazer de Dallas em relação ao fraterno – com Harry e isso o levava a agir de um modo muito estranho perto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, como se quisesse mostrar algo a ele, irritá-lo. O que, na maioria das vezes, funcionava com perfeição.

-Não ligue para o Harry, ele é um pouco possessivo em relação a mim. Sentimentos de _irmão mais velho_. – disse com um suave tom de desdém ao entoar a última parte.

-Será? – Davon retrucou com um brilho malicioso no olhar e Dallas ergueu a sobrancelha em confusão até que viu o brilho ser acompanhado por um sorriso de igual classificação.

-Por que está sorrindo assim? – perguntou desconfia e o jovem sorriu mais ainda. Às vezes Dallas poderia ser tão ingênua, mesmo depois de cinco anos na Sonserina, ainda sim poderia ser ingênua em certos aspectos. Pois, se o Potter era cego em relação a certos sentimentos, Dallas era míope quando o assunto era o modo de agir do seu tão estimado _amigo_.

-Será que eu posso? – uma terceira voz penetrou o pequeno mundo deles dois dentro daquela pista de dança e Dallas olhou para o lado, vendo Harry parado ali os encarando. O mesmo olhar intenso de antes estava no rosto do auror e Davon apenas sorriu debochado, entregando a mão da garota ao homem mais velho, mas não sem antes de dar um longo e profundo beijo na jovem. Os olhos de Harry escureceram por um momento, mas assim como essa mudança veio ela foi-se rapidamente. Realmente não gostava daquele garoto e nem sabia bem o que ele estava fazendo na Resistência, pois ele não passava de um riquinho mimado, provindo de uma família de sangue puro que não tinha escolhido nenhum dos lados nessa guerra. Poderia se dizer que era uma família neutra diante dessa confusão, mas não menos suspeita. Tinha que manter o olho nele, pensou Harry, pois se sabe lá Deus o porquê de ele ter se aproximado de Dallas.

-Harry? – a voz da garota o trouxe de volta ao mundo terreno e ele piscou, não se dando conta de que ficou um longo tempo a encarando com ambos parados no meio do salão.

-O quê?

-Diga-me você. Pensei que tinha me tirado para dançar. – o moreno piscou mais ainda e olhou a sua volta, vendo que todos se mexiam de acordo com a música lenta que tocava.

-Ah sim! – prontamente a envolveu pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto do seu corpo, percebendo que ela parecia estar mais alta que da última vez que a teve tão perto de si. Olhou rapidamente para os pés da garota e viu que eles calçavam o salto que ela usava no dia que comprou o vestido, mas mesmo assim essa pequena mudança não fazia muita diferença, já que o auror continuava maior do que ela. Porém, era mais uma clara indicação de que estava crescendo, de que a menina era passado e que estava dando lugar a uma mulher, coisa que ele pôde sentir quando os seus dedos deslizaram pelas curvas da cintura dela, que eram abraçadas pelo vestido justo, e fecharam-se sobre a pele macia. Ergueu o rosto para evitar olhar para as partes que a roupa deixava o corpo da garota a mostra e fechou os olhos fortemente por um breve momento para poder se livrar de certos pensamentos inapropriados. Realmente não gostava daquele vestido, ele era muito revelador e deixava pouco para a imaginação. Sem contar que Harry reparou que não foi apenas único no salão que tinha atentado para o fato de que Dallas havia crescido, e não gostou nada dos olhares masculinos que ela estava atraindo.

-Algo errado? – a jovem perguntou com um sussurro que, estranhamente, enviou calafrios por sua espinha quando o hálito quente dela tocou a sua pele. Ao ouvi-la, ele terminou uma disputa muda de olhares com os outros homens e virou-se, mirando seus orbes verdes nos violetas, o fazendo prender rapidamente a respiração. Nunca os tinha visto com uma cor tão brilhante como eles estavam essa noite, era impressionante, era como estivessem mergulhados em magia… e eram lindos.

-Não. – Dallas franziu um pouco o cenho diante da resposta seca, mas nada disse. Claro que havia algo de errado somente por causa do olhar sério que ele lançou através do salão há poucos segundos atrás. –Vejo que apreciou o meu presente. – o moreno mudou de assunto quando os seus olhos quebraram o contato com os dela e miraram o pescoço alvo da sonserina. Dallas deu um sorriso e tocou o cordão preso em seu pescoço.

-É lindo, obrigada. – retrucou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do ex-grifinório e depois se afastando vagarosamente.

Harry sentiu um calor subir das pontas dos seus pés até as suas orelhas diante desse gesto tão simples e ingênuo e prendeu a respiração quando a garota se afastou, o encarando com grande intensidade dentro dos seus olhos. Parecia que eles queriam ler a sua alma e estavam quase o hipnotizando e o atraindo para eles como um marujo sendo atraído por uma sereia para um fim trágico nos rochedos. Tão fascinado estava que nem percebeu quando os seus rostos começaram a se aproximar por instinto. Algo no fundo da mente de Harry dizia que não era para ele fazer isso, que era errado, que estava abusando de uma menina inocente e que estava brincando com os sentimentos dela, mas o auror afogou essa voz quando viu os lábios vermelhos tão perto dos seus e um cheiro gostoso de morango penetrou os seus sentidos. Era como se fossem dois pólos se atraindo e não havia força suficiente que pudesse afastá-los agora. Seus lábios formigavam, sua mente estava enevoada e quando viu que estava próximo de saciar aquela pequena luxúria, seu interior começou a festejar. Tão perdido estava que não foi surpresa quando um enorme estrondo não fez apenas eles, mas muitos outros no salão, pularem de susto diante do barulho.

Harry afastou-se aos tropeços da jovem, seus olhos se alargando diante da surpresa que o seu cérebro estava registrando. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Ele realmente iria beijar a garota? Estava enlouquecendo, com certeza, recebeu muitos feitiços na cabeça para poder considerar fazer isso. Seus olhos vagaram pelo salão enquanto o seu coração batia tão forte que queria sair pela boca, e os orbes verdes caíram na figura de Katie Bell que entrava afobada e ia a passos rápidos na direção dos professores Dumbledore e McGonagall. A jovem cochichou algo para o diretor, que rapidamente lançou um olhar significativo a Harry que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

-Tenho que ir. – murmurou num ofego para Dallas e ela assentiu, ainda tão aturdida quanto ele. Sem mais demoras o auror saiu às pressas do salão acompanhando os outros. Quanto às portas de entrada se fecharam à música voltou a tocar e a festa continuou normalmente mesmo depois dessa pequena interrupção. Porém, para a jovem sonserina ainda parada no meio da pista de dança, depois do que aconteceu – ou quase aconteceu – entre Harry e ela, a noite a partir daí ficou longe de ser normal.


	19. Todas as coisas que eles não disseram

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**TODAS AS COISAS QUE ELES NÃO DISSERAM**

-Droga Thomas, não vai desmaiar em cima de novo! – Draco murmurou por entre dentes enquanto puxava novamente o corpo do homem para colocá-lo de pé.

-Eu estou tentando Malfoy, mas não vê que está difícil? - retrucou o rapaz com um pequeno gemido de dor quando se sentiu ser puxado com mais força pelo loiro para poderem apressar os passos.

Estavam ambos andando por entre as árvores de um lugar desconhecido, um lugar que parecia uma floresta de tão extensa que era e pelo fato de que os dois se sentiam perdidos há horas e não chegavam a ponto algum. Não havia uma habitação por aquelas bandas e a única que deveria existir no meio daquele lugar nenhum era a casa da qual eles acabaram de fugir, a casa que estava protegida por uma dúzia de Comensais violentos e que agora estavam furiosamente atrás deles. E quanto mais eles andavam, mais Draco tinha certeza que eles estavam se embreando na mata fechada.

-Daria tudo para ter a minha varinha aqui. – sussurrou o loiro de modo quase inaudível, com medo de seus perseguidores o ouvir, enquanto tentava manter o rapaz ao seu lado em pé.

-Eu daria tudo para estar na minha cama quentinha… – o moreno tossiu enquanto sentia espasmos de dor passarem pelo seu corpo e um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de seu lábio, o que alarmou Draco ainda mais, apressando os seus passos e quase carregando Dino consigo. – com uma boa xícara de chocolate quente. – terminou o ex-grifinório, sentindo suas pálpebras pesarem e seu corpo amolecer. Outro puxão de Draco o fez acordar rapidamente e se ver sob um par de olhos cinzentos que demonstravam preocupação, algo raro de se ver no rosto do loiro. Lutando com todas as suas forças o rapaz obrigou as suas pernas a se firmarem no solo úmido e os seus pés se mexerem para conseguir acompanhar os passos de Draco.

-E não debaixo dessa chuva, com as roupas imundas e nessa floresta úmida. Olhe para mim – o ex-sonserino exclamou ultrajado ao ver suas vestes sempre impecáveis agora parecerem fiapos de pano de chão embebido em sangue, água, lama e outros detritos que ele não queria nem pensar em listar – parece que eu peguei as roupas de um dos meus cunhados emprestada.

-Mesmo a beira da morte você não perde a arrogância Malfoy. Como a Ordem pôde aceitar você?

-Minha arrogância também vem acompanhada do meu charme. – respondeu presunçoso, retirando uma mecha platinada de cima dos olhos de maneira coquete.

-Pelo amor de Deus! – Dino rolou os olhos diante do modo de agir do outro homem. O que ele realmente tinha para a Ordem tê-lo aceitado? Personalidade sociável é que não era. – Com tanta gente para ficar perdido dentro de uma floresta eu tinha que ficar logo com você.

-Pare de reclamar, afinal, eu estou tentando te tirar daqui, mas se você quiser te deixo apodrecer no meio dessas árvores, não faria a menor diferença para mim. – deu um sorriso predador ao rapaz que novamente rolou os olhos. Ao menos a discussão com o loiro servia de alguma coisa, servia para mantê-lo acordado.

-Não sei por que ainda não o fez. – gracejou maldosamente. – Será que finalmente cresceu um coração dentro do seu peito oco? Estou impressionado Malfoy. – Draco quase soltou uma gargalhada diante da resposta afiada de Dino, mas manteve-se quieto e empenhou-se ainda mais em tentar tirar o rapaz daquele lugar.

-Ah, cala a boca! - comandou com um meio sorriso divertido e continuou a arrastá-lo pela mata.

* * *

Encolheu-se mais ainda sobre a pequena cama de seu antigo quarto, deixando as lágrimas rolarem silenciosamente pelo seu rosto enquanto a mulher na sua frente a mirava com uma certa de pena em seus olhos chocolates. Pena e compreensão. Entendia pelo que a amiga estava passando e sabia que também se sentiria assim se o mesmo tivesse acontecido com ela, se Rony tivesse sido capturado.

Quase três semanas se passaram e a Ordem não tinha nenhum rastro de seus espiões sumidos. Draco, Dino e Lino pareciam ter desaparecido da face da Terra e nenhuma pista foi deixada para trás, nenhum vestígio, nada que indicasse se eles estavam vivos ou mortos, e era por isso que agora a ruiva encontrava-se encolhida em sua antiga cama, abraçada aos joelhos e chorando copiosamente, pois hoje era mais um dia em que Hermione aparecia na Toca sem notícias do marido de Gina.

-Eu falei para ele que era perigoso. – murmurou Gina depois de quase uma hora de silêncio. – Mas ele não quis me ouvir.

-Gina – Hermione sussurrou – ele sabia disso, ele sabia disso e mesmo assim quis se arriscar. Deveria estar orgulhosa dele. Foi um ato de coragem e eu que pensei que nunca veria o dia em que Draco Malfoy arriscaria a sua vida pelo próximo, ou pela causa, mas confesso que já conseguia imaginá-lo arriscando a sua vida pela família.

-Quando começamos a namorar eu também pensava assim, achava que ele sempre seria o garoto frio e indiferente e que não importava o quanto ele gostasse de mim, isso não mudaria nada. Mas tudo começou a ficar diferente quando eu percebi como os olhos dele brilhavam cada vez que via a nossa filha, como ele ostentava um ar tão orgulhoso quando nos via, e isso me fazia me sentir tão bem.

-Deve ser porque ele, pela primeira vez, fez algo certo na vida. Ele realmente amava vocês duas e arriscou a vida por isso. – comentou Hermione em um tom brando e Gina a olhou rispidamente.

-Não fale como se ele já estivesse morto. – retrucou ácida, não querendo nem pensar na possibilidade de jamais ver aqueles olhos cinza tempestade de novo ou ouvir os comentários sarcásticos do marido.

-Gina… depois de quase três semanas em poder dos Comensais e de Voldemort você ainda acha…

-Sim… eu sinto que sim. Por isso que não quero sentir orgulho dele, é como se eu já o desse como morto e ele não pode morrer. – inspirou profundamente para conseguir encontrar forças para continuar falando, mas as lágrimas quase a calavam. – Ele me prometeu que sempre estaria comigo… Conosco. – e deu uma olhada de relance para o berço perto da janela onde Angela dormia pacificamente. – E se ele ousar quebrar essa promessa eu desço até o inferno e o mato novamente com as minhas próprias mãos. – Hermione viu os olhos de Gina brilharem, mas ela não sabia se era por causa das lágrimas ou da determinação em cumprir o que acabara de dizer. Resoluta a morena recostou-se na cabeceira da cama da ruiva e suspirou, também tentando buscar dentro da amiga um pouco de esperanças para si mesma.

-Bem, por mais surreal que isto possa parecer eu também não quero que ele morra. Ele tem sido de grande ajuda para nós e está se mostrando um homem em quem nós podemos confiar. E você sabe o que eles dizem. – Gina olhou para a amiga com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Não, o que eles dizem? – perguntou com uma expressão indagadora e Hermione sorriu um pouco.

-Um ditado trouxa que diz que vaso ruim não quebra.

-Hei! – a ruiva exclamou indignada, mas ocultando um pequeno sorriso. – Meu marido não é ruim. Certo que ele é a prepotência e o egocentrismo em pessoa, mas não é ruim.

-Se você diz, é você que dorme com ele não eu.

-Graças a Merlin! Sou muito possessiva e não divido o meu Draco com ninguém. – a duas mulheres riram, o que afastou um pouco o clima pesado que estava no quarto. Logo depois este ficou num certo silêncio confortável até que Hermione ergueu-se num sobressalto, assustando Gina.

-O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva e a outra mulher apenas lançou um olhar a ela e depois tirou algo do bolso interno das suas vestes.

-Mione? – Gina pôde ouvir a voz de Harry soar no comunicador de Hermione e uma ponta de esperança brotou em seu coração.

-Sim?

-Achamos o bastardo! – a jovem Weasley ouviu Harry dizer e depois soltar uma risada divertida. – Eu sabia que ele não se deixaria ser pego assim com facilidade. Avise a Gina que estamos na área restrita da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. – encerrou e o comunicador desligou-se automaticamente e Hermione prontamente virou-se para a amiga.

-Gina… – ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois logo a mulher mais nova já envolvia uma capa em seus ombros e pegava na mão de Hermione, a arrastando para fora do quarto.

-Mamãe, – a ruiva chamou quando chegou à sala de estar da Toca, trazendo a outra ex-grifinória consigo. – cuide da Angela pra mim, eu já volto.

-O que houve querida? – Molly perguntou.

-Acharam Draco. – a jovem sorriu abertamente e logo depois desapareceu pelas chamas da lareira.

* * *

-Eu estou perfeitamente bem, obrigado! – Harry e Rony rolaram os olhos quando ouviram o homem resmungar pela enésima vez nas última duas horas. Enquanto isso, Madame Pomfrey apenas lançava um olhar reprovador ao loiro e forçava a poção pela sua boca, como se estivesse tratando de uma criança.

-Agora o senhor vai descansar Sr. Malfoy. – advertiu a enfermeira, saindo logo depois da sala especialmente reservada dentro da ala hospitalar para tratar dos Agentes feridos da Ordem, resmungando uma coisa ou outra sobre pacientes complicados que achavam que sabiam mais sobre medicina do que ela.

-Eu atravessei uma floresta inteira sendo perseguidos por Comensais da Morte, carregando o corpo ferido de um homem e ela ainda acha que eu sou feito de porcelana. Draco cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e soltou um muxoxo, recostando-se na cama.

-Não reclame Malfoy, ao menos vocês saíram de lá vivos. – comentou Rony – Bem, parte de vocês. – o local ficou em silêncio em consideração ao companheiro perdido. Dino e Draco conseguiram resistir às torturas dos Comensais da Morte, mas, infelizmente, Lino não teve tanta sorte. Talvez por fazer parte da Ordem por mais tempo os inimigos acharam que ele continha mais informações do que os outros dois agentes, o que foi inútil, nenhum dos três abriram a boca para dizer nada e por isso foram quase mortos. E Jordan, infelizmente, não resistiu as três semanas diretas de tortura. Quando Draco e Dino conseguiram fugir de suas prisões o rapaz já estava morto.

-Mas onde ele está! – o grito quebrou o minuto de silêncio dos três aurores e Draco sorriu um pouco quando uma jovem ruiva irrompeu dentro do quarto. Empertigou-se mais um pouco na cama, esperando o que com certeza seria um grande abraço e beijo de boas vindas, mas foi extremamente decepcionado. O que ele recebeu não foi nenhum desses gestos de boas vindas, mas sim um belo tapa no meio do rosto.

O loiro abriu a boca, mas nenhum som dela, e seus olhos cinzentos miravam, estupefatos, a mulher a sua frente que fumegava de raiva. Quase morreu e era assim que ele era recebido de volta? Onde estavam as lágrimas de saudades e os abraços carinhosos? E as juras de amor, onde foram parar?

-Mas que diabos mulher! – praguejou saindo do estado de choque. – Isso doeu! – resmungou, soltando um palavrão ou outra enquanto acariciava a bochecha que estava ficando rosada e mostrando a marca dos cinco dedos afilados de Gina.

-Mas era para doer! – a jovem apontou um dedo furiosamente na direção do rosto do marido. – Você faz idéia da preocupação que eu tive? Faz idéia de o quanto eu chorei? Acho que nem tenho mais lágrimas para derramar. Eu deveria te esganar! Nunca mais se atreva a me dar este ataque do coração! – rugiu com o rosto vermelho de fúria e mais lágrimas começando a rolar dos seus olhos inchados.

-Oras! Eu salvei a sua vida! – retrucou irritado e as expressões furiosas de sua esposa amaciaram um pouco e ela deu um pequeno sorriso para o homem emburrado sobre a cama.

-Draco – aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. – minha vida é você. – murmurou suavemente, acariciando a bochecha que havia recebido o tapa e Rony fez uma careta desgostosa diante da cena romântica que estava começando a surgir. Hermione sorriu para o casal que parecia não ter problemas em demonstrar seu afeto em público, ainda mais quando sentimentos e Draco Malfoy eram palavras não relacionadas, e Harry quase estava tendo um ataque de risos diante das caras e bocas que Ron estava fazendo.

-Melhor deixá-los sozinhos. – Mione segurou o braço do marido e começou a puxá-lo para fora da ala hospitalar. Harry resolveu os seguir bem no momento em que Draco e Gina compartilhavam um beijo. Rapidamente, após sair da enfermaria, cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

Harry estava percorrendo os corredores de Hogwarts, submerso em seus pensamentos, quando uma visão o fez parar. Dallas havia acabado de entrar no corredor, carregada de livros, como na primeira vez que tinham se encontrado na escola, e parado no meio deste, mirando o moreno a alguns passos a sua frente. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, olhando um para o outro sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Desde o Baile de Halloween que eles não se viam, mas, mesmo assim, as lembranças daquele dia ainda estavam vívidas em suas mentes. Principalmente na mente de Harry que depois de semanas empenhado na busca de Draco e seus companheiros desaparecidos finalmente deixou um espaço livre em sua cabeça para trazer de volta a lembrança do Dia das Bruxas. O dia em que ele quase beijou a garota a sua frente.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de negação. Não queria lembrar daquele dia, era inconcebível para ele saber que quase beijou a garota que tinha como uma irmã. Não deveria estar em seu estado normal de espírito, a guerra deveria, finalmente, estava afetando a sua saúde mental.

-Harry. – Dallas sussurrou, quebrando o silêncio.

-Dallas. – retrucou com uma certa indiferença. Não queria esses pensamentos o atormentando, não queria ter que imaginar que a garota naquele corredor o atraía. Queria, na verdade, poder negar tudo e continuar negando até a morte se fosse preciso. Voltou a caminhar e passou por ela sem lhe dirigir um segundo olhar. Se antes ficar em sua presença era algo agradável e pacificador, agora estava se transformando em uma tormenta, pois coisas começavam a reverberar em sua alma e desejos proibidos surgiam em seu corpo.

-Me desculpe. – sussurrou a jovem e o homem parou em seus rastros, mas sem olhar para trás. Dallas apertou mais os seus livros entre os braços, como se eles fossem lhe dar alguma força ou proteção.

-Pelo quê? – Harry respondeu em um tom mínimo, sem se virar para poder encará-la e mirando o chão intensamente.

-Eu não sei, mas alguma coisa eu fiz de errado para você estar chateado comigo. – a garota virou-se para poder olhá-lo e constatar que ele ainda estava de costas para ela. – É o Davon? – Harry rangeu os dentes ao ouvir tal nome. – Está chateado porque eu estou namorando ele? Porque não contei a você?

-Não. – respondeu em um tom contido, sabendo que cada sílaba que saía da sua boca era uma mentira. Na verdade ele não sabia direito o que sentir em relação a esse namoro da jovem, só sabia que não gostava, e antes o que era associado a um ciúme de _irmão mais velho _agora estava começando a ganhar novos atributos nos quais ele não gostaria nem de pensar. – Eu tenho que ir Dallas, nos falamos outro dia. – completou, novamente com a mesma indiferença e seguiu o seu caminho.

-Harry. – sussurrou quando ele sumiu pelo corredor e tentou refrear as lágrimas. Fazia tempos que não chorava por ele e não seria agora que recomeçaria com isso. Com uma inspirada profunda de ar rapidamente recuperou o controle de seus sentimentos, continuando o seu caminho pela escola com a cabeça erguida, como se nada, nem ninguém, pudesse afetá-la no momento.

* * *

Destrancou a porta do apartamento e entrou vagarosamente na sala escurecida, alheio a qualquer coisa a sua volta. Jogou as chaves da casa sobre a cômoda perto da porta e mal tinha entrado totalmente na sala quando sentiu um par de braços envolverem a sua cintura. Em um movimento rápido desvencilhou-se das mãos e virou-se bruscamente para a pessoa que o prendia, apontando a sua varinha para ela. Lentamente, sem deixar de apontar o objeto, ele inclinou-se até o interruptor na parede e o ligou. A luz invadiu o local e vagarosamente Harry abaixou a varinha ao ver quem era a pessoa que o tinha atacado.

-Lilá. – suspirou guardando a varinha no bolso de sua calça.

-Minha nossa Harry que violência é essa!

-Uma pessoa me agarra por trás no escuro. Como você espera que eu reaja?

-Com um pouco mais de carinho talvez. – a mulher lhe sorriu e começou a se aproximar dele, o envolvendo novamente pela cintura, Harry tencionou um pouco o corpo diante do contato.

-Em tempos de guerra não dá para ser carinhoso. – soltou-se dos braços dela e começou a caminhar pelo apartamento, acendendo as luzes dos outros aposentos. – Poderia ser um Comensal da Morte que estivesse aqui. Aliás, como você entrou aqui? Não me lembro de ter lhe dado chave alguma.

-Pela lareira, oras. Esqueceu que você me disse uma vez que somente pessoas bem intencionadas conseguem entrar aqui pelas vias mágicas? E eu sou uma pessoa bem intencionada. – um sorriso maroto cruzou o rosto dela. – Ou quase. – finalizou, caminhando até ele e lhe dando um beijo que Harry rapidamente retribuiu, mas logo se afastou.

-Quando foi que você voltou? – perguntou, tentando se esquivar da morena que estava prestes a abraçá-lo novamente.

-Voltei hoje e vim logo te visitar. – respondeu com as sobrancelhas franzidas ao notar que o namorado estava distante e visivelmente incomodado com a sua presença. Harry estava recusando os seus gestos de carinho e fazia de tudo para não olhá-la nos olhos. Com certeza alguma coisa tinha acontecido, algo o estava perturbando. – Harry algo errado? Não gostou da minha surpresa? Ou será que é outra coisa? É sobre o desaparecimento do Malfoy e dos outros, é isso?

-Não! Quero dizer, eu adorei a sua surpresa. E quanto ao desaparecimento do Draco lhe informo que já o encontramos. – respondeu o homem, tentando quebrar um pouco a tensão que estava sentindo na presença da namorada, e Lilá suspirou aliviada com a sua resposta. – Mas, infelizmente, perdemos o Jordan. Os gêmeos Weasley estão arrasados, era o melhor amigo deles.

-Imagino. – disse longamente, ainda reparando que algo parecia estar incomodando o auror. – É só isso o que está te perturbando? – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso a ela para assegurar que nada o incomodava.

-Por que você acha que tem algo me chateando além dos problemas usuais? – tentou arrumar um modo de desviar o assunto.

-Bem… nada. Só supus. – continuou e ficou surpresa ao ver que, dessa vez, foi o rapaz que a abraçou.

-Eu estou ótimo, melhor ainda com você aqui. – disse depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Porém, a imagem de outra jovem com olhos violetas, que estava martelando em sua mente há tempos, voltou a sua cabeça e novamente ele se sentiu incomodado com o turbilhão de sentimentos confusos que estava dentro de seu peito e eram associados a jovem sonserina. Afinal, ele gostava da Dallas como uma irmã, certo? Ou errado?


	20. Primeira e Última Vez

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**PRIMEIRA E ÚLTIMA VEZ**

A goles atravessou o aro causando o estouro na torcida verde e um muxoxo da torcida amarela, azul e vermelha. Contudo, isso não diminuiu a animação dos jogadores que tinham mais da metade da escola torcendo contra eles. Novamente a bola atravessou o aro, causando mais uma explosão da torcida Sonserina e aumentando a emoção do jogo até que o apanhador da casa das serpentes finalmente avistou o pomo e encerrou a partida. A onda verde desceu ao campo e começou a parabenizar os seus jogadores, os carregando nos ombros e fazendo uma festa a caminho do castelo, pois finalmente, depois de anos desde a chegada de Harry Potter a Hogwarts, a Sonserina tinha ganhado um campeonato de Quadribol.

Dallas abriu caminho por entre a multidão formada pelos seus companheiros de casa e mais do que depressa se aproximou do pequeno grupo de corvinais que voltavam para o castelo.

- Bem, o importante é competir. – Tracey suspirou exasperada, enlaçando a sua mão na de Patrick. Desde o Baile de Halloween os dois começaram a se aproximar e finalmente no Baile de Natal eles se declararam um ao outro e desde então estavam juntos.

- E ganhar! – Dallas acrescentou com um sorriso maroto quando se integrou ao grupo, chamando a atenção de todos para si. Ela os destoava completamente com a sua gravata verde e prata e brasão sonserino nas vestes negras, não combinando em nada com o azulado e o branco da Corvinal. Poderia ser considerada um pássaro fora do ninho se já não ocupasse esta posição dentro da própria casa.

- Ah, tinha que vir aqui para jogar isso na nossa cara não é mesmo cobrinha ardilosa? Enfiar o dedo profundamente na ferida e esfregar a humilhação da derrota em nós. Certo srta. Winford? - Patrick completou com um tom sarcástico, dando uma careta infantil e foi retribuída quando Dallas torceu o rosto em uma expressão bizarra. – Deus, eu criei um monstro. – resmungou enquanto subiam as escadas do castelo.

- Não enche. – defendeu-se a garota, dando um tapa estalado no braço do amigo. – Há anos a Grifinória e a Corvinal estão compartilhando o hall da fama no campeonato de Quadribol, acho que estava mais do que na hora disso mudar. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o estufando em uma pose orgulhosa. Era um pássaro fora do ninho em sua própria casa, mas muitos concordavam, principalmente Patrick, de que ela estava começando a aprender o caminho de volta ao lar.

- E desde quando Quadribol é algo que te agrada? – perguntou o moreno com um brilho malicioso nos olhos que dizia claramente que não era propriamente o jogo que era de interesse da garota, mas sim os jogadores. Era uma Maria Lustra-Pomo, como o bruxo costumava brincar, o fazendo sempre receber como resposta vários tapas da menina.

- Namoro um jogador de Quadribol, então… – respondeu dando de ombros, Patrie precisaria de muito mais do que isso se esperasse que Dallas realmente fosse ceder nessa brincadeira deles de troca de acusações e frases de duplo sentido.

- Ah, mas aí não é o jogo que te agrada e sim o jogador. – Tracey brincou e Dallas rolou os olhos.

- Quem pode me culpar se eu tenho uma queda por homens altos, fortes e com pouca produção cerebral? – respondeu em um tom exasperado ao descrever o que seria o estereotipo dos populares jogadores de Quadribol de times de escola. Patrick abriu a boca para soltar um comentário, com certeza em relação ao Potter e o fato de que ele também foi um jogador popular, mas um olhar da menina o fez se calar em derrota. Quando chegaram as escadas moventes cada um tomou o seu caminho e Dallas rapidamente desceu os degraus indo em direção as masmorras, isto até que se deparou com a figura do professor de Poções.

- Srta.Winford. – os olhos negros pareceram perfurar a garota enquanto o homem cruzava os braços como um morcego fechando as asas em torno de si.

- Professor. – respondeu a jovem em um tom firme. Admirava Snape, mas às vezes, como todos os outros alunos, o homem lhe dava medo.

- Venha comigo senhorita. – a garota o acompanhou para as masmorras e lá chegando viu que em cima das mesas da sala de aula havia caldeirões borbulhando e soltando fumaças de várias cores diferentes, ingredientes e mais outras coisas para o preparo de poções.

- Professor, por que disso tudo? – perguntou ao aproximar-se de um caldeirão sobre o fogo crepitando, espantando a fumaça com um gesto de mão para poder observar melhor a solução cremosa e de uma cor verde musgo que estava dentro dele.

- A Ordem conseguiu descobrir uma fortaleza das trevas dentro de uma floresta ao leste da Escócia, é um ponto estratégico e um grande esconderijo. Pretendemos tomá-lo e para isso precisaremos fazer poções para os nossos agentes. Considere isso como parte do treinamento da Resistência. – respondeu o homem, pegando alguns livros em seu acervo pessoal e os abrindo sobre a mesa em frente a jovem.

- Okay. Por acaso isso vai me dar créditos extras para os NOM's? – brincou um pouco e como resposta recebeu um olhar de Snape que parecia perguntar 'você estava planejando fazer uma piada? Porque não funcionou'.

- Se fizer um bom trabalho quem sabe eu pense no seu caso. – disse em seu tom usualmente baixo e arrastado, sabendo que no fundo Dallas jamais precisaria de créditos extras em poções devido ao talento nato que possuía na área. E, é claro, que ele jamais confessaria tal coisa para a menina, mesmo que ela fosse uma integrante de sua casa.

- Sim senhor. – finalizou, apoiando-se sobre a mesa para poder observar melhor os livros que estavam abertos na sua frente.

- Precisamos de poções atordoantes, curativas, revigorantes, soníferos e derivados. Comece a recolher os ingredientes e a fazer o que eu mandar. – Snape começou a listar os ingredientes e Dallas os foi recolhendo para o preparo das poções.

Duas horas depois com os dois trabalhando em completo silêncio sendo interrompido apenas pelo tilintar dos potes e instrumentos, os caldeirões ferviam a fogo alto sob dois pares de olhos atentos.

- E então, quando nós finalmente poderemos ajudar nessa guerra, ajudar fora das paredes de Hogwarts? – perguntou a jovem, quebrando o silêncio que estava nas masmorras.

- Como? – Snape ergueu os olhos de uma poção que acabava de colocar em um pequeno frasco e os mirou no rosto sério da menina.

- Sabe professor eu aprecio ajudar no preparo de poções, mas gostaria de fazer mais do que isso.

- Está me dizendo que gostaria de trabalhar em campo?

- Er… sim?

- Você ainda está em treinamento e não tem aprendizado o suficiente para trabalhar em campo, seria morta em um piscar de olhos. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam srta. Winford e até o todo maravilhoso Potter teve que esperar para entrar de cabeça nas batalhas. – pronunciou o nome Potter com um tom de desdém. – Hunf! E do jeito que ele é tratado como herói e depois de todas as regras que ele burlou durante seus anos escolares me admirou muito que ele foi levado a treinamento. Pensei que o imbecil era acima dessas coisas mundanas. – finalizou dando as costas para menina e guardando vários frascos dentro de um armário.

- O senhor não gosta mesmo do Harry. – Dallas falou em um tom que misturava divertimento e frustração. Depois de todas as farpas trocadas entre o Mestre de Poções e Harry nas reuniões da Ordem que ela participava, ainda não sabia por que se surpreendia com as tiradas do professor.

Snape encolheu levemente os ombros diante da observação da garota e fechou a porta do armário com um leve estalo, lançando alguns feitiços contra intrusos sobre o móvel, antes de virar-se para poder encará-la novamente.

- E eu não sei por que você gosta dele. - retrucou Severo, lançando a garota um olhar significativo e a fazendo corar levemente diante das implicações das palavras do homem. Ele era observador demais para gosto dela, com certeza característica que ganhou com os anos de espionagem.

- Não me diga que está tão na cara assim? – fez uma careta de desagrado, achando que já que Potter nunca tinha notado seus sentimentos por ele, as outras pessoas também não tinham percebido. Porém, este era Severo Snape, e nada passava despercebido a ele. Claro, além do fato de seu treinamento na Resistência ter criado um certo vínculo de amizade entre os dois, incluindo também o fato de que ser uma ótima aluna em Poções e pertencer a Sonserina também tinha ajudado nesta aproximação.

- Está brilhando em sua testa como néon. – respondeu o homem em um tom seco. Ainda não sabia o que o Potter tinha para atrair tanta atenção das garotas, fora, é óbvio, aquela cicatriz horrorosa que o tornava famoso. – Todos vêem.

- Mas quem deveria ver é tão cego quanto um morcego. – respondeu Dallas um pouco cabisbaixa e Snape balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em resignação.

- É uma aluna brilhante srta. Winford, em alguns quesitos você é brilhante…

- Em apenas um quesito professor. – interrompeu a garota. – Eu só sou boa aluna em poções, porque no restante. – fez uma careta de desagrado ao lembrar-se de suas notas em algumas matérias como Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração. Um sorriso torto surgiu na face de Snape.

- Por isso mesmo. Como alguém que consegue compreender tão belamente a arte das poções pode vir a sentir algo por aquele cabeça de cicatriz do Potter? – seu tom realmente deixava claro que ele queria entender esta impossibilidade. Com certeza na mente de Snape uma pessoa com talentos como Dallas jamais teria algo em comum com um Potter. A menina sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa e riu um pouco. Poderia ter ficado ofendida com o comentário do professor, mas o tom que ele usava em relação a ela parecia mais um tom paternal, o que poderia surpreender e assustar alguns. E, ao contrário de muitos alunos, ela gostava de ficar na presença de Snape. Sem contar que este era o que mais a encorajava, a sua maneira é claro, lhe dizendo que ela era uma grande bruxa e por isso estava merecidamente colocada na Sonserina.

- Nem sempre a inteligência atinge o coração. – rebateu para novamente ficarem minutos em silêncio.

- Parece que está pronta. – Severo quebrou a quietude da sala. – Um bom trabalho srta. Winford, acho que daqui para frente eu posso resolver sozinho. Está dispensada. – terminou com um aceno de mão, não desgrudando os olhos do caldeirão fumegante.

- Okay. Até amanhã então professor. – despediu-se e saiu da sala, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si, tomando o caminho para a sala comunal de sua casa. Porém, novamente foi interrompida durante o percurso quando cruzou com uma figura familiar no corredor, ainda vestida com os trajes verde e prata do uniforme de Quadribol da Sonserina.

- Onde você se enfiou? – Davon perguntou ao aproximar-se dela e a segurando pelo braço a trazendo para dentro de uma sala vazia, uma antiga sala de troféus visto que havia algumas taças velhas, empoeiradas e rachadas atulhadas a um canto do lugar.

- Eu estava com o professor Snape preparando algumas poções. Por quê? – Dallas soltou seu braço das mãos de Davon e o cruzou sobre o peito.

- Oras, como por quê? Nossa casa vence o campeonato e é justo eu querer comemorar a vitória com a minha namorada! – o jovem sorriu marotamente e Dallas sorriu de volta permitindo ser enlaçada pela cintura e puxada para junto do corpo dele, retribuindo o beijo que ele lhe deu.

- Se quiser comemorar vamos para a sala comunal, pois com certeza os nossos colegas estão fazendo uma festa. – retrucou a garota enquanto sentia os lábios dele escorregarem para a sua nuca e uma de suas mãos soltar os primeiros botões de sua camisa branca do uniforme e revelar um pedaço de seu ombro, depositando um beijo lá. - O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, sentindo um arrepio de prazer e insegurança atravessar o seu corpo quando percebeu que as carícias do rapaz estavam ficando mais ousadas. Davon parou de beijá-la e a encarou fixamente.

- Eu estou… - hesitou um pouco. – tentando levar comigo uma lembrança boa de Hogwarts. - falou com seriedade.

- O quê? – Dallas arqueou as sobrancelhas, desvencilhando-se dos braços do namorado e afastando-se um pouco dele para poder olhá-lo melhor.

- Estou me formando Dallas e o meu treinamento na Resistência está chegando ao fim, logo entrarei no campo de batalha e ele é bem diferente dos feitiços que lançamos dentro da sala de treinamentos. Sei que perderei a minha alma nessa guerra como muitos já perderam e ao menos quero ter uma lembrança boa para me manter em pé. Algo que me incite a continuar. – terminou num fiapo de voz.

- E eu serei a sua lembrança boa?

- Sim. – respondeu num sussurro e um tremor percorreu o corpo de Dallas. O que ela via nos olhos de Davon ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava lisonjeada e deixava assustada. Será que estava pronta para se entregar dessa maneira no seu relacionamento com o rapaz. Certo que eram namorados, mas, de uma certa maneira, Dallas sempre impediu-se de aproximar-se demais. O amor que nutria por Harry a impedia, inconscientemente, de entregar-se completamente e agora cá estava Davon, pedindo que ao menos por um momento ela fingisse que realmente gostava dele acima de tudo.

- Está querendo me dizer Davon que… que você está apaixonado por mim? - o rapaz corou um pouco e deu um raro sorriso doce a ela.

- Não pude evitar, quando começamos o nosso relacionamento para mim era apenas diversão, mas que homem consegue passar um tempo com você sem se apaixonar? – perguntou divertido e Dallas fechou os olhos por um breve momento, não querendo ver a expressão perdida no rosto do sonserino. Bem, ela conhecia um homem que lhe era próximo e não era apaixonado por ela. Harry conseguia passar anos com ela sem sentir nada além de um carinho irritantemente fraternal, ou ao menos era isso que ela achava, porque depois do Baile de Halloween as coisas tornaram-se um pouco confusas e os dois ainda nem tiveram tempo de discutir o ocorrido… Ou o que quase ocorreu. Talvez fosse algo para não ser discutido, mas sim esquecido.

- Davon eu gosto de você, realmente gosto. Confesso que no começo te detestava, você era tão arrogante e autoconfiante. Bem, você ainda é arrogante e autoconfiante, mas depois de todo esse tempo que passamos juntos sem eu querer te matar eu aprendi a te ver com outros olhos, a gostas realmente de você. Mas…

- Você não me ama da maneira que eu te amo. – Dallas mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber como reagir. Por fora Davon aparentava não se importar muito com essa declaração, mas ela tinha a sensação de que por dentro o rapaz não se sentia tão seguro quanto aparentava. - Não se preocupe, não vou me descabelar por causa disso ou ter uma crise ou coisa parecida. Ainda sou um sonserino e tenho o meu orgulho, mas ao menos esta noite você poderia fingir que me ama? Sei que pode soar estranho, nunca fui de te pedir nada, mas desta vez eu estou pedindo… finja que me ama.

-Davon… fingir te amar não vai mudar o fato de que amanhã esse sentimento não vai existir. É isso mesmo que você quer? Uma noite de mentiras? – soltou um longo suspiro, abraçando o próprio corpo como se para se proteger de um frio que não existia naquela sala.

- Olha… – o jovem começou a se afastar em direção a porta. – Tem razão, é uma proposta maluca mesmo! - deu um sorriso sem graça a ela. – Somente eu para propor uma coisa dessas mesmo. Não precisa fazer isso, não vou te forçar a nada, nós podemos sentar aqui e conversar apenas. O que acha?

- Davon. – Winford deu um passo a frente antes que ele pudesse fugir e depositou um dedo suavemente sobre os lábios do rapaz. Que fosse para o espaço a moral e o bom senso que a sua avó a ensinou por anos, que fosse para o espaço a sua razão que lhe dizia que seria um grande erro fazer isso. Esta noite ela não agiria racionalmente. Afinal, ela também queria, queria saber o que era ser amada de verdade, amada por um homem, pois sabia que jamais teria isso de Harry. E, além do mais, gostava muito de Davon, se sentia atraída por ele, não estava apaixonada é claro, mas isso não queria dizer que eles não poderiam tentar pela primeira e última vez. Isso não a impedia de ser um pouco feliz e dar, por tabela, um pouco de felicidade ao rapaz a sua frente.

- Cala a boca! – murmurou, o interrompendo antes que ele desembestasse a falar, dando um rápido beijo no canto da boca dele. – Eu não lembro de ter dito não.

- Vai aceitar a minha proposta maluca? – o jovem alargou os olhos, incrédulo. Dallas sempre tinha sido muito certinha e ele confessava que durante o seu discurso ele mesmo tinha achado a idéia ridícula, que a garota jamais iria aceitá-la.

- Considere isso um gesto particularmente não sonserino, já que você mesmo sempre disse que eu era _recatada_ demais para estar nesta casa, não é mesmo? - ambos sorriram e se abraçaram, logo desfrutando de um longo beijo passional. Minutos depois a única coisa que fazia companhia aos troféus velhos naquela sala eram peças de roupas largadas, dois adolescentes afogados em sensações e gemidos e uma noite que nunca sairia de suas lembranças.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte envolta em capa da escola dentro de uma sala vazia, a única coisa Dallas achou como vestígio da presença de naquele lugar Davon, e prova de que a noite anterior realmente aconteceu, foi um pequeno bilhete e uma rosa.

_Espero que tenha sorte com aquele que ama. Obrigado por tudo._

_Davon._

* * *

O barulho de aparatações quase poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância pelo fato de aquele lugar ser silencioso demais. Os corpos moveram-se nas sombras que a folhagem do pequeno bosque proporcionava, escondendo-se entre arbustos e atrás de árvores.

Dino abaixou-se atrás de um arbusto e olhou para a mansão de pedra ao longe. Parecia um pequeno castelo que se erguia solitário sobre a colina. Ao seu lado estavam Draco, Harry e Rony, com os dois últimos olhando com repreensão os dois primeiros, pois estes mal haviam se recuperado do seqüestro e estavam em missão novamente, arriscando seus pescoços mais uma vez. Não precisa dizer que Gina teve uma crise quando soube que o marido iria caçar Comensais novamente na companhia do louco do seu irmão e desequilibrado do Harry, não querendo nem considerar o fato de que eles dois também estavam se arriscando. Mas, diferente de Draco e Dino, a sua saúde estava em melhores condições do que a deles. Rony ainda sentia o ouvido zunir por causa dos longos sermões que recebeu da irmã o ameaçando a ficar de olho em seu marido.

Por ele, Malfoy poderia se explodir que ele não estava nem aí. Ou ao menos este era uma coisa que ele costumava pensar a alguns anos atrás. Mesmo que não admitissem em público, e muito menos um ao outro, os dois se tornaram tão amigos quanto Draco e Harry, mas certos costumes como brigas por coisas fúteis, troca de ofensas e feitiços não poderiam ser deixados para trás. Era uma tradição chamar Ron de doninha e ser chamado em troca de furão.

Sirius juntou-se ao grupo - agora que era um homem livre poderia trabalhar melhor para a Ordem – e olhou os jovens ao seu lado. Era estranho, pois Harry e os outros eram muitos jovens para estarem no meio dessa confusão, mas, ao mesmo tempo, maduros o suficientes para estarem ali, como ele e seus amigos foram quando entraram para a Resistência na primeira aparição de Voldemort. Por mais que Harry alegasse que era diferente de seu pai, em muitos aspectos eram extremamente parecidos. Tiago não hesitou em entrar de cabeça na guerra quando teve a oportunidade e Harry parecia também bem determinado em acabar com toda essa história. Sirius não o culpava, com todo este derramamento de sangue esta história também o estava cansando.

- Escute o que vamos fazer. – o animago virou-se para o pequeno grupo que ele lideraria na invasão. O outro grupo, o que faria o ataque frontal, seria guiado por Olívio Wood. - Não quero nenhum ato de heroísmo. O que eu quero é que entrem e derrubem os Comensais. Capturem, atordoem, tomem o lugar e saíam de lá vivos.

- Oras, mas assim você tira toda a diversão da coisa. - Draco murmurou em desdém, seus olhos claros ganhando tons cinza chumbo.

- Do que você está falando Malfoy? - Sirius rebateu, fazendo-se de desentendido e estreitando os olhos para ele.

- Não podemos matar nenhum Comensal? – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto e os olhos brilhando maliciosos como dois faróis de neblina.

- Não somos assassinos. – o auror mais velho estufou o peito e olhou arrogante para o rapaz, sabendo de onde estava vindo toda esta raiva.

- Mas eles são e tem que pagar por isso. Comensais lutam até a morte Black e eu soube que Crabbe está lá dentro. – o loiro cuspiu o nome como se fosse alguma bebida amarga e rangeu os dentes de raiva. Há pouco tempo havia descoberto que Vincent Crabbe fora o responsável pela morte de Blaise e ele estava doido atrás de vingança. Não deixaria aquele desperdício de gente achar que poderia eliminar um amigo de um Malfoy e sair impune disso. O julgamento do Ministério seria pouco para o que Draco tinha planejado para aquele idiota e quando terminasse, Crabbe estaria implorando por um beijo de Dementador.

- Mortes apenas se for necessário e inevitável. Nem todos que estão lá estão fazendo isso por livre e espontânea vontade. - Sirius disse, lembrando que muitos Comensais capturados estavam sob o Império e Draco soltou uma risada de escárnio. Como é que o Ministério ainda caía nessa palhaçada de "não era eu, era o Império que Você-Sabe-Quem usou em mim". Por Merlin, seu próprio pai tinha usado esta desculpa fajuta no passado para escapar da punição do governo. No entanto, por outro lado, realmente em um ponto Black tinha razão. Havia muitos Comensais que eles capturaram que realmente estavam sob a maldição, coisa que eles atestaram depois de longos e cansativos todos. Parecia que Voldemort não estava conseguindo tantos aliados espontâneos como antigamente.

- Tudo bem, mas não garanto nada quando o pegar. – Draco respondeu e Sirius não pôde culpá-lo, na verdade o compreendia muito bem. Quantas vezes quis esganar Pettigrew por sua traição? Quantas vezes já tentou matá-lo por simples vingança? - Rony, Dino e Malfoy vocês serão a força um e cobrirão a retaguarda. Harry e eu atacaremos de frente. – instruiu e todos assentiram com um leve balançar de cabeça antes de um sinal de alerta ser dado pelo outro grupo do outro lado do bosque, indicando que era hora de menos conversa e mais ação. Com um último olhar para os seus companheiros os bruxos saíram dos seus esconderijos e atacaram a mansão.

* * *

Em um pulo a jovem sentou-se na cama ofegante e com o coração disparado. Suor escorria pelo seu rosto e uma sensação sufocante inundava o seu ser. Havia alguma coisa de errado. Acontecera alguma coisa e isso era relacionado ao sonho estranho que teve. Parecia até que era um aviso, um chamado. Alguém estava lhe chamando. Mas quem? Com um murmúrio um nome foi pronunciado pelos seus lábios e chutando as cobertas para fora da cama, ela levantou-se e saiu de seu dormitório.

Abriu lentamente a passagem guardada pela estátua e espiou ao longo do corredor das masmorras. Era madrugada e no máximo o que deveria haver eram alguns fantasmas rondando pelo castelo. Filch provavelmente já estava na cama, assim como os outros professores então talvez realmente fosse seguro sair para uma caminhada já que o pesadelo havia tirado todo o seu sono.

Alcançou o corredor e começou a subir as escadas levemente, com medo de que qualquer barulho provocado pelos seus pés contra a madeira rangente dos degraus acordasse os quadros que dormia nas paredes. A ponta de sua varinha emitia uma luz fraca, iluminando o seu caminho enquanto saía da área das masmorras. A idéia inicial era dar uma volta pelo castelo, talvez uma passada pelos jardins, mesmo que a noite estivesse fria. Porém, algo lhe dizia para não seguir este percurso, mas sim outro. Continuou caminhando, seus passos leves mal ecoando pelas paredes antigas, quando chegou ao destino o qual seus instintos lhe haviam guiado: a enfermaria. Por que ela estava ali não saberia dizer, mas sentia que deveria entrar lá.

Novamente silenciosa como um gato a jovem abriu a porta da grande enfermaria, entrando no local vagarosamente e fechando a porta levemente atrás de si. Um ou dois alunos estavam adormecidos na cama, novatos que com certeza foram atendidos por Madame Pomfrey depois de terem feito alguma besteira nas aulas. Porém não eram aqueles alunos que a chamavam, porque agora ela tinha certeza de que alguém a chamava. Continuou andando pelo local até que chegou ao fundo do grande salão onde havia um enorme quadro adormecido na parede. Um quadro do que parecia ser um médico, visto que usava uma longa bata branca com o osso e a varinha cruzados sobre o bolso do peito, o símbolo do St. Mungus.

Parou em frente a ele e o observou intensamente, até que ele lhe devolveu o olhar a dando um pequeno susto. Estava acordado e às vezes ela se esquecia que os quadros tinham vida naquele lugar, e talvez essa fosse a melhor parte da escola. Ela adorava conversar com os quadros, eles sempre tinham grandes histórias para contar sobre gerações passadas de alunos.

-Q uer alguma coisa minha filha? – a pintura perguntou e Dallas piscou para espantar o sono e tentar pensar em uma resposta. O que ela realmente queria? Nem sabia direito por que estava ali.

-Eu… eu… - mordeu o lábio inferior, não sabendo o que dizer. Tinha deixado o seu sexto sentido levá-la até ali, mas agora que estava ali, o que iria fazer?

- Veio visitar alguém? – perguntou novamente.

- Sim. - respondeu sem nem ao menos saber o que estava dizendo. Ela não conhecia ninguém que estivesse na ala hospitalar neste exato momento.

O quadro sorriu, parecendo captar o seu dilema, e mexeu-se, dando cedendo passagem. Dallas entrou pelo buraco revelado na parede e o quadro fechou-se assim que ela passou. Olhou ao seu redor e surpreendeu-se, o lugar era exatamente como a sala que tinha do outro lado do quadro, mas um pouco menor. Parecia ser uma segunda enfermaria, uma enfermaria secreta que possuía uma estrutura que com certeza comportava muito menos gente do que a enfermaria da escola. Havia uns três ou quatro corpos deitados nas camas, mas claramente não eram de alunos, adolescentes, mas sim de adultos. Andou por entre as camas e olhou a expressões serenas nos rostos dos pacientes, embora pudesse perceber que isso era apenas fachada, que para estarem ali escondidos com certeza eles deveriam estar com grandes ferimentos ou muito doentes. E foi olhando para os pertences que estavam perto de um dos pacientes que ela percebeu que eles eram agentes da Resistência. Continuou andando por entre as camas até que parou na última e olhou com espanto para quem estava lá.

Sobre os lençóis claros estava Harry, com o torso nu e enfaixado com várias ataduras. Havia escoriações pelos seus braços e rosto e arranhões aqui e acolá, mas, mesmo assim, ele parecia não sentir dor, pois o seu rosto também estava sereno. Parecia que pelo estado que o rapaz se encontrava dava a entender que a última missão da Ordem não foi muito vitoriosa. Aproximou-se mais da cama e sentou-se na beirada dela e num ato de coragem – que surgiu por ele estar inconsciente – deitou-se ao seu lado, aconchegando-se lentamente contra o seu corpo para não feri-lo mais ainda. Ficou por um longo tempo observando seu rosto adormecido até que ela mesma caiu no sono.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a quebrar a negridão da noite Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando várias vezes para se acostumar à claridade. Remexeu-se um pouco, mas o seu corpo protestou com a dor e por isso resolveu ficar quieto e foi quando percebeu que havia algo, melhor, alguém ao seu lado. Um calor bom era passado para o seu corpo assim como uma sensação de conforto. Abaixou os olhos e ofegou brevemente quando viu quem era a sua companhia. Dallas estava deitada ao seu lado e o abraçava levemente pela cintura, a cama estreita apenas obrigava seus corpos a ficarem mais próximos do que jamais Harry permitiria e o moreno gemeu suavemente diante da sensação boa que a presença dela estava causando, do corpo pequeno contra o seu e da pele quente de encontro a sua. Uma sensação boa demais para o seu gosto. Porém não ficou muito tempo se repreendendo por isso ou por esses novos sentimentos que giravam como um turbilhão dentro de si, pois novamente permitiu que a inconsciência o dominasse deixando qualquer pensamento proibido para trás.


	21. Cego Perdido no Meio de Pensamentos

**Capítulo 20**

**CEGO PERDIDO NO MEIO DE PENSAMENTOS**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos novamente o calor não estava mais lá e somente restara uma sensação de vazio e uma mão morna sobre a sua. Virou o rosto esperando em um momento louco encontrar um par de olhos violetas, mas não foi isso que ele viu e não soube o porquê de ter ficado desapontado com a situação. Na verdade, o que viu foram os olhos brilhantes de Lilá que o miravam com ternura e preocupação. Sorriu um pouco para ela mesmo que não se sentisse com espírito para sorrir.

- Você nos deu um grande susto Sr. Potter. - a morena falou em um tom que o lembrou muito quando McGonagall os repreendia na época em que eram estudantes e isso fez Harry rir mais um pouco, embora tal ato ocasionasse dores incomodas em suas costelas. - Opa! Devagar rapazinho. - advertiu Lilá quando o viu tossir um pouco ao tentar se sentar.

- O que aconteceu? - murmurou com a garganta arranhando e presumiu que deveria ter ficado desacordado por um bom tempo, pois ela estava mais do que seca. - Conseguimos tomar o forte de Voldemort? - Lilá tremeu um pouco diante do nome enquanto lhe entregava um copo d'água.

- Conseguiram e quase morreram por causa disso. Não foi uma batalha fácil mas ao menos conseguimos vencer mais essa diante de tantas perdidas. – falou em um tom levemente animado enquanto encostava a borda do copo gelado contra os lábios secos do rapaz.

- Ainda bem. – sussurrou fracamente, afastando-se da bebida oferecida e fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

- Algo errado Harry? - perguntou a ex-grifinória quando percebeu que ele parecia tenso desde que acordara e a avistara ao seu lado. Havia notado isso desde o momento em que ele lhe lançou um certo olhar desapontado quando a viu. Sem contar que ele estava um pouco alheio à conversa o que era fora do habitual, pois normalmente Harry faria inúmeras perguntas sobre como foi o ataque e como foi é que ele acabou indo parar na enfermaria.

-Não, por quê? – disse em tom evasivo, desviando o olhar para uma das grandes janelas da enfermaria e vendo com desinteresse a brisa soprar e balançar as folhas de algumas das árvores mais altas da floresta da escola.

- Você me parece um pouco… preocupado. Pensativo eu diria. – falou a jovem suavemente, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança assustada enquanto tentava obter alguma resposta da mesma.

- Não é nada importante. Na verdade não é nada. - mentiu. Ainda não sabia direito se havia sido um sonho ou se realmente acontecera o que vira pela manhã na primeira vez que acordou. Ainda não sabia se era a Dallas que estava ao seu lado quando ele abriu os olhos ou apenas uma ilusão da sua mente perturbada por causa dos ferimentos, pois no momento tudo que ele poderia ter certeza era que havia gostado, e muito, de sentir o corpo dela perto do seu.

Sentir os braços magros o abraçando em torno de seu peito, transmitindo algum conforto e algo mais que ele não sabia descrever. Era estranho, todos esses pensamentos e sentimentos que de uns tempos para cá apossavam o seu corpo cada vez que via o rosto ainda saindo da infância lhe eram estranhos. Embora conseguisse reconhecer a sensação que a menina lhe forneceu ao dormir ao seu lado, ainda sim custava a admiti-la. Não queria jamais conceber que sua pele arrepiava-se ao toque dela e seus hormônios reagiam como se ele estivesse de volta a adolescência. Dallas ainda uma criança, uma criança que ele acolheu e aprendeu a amar como se fosse mais uma pessoa parte de sua família. E jamais iria aceitar sentir outra coisa além disso por ela.

- Harry? Harry? – Lilá tocou-lhe o ombro, o tirando de seus devaneios e o moreno piscou os olhos para a namorada.

- Hã, o quê? – disse confuso diante da expressão preocupada que ela ostentava.

- Novamente alheio. – o repreendeu suavemente.

- Desculpe. – com um suspiro resignado, Lilá sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e depositou novamente uma mão sobre a do ex-grifinório. E embora o gesto fosse confortante, ainda sim não chegava nem perto do que sentiu pela manhã.

- Harry, meu querido Harry, ou você está com muitas preocupações na cabeça ou… - hesitou um pouco, mordendo o lábio inferior em um gesto apreensivo.

- Ou o quê? – a incitou a continuar e a jovem deu um pequeno sorriso que logo morreu em seus lábios ao depositar uma mão sobre o peito enfaixado dele.

- Ou está com muitas preocupações aqui. - e indicou o coração que palpitava descompassado sob a palma da mão dela.

- Do que você está falando? – acusou em um tom temeroso, preocupado de que ela tivesse percebido que ultimamente uma certa jovem de olhos azul-violeta não saía de sua mente.

- Não sei, me diga você. O que está te afligindo Harry? O que você tem? Se eu não soubesse bem diria que o seu problema é uma mulher. - Harry engoliu em seco e arregalou momentaneamente os olhos. Lilá, que havia sorrido com a brincadeira, rapidamente ficou séria ao ver a reação dele. - É isso, não é? – disse com a voz trêmula.

Não era perdidamente apaixonada por Harry Potter, longe disso. Sentia atração por ele, carinho até, e confessava que tê-lo como namorado fazia bem as vistas alheias. Poderia dizer que gostava de exibi-lo um pouco, mas não o amava a ponto de sentir-se tão abalada com tal revelação. No entanto, saber que a pessoa com quem você estava tendo um relacionamento vivia em negação em relação aos seus sentimentos por outra mulher ainda sim era um pouco ofensivo, mas não o suficiente para causar um escândalo. Não era esse tipo de pessoa e não seria agora que começaria a ser.

- O quê?

- Uma mulher. Venho notando que há algum tempo você tem andado estranho. Acho que desde depois que o Malfoy foi seqüestrado. É isso? Você tinha esperanças que o Malfoy morresse? – perguntou incerta. Não era segredo algum que Draco e Harry nunca se entenderam, mas chegaram a um consenso em algum ponto do sexto anos deles em Hogwarts, e depois até que começaram uma amizade estranha e engraçada na visão dos outros. Isto até que o herdeiro dos Malfoys resolveu se apaixonar pela pessoa errada.

- O quê? Para que eu iria querer que o Draco morresse? – exclamou Harry ultrajado. Malfoy era um pé no saco na maioria das vezes, mas ainda sim era um pé no saco útil. Certo que eles mais brigavam do que se entendiam, mas ainda sim o humor ácido do loiro sempre ajudava Potter a aliviar um pouco a tensão quando enquanto a guerra ficava ainda mais sangrenta. - Sei que temos uma relação muito estranha, mas ele é meu amigo!

- Ah, com certeza, ele era o seu amigo até ele começar a namorar a Gina. – esclareceu em tom de descrença.

- Do que você está falando? – Harry estreitou os olhos em desagrado, não gostando nada do rumo que esta conversa estava tomando. O que sentira pela Gina no passado era uma página virada no livro de sua vida e não gostava de ficar relembrando este fato.

- Todo mundo sabe que você teve uma queda pela Gina. Todo mundo notou que você finalmente havia reparado nela depois de anos quando ela finalmente te esqueceu e resolveu ficar com o Malfoy. – Lilá explicou-se, esperando pacientemente a explosão que viria logo em seguida.

- Isso é ridículo! A Gina é como uma irmã para mim. – defendeu-se calorosamente. A morena poderia ter um pouco de razão, ele realmente ficou meio frustrado quando notou que Gina tinha deixado de gostar dele para se apaixonar pelo Malfoy quando ele finalmente a notara ser alguém além da irmã do melhor amigo. Porém, mais tarde e depois de vários copos de Whisky de Fogo para afogar as mágoas, ele percebeu que ele apenas estava decepcionado. Achou que sempre teria aquele amor que a ruiva nutria por ele e aquilo lhe dava uma erguida no ego.

Saber que alguém gostava de você da maneira que ela gostava era animador, ainda mais diante da devoção que ela empregava em agradar ou chamar a atenção de Harry. Contudo, nada disso era relacionado a um coração partido e ele tinha certeza disso. Não mentia quando dizia que Gina era apenas uma irmã para ele. Ao menos, agora, ela era apenas uma irmã.

- Se não é a Gina… - disse depois de olhar profundamente naqueles olhos vivamente verdes. - é quem então? – se a Weasley era passado para Harry no momento e ela poderia ver que apesar de todos os protestos ele dizia a verdade, então quem era a mulher que parecia estar fisgando o inalcançável Harry Potter?

- Ninguém. O que a faz pensar que o meu problema é uma mulher? O que a faz pensar que o meu problema é uma outra mulher? Eu estou com você, esqueceu? – defendeu-se ferozmente. Não queria que Lilá trouxesse a tona todas as dúvidas e incertezas que estava tendo no momento que finalmente tinha decidido enterra-las em um fundo obscuro da sua mente.

- Mas isso não o impede de vir sentir algo por outra. Eu não sou idiota Harry, está claro que o que está realmente te incomodando é uma mulher. Quanto mais você nega mais se denuncia. E está claro que essa mulher não sou eu. – Harry rangeu os dentes diante da persistência dela. Se soubesse que ter acordado depois de um ataque lhe daria uma dor de cabeça mais dolorosa que os seus ferimentos, teria continuado inconsciente. O que o incomodava no momento não era uma mulher, na verdade não passava de uma menina, mas não diria a Brown esse tipo de informação.

- Não seja imbecil. - rebateu, começando a demonstrar seu famoso temperamento curto. Ele não estava se interessando por ninguém e muito menos por Dallas Winford, e recusava-se a acreditar que estava atraído por ela. Lilá recuou um pouco diante da grosseria dele e lhe lançou um olhar magoado.

- Certo então. Não vou perder meu tempo tentando colocar algum senso dentro dessa sua cabeça dura. Parece que seja quem for essa mulher você está em completa negação em relação a ela. Quando você se acalmar e refletir um pouco me procure e me diga se eu tenho razão ou não. – Lilá levantou-se da cama bruscamente e deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa, saindo logo em seguida da ala hospitalar e deixando um Harry mais confuso ainda para trás. O que, afinal, ele sentia pela Dallas?

* * *

Quando finalmente conseguiu ser liberado por Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts já estava em férias e os únicos alunos remanescentes foram aqueles que treinavam para a Resistência. Harry desceu as escadas moventes, entrando mais afundo no castelo e alcançando a área sombria das masmorras. Caminhou pelos corredores quase escurecidos e frios sem saber direito para onde ia e apenas deixando seus pés o levarem pelos caminhos mais que familiares. Ao chegar à área das salas de aulas olhou a sua volta um pouco desnorteado até que ouviu vozes, o que o incitou a segui-las.

- Por que eu não estou surpreso ao ver que você sabe tão complexa poção? - ouviu a voz tão familiar de Snape ribombar pelas paredes com um tom de contentamento. - Finalmente me mandaram ensinar alguém de talento e não as cabeças ocas usuais. - Harry poderia jurar que mesmo sem vê-lo o professor estava dando aquele seu usual sorriso medonho que intimidava todos os alunos de todos os anos da escola.

Logo depois de Severo ter dito tal frase, uma risada cristalina ecoou pelas masmorras frias e o moreno franziu o cenho. Snape tinha feito alguém rir com um comentário que estava longe de ser um elogio? Isto era um marco. E quem era a insana pessoa que conseguia ver graça no gélido Mestre de Poções?

- O mérito não é apenas meu Severo, eu apenas tive um excelente mestre. – Harry retesou os ombros ao reconhecer a voz e perguntou-se desde quando ela ria do que Snape dizia e o chamava de Severo de uma maneira tão íntima? Algo estranho pareceu borbulhar em seu peito ao atestar tamanha proximidade entre professor e aluna e mesmo que não pudesse vê-los, podia imaginar apenas ao ouvir as vozes dele a cena que se apresentava dentro daquela sala.

Era de conhecimento geral que Dallas havia tomado o lugar que era de Draco dentro das graças de Snape e entrado para o topo da lista de alunos favoritos do professor – uma lista que, convenhamos, era extremamente curta - mas quando foi que Snape se tornou Severo para ela? Isso não era burlar as regras de Hogwarts sobre a relação mestre e aprendiz? Indagou-se amargo.

- Modéstia sempre foi uma qualidade rara em alunos com tamanho brilhantismo. - aquilo na voz dele era um tom de orgulho? Snape estava sentindo orgulho de um aluno? Uma aluna nascida trouxa, mesmo que fosse da Sonserina, ainda sim trouxa? Isso realmente era de se surpreender. Por um breve momento sentiu-se tentado a olhar janela afora para ver se o mundo não estava acabando até que se lembrou que a área das masmorras não possuía janelas.

- Não sou tão brilhante assim, pois ainda não sei como consigo passar em DCAT. – suspirou resignada e Severo rolou os olhos.

- Não se pode ser bom em tudo, embora não entenda como você não consiga compreender certos aspectos dessa matéria e ao mesmo tempo ser tão boa em duelos e combater feitiços hostis. Contudo você me surpreendeu aos extremos para uma aluna… - o homem pausou por um momento e Dallas deu um meio sorriso a ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sangue–ruim? - completou em um tom de pouco caso. Disse em um sussurro. Tinha certeza que o professor estava pensando nessa palavra neste momento para descrevê-la e mesmo que não fosse mais chamada assim por seus colegas de casa há um bom tempo, ela ainda captava os olhares acusadores de alguns agora que Davon havia se formado Dallas não era a inocente ao ponto de crer que o silêncio e aceitação dos outros era resultado de algum respeito que eles adquiriram por ela, mas sim o fato de que era fora a namorada de Yale e ninguém atrevia-se a contrariá-lo. Mas agora que ele fora embora, teria que re-aprender a se defender sozinha. E, além do mais, não poderia ficar se escondendo na sombra alheia para o resto da vida, não era uma atitude digna de uma sonserina.

-… nascida trouxa. - enfatizou com certa severidade embora tenha usado várias vezes essa palavra no passado. Admitir o que era apenas faria Winford retornar ao modo submisso que sempre fora desde que entrara na escola e o que ele menos precisava era de uma garota fraca na resistência. Decepcionar-se ao ver que o potencial que tinha enxergado nela não existia.

E ele tinha razão quando dizia que ela era uma jovem brilhante e que nem mesmo bruxos sangues puros chegavam ao nível que ela estava no momento. Parecia até que os nascidos trouxas tinham mais habilidades para serem vencedores ou talvez fosse pelo fato de serem nascidos trouxas que eles se empenhassem mais para assim provarem o seu valor. Gostaria que todos os seus alunos fossem assim, sem exceção. Claro que ele nunca diria isso a ninguém e morreria antes de admitir tal fato.

- Já disse isso uma vez a você Dallas, nunca deixe ninguém dizer que você nunca será boa o bastante. Atitudes assim causam vergonha a Sonserina. – e apontou para o emblema no uniforme dela e Dallas deu um meio sorriso.

- Professor, se alguém ouvir o senhor dizer isso vão achar que está amolecendo. - brincou e Snape deu um raro sorriso verdadeiro à aluna, mas que sumiu rapidamente quando viu quem estava na entrada da sala.

- Perdido Potter? - perguntou em um tom seco.

- Não senhor… só passando. - às vezes o Mestre de Poções fazia Harry se sentir como o aluno de primeiro ano em seu primeiro dia de aula naquelas masmorras.

- Irei buscar alguns ingredientes na minha sala. Vigie o caldeirão Winford. – ordenou e lançando um último olhar de desprezo ao jovem na porta sumiu por entre a mesma e Dallas teve certeza que ele fez isso de propósito: os deixou sozinhos intencionalmente. Começava a achar que o Snape estava tornando-se muito alcoviteiro.

- Er… então… - a garota disse sem jeito e rapidamente voltou os seus olhos para o caldeirão borbulhando. Ainda se lembrava claramente da noite em que ela teve a idéia maluca de dormir com Harry e sabia que se o olhasse nos olhos com certeza ficaria extremamente vermelha e isto levantaria as suspeitas do rapaz. Portanto era melhor nem arriscar. -… quando foi que você saiu da ala hospitalar? – finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

- Como você sabia que eu estava lá? - Dallas mordeu a língua diante da gafe. Ninguém sabia da sala secreta na ala hospitalar e isto incluía os membros em treinamento da Resistência. Lentamente ela apontou para a porta onde Snape havia desaparecido como se este gesto explicasse tudo.

- Ele me pediu auxílio há um tempo atrás para o preparo de algumas poções para uma batalha que ocorreria. Presumi que você estivesse envolvido e como faz tempos que eu não tenho notícia de você eu perguntei a ele e você… ah você sabe o que deve ter acontecido. – deu de ombros, lhe dando as costas e recolhendo alguns vidros no armário atrás de si.

- Certo. - então as poções que ele usou para combater os Comensais eram dela? - Obrigado. – completou um tempo depois.

- Pelo quê? – Dallas virou-se abruptamente e mirou diretamente nos olhos vivamente verdes do rapaz, o que a fez corar e abaixar a cabeça em um estalo.

- Suas poções salvaram a minha vida durante a batalha. – explicou, aproximando-se hesitante de onde ela estava, ficando a apenas poucos centímetros de distância e com apenas o caldeirão fumegante os separando. Winford dedicou todo a sua atenção em remexer o líquido que borbulhava a encarar o homem na sua frente. Ainda mais que lembrava-se de sentir o corpo deste mesmo homem contra o seu esta manhã.

- Essa era a intenção. – murmurou em resposta afinal, havia feito as poções com cuidado com esse fim. Sabia que Harry estaria em meio ao ataque e tinha que protegê-lo de alguma forma, mesmo que não estivesse presente fisicamente ao seu lado, ter o conhecimento de que uma de suas poções foi capaz de trazê-lo são e salvo para ela, era o bastante.

- E então… - Harry falou sem saber muito o que dizer, notando que pela primeira vez ela não usava os tradicionais uniformes de Hogwarts, com exceção da capa com o emblema da Sonserina. As roupas tipicamente trouxas e que era moda entre os adolescentes abraçavam todas as curvas de uma menina que aos poucos se mostrava ser cada vez mais uma mulher. Deu um meio sorriso ao perceber o quanto ela tinha crescido em tão pouco tempo e perguntou-se como é que o tempo poderia passar tão rápido, pois ainda podia se lembrar da garotinha assustada com quem cruzou em uma manhã no corredor da escola -… uma poção? – sentiu-se um idiota diante da pergunta estúpida, mas é que no momento as palavras pareciam fugir da sua boca. Quando foi que ficara desconfortável na presença de Dallas

Quando foi que a sua habilidade de começar longas e produtivas conversas do a garota tinha sumido, deixando em seu lugar apenas silêncios incômodos e monossílabos para preencherem as lacunas que surgiam e alargavam-se entre eles? Quando viu que os olhos exóticos o miravam como se ele fosse uma espécie rara de inseto, Harry sentiu um calor estrangeiro subir pelo seu corpo e estacionar em suas bochechas.

- Hum… é? - Dallas parecia não saber o que falar na presença dele também e não conseguia buscar em nenhum canto da sua mente algo inteligente para dizer, além de tentar a todo custo evitar olhar para ele.

- Dallas… faz tempo que a gente não conversa. - Harry enfim sentou-se em frente a ela em um dos bancos altos usados para os bruxos acomodarem-se enquanto esperavam as poções cozinharem. – E parece que com isso nossos assuntos andam ficando escassos.

- Talvez seja porque andamos um pouco ocupados. – esclareceu a menina em um tom que mesclava descaso e acusação. Harry nunca tinha tempo para ela ultimamente, sempre se dedicando a perseguir, capturar o derrotar Comensais da morte. Sabia que não podia ser egoísta, pois o homem tinha um papel importante da guerra, mas ele não morreria se tirasse ao menos m dia de folga. O mundo não iria acabar se isso acontecesse.

- É… - Potter captou nas entrelinhas a acusação dela e não pôde tirar-lhe a razão - por isso e por…

- O quê? - levantou a cabeça para encará-lo fixamente esperando por uma resposta direta e justa e sentindo-se vitoriosa por não estar ruborizando.

- Sobre o que aconteceu no baile… - começou a justificar-se e foi rapidamente cortado.

- Ou o que não aconteceu. - rebateu seca. Não conhecia Draco Malfoy tão bem assim, pois ele apenas fora seu monitor por um ano, mas naquele dia sentiu ímpetos de esganá-lo. Ela tinha quase beijado Harry Potter!

- É. Veja bem… - continuou ainda sem jeito. Além de não saber como se explicar, ainda não queria magoá-la.

- Passado Harry. – o interrompeu rapidamente, pois descobriu que não estava a fim de falar sobre este assunto além de pressentir uma dispensa entre as linhas. - Deveria ser efeito da bebida.

- Eu não bebi, você bebeu? – perguntou desconfiado e não gostando da idéia dela ter ingerido qualquer coisa com alto teor alcoólico.

- Er… não. – fez um gesto de mão como se dispensando este detalhe. - Apenas esqueça.

- Como você quer… - como ela queria que ele esquecesse se estranhamente ele tinha vontade de continuar o que começou naquele baile aqui mesmo dentro dessas masmorras sem se importar se Snape pudesse aparecer ou não. - Argh! - resmungou diante do rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando... Novamente. - Você tem razão. Passado, morto e enterrado. Somos amigos e coisas como essas não deveriam nos afetar.

- Isso mesmo. - Dallas sorriu um pouco embora não se sentisse completamente feliz. Na verdade não queria colocar nada no passado, queria era continuar de onde pararam.

- E como amigos devemos comemorar o retorno da nossa amizade. – completou Harry com animação.

- Eu nem sabia que ela tinha terminado para ter um retorno. – a garota disse em tom divertido. - Quero dizer, ficamos um tempo sem nos falar, mas isso não significa que ficamos menos amigos.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. O que vem ao caso é que eu estou te convidando para sair comigo hoje à noite. Vamos jantar. Você já fica nesse castelo o ano inteiro, vamos sair para espairecer.

- Mas… mas por acaso é seguro? Quero dizer, sair à noite para ir a Hogsmeade. - Harry deu um sorriso enigmático do qual Dallas não gostou muito.

- Quem disse que iremos a Hogsmeade? Eu acabei de vir de uma batalha e mesmo que estejamos em guerra eu acho que um momento de descontração é válido. Por isso, fora de Hogsmeade seria mais interessante. - Potter não sabia de onde estava tirando aquelas idéias malucas, mas a simples possibilidade de se afastar um pouco dessa loucura e em boa companhia o agradava muito.

- Não creio que o diretor vá permitir que nós… quero dizer… no máximo ele permite visitas a Hogsmeade mas sempre sob a supervisão de alguém.

- Do Dumbledore cuido eu e acho que ele não irá se opor em eu te levar um pouco para fora deste castelo. Além do mais, - Harry levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, ficando apenas a um passo de distância de seu corpo. Podia quase sentir a respiração quente dela em seu rosto e isso pareceu arrepia-lo por inteiro. - você estará em boas mãos. – disse em um sussurro rouco que quase fez Dallas suspirar de prazer. - Por isso esteja pronta no hall de entrada as oito em ponto. - sorriu abertamente para ela e saiu rapidamente das masmorras para começar a colocar suas idéias em prática, além de tentar acalmar seu coração que parecia querer sair pela boca de tão forte que batia. Afinal, o que havia de errado com ele?

* * *

Às oito horas da noite pontualmente Harry desceu as escadas para o hall de entrada e viu que Dallas já estava lá o esperando olhando distraída para algumas pinturas em algumas paredes. Parou a meio caminho de tocar o chão e enquanto ela ainda não tomava consciência de sua presença começou a apreciar a figura que lá se encontrava. A jovem tinha parte dos cabelos longos e castanhos presos em uma trança além de parecer maquiagem bem leve e de tons claros. Usava uma longa saia branca de algodão que ia até os joelhos e possuía pequeninas flores azuis desenhadas, além de uma barra azul. Uma camisa rendada branca completava a produção e por cima da mesma havia uma jaqueta jeans. Sandálias de tiras e salto adornavam os pés delicados e fazendo parecer uma bonequinha.

Harry tinha que admitir que ela estava linda e ao seu ver e lhe agradava saber que toda aquela produção era para ele e apenas ele. Terminou de descer as escadas e Dallas rapidamente virou-se em direção a ele com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- E então? Dumbledore nos permitiu sair? – disse ao aproximar-se lentamente do rapaz.

- Sim. – o ex-grifinório sentiu-se tentado a fechar os olhos e suspirar quando a fragrância suave do perfume dela atingiu seu olfato. - Não foi muito difícil convencê-lo e por algum motivo ele parecia bem entusiasmado com isso. - lembrou-se quando viu os olhos do diretor brilharem daquela maneira que sempre brilhavam quando ele sabia de alguma coisa que os outros desconheciam quando pediu autorização para levar Dallas para um jantar fora de Hogwarts. Será que os olhos dele brilhariam assim se soubesse para onde eles estavam realmente indo? Ou talvez ele soubesse, como sempre.

- E para onde nós vamos? - novamente o sorriso enigmático que fez Dallas franzir as sobrancelhas a ficar com a sensação de que estava se metendo em uma fria. Mas era Harry que a estava guiando, então tinha que confiar nele.

O rapaz remexeu em algo dentro de seu bolso e somente agora ela reparou que ele usava roupas trouxas - geralmente estava acostumada a vê-lo em vestes bruxas – e retirou uma moeda de lá de dentro. Dallas não poderia ser perita nisso, mas tinha certeza que aquilo era uma moeda espanhola.

-O que é isso? – perguntou apontando para o objeto na mão de Harry.

- Nossa passagem para irmos jantar. – Potter sorriu marotamente e estendeu a peça para ela e a sonserina fez uma expressão descrente.

- Uma moeda? – falou em tom de deboche. – E o que você vai fazer com ela? Pagar o jantar? – completou com escárnio e Harry permaneceu inabalado diante das provocações dela.

- Mais ou menos. É uma chave de portal. - Dallas soltou um suave "ah" e ficou quieta. Já tinha lido e ouvido falar de chaves de portal, mas nunca usara uma.

- E para onde ela vai nos levar? – continuou, pensando que para o moreno querer usar uma chave de portal e não o Noitibus Andante ou outro meio mágico ou trouxa era porque à distância para o local onde eles iriam seria grande. E pelo sorriso no rosto dele, ela tinha certeza que seria uma senhora viagem.

- Isso você só vai saber quando tocá-la, pois já está quase na hora. - Harry deu um passou largo e envolveu a cintura dela com um de seus braços, colando o corpo menor da jovem no seu e estendendo a moeda a ela. Dallas sentiu que não apenas seu rosto, mas seu corpo inteiro estava ficando vermelho diante do gesto ousado dele e da proximidade deles. Já tinha abraçado Harry antes, mas dessa vez parecia que havia algo mais nesse abraço. - Toque na moeda, pois ela vai se ativar daqui a trinta segundos. - sussurrou perto da orelha dela e a jovem tremeu, levando uma das mãos a moeda.

Quando os trinta segundos se passaram ela sentiu como se seu umbigo tivesse sido fisgado e seus pés deixarem o chão. Fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no peito de Harry diante do susto causado pelo solavanco e quando finalmente sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão novamente é que reabriu os olhos e observou a sua volta, percebendo que não estava mais no salão de Hogwarts, mas na rua de alguma cidade bem movimentada e com um clima alegre.

**- **Bem vinda… - Winford virou-se e se deparou com aqueles olhos extremamente verdes brilhando em sua direção e os lábios vermelhos pertos dos seus. -… a Madri.


	22. Batendo nas Portas do Céu

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**BATENDO NAS PORTAS DO CÉU**

A morena olhou a sua volta com os olhos largos em choque. Madri? Estavam em Madri? A milhares de distância da Inglaterra. No continente? Na…

- Espanha? Harry! - virou-se para o rapaz soltando um grito que chamou a atenção de alguns passantes que rapidamente ignoraram os dois e continuaram a seguir o seu caminho ao ver o casal acima de qualquer suspeitas. Harry apenas sorriu travesso para ela e a apertou mais em seu abraço, aproximando os seus lábios da orelha dela.

- O que foi? Não gostou? – sussurrou com a voz um pouco rouca e afastou-se, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não! Quero dizer, sim! Eu gostei. Mas não pode ser arriscado? Os seguidores de Voldemort estão se espalhando pela Europa, podemos ser reconhecidos. – falou alarmada e apenas para assegurar-se, percorreu os olhos pela multidão que rodava pela cidade aproveitando a vida noturna da mesma, achando que do meio daquele bando de pessoas iria pular um grupo de Comensais da Morte gritando histericamente e lançando feitiços a torto e a direito.

- Não no meio de uma multidão trouxa. Não na Espanha em um meio de semana. Aliás, ninguém sabe que estamos aqui. Ninguém sabe que saímos de Hogwarts, exceto Dumbledore e mais ninguém. Além do mais temos as nossas varinhas e sabemos nos defender. Ou você está com medo de passar uma noite comigo?

- Não! – falou em um tom de pânico diante da insinuação dele. Era ridícula a idéia de que ela estava com medo de passar uma noite se divertindo com Harry, porém, ainda sim, precisava ser cautelosa. Só porque tinha uma varinha não queria dizer que poderia usá-la, pois ainda era menor de idade. Entretanto, se Harry continuasse a abraçá-la daquele jeito ela esqueceria toda a sua cautela e iria ao inferno com ele se fosse preciso.

- Então vamos. Consegui reservas em um interessante restaurante das redondezas. – declarou e Dallas arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isto. Não sabia que o rapaz tinha tantos contatos assim ao redor do mundo.

- Como você fez isso?

- Tenho os meus métodos. – respondeu com uma piscadela marota e tirou a mão da cintura dela, apenas para poder deslizá-la para a mão pequena da menina e a segurar com força, começando a guiá-la pelas ruas da cidade.

- Certo, agora que estamos aqui o que fazemos?

- Eu já disse, vamos jantar. - retrucou, andando lado a lado e com as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Dallas não protestou muito, ao contrário, estava gostando muito daquela idéia louca de Harry. Quem visse diria que eles estavam quase tendo um encontro. E _quase_ era a palavra de ordem, pois se para ela esta saída poderia ser interpretada como um encontro de um casal apaixonado, para ele, no entanto, não passava de uma saída entre amigos. E isso realmente era frustrante.

- E eu ouvi. Mas a menos que você saiba falar espanhol… eu não sei. Quero dizer… fora o inglês a única língua que eu domino é o francês.

- Você sabe falar francês? - Harry virou a cabeça brevemente para encará-la. Disso ele não sabia, pois se soubesse teria sido muito mais prático levá-la para a França onde não ficariam tão perdidos visto que a garota conseguiria se comunicar melhor do que ele. No entanto, sempre achou que Madri fosse o lugar perfeito para passar uma temporada e não pensou duas vezes em trazê-la quando teve a idéia maluca de "seqüestrá-la" da escola.

- Você sabe falar espanhol?

- Er… um pouco. O básico do básico. Aprendi no tempo que estive no México. Vai dar para a gente se virar. Mas você realmente sabe falar francês? Fluentemente? – continuou, focando a conversa nela. Eram amigos, se falavam, mas desde que se formara em Hogwarts os contatos eram cada vez mais escassos. Sabia sobre a vida de Dallas, seus problemas com a avó, suas dificuldades na escola, mas as coisas simples, as mais mundanas, lhes eram desconhecidas.

Simples perguntas como: qual era a comida favorita dela? A cor? O que ela gostava de fazer no final de semana? Tinha algum hobby? Algum talento? Isso não saberia responder.

- Oui. Grâce à ma grandmère. – respondeu com um biquinho que Harry achou adorável no rosto dela.   

- O quê? – disse abobado e Dallas riu.

- Lequel est le problème? Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre l'un l'autre? - outro sorriso, desta vez extremamente maroto ao ver a expressão confusa do moreno ao seu lado.

- Muy divertido. – Harry resolveu entrar no jogo e divertiu-se ao ver uma fina sobrancelha ser erguida em confusão.

- Le quelque chose?    

- ¿Te gusta eso? - terminou e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Era hilário ver dois jovens discutindo no meio das ruas da Espanha em línguas as quais eles não estavam habituados a usar e praticamente sem se entenderem.

Logo depois ambos ficaram em silêncio, continuando a fazer o seu caminho até que uma Dallas séria encarou o rapaz ao seu lado e em um suspiro soltou:

- Je t'aime Harry. – falou e Potter a encarou com uma expressão curiosa. Não compreendera o que ela disse, mas tinha a sensação de que era extremamente importante.

- O que você disse? – pediu e a menina sorriu docemente para ele.

- N'importe quoi.

- Hã?

- Ops, desculpe. Eu disse "nada". Não falei nada importante. – completou e sentiu seu coração apertar. A única vez que tinha encontrado coragem para se declarar, o fez sem o outro saber sobre o que estava falando. Não era a toa que não caíra na Grifinória como pretendia quando entrou na escola. Sua covardia seria uma desgraça para a orgulhosa casa dos bravos leões.

- Mas pareceu que sim, do jeito que você ficou séria. – insistiu o rapaz e Dallas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Eu poderia estar te xingando e você nem saberia. - retrucou com um sorriso. Pensou que ele não perceberia a seriedade da frase dentro da brincadeira deles e graças a tudo que era mais sagrado que ele não sabia falar francês.

- Você não ousaria. – o moreno rebateu com uma expressão ofendida e a abraçou pela cintura, parando a caminhada de ambos e a trazendo para perto de seu corpo, usando uma de suas mãos livres para erguer o rosto dela e fazer os olhos azul-violeta mirarem os seus. - Dallas… - sussurrou de maneira quase inaudível, fazendo as pernas da menina perderem a força diante de tamanha proximidade. Aquilo era tortura, tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Se Harry soubesse o que fazia com ela com certeza não estaria tão próximo.

- Oui?

- Vamos comer! – e a soltou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e pegou novamente na mão dela, a guiando por entre a multidão que passava pelas ruas naquele fim de tarde quente.

**- - - -**

- Venci! - gritou com entusiasmo e quase dando pulinhos no lugar, porém não o fazendo pois poderia chamar a atenção de quem estava em volta. A jovem ao seu lado o olhou com desagrado e quase chutou a estúpida máquina que estava na sua frente. Como ele poderia ter ganhado se fazia meses que não praticava? Enquanto ela vinha quase todos os finais de semana na loja de games para poder se tornar uma expert nesta fantástica máquina de entretenimento trouxa? Isso era muito injusto.

- Maldita máquina trouxa! Você está o favorecendo. - a mulher exclamou ultrajada, apontando furiosamente para a máquina enquanto Patrick escondia um sorriso por detrás da mão. Sua irmã não suportava perder, ainda mais em seu passatempo favorito: o Vídeo Game.

- Vamos Charlie, assuma que eu sou muito melhor do que você. – a cutucou nas costelas e Charlie lançou um olhar irado ao caçula antes de soltar um longo bufo contrariado.

- Não! Você não é! E não vai ser agora que vai começar. – retrucou ainda irritada e gesticulando largamente e Patrick riu mais ainda.

- Má perdedora. Você apenas não agüenta a derrota. – a provocou, rodando sobre os pés e retornado a mesa onde estavam os seus pertences, pois além de ser uma casa de jogos aquele lugar também era uma lanchonete dentro de um shopping onde a maioria dos adolescentes trouxas gastava seu tempo nas férias. E também alguns adolescentes bruxos.

- Sorte de principiante, isso sim! – defendeu-se, juntando-se ao irmão e começando a beber o milk-shake que estava quase quente e ainda ostentando o bico injuriado por causa da perda.

- Hah! Está bem, sorte de principiante! Admita, você perdeu feio, apenas isso. – continuou apenas porque estava adorando ver a expressão contrariada da mulher e com um sorriso extremamente largo acomodou-se na cadeira.

Não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de passar um tempo com a sua família e entre Hogwarts e o fato de que seus irmãos estavam muito ocupados com o trabalho ou qualquer coisa relacionada à guerra contra Voldemort, ele quase não os encontrava. E sentia saudades, saudades do tempo em que tudo o que eles faziam era relaxar e aproveitar um dia sem preocupar-se em olhar por sobre o ombro para ver se não tinha nenhum louco prestes a lançar um feitiço contra eles.

- Cala a boca. – resmungou a mulher, apoiando um braço sobre a mesa e a cabeça na mão, sugando mais do shake pelo canudo dentro do copo. Patrick apenas continuou importunando a irmã, dizendo que ela não era boa o bastante, até que a própria cansou-se das zombarias do garoto e levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

- Vamos ver quem é o perdedor então! – bradou em tom altivo e apontou um dedo ferozmente para ele. - Eu te desafio para mais uma rodada. - e virou-se bruscamente em direção ao caixa, comprando mais fichas e voltando rapidamente para a mesa, puxando um Patrick surpreso pela mão e o levando até a máquina de fliperama mais próxima.

- Isso é perda de tempo, você sabe muito bem que correr é o meu forte. Afinal, eu sempre voei melhor do que você. – ele riu ao ver o jogo para o qual foi guiado e arqueou as sobrancelhas para a morena ao seu lado que tinha inflado como um balão diante do orgulho ferido.

- Isso é o que veremos. - Charlie respondeu com um sorriso maldoso no rosto e colocou a ficha na fenda da máquina, sentando-se em seu lugar e lançando um longo olhar de triunfo para Patrick que sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação e acomodou-se em seu lugar.

Quando o jogo estava iniciando na tela diante dos olhos expectantes dos dois irmãos, um burburinho começou a preencher o local e aos poucos atraindo a atenção dos jovens bruxos ao perceberem uma certa agitação a sua volta. Parecia que as pessoas estavam saindo da loja para olhar algo que estava acontecendo no hall principal do shopping.

Dando de ombros, ambos ignoraram a movimentação e continuaram a sua disputa até que um grito horrorizado os fizera pular na cadeira e olharem um para o outro em surpresa.

- O que foi isso? - Charlie perguntou ao irmão intrigada, sentindo um tremor percorrer a sua espinha.

- Não sei. Parece que alguém se assustou com algo ou se machucou, pois o grito parecia de dor… - explicou-se quando outro grito chegou aos ouvidos deles e eles rapidamente puseram-se de pé e viram um dos clientes que havia saído da loja para ver o que acontecia no primeiro piso do shopping voltar branco feito um papel e gaguejar algo como se tivesse visto um monstro. Alguns atendentes o rodearam, tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto ele ainda balbuciava coisas desconexas e apontava para o corredor loja afora com um braço trêmulo.

- Chamem a polícia… - conseguiu dizer depois de um tempo. -… tem um grupo muito estranho lá embaixo… estão matando as pessoas. Muitas pessoas… Deus… estamos presos aqui e tem algo pairando no teto do shopping… - foi à última coisa que disse antes de desmaiar de pavor.

Patrick lançou um olhar desconfiado a irmã e não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo da loja e ganhar as áreas de comum acesso do shopping, deslizando brevemente sobre o piso liso e amparando-se no parapeito do corredor para ver com temor sobre o que o homem tanto falava. Segundos depois Charlie apareceu ao seu lado, seus olhos castanhos alargando-se gradativamente e levando uma mão a boca para abafar um grito de medo.

- Patrick… A… - tentou dizer, mas a sua voz ficou entalada na garganta quando mais gritos ecoaram por todo o local. Gritos de agonia, gritos de pavor, gritos de dor e a tensão da morte e o cheiro de carnificina invadiam o ambiente fechado e desesperador.

- A Marca Negra! - o garoto completou, debruçando-se sobre a grade do corredor para mirar a praça central que ficava no primeiro piso. Havia dezenas, centenas, ele não conseguia contar em meio ao seu nervosismo, de Comensais da Morte. Matando, rindo dos trouxas que tentavam fugir desesperados, rindo do medo deles, os torturando, cometendo as maiores atrocidades que alguém poderia cometer a um ser humano.

E por que os Comensais estavam fazendo isso era o que passava na cabeça dos dois bruxos naquele momento. Que vantagens eles teriam de atacar um local de lazer em plena luz do dia, um ponto não estratégico, era o que eles indagavam e a resposta veio de maneira abrupta e chocante.

Eles estavam fazendo isto apenas por prazer.

Alarmado, o moreno avistou uma menina que assistiu a mãe morrer em frente aos seus olhos e quando o corpo da mulher bateu inerte no chão, o Comensal virou-se pronto para acabar com a garotinha que chorava copiosamente e agarrava-se ao corpo morto da mãe a procura de algum consolo. Seu sangue ferveu diante da covardia daquela criatura e antes que pudesse racionalizar o que fazia, virou-se abruptamente para a irmã.

- Vá ao Ministério Charlie, chame ajuda! – pediu e os olhos escuros da mulher alargaram-se.

- Mas e você? – perguntou com medo do que iria ouvir como resposta.

- Eu vou tentar ajudar. – disse decidido e Charlie o segurou com força pelo braço.

- Não! – falou em tom veemente e com uma expressão séria no rosto. - Isso é loucura! Você não é nem um bruxo formado, como pode combater tantos?

- Ao menos eu vou tentar, sou um ótimo aluno em DCAT. – argumentou, conseguindo soltar o braço do aperto da irmã.

- Você é apenas uma criança! – a mulher gritou desesperada, tentando sobrepor-se aos gritos que ficavam ainda mais altos e agoniados. Não iria deixar o caçula da família nas mãos daqueles abutres. Jamais.

Entretanto, o olhar firme de Patrick ao mirá-la, o modo como o rosto adolescente ganhou traços sérios e tão maduros a fez perceber de maneira assustadora que não poderia protegê-lo para sempre. Não poderia mantê-lo em uma redoma impenetrável. A guerra já o tinha afetado de uma maneira ou de outra e nada do que fizesse poderia mudar este fato.

- Anda Charlie. - ordenou com uma voz firme e sem brechas para discussão e sacou a sua varinha, que sempre carregava consigo para ocasiões como essa, prontamente correndo em direção a menina que estava prestes a ser morta antes que Charlie pudesse o impedir.

O coração dela veio à boca ao ver o caçula duelando contra um Comensal crescido, mas percebeu neste momento que nada poderia fazer a não ser pedir ajuda, pois se ficasse poderia apenas piorar a situação. E antes de desaparatar, seu último pensamento foi um desejo de boa sorte para o menino que com certeza seria a causa de todos os seus cabelos brancos, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, de todo o seu orgulho. E com isso, sumiu em busca de resgate.

**- - - -**

- E então? Não é tão ruim assim. - Harry riu quando Dallas fez uma careta ao comer algo muito picante.

- Queima. - murmurou, bebendo um longo gole da taça de vinho em frente a si.

- Oh, desculpe, mas eu esqueci de lhe avisar sobre isso. – falou e recebeu como resposta um olhar atravessado da garota.

- Traidor. – murmurou desgostosa e Harry gargalhou, o álcool começando a fazer um grande efeito em seu sangue. - Acho que alguém está um pouco alto. – continuou em tom de deboche, dando mais um gole de sua bebida e surpreendendo-se pelo fato de que o lado "irmão-super-protetor" do grifinório não tivesse aflorado. Afinal, já estavam há umas duas horas naquele restaurante e entre comer e conversar, Dallas havia ao menos consumido umas três taças de vinho e em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, o rapaz apenas tinha pedido uma para ele também.

- Eu sempre fui alto. Quero dizer, ao menos mais alto do que você. Ron sempre conseguiu ser mais alto do que eu. E ainda me pergunto o que ele come para ser tão alto. – balbuciou desconexo e a garota soltou uma risadinha antes de sacudir a cabeça em divertimento. - Bem, do jeito que ele come não me admira que seja alto. - dessa vez Dallas gargalhou, atraindo a atenção de alguns clientes e com uma tossida e um rubor nas bochechas pediu desculpas para eles. - Opa… parece que alguém exagerou no vinho também. – Harry completou em provocação.

- Está muito enganado senhor Potter. – a morena fez um movimento largo com a mão que quase derrubou o líquido da taça no chão da varanda do restaurante onde estavam e com uma expressão sapeca colocou o copo novamente sobre a mesa. - Eu fui perfeitamente educada para apenas beber socialmente, nada mais. Além do mais, um Winford nunca fica bêbado… é uma falta de classe. – disse na melhor imitação que conseguiu fazer de sua avó enquanto o vinho deixava seu cérebro e suas idéias dormentes.

- Uhh, alguém é fraca para bebidas... Alguém está bêbada. – Potter provocou e a sonserina estreitou os olhos para ele em uma expressão de desagrado.

- Allez à l'enfer. – soltou em um tom seco e o ex-grifinório teve que engolir uma gargalhada diante da cara que ela fez. Confessava que ele também já estava fugindo um pouco do estado sóbrio, o que com certeza mandava as favas todas as suas inibições e alto controle sobre como agir ou não agir na presença da menina ultimamente.

- Hum, pelo tom que você usou com certeza não veio nenhuma frase bonita como: eu te adoro Harry, dessa linda boquinha. – ele fez um biquinho ofendido e Dallas apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, estufando o peito em uma pose arrogante.

- Tem razão, não veio mesmo. Eu acabei de te mandar para o inferno. – esclareceu e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, a virando por completo e esvaziando a taça.

- Mas como você pode ter feito tamanha atrocidade comigo… - Harry puxou a sua cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela. -… se eu estou quase chegando ao céu essa noite. - mesmo inebriada Dallas corou intensamente ao notar o olhar que ele lhe lançava, pois era um olhar diferente, um olhar faminto, misturado com desejo e flerte, coisa que ele nunca lhe dispensou antes.

Talvez o álcool estivesse começando a dar a Harry certas reações perigosas com as quais ela pudesse não saber lidar. Ou talvez, como de costume com qualquer ser humano, o álcool estivesse fazendo o rapaz agir de maneira fora do seu normal. Entretanto, se ele estava agindo assim por causa do álcool, tinha a certeza de que esse jogo poderia ser jogado por dois. Poderia não saber o que ele estava pretendendo diante dessas insinuações, mas talvez essa fosse a sua única chance de ter Harry a olhando daquela maneira ou o fazer compreender de que ela queria muito mais do que uma simples amizade.

O fazer compreender que ela não era mais a menina assustada que conheceu em um dos corredores de Hogwarts anos atrás.

- Ao céu? Meu caro Harry, se você quiser realmente ver como é o céu… deixe-me então guiá-lo em seu caminho. – provocou e diante desta tirada Potter subitamente ficou sério, voltando ao seu lugar e Dallas perguntou-se se havia dito alguma besteira. Se havia passado dos limites rápido demais e encerrado o jogo antes desse começar.

Longos minutos de silêncio tenso se passaram, com ela desejando retirar cada palavra dita, quando ele finalmente esboçou uma reação e lhe sorriu de um jeito traquinas.

- Isso é uma proposta indecente srta. Winford? - perguntou inocente e com um arquear de sobrancelhas enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu vinho.

- Oras… não fui eu que tive a idéia de passarmos uma noite de comes e bebes em Madri… sozinhos. – enfatizou e o bruxo riu longamente.

- Oh, mas a noite ainda não terminou. - o jovem ergueu um braço, chamando o garçom e ordenando a conta. - Na verdade ela apenas está começando. – completou, entregando o dinheiro ao garçom assim que o mesmo trouxe o recibo da conta e ergueu-se da cadeira, estendendo uma mão para Dallas que a aceitou, saindo rapidamente do restaurante.

A lua estava alta no céu, com as estrelas brilhando a sua volta como pequenos pontos prateados, quando os dois alcançaram uma praça a algumas quadras de distância do restaurante onde estavam, rindo por nada e quase caindo no chão pela falta de equilíbrio.

Dallas aproximou-se de uma árvore e sentou-se na grama sob ela e entre grossas raízes que brotavam do chão, ainda rindo e com o rosto rubro. Harry prontamente ajoelhou-se em frente a garota e gargalhada no mesmo estado de embriagues que a jovem. Os dois tinham alguma consciência de que pareciam dois loucos andando pela noite, rindo por causa de nada em meio a árvores flores e casais que passeavam de mãos dadas pela madrugada morna da Espanha.

Riam como se quando voltassem para a Inglaterra, Harry ainda não tivesse uma guerra para ser vencida ou Dallas tivesse treinos da Ordem para participar. Ou então que ela não fosse a herdeira da maior fortuna da Grã-Bretanha e tivesse essa responsabilidade pesando em suas costas. Nessa noite estrelada eles eram apenas Harry e Dallas. Dois jovens ingleses, perdidos nas ruas espanholas ,rindo feito uns loucos da vida e sendo apenas normais.

- Qual é a graça? - Dallas perguntou quando conseguiu parar de rir e encarou Harry que tinha os olhos brilhando numa mistura de felicidade estrangeira e por causa do vinho percorrendo em seu sangue.

- Eu não sei. - retrucou o rapaz e novamente caíram na gargalhada, com ex-grifinório jogando o seu corpo na grama e deitando-se de lado, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos para poder encarar melhor a adolescente sentada perto de si. Quando finalmente as risadas cessaram pela segunda vez n aquela noite é que eles pararam para aproveitar o silêncio que os rodeava.

- Sabe… eu sempre gostei muito das estrelas. - começou Dallas em um tom cúmplice. - Elas parecem tão distantes e tão belas lá em cima, quando na verdade não passam de bolas de fogo. E é engraçado, porque o fogo é meio alaranjado e as estrelas são pratas. Se elas são fogo queimando não deveriam ser laranja? O sol é laranja e ele é uma estrela. Então elas são vários sóis, logo são prata. Então o sol não deveria ser prata?

- Dallas. - a jovem virou-se e mirou o rapaz que estava deitado ao seu lado.

- O quê? – falou com uma sobrancelha erguida diante da interrupção.

- Você não está falando coisa com coisa.

- Eu sei. – e começaram a rir novamente, só que dessa vez com menos intensidade do que antes.

- Harry… posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Você já fez. – provocou e a garota rolou os olhos.

- Okay, posso fazer duas perguntas?

- Claro. – respondeu divertido, deitando-se de costas na grama e colocando os braços sob a cabeça, mirando o céu.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Eu nunca entendi muito bem isso sobre você querer me proteger das coisas. Quero dizer… Quando entrei em Hogwarts éramos de casas diferentes e você não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade para comigo e com certeza não foi a primeira nem a última vez que uma trouxa foi parar na Sonserina.

- Eu sei. Mas é que quando eu vi você, você me parecia tão assustada que lembrou um pouco a mim quando tinha a sua idade. Além do mais, temos muito em comum. Sem contar que você é uma grande amiga. – falou dando de ombros, fechando os olhos por um momento e soltando um longo suspiro.

Dallas e ele com certeza tinham várias semelhanças. Considerados diferentes por todos, cresceram sem amigos, isolados e aos onze anos descobriram que eram bruxos. Talvez o único detalhe que os separasse fosse o fato de que a menina, apesar dos pesares, ainda tinha a sua família, mesmo que a avó dela fosse mandona e o pai um pouco ausente.

- Uma grande amiga. - repetiu a frase em um murmúrio triste, chamando a atenção de Harry para o tom deprimido que ela usou, o fazendo abrir os olhos e sentar-se na grama para poder encará-la melhor.

- O que foi? – perguntou curioso diante de tal atitude cabisbaixa quando há poucos minutos ela ria por nada e por tudo e Dallas apenas fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão, desviando o olhar dos orbes verdes que a encarava e mirando seus olhos nos casais que caminhavam pela trilha despreocupados.

- Nada, por quê? – respondeu depois de segundos em silêncio pensativo.

- Me parece um pouco… desapontada com algo. – continuou Harry, inclinando-se um pouco para tentar ver qual era a expressão no rosto dela, mas nada conseguindo.

- Não estou… verdade. – virou-se para poder encará-lo. – É só que… - soltou um longo suspiro. Não teria coragem de dizer a verdade, como sempre, e sabia disso. Morreria sem nunca ter confessado a Harry o que realmente sentia. Era uma frouxa. Nessas horas tinha que dar razão a sua avó.

- O quê?

- Eu apenas queria… - falou em um tom extremamente baixo.

 - O quê? - repetiu o auror, aproximando-se cada vez mais da sonserina, tentando não apenas compreender o que ela falava, mas estranhamente fascinado pelo modo como a luz da lua refletia na pele pálida dela, lhe dando um brilho quase etéreo. Como deveria ser ver as estrelas refletidas nos belos olhos exóticos? Com certeza deveria ser lindo, pensou.

- Eu só queria um pouco mais. – disse por fim, prendendo a respiração brevemente ao ver o quão perto ele estava, o que fez o seu corpo ficar completamente paralisado de medo e expectativa.

- Mais de quê? – sussurrou com os seus lábios próximos ao dela.

- Mais de você. – respondeu também em um sussurro e automaticamente fechou os olhos, esperando o próximo passo de Harry e dessa vez não ficou desapontada.

O rapaz encerrou a distância entre os dois e a beijou. Dallas soltou um ofego surpreso diante deste gesto inesperado de Harry e o moreno aproveitou a brecha para explorar com a língua a boca quente da jovem. O coração da sonserina pulava contra o seu peito de maneira enlouquecida, sem ela saber que o coração do ex-grifinório fazia o mesmo dentro do peito dele. Lentamente o moreno passou os braços pela cintura da jovem, a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo, querendo aproveitar o calor gostoso e o cheiro inebriante que ela emanava. Algo lá no fundo de seu cérebro, na parte onde a racionalidade ainda estava, lhe dizia que o que ele fazia era errado. Extremamente errado.

Dallas era uma amiga, uma criança, a garotinha que ele acolheu sob as suas asas e do qual ele apiedou-se desde o primeiro momento que a viu tão perdida nos primeiros dias de aula de seu último anos. Entretanto, ao apertá-la mais contra si, ao sentir as curvas de um corpo que estava longe de ser infantil, essa racionalidade era abafada pelos instintos que o dominavam e pelo gosto doce do vinho que penetrava na sua boca por causa do beijo.

Timidamente os braços da jovem subiram pelos seus, as mãos delicadas percorreram os seus ombros até dedos longos e pálidos embrenharem-se entre mexas negras e rebeldes de cabelo, os puxando, buscando por mais contato. O ar aos poucos foi tornando-se escasso e sem fôlego os dois se separaram apenas para mirarem-se intensamente um dentro do olho do outro e se verem refletidos nas íris coloridas.

- Harry… eu… - tentou dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não pôde terminar, pois novamente os lábios dele estavam sobre os seus a entorpecendo mais que o vinho e sentindo-se estranhamente aquecida mesmo com os arrepios que estavam dominando o seu estômago. Sem contar que podia sentir que Harry não ficava para trás em relação à reação de seu corpo as suas carícias e beijos. Pôde perceber o quanto o beijo não apenas a afetava, mas também o afetava quando o auror a puxou rapidamente para poder sentar-se em seu colo.

Sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo e acumular-se em suas bochechas em uma mistura de vergonha e êxtase, mas o ignorou ao perceber que as mãos em sua cintura agora pediam caminho por sob a blusa que usava, tocando a sua pele quente e causando-lhe tremores de prazer. Ficou estarrecida ao perceber que em todo o tempo que namorou Davon, jamais que os beijos do ex-sonserino lhe causaram tantas sensações diferentes como este beijo estava lhe causando e percebia que se não parassem agora, fariam algo fora das boas regras de conduta em público.

O problema era que ela não queria parar, não podia parar. Era um sonho se realizando. E pelos Deuses, por quantos anos desejou que isto acontecesse? Vários. E agora que tinha o que queria, gostaria de poder saber como fazer o tempo parar.

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo se beijaram, talvez tenha sido segundos, minutos, horas, mas assim como subitamente começou ele se encerrou. Harry afastou-se de seus lábios de maneira estranhamente hesitante e a mirou longamente. Os olhos verdes não pareciam tão embriagados como antes e o rosto dele continha uma expressão que era uma mistura de surpresa e pavor.

- O que foi? – perguntou ao perceber que ele estava estranhamente sério, embora sua cabeça ainda girasse por causa do beijo.

- Melhor irmos, está tarde… ou cedo. – respondeu o rapaz, dando uma breve olhada em seu relógio e erguendo-se da grama, trazendo a jovem consigo enquanto retirava algo de seu bolso.

- Harry… - chamou temerosa ao perceber que ele evitava olha-la e falava de uma maneira como se nada tivesse acontecido a minutos atrás.

- Toque na moeda Dallas, precisamos voltar. – ordenou e uma vontade súbita de dar um tapa no meio da cara dele apoderou-se de Dallas, mas refreou-se a tempo e com uma expressão contrariada ela apertou com força a alça de sua bolsa e tocou na maldita moeda.

Novamente a sensação de ter sido fisgada pelo umbigo e seus pés saírem do chão a apoderou e quando se sentiu em terra firme mais uma vez, viu que havia retornado ao hall de entrada de Hogwarts, de onde eles partiram mais cedo.

- Bem… melhor irmos dormir, está tarde. – Harry continuou, sem ainda encara-la nos olhos e usando o mesmo tom de descaso de antes.

- Melhor mesmo. - murmurou Dallas entre dentes ao sentir a raiva apoderando-se de si a cada segundo, pois ainda não conseguia compreender o que havia acontecido de errado. Sem dizer mais nada, ela deu as costas ao auror, afastando-se dele e encaminhando-se para as masmorras batendo o pé como uma criança mimada.

Estático, Harry apenas a observou ir embora em silêncio, a vendo sumir nas escadas moventes e soltou um longo suspiro, esfregando o rosto com as mãos e depois desalinhando os cabelos com as mesmas, como se este gesto fosse capaz de colocar seus pensamentos no lugar.

O que fizera fora estupidez e ele não sabia nem dizer se foi o vinho ou ele mesmo que o incitou a agarrar a jovem em praça pública e beijá-la daquela maneira. A única coisa que ele sabia dizer é que esta noite seria mais uma noite mal dormida com pensamentos o atormentando diante do que aconteceu e com o gosto de Dallas ainda remanescente em sua boca.

**- - - -**

Rolou na cama e gemeu um pouco, sentindo a sua cabeça latejar no momento que abriu os olhos e foi cumprimentada pela claridade que invadia o quarto. Como é que as masmorras poderiam ter tanta luz se ficavam no subterrâneo do castelo? Pensou contrariada. Tentou sentar-se na cama, mas isso provou ser inútil além de piorar ainda mais a sua situação. No fim, deixou o corpo cair molemente contra o travesseiro e novamente a sua cabeça rodou, com direito a alternâncias de voltas para a esquerda e direita, fazendo o cenário a sua frente ficar extremamente difuso.

Fechou os olhos com força para assim ver se conseguia espantar a náusea e ficou feliz ao notar que sua refeição da noite anterior permaneceu quieta em seu aparelho digestivo. Minutos depois piscou, tentando abrir os olhos sem despertar a sensação de colocar tudo para fora e percebeu que foi bem sucedida.

- Maldita ressaca. - resmungou, esperando que a ressaca ao menos lhe desse algo de bom… como a amnésia, por exemplo, mas como as coisas não estavam favoráveis para ela nos últimos dias, a única coisa que lhe dera fora uma enxaqueca. - Nunca mais bebo. – completou em tom sofrido.

- Isso seria um bom começo. – uma voz grave comentou e um copo d'água surgiu em frente aos seus olhos , o qual ela rapidamente o pegou, o bebendo em um gole só. Quando sentiu parte de seu enjôo diminuir, atreveu-se a sentar-se mais uma vez, sendo bem sucedida nesta tentativa, apenas para ver-se debaixo do olhar contrariado do professor de Poções.

- Professor Snape. – disse com um sorriso sem graça ao devolver o copo para ele. - Colocou algo na água?

- Não. – falou seco. Nunca apreciou as atitudes estúpidas de um adolescente e por isso sempre teve pouca paciência em lidar com os mesmos, mas havia exceções a regra que o surpreendia. Dallas era uma dessas exceções que nesta manhã virara uma regra quando a encontrou de ressaca.

- Mas eu me sinto melhor. – argumentou a jovem.

- A água tem muitos elementos mais eficazes que poções em certos casos… como o seu, por exemplo.

- E como o senhor sabia que eu estava de ressaca? – perguntou curiosa.

- Vi o Potter esta manhã e entre as frases incoerentes que ele falava havia coisas como: "Dallas, vinho… Eu sou um estúpido". Da última eu não discordo. Ele fez algo a você? – continuou em um tom mais grave de desagrado.

Nunca aprovara desde o primeiro segundo essa amizade entre a jovem Winford e o idiota do Potter, e agora parecia estava começando a acertar em suas conclusões sobre Potter ser apenas um atrai desgraça para vida alheias. E embora ele adorasse estar certo em tudo, neste caso ele preferia estar errado.

- Me deu um beijo e depois agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. – falou ácida, não notando a expressão azeda que o professor fez. - Típico de homem. Mas ao menos ele tem a desculpa de que estava bêbado. Se isso pode ser usado como desculpa. – resmungou incoerente.

- Ah! – foi tudo o que Snape conseguiu dizer em meio à revelação. Por um lado deveria estar surpreso, por outro não. Não era tolo, ser observador foi o que o fez ser um ótimo espião e percebera antes mesmo do idiota do Potter o que andava acontecendo entre ele e a sua aluna.

- Isso não foi muito eloqüente vindo do senhor. – Dallas comentou com estranheza. Ao menos esperava um sermão visto que Harry era a pessoa menos favorita na lista de Severo, que era extremamente longa. - Veio aqui para ver se eu estava emocionalmente arrasada ou fisicamente acabada? Porque a minha cabeça ainda está rodando se isso conta de alguma coisa.

- Se ela está rodando é melhor sentar-se, porque eu não tenho boas novas. - rapidamente Dallas, que voltara a se deitar e estava meio dormindo, meio acordada, despertou e mirou o professor com uma expressão preocupada, sentando-se novamente na cama.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou ao ver que ele hesitava, o que era raro. Severo Snape jamais hesitava ao dizer algo. Não era do feitio dele.

- Houve um ataque ontem. – começou o professor lentamente, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao pé da cama para encarar melhor a garota. - Voldemort em sua amostra de poder e seus Comensais descontrolados e sedentos por sangue atacaram um shopping trouxa. – Dallas franziu as sobrancelhas. O que isso se relacionava a ela? Não tinha muitos amigos trouxas, na verdade não tinha nenhum e a sua família jamais freqüentaria um shopping. Grifes populares estavam muito abaixo dos gostos refinados de sua avó. - Muitas mortes, os aurores chegaram a tempo porque havia alguns bruxos dentro do shopping que aparataram pedindo ajuda.

- Voldemort já atacou lugares públicos trouxas antes e o senhor nunca veio me falar sobre isso. E a não ser que por um acaso do destino minha avó decidiu juntar-se a plebe nas compras… - soltou uma risada diante do absurdo, mas essa morreu ao ver a expressão séria do homem. – Por Deus, não me diga que foi isso? – falou alarmada, seu coração começando a pular freneticamente em seu peito. Justamente neste dia Amélia decidira fugir dos padrões? – Não, Amélia nunca faria isso. – pensou mais calma. Entretanto o seu pai… - Não me diga que foi o meu pai? – continuou desesperada. A perda de Amélia seria dolorosa, mas não tanto. Seu pai no entanto… não conseguiria suportar saber que o perdeu.

- Ninguém da sua família… aparentemente. - tentou tranqüiliza-la, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Então quem?! – gritou a beira da histeria. Detestava suspense e o professor não estava ajudando ao hesitar em dar a notícia atrelada a aquela cara de enterro.

- Patrick Gordon. – declarou e a jovem sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, lhe tirando todo o ar. - Eu sinto muito Dallas. – tentou consola-la, mas ela não o ouviu a não ser o sangue que corria para a sua cabeça, a fazendo latejar ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerado parecia que ia explodir do peito. Lágrimas quentes já rolavam de seus olhos e com um simples sussurro ela pronunciou uma única palavra:

- Patrie… - disse com pesar ao perceber que perdera um amigo, o único e primeiro amigo que fizera na vida. Com um soluço e um grito sofrido ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, chorando copiosamente, sem perceber que a mão calejada do professor lhe afagava os cabelos em um gesto piedoso.

Mas isso não importava, nada mais importava. Estava sozinha de novo no mundo e saber disso era o que mais doía.

_Continua…_


	23. Do Céu ao Inferno

Capítulo 22

Do Céu ao Inferno

O carro balançava de um lado para o outro enquanto cruzava a rua de pedras,onde raras eram as casas e as poucas que tinham geralmente eram dentro de enormes propriedades.O motorista olhava vez ou outra para os dois passageiros no banco detrás enquanto guiava o carro por aquele local estranho,até que chegou ao seu destino.Uma casa,não chegava a ser uma mansão mas era grande,onde várias pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro,em trajes escuros ou negros.Mas a questão não era a movimentação,mas sim as roupas que elas usavam.Roupas estranhas,assim como tudo naquele lugar.

Dallas abriu a porta do táxi e desceu,sem nem ao menos esperar pelo seu acompanhante.Harry fez o mesmo e retirou algum dinheiro do bolso para poder pagar ao motorista.

-Lugarzinho estranho esse.-Comentou o homem cheio de malícia por detrás do volante.

-Calado.-Comandou Harry,entregando a ele algumas libras.O homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deu a partida no carro,saindo dali.Quando o moreno olhou a sua volta,percebeu que a garota já havia entrado na casa.

A jovem passou por entre os bruxos e bruxas na sala de estar,mas não se atreveu a chegar perto do caixão no centro dessa,apenas o circundou e caminhou em direção aos pais de Patrick,que recebiam as condolências das pessoas que lá estavam.Postou-se em frente ao sr.Gordon,que a encarou longamente,em silêncio.

-Eu sinto muito.-Murmurou a garota em um sussurro,tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem de seus olhos vermelhos.Sr.Gordon fungou e a puxou pelo ombro,a envolvendo em um abraço.

-Eu é que sinto muito.-Disse,apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela,afastando-se um pouco para poder mirá-la nos olhos.-Ah Dallas,ele te amava muito,sabia disso?Nunca o vi tão feliz desde que ele conheceu você.Você era uma grande amiga e ele te adorava.

-Eu sei.Ele também era um grande amigo.Meu melhor amigo,o primeiro que eu fiz em toda a minha vida.Vou sentir falta dele…-Os ombros dela tremeram um pouco.-…Com quem eu irei conversar agora que ele se foi?-E finalmente rendeu-se as lágrimas,abraçando o homem que estava em sua frente.

-Ah,querida,shhhh…seja forte.Temos que ser fortes.

-Isso não é justo.Ele era tão jovem.Ele queria ser Auror,sabia disso?Era tão cheio de vida e inteligente.Por que ele?Por que logo ele?

-Eu sei que dói.Mas sabe o que me consola?O que me consola é que ele morreu lutando por aquilo que acreditava.Pela liberdade,pela igualdade.Lutando contra um monstro que está destruindo a paz de nosso mundo.Não posso dizer que estou 100% feliz com o ato de coragem dele,pois não estou.Às vezes eu sinto raiva,raiva pela impulsividade dele que o levou a morte,sem pensar em como a mãe dele e eu ficaríamos.Mas também sinto orgulho.Ele salvou uma vida.

-Seria um grande Auror,não acha?-Dallas afastou-se do homem e o encarou.

-Seria.

-Eu…eu prometo que eu vou me empenhar sr.Gordon.Eu prometo que eu vou fazer eles pagarem por isso.

-Se vai lutar nessa guerra,não lute com ódio no coração.Apenas a tornará um deles.

-Então eu luto com o quê?

-Lute com esperança.Foi isso que Patrick fez.Lutou com a esperança de que um dia tudo vai acabar bem.

-Eu…vou tentar.-Ela virou-se e olhou para sra.Gordon,que segurava a mão de uma menininha de mais ou menos seis anos de idade.Ela nunca tinha visto aquela menininha na casa.E olha que ela conhecia a família Gordon inteira.-Quem é aquela com a sra.Gordon?

-Aquela é Emma.Foi a vida dela que o Patrick salvou.Depois do ataque descobrimos que a garota não tinha família.Que a única família dela era a sua mãe.Iria para um orfanato e sabe-se lá o que aconteceria com ela.Por isso,decidimos ficar com ela.

-Por quê?

-Não queríamos que o esforço do nosso filho fosse em vão.Ela é uma vítima de guerra e viu a mãe morrer em frente aos seus olhos.Está em choque,está sozinha,falta uma parte de sua alma assim como falta da nossa.Achamos que poderíamos nos completar.-Ah!Vou falar com a sra.Gordon.-Dallas deu um último abraço no homem e foi em direção a mulher,que falava com alguém,mas virou-se ao vê-la se aproximando.-Dally,anjo.-Disse chorosa.-Como você está?-Indo.-Olhe para ele.-Voltou-se para o caixão que estava perto delas.-Parece tão em paz.O invejo um pouco.Conseguiu fugir dos horrores que está no nosso mundo.-Eu sinto muito sra.Gordon.-Ah,eu também sinto.Ele era o meu único filho homem e o que partiu primeiro.E…-Virou-se e a encarou com olhos tristes mas com uma expressão maternal no rosto.-…eu vejo tanto dele em você.Tão jovem,tão cheia de vida e sonhos,planos,esperanças.Mantenha isso,querida,era o que ele mais adorava em você.Talvez por isso vocês se entendiam tão bem.-Vou sentir falta dele.-Eu sei que vai.Todos nós vamos.-A mulher esticou um braço e acariciou a cabeça dele.-Eu te adoro,sabia?Fosse sempre será como mais uma filha para mim. 

-O…o…obrigada.-Dallas deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e afastou-se.Ainda não queria olhar direito para o caixão.Seria como dizer um adeus definitivo e isso ela não queria.Recostou-se na lareira e cruzou os braços,soltando um suspiro e tentando evitar cair em lágrimas novamente,isso quando alguém depositou uma mão em seu ombro.Ergueu os olhos e encontrou a expressão consoladora de Davon.Sem pensar duas vezes ela o abraçou e enterrou o rosto no peito dele.Davon retornou a abraço e começou a acariciar a cabeça dela.

-Eu sinto muito,Dally.

-Ele deveria ter entrado para o treinamento da Resistência.Assim ele saberia se defender melhor.

-Não iria adiantar de nada.Eram muitos Comensais,nem que ele fosse um grande Auror…poucas seriam as chances de ele sair ileso.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu estava no grupo de resgate que foi ao shopping…fui eu que o encontrei.Sinto muito…não pude salvá-lo.

-Não se culpe.Não é culpa sua.Apenas…apenas me abrace,porque dói,dói muito.

-Eu sei que dói minha querida.Mas vai passar,eu prometo.-Longos minutos se passaram até que:

-Ele está olhando para cá,não está?

-Quem?

-Harry.-Davon levantou os olhos e viu que Harry realmente olhava intensamente para eles.Ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio,indagando a ele o que ele queria,e o homem apenas deu como resposta um bufo e voltou a sua atenção ao professor Dumbledore.

-Como você sabia?

-Eu posso sentir.É como um maldito bip que me alerta quando ele está presente ou me olhando.-Continuou,com a sua voz sendo abafada pelo tecido do robe dele.

-É ele,não é?

-Ele o quê?

-O dono do seu coração.-A jovem não negou,mas também não afirmou nada e essa reação era o suficiente para Davon já ter a sua resposta.-De todos os homens no mundo por que logo aquele idiota?-O moreno arreliou e Dallas emitiu um pequeno sorriso.Do outro lado do salão Harry observou ela sorrir para Davon e isso não o agradou muito.Dallas não estava falando com ele direito desde a noite anterior e ele não a culpava por isso.Queria que a bebida tivesse apagado de sua memória o que havia ocorrido,mas era um pouco difícil tentar esquecer algo que estava entranhado em sua alma.Foi a melhor sensação que ele já teve.Nunca nenhuma mulher o havia feito se sentir de tal maneira e agora ele estava mais confuso ainda.

Uma hora depois,sr e sra Gordon indicou a todos o caminho dos jardins dos fundos,para onde o caixão havia sido levado e colocado em cima de quatro apoios ao centro do jardim.Com um discurso dirigido por Dumbledore,o velório terminou com o sr.Gordon colocando fogo no caixão que foi assistido por vários pares de olhos se consumir em cinzas.Dallas virou-se e escondeu novamente o rosto no peito de Davon,que a abraçou quase o velório inteiro.O moreno viu o fogo consumir a madeira e virou-se para a garota em seus braços.

-Quer sair daqui?Ir para qualquer lugar?Depois eu te levo para Hogwarts.-Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foram saindo em silêncio.Harry observou o moreno cochichar algo no ouvido de Dallas e viu ele a levando para fora dos jardins.Instintivamente ele fechou as mãos em um punho e os mirou severamente,mas nada disse.Apenas ficou lá,parado,observando Davon levar a garota embora.

-Ah Harry,eu vi você crescer e se tornar um grande bruxo.-Dumbledore falou ao seu lado e ele virou-se para encará-lo.-Mas parece que certas coisas dentro de você não mudaram.

-Do que está falando professor?

-Descubra por si mesmo meu jovem.Descubra antes que seja muito tarde.Sei que pode estar tudo confuso no momento aí dentro de você,mas a resposta está aí do mesmo jeito.Você só precisa achá-la.-O moreno piscou,parte entendendo e parte não entendendo o que o professor estava dizendo.Porém,uma coisa ele havia compreendido naquela tarde,quando viu Dallas partir com outro.Havia compreendido que estava com ciúmes.Com ciúmes dela.E havia compreendido que era mais que um ciúme fraterno.O problema agora era descobrir quando foi que tudo começou a mudar.Quando foi que ele parou de ver uma menina para ver uma mulher?

* * * * *

-Como você está?-Davon perguntou pela enésima vez enquanto observavam as ondas do mar baterem no fim do penhasco abaixo deles.Dallas apenas virou-se para ele e o mirou com olhos furiosos.

-Quer,por favor,parar de me fazer essa pergunta imbecil?Como você acha que eu estou?Feliz,exultante?Meu melhor amigo acabou de ser incinerado,como você espera que eu esteja?

-Me desculpe.Mas perguntar não ofende.Ainda mais por causa de onde estamos.-O rapaz inclinou-se um pouco e observou as ondas quebraram nas pedras bem abaixo de seus pés que estavam pendurados para fora do penhasco.-Vai que te dá a louca e você resolve se jogar daqui de cima?

-Não se preocupe,não lhe darei esse trabalho.Primeiro eu pego Voldemort,depois eu me mato.-Riu sarcástica e bebeu mais um gole da cerveja amanteigada que Davon havia arrumado para eles.

-Então pegue o número e entre na fila,pois você não é a primeira que quer pegar Voldemort.E também não é a primeira que perde alguém querido nas mãos dele.-Davon também tomou um gole de cerveja e observou o sol que começara a se pôr no horizonte.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Eu quero dizer que é para você não fazer algo estúpido ou impensado no meio de sua raiva,para não se arrepender depois.

-Me dá um tempo Yale.Eu estou irada,eu estou com a minha cabeça rodando por causa de uma maldita cerveja amanteigada…-Davon olhou em volta deles.Não era a toa que a cerveja amanteigada estava começando a fazer efeito em ambos,embora o teor alcoólico seja baixo havia várias garrafas empilhadas perto deles.

-Também depois de beber tanto.-Zombou.Ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada era humilhante.Para não dizer patético.Bem,no momento era isso o que eles pareciam,dois patéticos.

-…e eu estou frustrada.

-Com o quê?Não me diga que é só a morte do Patrick,porque eu sinto que não.

-Estou frustrada com a vida.Às vezes eu desejo nunca ter descoberto que era uma bruxa.-O moreno engasgou-se com a sua bebida.

-Está louca?Você sempre me falou que descobrir que era uma bruxa lhe salvou de ter que agüentar a sua avó.Agora está arrependida disso?

-Não estou arrependida.Não por completo.

-Então?…Ah percebi.O problema é o Potter.

-O quê?

-O que ele fez dessa vez?Pensei que vocês fossem amigos?

-Hah!É esse o grande problema…-Dallas jogou a garrafa em suas mãos com raiva contra o oceano.-Amigos…somos apenas dois bons amigos.E isso me irrita!Por que ele não vê que eu gosto dele?Ele é mais cego do que já é?Com aqueles malditos olhos verdes escondidos por aqueles óculos que o deixa tão sexy…e aquele cabelo rebelde…Argh!Quanto mais eu tento odiá-lo mais eu o amo.-Davon riu com gosto do estado miserável da garota.Não deveria rir,mas era a primeira vez que a via liberar as suas frustrações de tal maneira.

-Não ria,não é engraçado.-Dallas protestou com um muxoxo,parecendo uma criança mimada.

-Sinto muito.Mas parece que ele realmente nunca vai te ver mais que um amigo.

-Não foi o que me pareceu ontem à noite.

-O que aconteceu ontem à noite?-Perguntou,extremamente curioso.

-Ele me levou para jantar fora.Bebemos um pouco,paramos em um parque e ele me beijou.Por uma boa hora.E não era o tipo de beijo que eu chamaria de beijo entre amigos.

-E depois?

-Depois ele me levou de volta para Hogwarts agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.Argh…como eu o odeio.OUVIU ISSO?!EU TE ODEIO HARRY POTTER!

-Hahahahahaha!Gritar para os quatro ventos não vai mudar o fato de que você o ama.

-Não pode me culpar por tentar.

-Me diz uma coisa,Dally,você já disse a ele?

-Disse o quê?

-Como você se sente?

-Já.

-E ele?

-Não entendeu.Eu falei em francês e ele não sabe francês.-Inesperadamente Davon deu um tapa na cabeça de Dallas.

-Ai!Por que disso?

-Como você espera que ele ao menos retribua seus sentimentos se você não lhe diz nada?

-Perdeu a cabeça?Dizer a ele como eu me sinto?Ele vai rir de mim,ou nunca mais falar comigo.

-Bem,você nunca vai saber qual será a reação dele se não lhe disser nada.

-Pois eu tenho certeza de que será essa.E além do mais,o que você entende do assunto?-Davon,que antes estava sorridente,ficou subitamente sério e Dallas arrependeu-se rapidamente do que havia dito.-Ah,me desculpe Davon.Eu esqueci…

-Não estressa.Por isso que eu lhe digo para falar com ele.Eu realmente tirei um grande peso das costas quando me declarei a você.Também imaginei que a sua reação seria de graça ou espanto,mas no fim não foi o que eu imaginei.Não consegui que você me amasse,mas isso não muda o fato de que,de certo modo,ao menos eu tenho certeza dos seus sentimentos para comigo e isso me basta.

-Eu sinto muito se eu não pude retribuir o seu amor.

-Pois é.-Davon bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja,com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.-Ninguém resiste ao charme do Garoto de Ouro da Grifinória.-Escarneceu.-Além do mais eu supero isso.Pode soar ridículo vindo de mim,mas a sua amizade já me basta.

-Isso é tão irônico.Tempos atrás estávamos tentando arrancar a cabeça um do outro e agora olhe para nós,conversando como velhos e bons amigos.

-Às vezes é preciso uma grande tristeza para juntar duas pessoas.

-Pois é.-Dallas suspirou,observando o pôr-do-sol.-Perdi um amigo e ganhei outro.Triste,mas proveitoso.

-E como o seu novo amigo lhe digo que você pode vir a mim sempre que precisar.E como amigo lhe digo para mexer logo o seu lindo traseiro e falar com o Potter.Não quero você mais choramingando no meu ombro por causa dele.

-Vai pro inferno Yale.-Rebateu a morena,com um sorriso dançando nos lábios.

-Vai na frente amor.-Retrucou Davon,sorrindo de volta para ela.

* * * * *

Rony jogou sua capa sobre o sofá e soltou um suspiro,sentando-se nele e esfregando os olhos lentamente com a ponta dos dedos.Inclinou a cabeça e recostou-se no sofá,fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar.Havia sido um dia exaustivo.Os ataque dos Comensais no shopping,o funeral do filho dos Gordon e mais uma série de coisas.E com isso,fazia dois dias que não dava as caras em casa e estava morrendo de saudades de sua esposa.Por falar em esposa,onde estava ela?

-Mione?!-Chamou em meio a casa parcialmente escurecida.-Hermione?-Levantou-se do sofá e começou a caminhar pela casa,verificando em quartos e aposentos.Quando teve todo o andar inferior da casa inspecionado,resolveu ir para o lugar mais óbvio onde ela estaria.Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto principal,sendo cumprimentado pelo barulho de água rolando no chuveiro que tinha no banheiro anexo ao quarto.Sorriu maliciosamente a isso,começando a desabotoar sua camisa e a retirar os sapatos.Estava precisando de um bom banho mesmo,e nada melhor do que na companhia de alguém.Ainda mais se esse alguém era a Mione.Abriu a porta do banheiro,agora usando apenas um par de calças,e divisou dentro do boxe a forma esguia de sua esposa.Sorriu mais ainda.Eram esses pequenos momentos que o fazia esquecer momentaneamente da guerra.Terminou de despir-se e entrou no boxe,envolvendo a cintura da morena em seus braços.Hermione deu um pulo de susto e virou-se para mirar quem estava atrás de si,mesmo que já soubesse quem era,e abriu um sorriso ao ver o ruivo a sua frente.

-Quando foi que você voltou?-Murmurou a ele.

-Agora mesmo.Percebi que precisava de um banho,mas o banheiro já estava ocupado.Se importa se tiver uma companhia?

-De jeito nenhum.-Disse,erguendo-se um pouco para beijá-lo.-Ron…-Murmurou,ainda de olhos fechados e perto dos lábios dele,quando o beijo cessou.

-Hum?-Rony rebateu,enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena,apreciando a maciez da pele molhada.

-Eu preciso lhe dizer algo.

-Diga.Eu estou ouvindo.

-Mas não aqui.-A mulher afastou-se dele,com um sorriso no rosto.-Termine o seu banho.Eu te espero no quarto.

-Mas…

-Eu te espero no quarto.-Falou e recolheu uma toalha,saindo do boxe.

Minutos depois Rony entrou no quarto com uma toalha envolta na cintura e os cabelos ruivos pingando sobre os ombros,e encontrou Hermione andando de um lado para o outro,vestida apenas com um robe,e murmurando algo para si mesma.

-O que você queria me dizer?-A voz dele a fez dar um pulo no lugar e virar-se para ele com um olhar assustado.A mulher ficou minutos em silêncio,apenas encarando o marido,que cada vez mais não estava gostando nada daquela situação.-Mione?

-Er…Ron…sente-se aqui.-Disse,sentando-se na cama e indicando um lugar ao lado dela.Rony caminhou a passos lentos até a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado,ainda a olhando desconfiado.-Bem,veja bem…

-Mione…não gosto quando você começa a hesitar tanto para falar.Coisa boa com certeza não deve ser.

-Ah!Mas é uma coisa boa.Ao menos ao meu ver sim.Não sei quanto a você…mas eu acho uma coisa boa,mas a minha opinião nunca foi igual a sua e…

-Mione!-Rony a interrompeu bruscamente,começando a ficar irritado com as voltas que ela estava dando.-O que houve?Aconteceu alguma coisa?Alguma coisa com a minha família?Com o Harry?…Não foi com o Harry,estive com ele há minutos atrás.Então…Algo com a Ordem?

-Nada com nenhum conhecido ou a ver com a guerra.É com nós dois.

-Nós dois?Não estou gostando disso,Mione…Não vai me dizer que quer a separação?

-NÃO!Não seja idiota!Não pule as conclusões.De onde você tirou isso?

-Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa,já que você não me fala nada.O que há de errado para você ficar dando tantas voltas assim?-Gênios estavam começando a se exaltar naquele momento.

-Eu estou grávida,Ronald,esse é o problema!-Gritou Hermione e de repente tudo caiu em silêncio.

-Ah…oh!-Rony pronunciou minutos depois.-Ah…era isso então?O que foi?Vai me dizer que o filho não é meu?É isso?Por isso desse nervosismo?!

-Mas como você é imbecil!É claro que o filho é seu!

-Então porque dessa enrolação toda apenas para me dizer que está grávida?

-Bem…-Hermione abaixou a cabeça e começou a mirar as suas mãos que torciam o tecido do robe,em seu colo.-…eu pensei que você não fosse gostar da idéia.Quero dizer,você reclamou tanto da sua irmã quando ela ficou grávida,dizendo que ela deveria ter mais cuidado,que estamos no meio de uma guerra e que não era o momento para se ter filhos.

-Você queria que eu dissesse o que a eles Mione?Era da minha irmãzinha que estávamos falando.A caçula da família.E ela estava grávida...e o pior de tudo,de um Malfoy!Você não esperava que eu sorrisse a isso,esperava?

-Er…não.Por isso eu pensei…

-Esse é o seu grande problema Mione…-O famoso tom que ele sempre usava para divertir-se com ela estava começando a atenuar-se em sua voz.-…você pensa muito.

-O quê?

-Claro que eu fui pego de surpresa…-O ruivo envolveu a cintura dela com um braço e a deslizou pela cama para mais perto dele,lhe dando um beijo no ombro que ele despia com a mão livre.-…mas isso não significa que eu não esteja feliz com a notícia.

-Verdade?-Hermione virou-se e mirou seus olhos chocolates nos de Rony,quando esse encarou.

-Verdade.-Sorriu a ela e a beijou.Eram,realmente,esses pequenos momentos que o fazia esquecer da guerra.


	24. Seguindo em Frente

Capítulo 23

Seguindo em Frente

Draco reprimiu a vontade que sentia de gritar bem alto na orelha daquela ruiva que tudo ficaria bem,enquanto ela continuava a falar e a dar instruções a ele de como cuidar da menina em seus braços.Isso era ridículo.Era a filha dele,por Deus!E ela agia como se ele não soubesse cuidar da própria filha.Gina continuou a falar,ignorando os bufos de frustração que o loiro soltava,até que o próprio resolveu parar com aquela palhaçada.

-Chega Gina!-Draco gritou,pegando Angela no colo e a menina sorriu para ele.-Vai ficar tudo bem,okay?Não é como se alguém fosse imaginar que a gente estaria lá.É um lugar seguro,e qualquer coisa eu volto imediatamente para casa.

-Eu ainda não gosto disso,Draco.Levar uma menina de um ano para passear no meio de uma guerra?Para ver um ex-Comensal da Morte fugitivo?

-Não é como se Lúcio fosse fazer algo contra ela.

-A questão não é essa e sim o fato de que não importa em qual lugar seja,se Lúcio estiver lá não é seguro.Há pessoas atrás dele.

-Gina!Ele precisa ver a neta ao menos uma vez.Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.Ele pode morrer amanhã.Ele tem esse direito.Vamos aproveitar agora que as coisas estão calmas.Sem contar que nós dois sabemos nos cuidar muito bem.

-Isso é verdade.-Gina deu uma longa pausa em seu discurso e depois se virou decidida para o marido.-Eu vou com vocês.-Sentenciou e Draco parou de fazer o que fazia,pendurar a bolsa de Angela no ombro,para mirar chocado a sua mulher.

-O quê?-Quase gritou.-Está maluca?De jeito nenhum.Daria muito na vista.Eu vou sozinho.

-De jeito nenhum.E se Angela precisar de algo?

-Acho que tudo o que Angela precisa está dentro dessa bolsa.Ela pode sobreviver sem a mãe por algumas horas.

-Mas…

-Pára a paranóia Virginia.Eu sei cuidar da minha filha.Caso você tenha esquecido esse detalhe,eu sou o pai dela.

-Mas…-A ruiva balbuciou,ainda incerta de deixar Draco levar a menina,nunca tinha se separado dela por muito tempo.

-Melhor eu ir antes que você fique mais paranóica ainda e não nos permita ir.Ele deve estar nos esperando.

-Certo.Se ela sentir sede tem sucos do lado interno da bolsa,na parte térmica.As fraldas estão do lado de fora,há alguns lenços caso ela se suje,roupas limpas dentro dos bolsos internos.A chupeta dela…

-Gina!-Draco gritou exasperado enquanto Angela ria divertida no colo dele,brincando com a gola da camisa do pai.-Chega!Eu sei onde está cada coisa nessa bolsa e sei quando usá-las.Aliás,você não tinha que ir visitar a Hermione?O que ainda está fazendo aqui?Vá logo.

-Certo…Mas não se esqueça…

-Até logo querida.-O loiro suspirou e desaparatou,antes mesmo que Gina dissesse mais alguma coisa e o enlouquecesse.

Draco aparatou do lado de fora de um zoológico e começou a caminhar para dentro do local.Pagou a entrada e tomou o caminho em direção a casas dos répteis,lugar perfeito para um encontro clandestino.Aquelas cobras e lagartos parados em troncos dentro de vitrines em um lugar quase escuro era totalmente tedioso e perfeito para não levantar suspeitas.Poucas pessoas iam lá desde um incidente de anos atrás.Parece que uma cobra havia fugido de sua jaula,sabe-se lá como,pois o vidro havia desaparecido misteriosamente.Entrou na casa e caminhou para o fundo dela,parando na frente de uma vitrine onde uma enorme jibóia estava enrolada em um pedaço de tronco.Angela riu no colo do loiro e apontou para o vidro,batendo com suas mãos pequenas nele.

-Que cena comovente.-Uma voz falou atrás deles e o loiro não se prezou em virar-se para ver quem era o intruso.-Pai e filha em um zoológico vendo as cobras…-O homem olhou com um certo desdém para a cúpula.-…não fazerem absolutamente nada o dia inteiro.Tedioso.

-Olá para você também,Lúcio.-O loiro olhou para o seu lado e viu o homem parado lá,olhando com desinteresse para o réptil a sua frente.

-Então,essa é a Angela?-O bruxo mirou seus olhos cinzentos na menina que estava no colo de Draco e torceu o nariz.-Ruiva?Maldito genes Weasley.Uma neta minha,com o meu sangue,ruiva.E com sardas.-Draco riu.Esse era o seu pai.

-Angela…-O loiro chamou a filha que o mirou em reconhecimento.-…diga olá ao vovô.-Lúcio torceu ainda mais o nariz com essa história de avô.Angela virou-se para ele,prendendo seus grandes e brilhantes olhos cinzentos nos do homem mais velho,e sorriu mostrando seus poucos e recentes dentes.

-Vô…vô…-Gaguejou,esticando seus pequenos braços roliços em direção a Lúcio,que hesitou muito antes de pegar a menina no colo.

-Ela gostou de você.-Escarneceu Draco,quando viu o bebê brincar divertido com os cabelos longos e platinados de Lúcio.

-Vamos estabelecer uma coisa nanica…-Disse em desdém,mas mesmo assim um sorriso brincava no canto de sua boca.-…me chame de avô e você com certeza estará fora do meu testamento.-Falou altivo e Angela piscou,colocando seu dedão na boca e o chupando vigorosamente.Draco abafou uma risada enquanto via os dois em uma pequena guerra de olhares.Vendo isso o loiro resolveu se divertir um pouco.Inclinou-se e sussurrou algo na orelha da menina,que rapidamente largou o dedo e abriu um grande sorriso para Lúcio.

-O quê?-Perguntou o bruxo mais velho a menina.-O que você disse a ela?-Virou-se para o filho e foi pego de surpresa quando a garotinha deu um estalado beijo na bochecha dele.-Eca!-Eca?Aquilo definitivamente você não ouvia sair,todos os dias,da boca de Lúcio Malfoy,e Draco estourou em risadas.-Estou contaminado com os germes Weasley.

-Esqueceu que ela…é uma Malfoy?Confesse Lúcio.Você está orgulhoso.Seu legado vai ser continuado.

-Bem…-Lúcio olhou a menina em seus braços e depois olhou o filho,que ainda ria um pouco.Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.Talvez o primeiro sorriso genuíno que dava em décadas.-…ela não é tão ruim.Olhando por esse ângulo…ela se parece um pouco com Narcissa.-Disse em um sussurro.

-É,parece.-Draco ficou sério e ambos caíram em um longo silêncio.

-Espero que o próximo venha loiro.-Resmungou o homem mais velho um tempo depois e Draco riu novamente.

-Está louco?Quase morri amaldiçoado quando Angela nasceu.Não quero ser azarado pela minha esposa novamente.Sem contar os irmãos dela…

-É por isso que eu sempre te disse para ficar longe dos Weasley.Mas você me ouviu?Não,nunca soube que tinha criado um filho com tendências masoquistas.Uma vergonha,devo dizer.

-Ah,cala a boca.-O rapaz ficou sério e dessa vez foi à vez de Lúcio rir.

* * * * * 

A chuva caía intensamente no primeiro dia do novo ano letivo em Hogwarts.Os corredores pareciam mais silenciosos do que antes.A escola parecia estar mais vazia e mórbida.Depois que souberam que um aluno foi morto,depois que a notícia de que haveria Comensais iniciantes entre os alunos,os pais decidiram por si só – mesmo que tudo provasse que era um erro e que ainda podiam confiar na velha escola de magia - que Hogwarts não era mais segura.E que,mesmo que estivesse sob vários feitiços assim como o castelo,Hogsmeade seria o próximo alvo de Voldemort.Afinal,todo mundo sabia que a ambição suprema do bruxo era derrotar Dumbledore,Harry e derrubar o status de segurança que o castelo de mais de mil anos passava para o mundo mágico.

Dallas jogou sua mochila por cima de seu ombro e empurrou a estátua de entrada de sua sala comunal,saindo para seguir para o salão principal.Junto com ela,um grupo de setimanistas também saíra,com sorrisos escarninhos no rosto,parando em frente a ela quando alcançaram um dos corredores principais em direção ao hall.A menina apenas deu um relance para o grupo e seguiu em frente,ignorando os olhares em seus rostos,mas não conseguindo ignorar as palavras duras que vieram depois.

-Nisso que dá escolher o lado perdedor,sangue-ruim.-Até o momento isso não a tinha afetado.A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em desgosto e seguiu o seu caminho.Porém,mais coisas vieram a seguir.-Aquele adorador de trouxas teve o que mereceu…-Dallas parou em seus rastros,de costas para o grupo,apertando com força a alça de sua bolsa.-Soube que ele se ajoelhou em frente ao Comensal e implorou como uma menina medrosa.Um idiota por ser mancomunado com sangues-ruins.-Era isso!Sem pensar duas vezes a garota largou a bolsa no chão e deu meia volta,avançando sobre o garoto que tinha falado as grosserias e arrancando o sorriso de desdém do rosto dele com um soco certeiro.

-Repete.-Bufou,o rosto vermelho de raiva e o punho manchado com o sangue do nariz quebrado do companheiro de casa.-Repete se for homem,seu projeto de Comensal!-Gritou,partindo para cima dele e começando mais uma chuva de socos e chutes.Os outros do grupo avançaram para a menina e a seguraram pelos braços,a afastando do sujeito.

-Oras sua vadia!-O sonserino levantou-se,com marcas roxas aparecendo no rosto e o nariz sangrando mais ainda,e caminhou a passos furiosos em direção a garota.

-Sr.Jones!-A voz rouca ecoou pelo corredor e o menino parou seus passos,enquanto seus colegas soltavam os braços de Dallas.-Sugiro ao senhor que vá para a ala hospitalar antes que eu lhe dê um bom mês de detenção.-Falou Snape e com um resmungo,o garoto seguiu para a enfermaria sendo acompanhado pelos seus amigos.-Srta.Winford,quero que venha comigo.-Dallas bufou mais uma vez e recolheu a sua bolsa do chão,seguindo o professor de poções até a sala deste.

-Professor,ele que…-Severo ergueu uma mão para calá-la.

-Não quero saber srta.Winford.Desde que isso não se repita.-Retrucou,indicando uma cadeira para ela se sentar,puxando outra para sentar-se ao lado dela.Dallas fez o que foi pedido e sentou-se,deixando a sua mão ser levada pela do professor,enquanto esse avaliava o punho que ganhava tons arroxeados em meio ao sangue,devido ao soco.

-Não deu para me controlar.Aquele imbecil não tinha o direito de insultar a memória de Patrick de tal maneira.Ele nem o conhecia.

-Você está se provando uma jovem difícil de se lidar,Dallas.-Snape soltou a mão dela depois de avaliar que ela tinha feito mais estragos no rosto do colega do que em si mesma,cruzou os braços e as pernas e recostou-se na cadeira em que estava.-Quando você chegou aqui,eu lembro que você era uma menina bastante calada.Mas depois daquele pedido do sr.Potter…-Ele torceu o nariz ao se lembrar da conversa que tivera com o Harry sobre a aluna trouxa em sua casa que estava tendo problemas com os colegas.-…eu resolvi ficar de olho em você e digo com um certo orgulho que você superou as expectativas.

-O que o senhor quer dizer,professor?

-Nesses dois anos de treinamentos,Dallas,você,assim como outros alunos,avançou muito nos resultados.Por isso decidimos que está na hora de você ir um pouco mais além.

-Professor?

-Vou ser sincero srta.Winford.Estamos perdendo.-Disse o mestre de Poções,levantando-se de seu assento e caminhando até um canto da sala,ficando de costas para ela.-Estamos perdendo homens,estamos perdendo aliados,estamos perdendo a esperança.Mesmo que muitos chiem em relação a isso…-E lembrou-se dos protestos de Black em relação a essa decisão.-…decidimos que está na hora de vocês deixarem de ser Agentes em treinamento,para se tornarem Agentes ativos.

-Está querendo dizer que iremos para o trabalho de campo?-Dallas abriu um sorriso e levantou-se de supetão.Era tudo o que ela queria.Agora,depois da morte de Patrick,era o que ela mais queria,combater Comensais e ver se assim conseguiria ajudar a por um fim na guerra.Como todo novo Agente tinha a esperança de fazer.

-Não tão rápido.-Snape virou-se para ela quando sentiu o entusiasmo em sua voz.Os jovens eram sempre assim,cheios de vida,isso até que viam a realidade em que o mundo estava lá fora e o brilho em seus olhos desaparecia instantaneamente.-Participará de algumas reuniões da Ordem.Ficará a par do que está acontecendo.Mas trabalho de campo são outros quinhentos.Talvez a proteção do vilarejo,algumas missões simplórias nas férias,mas nada mais.Você ainda é uma bruxa em fase escolar,e Voldemort não sabe que temos Agentes dentro do corpo estudantil,assim como ele tem Comensais.Jogar você dentro do campo de batalha será entregar o ouro a ele.E como você é a única Agente dentro da Sonserina…isso pode ser muito mais arriscado.

-Entendo.

-Isso é bom,ainda mais no seu caso.

-Que caso?-Dallas estreitou os olhos e sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira.Já tinha uma vaga idéia do que viria a seguir.

-Você acabou de perder uma pessoa querida e isso leva a alguns pensamentos e sentimentos que podem te destruir.Você ainda tem que aprender a pensar com a cabeça e não com o coração nessa guerra.

-Mas eu penso com a cabeça.-Protestou de maneira infantil.

-E quanto aquele soco no sr.Jones agora pouco?

-Aquilo foi um ato reflexo proporcionado pelo meu cérebro.Então,foi pensar com a cabeça.-Snape deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso à aluna.

-Muito esperto srta.Winford.

* * * * * 

Os olhos azul-violeta miraram a mesa do outro lado do salão com uma certa tristeza.Olhá-la de longe assim,sem estar no meio daqueles alunos era um pouco deprimente.Mesmo que ela ainda possuísse muitos amigos dentro da Corvinal,sentar à mesa da casa não era o mesmo sem o Patrick.As risadas,as piadas,tudo era diferente sem ele.As caminhadas para as aulas,as brincadeiras na aula de Adivinhação,as conversas nos intervalos.Até as provocações dele sobre a sua paixão por Harry…Ah como ela sentia falta do amigo.Fazia mais de um mês que as aulas haviam recomeçado e novamente a sensação de solidão da qual ela já tinha desacostumado – desde que chegara a Hogwarts nunca mais soube o que era ser só - voltou a abatê-la.Quando estava no castelo nas férias poderia suportar a falta dele por causa dos treinamentos exaustivos.Mas assim que a rotina retornou,doía ver que nada seria o mesmo.

Percebeu que alguém sentara ao seu lado mas não virou a cabeça para ver quem era o novo integrante da mesa de sua casa,não até essa pessoa falar com ela.

-Eu também sinto falta dele.-Dallas virou-se e se deparou com a face de Tracey.Ela,com certeza,deveria sentir tanto quanto ela a perda de Patrick.Afinal,eram namorados.

-Ele foi o primeiro amigo que eu tive.O primeiro amigo em toda a minha vida.Meu melhor amigo.-Os ombros da morena tremeram um pouco e ela apoiou o rosto com uma das mãos,voltando a mirar a mesa da Corvinal.

-Está tudo bem Dally.-Tracey colocou uma mão no ombro dela.-Você pode chorar.Faz bem.

-Eu não tenho mais lágrimas para chorar Tracey.Nunca chorei em toda a minha vida e por tanto tempo.A única coisa que restou agora foi o vazio e a saudade,mais nada.E a raiva,mas isso eu não posso extravasar.

-Como não?E o soco que você deu no Jones?-Dallas voltou a mirar a garota com os olhos largos.

-Como…

-O colégio inteiro sabe.Você foi eleita a sonserina preferida de todos por causa disso.

-Tracey,eu sou a única sonserina com quem as outras casas interagem.Portanto acho que não tenho muita concorrência.

-Bem,você sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa pode contar conosco.Você pode ter perdido seu melhor amigo,mas ainda tem amigos na Corvinal.E a nossa mesa estará sempre aberta a você…-A garota inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido da morena.-…até porque,é extremamente desagradável ficar aqui,no meio dessas cobras pegajosas.Sem ofensas.-Dallas riu e acenou com a cabeça para a jovem,que se levantou e voltou para a sua mesa.

O ruflar de asas interrompeu o café e muitos ergueram as cabeças para ver o correio chegar.Dallas viu Osíris planar sobre si e pousar a sua frente,beliscando um pouco de seus ovos e suco de abóbora,para depois estender a sua pata com a carta atada a ela.A jovem retirou a carta da pata da coruja e acariciou as penas dela.A ave piou alto e com uma bicada carinhosa na ponta do dedo da garota,voou para o corujal.A morena abriu a carta para ver o seu conteúdo.Havia mandado no verão uma carta ao pai dizendo o que havia ocorrido e como estava seu curso de verão em Hogwarts.Bem,o curso de verão era apenas uma fachada aos pais dos alunos para o treinamento da Resistência.Era mais seguro que quanto menos gente soubesse melhor.

_Querida Dallas_

_Sinto pelo que aconteceu ao seu amigo,sei que você deve estar sofrendo,mas seja forte.Pois eu sei que você é uma garota forte e vai conseguir superar isso,assim como superei a dor de ter perdido a sua mãe no passado.Com o suporte daqueles que queriam o meu bem e eu tenho certeza que você tem esses tipos de pessoas olhando por você aí na escola.Continue firme e gostaria de saber se você vem para o Natal esse ano.(Quer um conselho?Melhor não,sua avó está intragável desde que você resolveu dar uma joelhada em um certo alguém.)Amor,papai._


	25. Novos Agentes

_NA:Bem eu sou muito desligada em relação a datas,só me lembro qual é o dia de hoje quando pergunto alguém na faculdade qual é o dia para assim escrever na folha da matéria.Sou tão desligada que às vezes nem me toco que as provas estão chegando.Mas qual é a finalidade dessa pequena história.O fato de eu ser desligada no tempo,o que levou a essa coincidência engraçada ( não existem coincidências apenas o inevitável,como diria Mizuki-sensei^^).Somente agora eu me toquei que hoje é dia 31 de outubro.Dia das Bruxas.E que o capitulo que eu estava planejando jogar no ar no final de semana,é o capítulo que comemora o aniversário de 16 anos da Dallas.Por isso,em homenagem a aniversariante,colocarei o capítulo no ar hoje.Certo que não é um motivo para atualização,mas eu achei engraçada essa coincidência._

_NA2:Eu estou pasma e passada.Mais de 50 reviews,nem em meus mais insanos sonhos (e olha que não são poucos).Eu gostaria de agradecer muito a todos que estão lendo a fic e deixando comentários,ou que estão apenas lendo.Sei que alguns ficaram tristes com a morte do Patrick,mas foi preciso.Dallas precisava crescer rapidamente.Sei que outros queriam que a Dally acabasse com o Davon,mas infelizmente essa não era a idéia original quando iniciei a fic (sim,a história já estava toda montada em minha cabeça).Mas não se preocupem porque o Davon não vai acabar sozinho na história.Ligia até me aconselhou a escrever uma side history onde eles dois acabam juntos,mas Dona Daphne aqui está decretando férias.Quando EE terminar,eu maneirarei um pouco nas fics.Não deixarei de atualizá-las,mas não irei tão rápido como estou indo agora.Minhas mãos ficarão muito agradecidas.Novamente obrigada a todos. Beijos,Daphne Peçanha._

Capítulo 24

Novos Agentes

A reunião como sempre estava barulhenta,com todos comentando ao mesmo tempo e a altas vozes os últimos acontecimentos.Os ataques,a frustração de Voldemort por ter alguns de seus planos arruinados graças ao trabalho da Ordem,o sumiço de Aurores e Agentes em batalha,o perigo que estava sendo a cada dia ser espião e pegar informações.A caça aos traidores de ambos os lados.Realmente uma verdadeira confusão.Dallas e outros ex-agentes em treinamento olhavam os integrantes da Ordem discutirem a mesa – sendo que alguns lugares estavam vagos por motivo de falecimento ou por estarem em missão - em pé a um canto da sala.Isso até que Dumbledore ergueu-se da sua cadeira.

-Silêncio!-Comandou com uma voz altiva e rapidamente a sala caiu em silêncio.-Sei que isso é lastimável.Depois de um tempo quieto,desde o ataque ao shopping trouxa,-Nisso os olhos de Dumbledore passaram de relance sobre a sonserina a um canto.-Voldemort voltou à ativa com tudo,e parece que está conseguindo mais aliados,mesmo diante das nossas interferências.O que nos assusta é o fato de que,mesmo os desprezando,ele está conseguindo ajuda de trouxas.Nossas intervenções não estão sendo muito bem sucedidas eu suponho,diante dessa realidade.

-Não qualquer trouxa.A corja para ser mais exato.Traficantes,terroristas,máfia.Aqueles que por uma boa quantia de dinheiro matam até a mãe.-Interrompeu Sirius.

-Isso mesmo.E por isso estamos com um problema.Mesmo que tenhamos um grande número de Agentes nascidos trouxas dentro da Ordem,eles não são o suficiente.Eles não possuem o conhecimento suficiente para combater trouxas como os que estão do lado de Voldemort.Por isso…usaremos das mesmas táticas.-Disse o diretor e novamente um novo burburinho começou a percorrer pela sala,aumentando gradualmente.

-Silêncio!-Dessa vez foi Snape que pediu e muitos caíram em silêncio.O Mestre de Poções ainda metia medo em alguns de seus ex-alunos que estavam presentes.-Deixe o diretor terminar de falar.

-Obrigado Severo.Precisamos de ajuda governamental e não governamental.Polícias,organizações que batalham como a gente contra essa guerra.O que temos no momento está se provando ser insuficiente.

-Se isso é uma guerra o que precisamos é de um exército.-Todas as cabeças viraram-se para o jovem negro da Grifinória – ex-agente em treinamento - ao lado de Dallas.

-Se for preciso sr.Jordan.-Retrucou Dumbledore ao irmão mais novo de Lino Jordan.

-Contatos que temos ao redor da Europa e fora do continente,como nas Américas,estão fazendo de tudo para conseguir aliados trouxas.Parece que um desses contatos professor…-Remo Lupin virou-se para o diretor.-…está conseguindo uma negociação com a antiga Resistência Francesa Trouxa.Porém…

-O que foi Remo?-Sirius interrompeu o amigo.

-Franceses não são de entregar a sua confiança assim tão fácil,ainda mais em tempos de guerra e a bruxos.Eles ainda estão chateados por causa da última vez que Voldemort subiu ao poder.O Ministério inglês relutou tanto em deixar a notícia de que havia um bruxo das trevas a solta,que deu pouco espaço de tempo a outros países se prevenirem para qualquer ataque.Houve muitas perdas no lado francês entre bruxos e trouxas.Por isso agora os trouxas estão um pouco relutantes.E ninguém melhor do que eles para nos ajudar.Já que alguns têm uma certa experiência em guerra.

-Parece que teremos que enviar nossos próprios agentes para poder resolver essa negociação.Alguém que saiba lidar com eles.

-Professor.-Dallas interrompeu e novamente a sala caiu e silêncio e todas as cabeças viraram-se para mirá-la.Como detestava isso,ser o centro das atenções.Em pensar que ela estava aqui apenas para os novos agentes serem apresentados a Ordem,mais nada.Porém,se ela tinha uma idéia – como o próprio Dumbledore dissera - era melhor expô-la.

-Fale srta.Winford.

-Se o problema é lidar com os franceses,eu posso fazer isso.

-Uma agente em treinamento?Isso é maluquice.-Sra.Figg intrometeu-se e Dallas estreitou os olhos a mulher.-Ela é inexperiente,não saberia como agir.

-Bem,nunca terei experiência se não me deixarem tentar.E caso a senhora tenha esquecido não estou mais em treinamento.Sou uma Agente agora.

-Oras,mas que menina insolente.

-Oras,mas que velha rabugenta.-As duas se miraram com raiva no olhar,como se estivessem prestes a fuzilar uma a outra.

-Chega,chega.-Pediu Dumbledore.-Por favor prossiga,Dallas.

-Bem,como eu ia dizendo antes da mulher irritante me interromper…

-Dallas.-Snape advertiu.A cada ano que passava a menina ia ficando com a língua cada vez mais afiada.

-Certo.Eu estava dizendo que poderia lidar com os franceses.Quero dizer,desde pequena eu tive uma certa educação na cultura francesa.Parece que os Winford tem uma certa relação com a França.Parte de meus antepassados foram franceses.Minha avó descende de família francesa e por isso ela me ensinou tudo e mais um pouco sobre a França.Claro que ela ensinou a parte cultural.A parte histórica eu mesma encarreguei de acrescentar ao currículo.Sem contar que já estive no país várias vezes,saberia passar desapercebida por lá,sem levantar suspeitas de que estou em um encontro anti – Voldemort.

-Isso é válido srta.Winford.-Ponderou Dumbledore.-Certo.Você está dentro dessa missão.-Dallas abriu um grande sorriso vitorioso.-Quando tivermos mais detalhes dela lhe informamos.Algo mais que queiram acrescentar a essa reunião.Alguma idéia,proposta,novidade?-Todos deram negativas com as cabeças.-Certo.Reunião encerrada.

* * * * *

-Pensei que nunca voltaria para casa.-Harry virou-se em meio à escuridão que estava o seu apartamento e tateou pelo interruptor na parede,iluminando o local rapidamente e mirando quem havia falado.Sentada no sofá,olhando para ele,estava Lilá,lhe sorrindo abertamente.O moreno soltou um suspiro e retirou o casaco,o pendurando no cabideiro perto da porta e caminhando até ela,sentando-se na pequena mesa de centro,em frente a ela.

-Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos.-Disse Harry,desviando de Lilá quando essa tentou lhe dar um beijo de boas vindas.A morena franziu a testa.Fazia um bom tempo que o namorado andava estranho.Mas,com a guerra,ela ignorou isso pois tinha algo mais importante com que se preocupar.

-Você parece que ficou mais obcecado ainda em caçar Comensais da Morte junto com o Rony.Você sabe que a Mione fica maluca cada vez que o marido dela sai em missão.-Lilá riu,lembrando-se da hormonal ex-colega de quarto que agora,com a gravidez,estava mais mandona do que antes.Ela ainda não entendia como esse povo conseguia se casar e ter filhos no meio dessa confusão toda.Primeiro foi Gina e Malfoy,que tiveram a filha primeiro e casaram depois,e então veio Mione e Rony,que foram o inverso.Bem,ao menos eles estavam tendo um pouco de felicidade,enquanto outros estavam tendo um pouco de dor.

-Eu sei,mas alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo,se quisermos dar um mundo em paz para essas crianças que estão surgindo.-Retrucou Harry.-E então?Como foi a última reunião da Ordem?-Perguntou o moreno à garota,referindo-se a reunião de apresentação dos novos agentes a qual ele não pôde participar.

-O de sempre.Sua querida Dallas arrumou uma missão logo de cara.Garota esperta ela.-Lilá percebeu que Harry enrijeceu um pouco a menção do nome,mas manteve-se calado.

Dallas,o auror pensou,não via e falava com Dallas desde o enterro de Patrick.Não queria estar perto dela por muito motivos.O primeiro era porque sabia que ela ainda deveria estar furiosa por causa do desfecho do jantar em Madri.Ele ainda se lembrava do olhar dela depois que ele quebrou o beijo deles e fingiu que nada tinha acontecido.Ainda se surpreendia pelo fato de que ela não tinha lhe batido.Segundo porque não suportava a ver perto de Davon,não sabendo direito o porquê.Terceiro porque sua cabeça e seu coração estavam uma confusão só,desde que essa garota entrou em sua vida.Quarto e último,porque ele finalmente obteve as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.A amava.Amava aquela menina de olhos azul-violeta,que um dia quis proteger dos sonserinos.A amava,a amava como uma mulher.Queria beijá-la,queria abraçá-la,queria torná-la sua.Ao mesmo tempo em que essa conclusão tirou um peso de sobre si,colocou outro.Agora que sabia como se sentia,o que faria com essa nova informação?

-Ela vai sair em missão?Mas e a escola?

-Bem isso eu não sei.Dumbledore deve dar um jeito para ela não perder a aula.Sei que você a protege como um irmão mais velho,mas eu creio que a ajuda dela será de grande importância.-Disse a morena.

-Com certeza.Ela é uma grande bruxa.

-Nossa.Não vai questionar dizendo que ela é uma menina?Que ela é inexperiente e que pode se machucar?-Zombou a mulher.

-Não.-Disse Harry em um tom melancólico.

-Harry,algum problema?-O rapaz retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

-Lilá,precisamos conversar.-Disse,mirando seus óculos em suas mãos,enquanto os limpava com a barra da camisa.

-Conversar?-Lilá empertigou-se no sofá e o mirou seriamente,o vendo recolocar os óculos.

-Se lembra daquela vez que você me disse que ou eu estava com muitas preocupações na cabeça ou…

-Estava apaixonado.-Completou a mulher,já tendo uma vaga idéia de onde essa conversa iria parar.

-Pois é.Depois de meses em negação,depois de eu tentar me convencer que não,eu finalmente percebi o que estava se passando,não depois de ter levado umas pauladas da vida para deixar de ser burro e cego.

-E a que conclusão você chegou?

-Que eu realmente estou apaixonado por outra mulher.Eu sinto muito Lilá.Você é maravilhosa,mas…

-Eu não te faço se sentir do mesmo jeito que você se sente quando está com ela.-Harry apenas deu uma negativa com a cabeça.-Bem,não se pode ter tudo,não é?-Lilá deu um sorriso fraco em compreensão ao jovem.

-Eu realmente sinto muito.

-Está tudo bem Harry.Mas me diz,quando você vai contar a Dallas como se sente?-O moreno engasgou e começou a tossir freneticamente,levantando-se de supetão da mesa e indo para a poltrona do lado oposto ao sofá onde estava à ex - grifinória.

-O quê?Como…

-Eu não sou idiota Harry.Eu estava lá no dia do enterro daquele garoto Corvinal,amigo da Dallas.Eu vi no seu olhar a vontade contida de pular no pescoço do Yale quando ele levou a garota para fora da casa,a levou embora.Sem contar que desde que a gente se reencontrou no casamento da Hermione e do Rony,o que você mais fala é na Dallas.E quando soube que ela namorava o Yale?Estava escrito na sua cara,apenas você não via isso.

-Eu sou tão transparente assim?

-Como água pura.E ela também.Afinal,está escrito em néon na testa dela que ela te ama.Só você que não via isso.

-Se me amava por que ficou com o idiota do Yale?-Harry soltou um muxoxo de desagrado,lembrando-se de todas as vezes que pegou os dois juntos,e Lilá riu.

-Pelo amor de Deus Harry!-A morena falou em tom exasperado,jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro.-Você não esperava que ela ficasse sentada,mofando,esperando que você a notasse.Ela não é idiota.Ela é uma mulher,e agora que você finalmente notou isso,melhor correr.Afinal,você deve ter reparado que,com o Davon fora do caminho,gaviões novos estão sobrevoando a área.Continue nessa moleza e outro chega antes de você.

-Os seus incentivos são maravilhosos.-Harry zombou.

-Sou oficialmente a sua ex-namorada,por isso quero o pior para você a partir de agora.-Lilá deu um sorriso maroto e Harry riu de volta.Bem,ao menos não foi tão ruim assim.Agora a questão seria enfrentar Dallas.Será que ela ainda o queria depois de tudo o que passaram?

* * * * * 

O salão cheirava a abóboras e doces,enquanto nuvens de morcegos desciam em vôos rasantes sobre as mesas,quando os alunos chegaram para mais um banquete de Halloween.Dessa vez,Dallas decidiu sentar-se à mesa da Corvinal e aproveitar o banquete e seu aniversário ao lado dos amigos que possuía dentro da casa.Estava em meio a uma conversa animada,quando Osíris veio voando em sua direção e pousou em seu ombro,bicando a sua orelha carinhosamente e estendendo uma das patas onde havia uma mensagem para ela.A morena catou a carta e a coruja voou para longe.Mal teve tempo de ver o conteúdo do pergaminho quando outra coruja,branca como a neve,veio planando em direção a ela e pousou a sua frente.

-Que linda.-Tracey disse ao seu lado,acariciando as penas brancas da coruja.Dallas porém observava atônita para o animal,que piou alto exigindo uma reação dela.Não estava disposta a ficar carregando aquele embrulho eternamente em suas patas.

-Edwiges…-Murmurou a morena a coruja,estendendo a mão e soltando o embrulho das patas dela.Edwiges deu outro pio de agradecimento e levantou vôo.Dallas no entanto apenas ficou observando o embrulho em suas mãos.

-Não vai abrir?-Perguntou uma das corvinais a sua volta.Com as mãos trêmulas ela começou a desfazer o papel de presente e vendo que ele não tinha cartão.Mas não precisava disso,apenas pela coruja que entregou ela sabia de quem era o presente.Rasgou os últimos pedaços de papel e abriu a caixa longa e fina,retirando de lá de dentro uma presente bastante peculiar.Era uma adaga de prata,com o cabo também de prata e cravejado em pedras verdes e,ao longo da lâmina,ela pôde ver escrito: _D.Winford_. As suas amigas corvinais olharam de maneira estranha para a arma,indagando-se do porquê de ela ter recebido tal presente,mas Dallas não se prezou a responder as perguntas mudas delas.Apenas olhou para dentro da caixa aonde a adaga veio guardada,procurando uma explicação.E não se decepcionou quando viu um pergaminho dentro dela.Recolheu o pequeno cartão e o leu para si mesma.

_Soube que agora você é uma Agente Ativa,meus parabéns.Eu levei três anos para conseguir chegar a esse ponto,isso prova que eu sempre tive razão.Você é uma bruxa de grande talento.E se a Ordem decidiu chamar aqueles que mais se destacaram no treinamento para o campo de batalha,é porque você já faz idéia de que as coisas não estão boas para o nosso lado.Sei que o presente pode parecer um pouco macabro e peculiar,mas pode ser útil futuramente.Embora,internamente,eu deseje que você nunca venha a recorrer dele.Feliz aniversário._

_Amor,H.P._

-Isso é estranho,ganhar uma adaga de presente.Se ao menos fosse um abridor de cartas.-Tracey comentou.

-É perfeita.-Dallas murmurou.Para Harry ter dado a ela uma adaga de presente algo significava nisso tudo.Significava que ele não a via mais como uma menina,mas sim como algo mais.E ela também esperava que não viesse a precisar do presente também.Guardando o punhal novamente na caixa,ela resolveu abrir a outra carta que a sua coruja trouxe.

_Encontre-me hoje depois do jantar em frente à sala do diretor._

_S.S._

Bem,isso era curto,mas bem significativo também.

Quando o banquete encerrou-se e todos voltaram as suas salas comunais,Dallas desviou-se sorrateiramente do caminho e tomou os corredores para a sala do diretor.Assim que encontrou Severo em frente à gárgula,o seguiu pelos corredores de Hogwarts para longe do local de encontro e aprofundando-se ainda mais no castelo.Até que chegou a entrada para a sala de reunião do conselho da Ordem.Certo que ela era apenas uma Agente agora,mas mesmo assim alguns Agentes eram designados para as reuniões quando estavam prestes a receber informações sobre missões.Talvez esse fosse o motivo de eles estarem ali,a missão da qual ela havia se oferecido.

Quando passaram pelos feitiços de segurança e entraram na sala,o coração de Dallas parou.Harry estava presente nessa reunião.

-Ah,faltavam apenas vocês dois para começarmos a reunião.-Disse Dumbledore jovialmente,embora seus olhos azuis não demonstrassem mais o mesmo brilho de antigamente.-Dallas,a chamamos aqui para informar sobre a sua missão.-Falou,indicando os outros presentes na sala e pousando os olhos sobre o professor Lupin.

-Pois bem.Já falamos com o nosso contato e ele conseguiu a muito custo organizar uma reunião com os chefes da RFT.Parece que eles vão nos dar uma chance.Mas fique sabendo que essa missão é crucial.A ajuda deles pode vir a calhar e muito nessa guerra.

-Sim professor.-Disse a menina.

-Também fizemos alguns tramites para que a sua viagem não seja muito suspeita.-Arabella Figg que começou a falar dessa vez.-Você irá viajar no Natal,com algum Agente mais experiente,como se fossem um casal passando o feriado em Paris.-Falou.-Bem,creio que,devido ao passado de vocês dois,você não se importará de viajar com o sr.Yale nessa missão.-Dallas pela primeira vez notou a presença de Davon na sala e sorriu a ele,que sorriu de volta.

-Eu objeto a isso.-Harry intrometeu-se e todos o olharam curiosos pelo tom veemente que ele tinha na voz.Dumbledore ao contrário,parecia em grande expectativa diante dessa intromissão.

-Por que sr.Potter?-Perguntou o diretor com um certo tom divertido na voz.

-Se a questão é experiência,eu tenho muito mais tempo de campo e negociações que o sr.Yale.-Cuspiu o nome como se ele fosse um veneno.

-Acontece,sr.Potter,-Davon retrucou no mesmo tom e Harry crispou os olhos em direção ao moreno.-que você viajando para a França daria muito na telha.

-No entanto,sr.Yale,-Os presentes poderiam sentir a tensão emanando dos dois.-o meu relacionamento com a Dallas é muito mais antigo do que o seu.-Nisso Davon abriu um grande e irritante sorriso malicioso.

-No entanto,o meu é muito mais _íntimo_.-Enfatizou e isso foi à gota d'água para Harry.Em um pulo ele estava de pé e sobre a mesa,erguendo Davon da cadeira pelo colarinho de suas vestes.

-Repete se você tem coragem.

-A verdade dói,não dói?-Davon provocou mais ainda,apenas em um sussurro o qual somente Harry pôde ouvir.-Dói saber que ela foi minha antes mesmo de você se tocar que ela existia.Agüenta agora companheiro.Isso é para você ver como é idiota.

-Oras seu…-Ele ia desferir um soco contra aquele abusado,quando Sirius o interrompeu.

-Harry,pare com isso,vamos!-O moreno bufou e largou Davon com violência,voltando ao seu lugar.

-Talvez seja melhor a srta.Winford decidir com quem quer ir nessa missão.Pois parece que estamos em um embate aqui.-Snape disse e virou-se para Dallas.

-Bem…sra.Figg tem razão,meu passado com o Davon faria o disfarce ser mais original…mas Harry também tem um ponto quando diz que nossa relação é mais antiga.Porém,eu só apenas a intermediadora,vocês são o conselho e decidem o que é melhor.

-Isso não ajudou Dallas.-Escarneceu Harry.

-Sabe o que eu acho?-Davon intrometeu-se,com um grande sorriso misterioso no rosto,que não agradou em nada a Dallas.-Eu acho que o Potter deve ir.Para bancar a babá.-Zombou e Dallas lançou um olhar irritado ao amigo,que sorriu marotamente de volta.

-Se é assim…-Dumbledore interveio antes que alguém dissesse mais alguma coisa.-…estejam preparados pois no primeiro dia das férias de inverno vocês dois estarão partindo.Reunião encerrada.


	26. Missão:Natal a Francesa

Capítulo 25

Missão Natal a Francesa

Dallas arrastava o seu malão enquanto caminhava para as carruagens que esperavam nos jardins nevados de Hogwarts,subindo em uma delas e esperando a sua partida.Minutos depois ela já se encontrava em Hogsmeade,mas não na parte da estação que condizia ao Expresso de Hogwarts,mas sim na outra parte que era o Expresso Bruxo Intercontinental,que tinha como uma de suas paradas o vilarejo,onde Harry já a esperava com a sua mala ao seu lado.A garota parou ao lado do moreno e soltou o malão pesadamente ao lado do malão dele,abraçando a si mesma para espantar o frio.Harry a olhou de solaseio e percebeu que ela ainda estava contrariada com a decisão da Ordem de eles cumprirem essa missão juntos.

-O que foi?-Perguntou enquanto esperavam o trem.

-Isso é ridículo Harry,eu não preciso de uma babá.O Davon e eu poderíamos fazer isso.-O moreno estreitou os olhos e rebateu irritado:

-Ah,mas será que vocês se concentrariam na missão ou em outra coisa mais…interessante?-Acrescentou malicioso.

-Do que diabos você está falando?-Dallas virou-se para ele com o rosto vermelho.Só não se sabia se era de frio ou da falta de paciência com o moreno ao seu lado.Ela era a única ali que tinha o direito de estar de mau humor por causa desse arranjo.Não ele.

-Eu não sabia que você e Davon tinham ido tão longe na relação de vocês.-Harry virou-se para encarar a jovem,seu rosto também vermelho.Mas no seu caso não era de frio.

-Oras,eu não tenho que dar todos os detalhes da minha vida amorosa a você.Não esperava que eu batesse em sua porta e lhe falasse sobre isso.Nem mesmo ao Patrick eu contei isso.

-Devo me sentir aliviado ou chateado?

-Você está com essa cara amarrada por causa disso?Eu não fico questionando seus relacionamentos e o que você faz com a Lilá entre quatro paredes.Então pare de questionar a minha vida particular.

-Eu sou seu amigo…eu a tenho como uma ir…-Rapidamente Harry calou-se,arrependendo-se do que estava prestes a dizer.Seria uma mentira falar que a tinha como uma irmã e estava preocupado com ela como tal.Quando na verdade ele estava se comendo de raiva e ciúmes por saber que não foi o primeiro de Dallas,em todos os sentidos.Em saber que o arrogante do Yale a tocou.Isso realmente o deixava possesso.

-Me tem como uma irmã.Eu sei disso Harry.Mas vale lembrar que você não precisa me sufocar como um irmão possessivo.-Retrucou,abraçando ainda mais a si mesma.Esperou a resposta de Harry mas esse simplesmente manteve-se calado até a hora em que o trem chegou e os dois embarcaram.

A França estava como qualquer outro país em época de Natal quando eles chegaram a Paris,iluminada e enfeitada.Pegaram um táxi onde com o seu francês perfeito Dallas indicou o caminho para a tal pensão escolhida pela Ordem.Assim que chegaram ao local pagaram o motorista e levaram as suas malas para dentro do calor da pensão.

-Bonjour.-Disse a morena à recepcionista atrás do balcão.

-Bonjour.-Respondeu a mulher,os analisando de cima abaixo.-Vocês serr o casal de bruxas que vierram para trabalho?Mas logo no Natal?Que munda injusta.-Falou em um inglês carregado e os dois estrangeiros entreolharam-se.Parecia que aquele era o contato deles que os levaria até a RF.

-Somos nós.-Respondeu Harry.

-Oh,entendo.-A mulher recolheu uma chave detrás do balcão e os pediu para segui-la.-A secretarria do senhor já deixou seu itinerrários com a gerrente – que sou eu – para vocês não se enrolarem e perderem seus compromissos.Afinal,vocês ainda querrem curtir o Natal apesarr do trabalho,não querrem?

-Queremos sim.-Respondeu Dallas,tentando não rir diante de todo aquele jogo de palavras para poder realizarem a missão.Chegava até a ser engraçado.Parecia mais aqueles filmes de espiões que ela via quando era pequena.

-Bem,aqui estamos.Mais tarde eu volto para conversarmos merror.Ah,o jantarr ser as oita.-A mulher sorriu e entregou a chave nas mãos de Harry,dando meia volta e partindo.Dallas entrou no quarto,mas assim que deu uma olhada no local,logo carranqueou.

-Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

-O que foi?-Harry também entrou no quarto,fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Olhe só para isso…só tem uma cama.Que sacanagem é essa?Uma cama só?  
     -Bem,você tem que convir que aqui nós somos um casal.

-Eu deveria ter vindo era com o Davon.-Disse a menina,sem pensar,e Harry explodiu.

-Por que,assim teria o que fazer nos tempos livres com ele?Com certeza a cama seria útil nessas horas e você não estaria reclamando sobre ela.

-Mas qual é o seu problema?-Dallas gritou de volta,jogando a sua capa sobre uma das cadeiras do quarto e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Meu problema é você e as suas reclamações. "Por que eu não vim com o Davon?A missão seria mais interessante com ele".Caso você não se lembre não estamos aqui para nos divertir e sim trabalhar.

-Caso você não se lembre,você está sobrando aqui.Essa missão era minha,você se ofereceu e entrou de gaiato no navio.Então,pare de resmungar e pare de gritar comigo.

-Pronto,parei!-Deu um último grito e saiu do quarto,batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Ótimo!-Dallas gritou de volta e jogou-se na cama.

* * * * *

Quando foi oito horas da noite,Harry notou que o movimento no restaurante da pensão começava a aumentar e que alguém se aproximava de sua mesa e sentava-se a sua frente,tirando a bebida que estava em suas mãos e tomando um gole dessa.O moreno ergueu os olhos verdes e mirou Dallas,que olhava janela afora o ignorando completamente,e soltou um suspiro,pegando seu copo de perto da garota e voltando a bebê-lo.

-Dallas.-Chamou em um sussurrou e a garota virou-se para encará-lo.

-O que foi?

-Sobre o que eu disse no quarto…me desculpe.Essa confusão toda está me dando nos nervos.Acho que eu apenas estou cansado,estressado e descontei isso tudo em cima de você.-A jovem assentiu,concordando um pouco com ele.Realmente,a pressão de ser o herói e a esperança do mundo bruxo finalmente deveria estar acabando com ele.Como poderiam colocar toda a sua fé em um rapaz tão novo,que mal havia chegado à maturidade?Isso era um absurdo.

-Me desculpe também.Prometo que calo a boca e não reclamo mais do fato de que é você que está comigo nessa missão.-Murmurou,voltando a sua atenção para a janela.Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram até que Harry falou novamente.

-Dally?

-Hum?-Respondeu a garota,ainda entretida com a neve que caía lá fora.

-Sobre o que aconteceu em Madri no verão…-O rapaz percebeu que os ombros dela enrijeceram a menção do ocorrido.-…eu sei que você deve estar furiosa comigo…

-E se você não quiser que eu te amaldiçoe agora mesmo é melhor ficar calado.Eu bloqueei essa parte de minha vida,não quero me lembrar dela.-Retrucou,virando-se para encará-lo.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Eu mandei você se calar Harry.-Disse com a sua voz ganhando tons irritados e Harry se calou.Mais longos minutos de silêncio se passaram até que eles foram interrompidos pela chegada da gerente da pensão.

-Olá querridos…eu vim aqui para mostrarr o menu de hoje.-Falou com um sorriso e entregou uma folha de papel plastificada a eles com as opções de jantar,se retirando logo em seguida.Harry e Dallas olharam para a folha em suas mãos e viram que o que estava escrito lá não era o menu,mas sim uma mensagem.

_Encontro da sala de conferências no final do corredor ao lado do balcão as 10pm_

Dizia em um inglês carregado assim como o sotaque da gerente da pensão.

-Tão cedo?Pensei que eles iriam relutar mais um pouco.-Comentou Harry.

-Quanto mais cedo melhor.-Dallas respondeu,dando um pequeno sorriso logo em seguida.

-Por que desse sorriso?

-Oras,se tudo der certo nessa reunião,poderemos comemorar depois.Eu terei o prazer de lhe mostrar todas as belezas de Paris.-Harry sorriu de volta e ambos esperaram a gerente voltar,assentindo em compreensão a ela diante do recado dado e pedindo seus jantares.

* * * * *

As dez em ponto,quando os poucos hóspedes da pensão estavam já dormindo ou se divertindo na vida noturna parisiense,Dallas e Harry desceram até o térreo do local e entraram no corredor estreito que tinha ao lado do balcão,indo até o final desse e parando em frente a porta que lá tinha.Lentamente Harry ergueu o punho e bateu na porta,que se abriu minutos depois revelando a face da gerente,que abriu um grande sorriso a eles.

-Entrem,entrem.-Convocou e os dois entraram,tendo a porta fechada assim que eles passaram pelo batente.Dallas olhou melhor para a sala.Não era exatamente uma sala de conferências,não na sua concepção e pelo que ela já viu dentro do enorme prédio das empresas Winford.Na verdade,era apenas uma pequena sala,com uma mesa e várias cadeiras em volta dessa.Onde nas cadeiras estavam sentados alguns senhores já de idade e alguns mais novos.Remanescentes da Resistência.Os paranóicos como Sirius chamava,por ainda manter tal movimento mesmo com o fim da guerra trouxa.Nesse momento a jovem agradeceu por esses paranóicos.Eles poderiam ajudar e muito na guerra mágica.

-Bem,sentem-se.-Falou o mais velho dentro daquele grupo,indicando os lugares vazios aos dois jovens.Dallas e Harry sentaram-se e esperaram que o homem iniciasse a conversa.-Eu sou Pierre.-Disse e surpreendentemente o inglês dele era perfeito.-E vocês são?

-Harry Potter.-O homem assentiu e reconhecimento ao jovem bruxo.

-Dallas Winford.-Pierre olhou para ela de um modo estranho antes de abrir um longo sorriso.

-Do clã inglês Winford?Que interessante.A herdeira dos Winford uma bruxa?Uma bruxa fazendo parte da Resistência da Fênix.

-Conhece a minha família?

-Minha carra…-Um outro entrou na conversa.-…quem não conhecerr os Winford por esses lados da Eurropa?É o mesmo que não conhecerr a Princesa Diana.

-Olha só Dally,você é mais famosa do que eu.-Escarneceu Harry.

-Também conhecemos a fama do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.-Falou Pierre.

-O que você estava dizendo mesmo sobre fama Harry?-Dallas riu divertida e ele.

-Me diga uma coisa…-Pierre começou,avaliando os dois bruxos com o olhar.-…quantos anos vocês têm?Parecem-me tão jovens.

-Er…vinte e dois.-Disse Harry e nisso ninguém estranhou.Muitos de seus antigos companheiros haviam entrado na RF com essa idade.

-Dezesseis.-Disse Dallas e dessa vez todos a olharam um pouco surpresos.-O que foi?

-Não é muito jovem para se fazer parte da guerra?

-Não creio.Pessoas mais jovens e menos treinadas do que eu estão morrendo nessa mesma guerra,sem nem ao menos estar participando dela inteiramente.-Rebateu em um tom sério,lembrando do ato de Patrie ao salvar aquela menina no shopping.-E o que está em questão aqui não é a minha idade.E sim saber se vocês irão colaborar.

-Depende de quê.

-Como assim?-Interveio Harry.

-Não vamos entrarr em uma guerra mágica sem saberr os riscas.Não estamos totalmente a parr de tudo o que está acontecendo.Como sempre o governo mágico inglesa prefere omitir tuda.

-Não temos culpa se o nosso Ministro é um imbecil que vive na terra da negação.Ainda estamos tentando tirar esse cara do poder.-Retrucou o inglês em um tom irritado.Os franceses estavam começando a se mostrarem inflexíveis.

-Senhores,senhores.-Dallas interveio.-Não vamos nos alterar.-E lançou um olhar significativo a Harry.-Senhores a questão é a seguinte:Voldemort está se aliando a trouxas.Terroristas,traficantes,máfia e todo esse tipo de trouxa.Dos menores ladrões até os grandes ladrões.Mesmo que ele despreze trouxa e a sua ideologia seja da pureza da raça bruxa,ele está buscando colaboração neles.Antigamente conseguíamos até impedir seus planos com sucesso.Mas acontece que ser espião agora é missão suicida.Nossos espiões estão morrendo como insetos.Estamos sendo obrigados a tirá-los da ativa para a sua própria segurança.Estamos perdendo homens.Agora a regra é matar ou morrer.A Ordem não mais captura,mata Comensais,porque isso é uma guerra.Antes eles do que a gente.Pessoas inocentes estão sendo pegas no fogo cruzado tudo por causa de um homem.Por acaso essas descrições todas lembra vocês alguma coisa?-Terminou,cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa e encarando Pierre.

-A 2ª guerra foi muito parecida com isso.Eu era muito jovem naquela época.Meu pai fazia parte da Resistência,mas era a mesma coisa.

-Não estamos mais conseguindo prender os ataques dentro do mundo mágico.Informações estão vazando,os trouxas estão começando a tomar conhecimento de nosso mundo e precisamos parar isso antes que percamos o controle.Se trouxas souberem da existência de magia,mais uma guerra irá estourar.Nós contra eles.E não queremos isso,queremos?Por que é o que Voldemort quer.Jogar uns contra os outros e assim conseguir o seu intento.Poder,soberania do mundo mágico e outras coisas piores.-Sentenciou Harry.

-Não entendo então.-Disse um dos integrantes da reunião.-Se vocês temem tanto as trouxas,por que querrem a nossa ajuda?

-Não os tememos.-Explicou Dallas.-Mas é da natureza humana o indivíduo temer e desprezar aquilo que não pode explicar.-Disse,olhando significativamente para os presentes naquela sala.

-Nisso ela tem razão.Mas…entrar de cabeça assim em uma guerra mágica não é fácil.Não temos tantos homens na reserva por causa do longo tempo de paz que passou em nosso mundo.Sabemos que os poucos que sabem da nossa existência nos chamam de velhos caquéticos e paranóicos.

-Mas vocês têm contatos.-Harry interrompeu Pierre.-Contatos no alto escalão do poder trouxa.Vocês podem conseguir aliados com isso e assim parar os aliados de Voldemort.

-Nisso você tem razão.Mesmo assim é arriscado.Lutamos pelo que acreditamos sr.Potter…e essa causa não é nossa,vale lembrar.-Harry abaixou a cabeça e começou a contar até dez.Estava desesperado e,assim como os outros,já estava quase perdendo as esperanças.Conseguir aliados hoje em dia era um marco e,mesmo que ele detestasse admitir e levando o fato de que estava ficando irritado com eles,precisavam desses homens ao seu lado.

-Pessoas estão morrendo.Humanos!-O moreno levantou a cabeça de supetão,com os olhos verdes brilhando em fúria.-Trouxas ou bruxos,ainda sim são pessoas.Sabe o que vocês são?Uns trouxas autênticos,aquilo contra o que Voldemort tanto luta…-Gritou,levantando-se de supetão da cadeira.Já estava cansado,cansado dessa guerra.Cansado de todo dia acordar e agradecer o fato de estar vivo.Cansado de sempre ter que andar nas ruas olhando para trás e para qualquer sombra que se movesse.-…um bando de medrosos por causa da nossa magia.-Terminou,saindo da sala e batendo a porta assim que saiu.Dallas ficou olhando para a porta e depois voltou o seu olhar para os ainda presentes,soltando um suspiro.

-Pardon.-Disse a menina.

-Seu namorado…-Pierre começou e percebeu que a jovem ficou vermelha diante disso,mas ignorou o fato.-…tem um temperamento difícil.

-O senhor mesmo disse que conhecia a fama do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.Então deve saber que para ele tudo é mais difícil.Ele é considerado o alicerce do mundo mágico.Até os onze anos ele era apenas um garoto que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem a sua volta e que era desprezado pelos tios.Depois disso,descobrir que era um herói sem ao menos se lembrar direito do porquê,e ter um bruxo das trevas atrás de si,não foi fácil.

-Entendo que o seu amigo está sob pressão,mas tente entender o nosso ponto de vista.Temos o direito de querer proteger a vida do nosso povo desse maníaco.Não queremos ver mulheres novamente chorando por causa de seus maridos indo para uma guerra que não se sabe o fim.Não queremos ver mães entrando em desespero por causa da morte dos filhos,não queremos ver crianças chorando pela perda dos pais.

-Uma pena.-Disse Dallas,levantando-se calmamente de seu assento.-Pois é exatamente isso que nós vemos todos os dias.-Terminou e saiu da sala.

* * * * * 

Dallas entrou no quarto e caminhou até Harry que estava sentado na cama,com o rosto entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos,e ajoelhou-se na frente dele,tirando as suas mãos de seu rosto e lhe dando um breve sorriso.

-Estraguei tudo,não foi?

-Nem tanto.Eles vão pensar na nossa proposta,pode apostar nisso.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Harry,eu sou uma Winford.Eu fui criada desde pequena para ser uma dama e…uma empresária.Sei algumas coisas sobre negociações.

-Você é uma caixinha de surpresas sabia?

-Eu sei.

-Mesmo assim ainda acho que estraguei tudo.-Suspirou e Dallas levantou-se,sentando ao lado dele na cama e passando um braço sobre os ombros dele.

-Não estragou.Eles entendem Harry.Eles já passaram pelo que você está passando.Então,não fique se martirizando mais ainda.Porque eu sei que você adora um martírio.-Harry riu um pouco e deu outro suspiro,retirando os óculos e massageando as têmporas.

-Ah,eu apenas estou cansado.-Falou,deitando-se sem cerimônia no colo da jovem.Pela primeira vez em sua vida Dallas não corou diante da atitude de Harry.Ela apenas sorriu e começou a afagar os cabelos rebeldes dele.

-Não seria melhor tirar um cochilo então?Eu posso dormir no sofá.-Falou,olhando para o sofá do outro lado do quarto que não tinha uma aparência muito confortável mas no momento não era isso o que contava.

-Não era desse tipo de cansaço que eu estava falando.

-Mas mesmo assim você parece cansado.Melhor dormir.-Falou a jovem,levantando-se da cama e desalojando Harry.Ela já iria se afastar para poder se arrumar de algum modo no sofá,quando o moreno a segurou pelo pulso.

-Fique.-Murmurou.

-O quê?-Perguntou,vendo que ele se ajeitava de uma maneira mais confortável na cama e a levava consigo.

-Fique,aqui,comigo.

-Harry…-Ela iria protestar mais mas o rapaz deu um puxão em seu braço e a trouxe para cima de si.Agora estavam ambos deitados na cama,com Dallas por cima de Harry e sentindo seu rosto esquentar,como antigamente,pela posição íntima em que estavam.

-Shhh.-A calou,colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela e depois os substituindo pelos seus lábios.Dallas arregalou os olhos quando ele a beijou.Dessa vez a bebida não poderia ser a culpada pois ambos estavam bem sóbrios.Harry afastou-se dos lábios dela e ela ainda estava de olhos arregalados de choque,mas ele ignorou isso.Apenas continuou trilhando beijos pelo rosto dela,pelo pescoço e expôs um pedaço da pele do ombro,plantando um beijo lá.

-Deus,Harry,o que você está fazendo?-Perguntou arfante,quando finalmente conseguiu se recuperar um pouco do choque.

-Eu realmente não sei,mas não estou com disposição para parar.-Sussurrou,depositando outro beijo nos lábios dela e dessa vez Dallas retribuiu.

Beijos ficaram mais intensos,carícias mais ardentes,controle se perdendo em meio à mente nublada pelas sensações.Dallas só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando sentiu as mãos geladas de Harry tocarem a pele exposta de seu abdômen e abruptamente quebrou o beijo.

-Isso não é certo.-Ofegou a ele e o moreno sorriu.O rosto rubro pelo que aconteceu há segundos.Era a primeira vez que Dallas via Harry tão entregue assim,tão aberto a ela.Mesmo com os anos de amizade,ele sempre parecia tão reservado principalmente em relação a sentimentos,a emoções.

-Por que não?

-Harry…eu não vou me arrepender se continuarmos daqui.Mas e você?

-O que você quer dizer?-Perguntou com os olhos vivamente verdes brilhando com uma certa expectativa.Talvez esse fosse um bom momento para dizer a ele aquilo que está em seu coração por longos cinco anos,desde a primeira vez que ela o viu.

-Eu…eu…eu te amo Harry.Por isso não vou me arrepender mas…

-Quem disse que eu vou me arrepender ou fingir que isso não aconteceu?Dallas…

-O quê?-Ele inclinou-se um pouco e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Adivinha só o que eu descobri esses dias.

-O quê?

-Eu te amo.-Murmurou e a beijou de novo.Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha da jovem e Harry a recolheu com um beijo,retomando de onde eles pararam.

As luzes de Paris entraram pela janela do quarto,iluminando os dois corpos na cama,que por aquela noite uniram-se em um só esquecendo que o mundo lá fora existia e estava ruindo.


	27. O Melhor Natal de Todos

Capítulo 26

O Melhor Natal de Todos

O sol penetrou por entre as nuvens cinzentas daquela manhã de neve e entrou por entre as frestas das cortinas da janela,começando a iluminar aos poucos o quarto.O corpo moveu-se languidamente,virando-se sobre si e tentando ignorar a luminosidade que entrava pela janela,colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e encolhendo-se mais sob as cobertas.Sentiu quando um braço envolveu a sua cintura e a puxou para perto de um corpo quente e algo pesado apoiar-se em seu ombro.Sorriu um pouco debaixo do travesseiro,mas recusando-se a abrir os olhos.Estava muito bom onde estava e ela temia que se abrisse os olhos tudo não passasse de um sonho.

-Vai ficar fingindo que está dormindo para sempre?-Uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela sorriu mais ainda quando se sentiu ser abraçada mais forte contra o corpo dele.

-Está muito bom do jeito que está.Então me deixe dormir.

-De jeito nenhum.Eu não sabia que você era tão preguiçosa.-Dallas notou que Harry estava mexendo na cama e de repente sentiu o travesseiro ser tirado de seu rosto e a súbita claridade a cegando.-Levanta!Anda!-Ordenou divertido.

-Harry,está frio.-Reclamou a garota e ouviu Harry soltar um muxoxo.

-Levanta!-Comandou ele novamente,escorregando as mãos,agora quentes,pela cintura dela,até que parou na curva dessa e Dallas esperou pelo próximo movimento dele.

-Não.-Negou a jovem,abrindo os olhos e mirando a face sorridente do moreno.

-Não vai levantar não é?-Harry riu malicioso e sem aviso começou um ataque de cócegas em Dallas,que começou a se contorcer sob si e a rir loucamente.Com muita dificuldade Dallas conseguiu se desvencilhar do moreno e sair da cama,levando parte das cobertas com ela,e cair sentada no chão.

-Isso foi injusto.-Reclamou a jovem,mas Harry não respondeu.Na verdade ele estava bem calado e olhava intensamente para ela com um certo olhar guloso.-O que foi?-Ele deu um sorriso malicioso apontando para ela e Dallas olhou para baixo,soltando um grito agudo.Estava nua,na frente de Harry.Certo,depois da noite anterior ficar nua na frente dele não era nada comparado ao que aconteceu,mas mesmo assim era um pouco vergonhoso.Rapidamente ela puxou a coberta que tinha vindo consigo na queda e se cobriu como pôde.

-Para de encarar seu pervertido!-Ralhou,levantando-se desajeitada e Harry gargalhou.

-Depois do que aconteceu entre nós como você pode ficar vermelha de vergonha?-E de repente ele ficou extremamente sério.-A não ser que você tenha mentido.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre não se arrepender.É isso,se arrependeu do que aconteceu ontem à noite?Será que estamos trocando de papéis aqui?

-Não!-Gritou em um tom histérico.-Claro que não.-Abaixou o tom de voz um pouco.-É só que eu…-Abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor.-…eu estou com vergonha.Eu nunca fiquei nua na frente de ninguém.Apenas quando era pequena e com a minha babá.

-E quanto ao Davon?-Harry perguntou um pouco desgostoso.

-Estávamos em uma sala quase escura,não dava para ver muito.E quando eu acordei no dia seguinte ele não estava mais lá.Oras Harry por que o Davon entrou no meio dessa conversa?O dia tinha começado tão bem.

-Certo,desculpe.Mas a sua cara quando eu olhei para você foi memorável.

-É,vai fazendo graça da minha vergonha,vai.-Resmungou como uma criança e Harry riu mais uma vez,levantando-se da cama e fazendo Dallas ficar vermelha como um pimentão.Em matéria de roupas o moreno estava na mesma posição que ela mas,no caso dele,ele não se importava em esconder.O rapaz aproximou-se mais dela e a abraçou,a beijando logo em seguida.Em segundos Dallas esqueceu de segurar o lençol entre as suas mãos e esse deslizou para os seus pés.Harry sorriu em meio ao beijo e começou a levar de volta para cama,isso até que uma batida na porta os interromperam.

-Merda!-Resmungou o moreno.

-Harry!-Dallas o repreendeu,quando viu algo ser empurrado por debaixo da porta.Soltou-se de Harry e caminhou até lá,pegando o bilhete e o lendo.

_Encontro na sala de conferencias,8 am_

-Parece que temos um novo encontro.-Avisou a morena.

-Ótimo.Podemos voltar a namorar agora?-Dallas sorriu lindamente para ele,até que olhou o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

-Não!O encontro é as oito e já são quinze para as oito.Temos que ir.-Comandou e o rapaz resmungou.Estava começando a detestar ainda mais esses franceses.

* * * * *

A porta fechou-se atrás deles assim que eles entraram na sala e se viram sob os olhares de todos que ali estavam.Harry caminhou pelo local,trazendo Dallas consigo pela mão,e sentou-se no lugar que havia sentado na noite anterior e começou a encarar os homens a sua frente.

-E então?-Perguntou o inglês em um murmúrio.

-Nós pensamos muito sr.Potter.-Respondeu Pierre.-Pensamos que ainda estamos um pouco… "chateados" pelo fato de que da última vez que Voldemort subiu ao poder fomos avisados em cima da hora e por isso não conseguimos impedir a "invasão" de seus seguidores a França…trouxa e bruxa.Muita gente morreu naquela época,mas graças a você não foi uma perda tão grande quanto a que os ingleses tiveram.-Harry estreitou os olhos e rosnou sob a respiração.Dallas somente colocou uma mão sobre a coxa dele,por debaixo da mesa,pedindo calma ao rapaz de maneira silenciosa.

-Sr.Pierre,visto a acontecimentos passados,a Inglaterra sempre prestou ajuda a França quando foi requisitada.

-Ajuda trouxa,vale lembrar srta.Winford.

-Porém não quer dizer que no meio da ajuda não houvesse bruxos,não é?Vocês apenas não viam a magia porque recusavam a acreditar nela.Mas nós estávamos lá,ajudando em uma causa que não era nossa.Já que naquela época também estávamos com problemas em nosso mundo.-Harry virou-se para olhar para a garota,tentando entender sobre o que ela estava falando,até que se lembrou.Grindewald,o bruxo das trevas que veio antes de Voldemort.Ele veio na mesma época que a 2ª guerra e mesmo assim bruxos ajudaram na guerra trouxa.

-Você tem razão nesse ponto senhorita.-Disse Pierre,querendo ver até onde ela chegava.

-Que bom.-Dallas inclinou-se sobre a mesa e deu um meio sorriso vitorioso.-Isso quer dizer que…vocês estão nos devendo.-Sentenciou.-E agora viemos cobrar.

-Isso é uma chantagem senhorita?-Pierre recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-É apenas uma lembrança.

-Pois você não precisava nos lembrarr disso.Nós conversarr ontem a noite e tomarmos nossa decisão.

-E qual seria essa?-Perguntou Harry.

-Avisem a Ordem que ela terá a nossa ajuda e faremos o que for preciso para parar os novos aliados trouxas de Voldemort.-Concluiu Pierre e Dallas e Harry deram grandes sorrisos.

-Mercy sr.Pierre.

-De nada minha jovem.Sabe,você é uma grande negociadora,sabia disso?Bem persistente e sabe mexer com as palavras.Quantas negociações você já fez até hoje?-Perguntou.

-Essa é a minha primeira missão.-Respondeu a menina e Pierre sorriu.

-Bem sucedida então,devo acrescentar.

* * * * * 

Harry olhou por cima de sua xícara a jovem sentada a sua frente que estava novamente alheia a olhava com interesse para as ruas parisienses janela da pensão afora.Logo depois do encerramento da reunião eles mandaram uma mensagem através da gerente da pensão avisando a Ordem que estava tudo certo,que eles tinham sidos bem sucedidos.Em partes.Na verdade Dallas havia sido bem sucedida.Agora,cá estavam eles tomando o seu café da manhã e com tempo livre enquanto o feriado de inverno não acabava e a sonserina ainda tinha tempo para aproveitar antes de voltar a Hogwarts.

-Em que você está pensando?-Perguntou e Dallas virou-se em sua direção.

-Em Paris.

-Como?

-Amanhã é Natal Harry.

-E?

-E estamos com tempo livre.

-E eu repito.E?

-Não está disposto a conhecer Paris?

-Bem…

-O que foi?Com medo?Eu conheço essa cidade como a palma da minha mão.-Disse,relembrando de todas as viagens que fez com a sua avó para a França.A morena levantou-se de sua cadeira e sentou-se displicente no colo de Harry.-Não se preocupe,eu te guio.-Sussurrou ao rapaz e ele sorriu.

-Okay.Aonde iremos primeiro?

-Disposto a conhecer o famoso Louvre?Que tal o castelo de Versalhes?Ou a catedral de Notre-Dame?A torre Eiffel!

-Monumentos históricos?Não tem nada mais interessante não?

-O Louvre é muito interessante,com suas pinturas e sua arte.Bastante cultural.

-Ah me poupe.

-Certo,vamos aos Arcos do Triunfo e depois disso eu te levo aos Campos Elísios.

-Ao paraíso srta.Winford?Isso é uma proposta indecente?

-Não é nada disso seu pervertido.-Dallas levantou-se e o puxou pela mão para se levantar também.Harry mal conseguiu vestir seu casaco direito e ambos já estavam dentro de um táxi rumo a um monumento da cidade.

O passeio por Paris provou-se ser bem informativo.A cada local por onde eles passavam,Dallas contava um pouco sobre a história e as poucas lembranças felizes de sua infância na cidade,e quando o sol já estava se pondo,eles pararam em frente à torre Eiffel,observando o monumento luminoso cortar o céu.Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio observando a torre até que Harry virou-se para Dallas.

-E agora?O que você gostaria de fazer?

-Vamos voltar para a pensão?A gerente me disse que faria uma ceia de Natal hoje para os poucos hóspedes que tem lá.-Harry sorriu e concordou com a cabeça,pegando na mão de Dallas e se deixando guiar mais uma vez pelas ruas de Paris.

O clima na pensão era de mais pura festa e familiaridade.Os hóspedes pareciam que se conheciam há tempos e eles tiveram a ligeira impressão de que sempre eram as mesmas pessoas que ficavam naquele local quando vinham a Paris.O aroma da comida já invadia o salão enquanto algumas pessoas terminavam de arrumar os enfeites e a árvore de Natal.Harry e Dallas chegaram já sendo cumprimentados pelos integrantes da Resistência que ficaram para a celebração e que agora pareciam ser seus melhores amigos,e acomodaram-se ao longo da mesa junto com os outros.

Horas depois do início da celebração,recheado de conversas,piadas e histórias de vida,Dallas deu uma boa olhada ao longo da mesa e emitiu um pequeno sorriso.

-O que foi?-Harry virou-se e sussurrou a ela.

-Essa é a primeira vez que eu tenho um Natal de verdade.-O sorriso do moreno apenas aumentou mais ainda e ele inclinou-se sobre ela,dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

-Feliz Natal meu amor.

-Feliz Natal Harry.

* * * * *

Hermione fechou os olhos e os esfregou levemente,fechando o livro logo em seguida e olhando para o relógio que estava pendurado sobre a lareira da sala,cujo fogo já se extinguia.Languidamente ela espreguiçou-se sob a manta e deu um longo bocejo.Rony não voltaria naquela noite.Mais uma noite de plantão no QG.Com Harry fora em missão – mas provavelmente retornando no dia seguinte - o ruivo se esforçava em dobro para poder fazer seu trabalho.E,embora ele não admitisse,parte de sua dedicação se dava ao fato de que ele queria diminuir a pressão sobre ela.Sorriu um pouco.Aquele ruivo era uma cabeça dura,mas ao mesmo tempo tinha o coração mole como o de uma geléia.

Vagarosamente – pois a sua barriga de sete meses a atrapalhava um pouco - ela levantou-se do sofá e decidiu que já era de se recolher.Em passos lentos dirigiu-se a suíte da casa e começou a se preparar para dormir.Porém,quando estava terminando de abotoar o seu pijama,uma sensação estranha a abateu.Uma pressão no peito,como se algo de errado estivesse prestes a acontecer.Cautelosa,ela caminhou até o criado mudo ao lado da cama e abriu a gaveta desse,retirando a sua varinha de lá.Não custava nada prevenir.Um barulho quase inaudível foi captado pelos seus ouvidos atentos e ela virou-se bruscamente em direção a porta com a varinha em punho.

-Quem está aí?Ron?-Chamou,tentando manter a voz firme.O som de uma pequena explosão rapidamente a deixou alerta e seguido desse vários sons de aparatação.Desesperada,Hermione correu até a porta do quarto e tentou trancá-la para assim ganhar tempo,mas foi tarde demais.Com um grande estrondo a porta soltou-se do portal e ela foi jogada em direção a cama e uma dor afiada surgiu na lateral de seu corpo.E com os olhos largos em choque ela viu várias figuras vestidas de negro entrarem em seu quarto.

-Olá…-Começou um dos Comensais.-…sangue-ruim.


	28. A Força de um Pequeno Milagre

Capítulo 27

A Força de um Pequeno Milagre

Rony realmente não gostava daquela sensação,daquela opressão em sua alma como se fosse o aviso de que tempos negros viriam em breve.Seus irmãos poderiam até zombar dele dizendo que ele era muito sensitivo – apesar de,às vezes,ser um pouco cego em relação a alguns assuntos,ou ingênuo - mas mesmo assim ele agradecia a esse sexto sentido.Afinal,geralmente era ele que o salvava dos perigos.E,geralmente,ele nunca falhava.O ruivo levantou-se de sua cadeira dentro da sala que dividia com Harry no QG e caminhou até a janela dela.Por fora ela poderia parecer lacrada por pedaços de madeira velhos,mas por dentro oferecia uma visão ampla de toda Hogsmeade.Soltou um suspiro,tentando relaxar e esquecer o peso que estava em seu coração,mas nada lhe afastava a sensação de que algo estava muito errado.Instintivamente o rapaz voltou a sua mesa e pegou a sua varinha,encaminhando-se para a sala de comunicações do local.Chegando lá se dirigiu direto ao quadro que indicava:_H.Weasley_ e apontou a sua varinha para ele,fazendo a habitual chama verde aparecer.

-Mione?-Chamou,mas obteve apenas o silêncio como resposta.Há essa hora talvez ela estivesse dormindo.Mas não importava.Acordaria a esposa,mesmo que ela encarasse isso com grande mau humor,apenas para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem.-Mione?-Chamou novamente e uma estranha sensação de pânico começou a apoderar-se dele.-Tem alguma coisa errada.-Murmurou e,sem pensar duas vezes,desaparatou.

Futuramente ele agradeceria ao fato de pressentir o pior,mas,no momento,ele estava amaldiçoando esse talento.Rony mal tinha aparatado em casa e encontrou esta em completo estado de caos.Móveis quebrados,lugares revirados,objetos destruídos e uma dor repentina no coração.

-HERMIONE!-Gritou,começando a correr pela casa e avaliando cada cômodo a procura de sua esposa.Quando finalmente decidiu ir ao quarto do casal,parou na entrada desse com o coração aos pulos e a face mais pálida que um papel.Sangue,havia sangue para tudo quanto é lado.Sangue sobre a cama,sangue no carpete,sangue nos móveis.Mais desespero tomou conta do ex-grifinório que foi entrando no aposento com cautela,rezando para que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo.-Mio-Mi-Mione?-Chamou com a voz quase sumida e recebeu como resposta um gemido.Correu,tropeçando em seus pés,e contornou a cama,achando o que queria estirado no chão ao lado dessa.Agora com o coração definitivamente a sair pela boca,as mãos trêmulas,a face pálida e com lágrimas nos olhos o auror ajoelhou-se ao lado da morena e tentou movê-la,mas essa protestou de dor.

-Socorro…-Disse em uma voz inaudível.-…Socorro…-Sussurrou rouco.-SOCORRO!-Gritou e mal conseguindo controlar seus movimentos pegou seu comunicador bruxo dentro de suas vestes e o acionou.O rosto de Simas rapidamente apareceu do outro lado da conexão.

-Rony,companheiro,que cara é essa?-Perguntou o irlandês.

-Ajuda…-Murmurou rouco.-…Mione…atacada…ajuda…-E nada mais conseguiu passar pela garganta dele.Porém o jovem do outro lado não precisou de mais nada dito.

-Agüenta Rony,estamos indo.-Disse e desligou.

-Mione…Pelo o amor de Deus não faça isso comigo.-Rony tentou tocá-la novamente,mas tinha medo de feri-la mais.Sangue escorria de ferimentos pelo seu corpo,hematomas surgiam em sua pele sempre perfeita.E,o que mais estava apavorando o ruivo,sangue escorria por entre as pernas de Hermione e a face dela estava contorcida em dor,enquanto uma mão estava pousada protetoramente sobre o ventre saliente.

Barulhos de aparatações preencheram a casa e logo o rapaz viu-se cercado de rostos familiares mas nada confortadores.Sentiu quando alguém segurou em seus braços e o puxou para longe do corpo da morena,e tentou protestar contra isso.

-Me solta!-Gritou.

-Fica calmo Rony.-Carlinhos falou as suas costas.O ruivo virou-se e se deparou com a face preocupada do irmão.

-Minha nossa senhora.-Uma outra voz preencheu o quarto.-Eu preciso de imobilizadores,maca,poções anti-hemorrágicas,rápido!-Davon gritou aos outros medi - bruxos junto com ele.Mesmo sendo um membro da Resistência,e às vezes indo a campo de batalha,a especialidade do inglês ainda era a medicina mágica.Profissão na qual ele estava se formando com louvor por causa da necessidade de médicos nessa guerra e de seu empenho.

-Aqui está.-Uma jovem postou-se ao lado dele com tudo o que lhe foi pedido.

-Certo.-O moreno ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hermione e os outros médicos e enfermeiras fizeram o mesmo.-No três.-Disse e a segurou cuidadosamente pelo braço,assim como fizeram os outros.-Um,dois…três.-Num impulso eles a colocaram na maca e cada um segurou em uma extremidade dela.Com um _pof_ eles desaparataram para o hospital.

-Vamos Rony.-Carlinhos chamou o irmão ainda em estado de choque.-Vamos ver como a Mione está.-E com isso eles desaparataram também.

* * * * *

Médicos corriam de um lado para o outro dentro dos corredores do hospital.Médicos formados,estudantes residentes, – o que mais predominava naquele lugar- enfermeiras e voluntários.Em época de guerra,fora os campos de batalhas,os lugares mais cheios sempre eram os hospitais.Quando agentes da Resistência eram feridos levemente,eles eram levados à área especial da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.Mas quando o caso era mais grave,eram levados diretamente ao St.Mungos.E esse era o caso.O caso de Hermione.

Rony estava sentado em uma das poltronas na sala de espera,quase arrancando os fios ruivos do cabelo com as mãos.Fora ele,outros ruivos também estavam presentes.Um dos gêmeos,Carlinhos,Arthur e Molly faziam companhia nesse momento difícil.Uma hora depois da entrada de Hermione na emergência Gina apareceu acompanhada por Draco,que apenas olhou para o cunhado e depositou uma mão confortadora no ombro dele.

-Nós vamos pegá-los,Weasley,eles irão pagar por isso.-Disse o loiro.

-Por que eles fizeram isso com ela?Meu Deus.

-Queriam apenas nos quebrar.O que eles fizeram com ela foi um aviso.Queriam destruir o seu equilíbrio e de todos que a rodeiam e a amam.-Falou Draco em um tom calmo.Mesmo depois de tantas brigas entre os dois,momentos como esse sempre funcionavam - em alguns casos - para unir até os piores inimigos.Rony levantou-se de súbito da poltrona e mirou o cunhado intensamente.

-E adivinha só Malfoy?-Disse raivoso.-Eles conseguiram!-E não conseguiu impedir que uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto.

-Ron…-Gina abraçou o irmão com força de forma consoladora.

As portas da emergência de se abriram bruscamente e uma mulher por volta de seus 30 anos veio caminhando até eles com uma prancheta nas mãos.Suas vestes ainda estavam sujas de sangue.Sangue da Hermione,pensou Rony tristemente.

-Sr.Weasley?-Dirigiu-se a ele.

-Como está a minha mulher?-Um olhar sério passou pelo rosto da medi-bruxa e o auror já imaginou o pior.

-Ela perdeu muito sangue mas uma transfusão poderá dar cabo disso,espero.Contudo o estado dela ainda é crítico e tem mais uma coisa…

-O quê?

-O bebê senhor.Mãe e filho correm riscos e eu preciso retirar a criança imediatamente,talvez assim aja chance para os dois ou ao menos um deles sobreviverem.Porém a decisão é sua.Pode ser que percamos um deles e a retirada da criança deve ser decidida pela família.-Rony inspirou profundamente e passou as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo,começando a andar de um lado para o outro.Olhou para os pais mas não conseguiu as respostas para as suas dúvidas e anseios,como antigamente,nos olhos deles.Voltou a olhar para a médica e inspirou mais uma vez.

-Faça o que for preciso doutora.Mas salve a vida da minha esposa.

-Muito bem.Retornarei mais tarde para dizer como tudo ocorreu.Que Deus nos ajude.-Disse a mulher e sumiu pela porta da emergência e Rony desabou no sofá,enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Isso é um pesadelo.-Murmurou e a sala caiu em silêncio.

* * * * *

Harry e Dallas pisaram nos jardins escurecidos de Hogwarts e fizeram seu caminho até o castelo entre risadas e piadas,enquanto o moreno arrastava o malão da garota atrás de si e essa contava mais uma das suas histórias de infância sobre a França,ainda influenciados pela visita a Paris e a conquista de mais um aliado para eles contra Voldemort.

-Eu juro que não sabia.Era a minha primeira vez em Paris e eu tinha o quê?Cinco anos?-Relatava a menina.-E então aquele garçom todo engomadinho colocou o prato na minha frente e para ser educada com o anfitrião eu disse que parecia delicioso e coloquei o troço na boca,até que o homem cometeu o erro de me dizer que aquilo era escargot.Que nojo que eu senti.Cuspi o troço na cara do sujeito.Foi horrível.Todos na mesa riram,claro.Eu era apenas uma menininha.Mas a minha avó ficou furiosa.

-Você já comeu lesma?-Harry torceu o nariz em desagrado.

-Bem,não é tão ruim.Mas não vou repetir a experiência tão cedo.

-Eu beijei uma garota que comeu lesma?-Zombou o rapaz e Dallas deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

-Ah,cale a boca.-Continuaram conversando até que chegaram a entrada do castelo e surpreendentemente encontraram Minerva e Snape os esperando.

-Professora McGonagall…-Harry começou com um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para Snape.-…professor Snape,trouxe a sua adorada aluna sã e salva.-Escarneceu e o professor lhe lançou um olhar frio.

-Isso depende muito do que você considera sã e salvo,Potter.-Replicou.-Winford,venha comigo,te acompanharei até seu dormitório.-Ela assentiu e pegou o malão das mãos de Harry,dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Boa noite Harry.-E seguiu Snape em direção as masmorras.

-Bem…meu trabalho está completo por aqui então é melhor eu ir.

-Não tão rápido Harry.Preciso falar com você e falarei aqui mesmo porque é mais perto da saída da escola.

-Como professora?

-Creio que depois do que vai ouvir irá querer desaparatar bem rápido.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim,Harry.-McGonagall o olhou com uma expressão maternal.Ela só lançava esse olhar aos seus alunos quando algo de muito grave aconteceu.-Houve um ataque a casa dos Weasley e infelizmente Hermione foi levada as pressas para o hospital St.Mungos em estado grave.-Minerva estava certa.Mal o moreno se recuperou do estado de choque e já estava correndo para fora da propriedade em direção ao vilarejo.Segundos depois ele aparecia na sala de espera do St.Mungos.

-Harry!-Jorge chamou quando viu o amigo aparatar ao seu lado.

-Jorge.-Disse em reconhecimento e rodou seus olhos pelo local,cruzando um olhar com Draco e ambos trocando um acordo mudo – pegariam os responsáveis por isso a qualquer custo - ,até que eles caíram sobre Rony sentado e ao seu lado Gina tentando acalmá-lo.

-Rony.-O moreno sentou-se ao lado do amigo e passou um braço sobre o ombro dele.O ruivo levantou os olhos vermelhos e fitou Harry com um certo desespero no olhar.

-Eles estão ficando cada vez mais impossíveis de se controlar.Como eles conseguiram quebrar a segurança da minha casa?Nenhum lugar é mais seguro para os nossos Agentes.Nem seus próprios lares são mais seguros.É um inferno.Estamos vivendo em um inferno Harry.-Murmurou com a voz embargada.

-Eu sinto tanto Ron.Como…como a Mione está?

-Eu não sei.Da última vez que eu falei com o médico isso foi a umas duas horas.Ela disse que o estado da Mione é grave,que eles vão ter que fazer uma cesariana de emergência para retirar o bebê.Senão podem perder ambos e com a cirurgia eles podem ao menos tentar salvar a vida de um deles.

-Ah Ron…-Harry esfregou as costas do amigo,sentindo seus olhos começarem a arder mas tentando evitar as lágrimas.Precisava ser forte,ao menos para Rony.-…Você precisa de alguma coisa?Suas roupas estão imundas,eu posso pedir que alguém pegue roupas limpas para você.

-Não…tudo que eu preciso agora é de um milagre.-Sussurrou,enterrando novamente o rosto nas mãos e mais silêncio voltou à sala.

O sol já nascia janela afora do hospital indicando que mais uma noite fria estava se finalizando.A correria dos médicos parecia ter diminuído no meio da madrugada e agora tudo o que sobrara foram famílias esperando notícia de pacientes e as enfermeiras na recepção.Pela segunda vez as portas da enfermaria abriram-se e dessa vez foi um jovem residente que passou por ela.O mesmo jovem que ajudou a socorrer Hermione na casa do casal.Todas as atenções voltaram-se para ele quando ele parou em frente a Rony.

-Yale?O que faz aqui?-Harry perguntou,estreitando os olhos para o garoto.

-Pensei que soubesse que sou um dos inscritos da Resistência para o curso de formação de novos médicos,já que estamos precisados no meio dessa confusão.-Disse displicente e o ignorou,voltando-se para Rony.

-Sr.Weasley?-Rony levantou-se temeroso.

-Sim.

-Bem,o estado de sua esposa está estável mas mesmo assim ainda é delicado.Mas temos grandes esperanças de que ela sairá bem dessa.Porém ela está no tratamento intensivo e esperamos que ela manifeste-se em 48 horas para assim termos certeza de que ela ficará bem.-Um suspiro aliviado,mas não relaxado,passou pelos lábios de Rony.

-E…e…quanto ao meu filho?-Um olhar de pena passou pelo rosto de Davon.

-Ele…ele é um pequeno milagre sr.Weasley.Mesmo prematuro e diante das circunstâncias de seu nascimento é um milagre mesmo que ele tenha sobrevivido.-Um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto de Rony mas mesmo assim ele sentia que ainda não parava por aí.

-Mas?-Perguntou o ruivo.Percebia que dentro dessa boa notícia tinha algo ruim.

-Ele nasceu com uma certa seqüela por causa de tudo o que ocorreu.Porém eu creio que tendo a orientação certa e o carinho dos pais futuramente ele não se afetará muito com isso…

-O que o meu filho tem?-Perguntou o homem exasperado.

-Cego,sr.Weasley.Infelizmente ele nasceu cego.Cegueira permanente.Eu sinto muito.-Pela enésima vez Rony desabou no sofá e enfiou o rosto entre as mãos.-Quando todos os exames dele estiverem prontos e ele liberado eu o chamo para poder vê-lo.

-Eu vou poder vê-lo?

-Sim.

-E quanto a minha mulher?

-Ela no momento não está permitida a visitas.O senhor terá que esperar.Novamente eu sinto.Fizemos o melhor que pudemos.-Harry pela primeira vez olhou para Davon sem raiva.

-Nós sabemos Yale.-Disse o moreno.

-Eu volto para avisar quando o garoto estiver liberado.-Disse e sumiu pela porta da emergência.

* * * * 

Estava parado em frente ao vidro observando as incubadoras,algumas ocupadas e outras não,as enfermeiras andando por entre elas e analisando os bebês,quando seus olhos recaíram em uma das crianças.A que estava na incubadora mais a frente,perto do vidro no qual agora ele se apoiava.Estava sozinho,pois assim ele tinha preferido.Quando foi avisado de que já poderia visitar a criança preferiu ir sozinho primeiro.Seu corpo estava dolorido,estava exausto,fazia quase 48 horas que não dormia desde que voltou para casa naquela noite fatídica.Suas roupas estavam limpas agora,seu rosto pálido e seus olhos vermelhos pelo cansaço e pelo choro.Mas,mesmo assim,conseguia esboçar um sorriso através do vidro.A enfermeira dentro da sala levantou os olhos para ele e sorriu de volta,caminhando para fora da sala e parando ao seu lado.

-Sr.Weasley?-Perguntou e Rony virou-se para ela.

-Sim?

-Quer ver a criança mais de perto?-O sorriso de Rony alargou-se mais ainda.

-Eu posso?

-Sim.Espere aqui que eu já volto.-A mulher retornou a sala,voltando minutos depois com as vestes apropriada em suas mãos.-Vista isso para poder entrar.-Rony obedeceu e vestiu rapidamente a roupa e minutos depois ele estava dentro da sala.

O ruivo aproximou-se da incubadora e colocou a mão na fenda destinada a ela e com cautela tocou no garoto.Ele era tão pequeno,tinha uns poucos cabelos ruivos e os olhos estavam cobertos com gazes e finos fios conectados ao seu corpo.Passou o dedo contornando cada curva do corpo dele até que repousou na palma da mão e num ato instintivo o bebê fechou os dedos sobre o de Rony.O ruivo sorriu mais ainda,tentando segurar as lágrimas.

-Co-como ele está?

-Nasceu fraco por causa das circunstâncias,mas os exames nos deram grandes esperanças de que ele será um garoto bem saudável no futuro.A não ser por…-A mulher olhou incerta para ele.

-Eu soube.Cego.

-Eu sinto muito Sr.Weasley.Mas,sendo um bruxo,com certeza ele conseguirá superar a falta desse sentido.Feitiços e uma boa educação o tornará independente como qualquer outra criança.

-Ele…-Rony pausou.Não tinha pensado nisso até agora – e mesmo que fosse casos raros poderia acontecer já que Hermione era nascida trouxa - mas ouvir isso da mulher o deixou curioso.-…Ele é um bruxo?

-Sim.Como acha que ele resistiu a isso tudo?Magia forte corre nas pequenas veias dele.Com certeza será um grande bruxo no futuro.-A enfermeira sorriu a ele e Rony deu um suspiro aliviado em saber disso.Ambos foram interrompidos com batidas no vidro e o ruivo observou Harry acenando para ele do outro lado.Agradeceu a mulher e saiu da sala para encontrar com o amigo.

-O que foi?-Perguntou ao moreno,entregando a máscara de volta a enfermeira depois de retirar toda a roupa especial.

-Venha Rony,Mione acordou!-Harry avisou com um sorriso e começou a caminhar de volta com Rony em seu encalço.Minutos depois eles estavam de volta a sala de espera onde estavam os Weasley e a mesma médica que atendeu Hermione.

-Sr.Weasley a sua esposa acordou e requer a sua presença.-Disse com um sorriso.Rony acompanhou a médica até o quarto onde Mione estava e entrou nesse.O que viu fez mais um sorriso surgir em sua face.Hermione estava acordada e olhava para ele,tentando parecer forte diante do rapaz.

-Rony…-Sussurrou fracamente,erguendo uma mão pálida em direção a ele.Rony deu dois passos e já estava ao lado dela segurando a sua mão.

-Como você está meu amor?

-Dolorida e machucada.Como você acha que eu estou?Que pergunta idiota Ronald.-Disse num murmúrio,tentando impor o tradicional tom autoritário em sua voz.Rony riu.Se ela já estava brigando com ele é porque estava melhor.

-Que bom que está melhor.Você me deu um grande susto.

-Quando eu me recuperar eu vou dar o troco naqueles Comensais malditos.Aposto que eles deixaram a casa em uma zona só.

-Não faz nem idéia de como ela está de pernas para o ar.

-É isso,eu os mato.-Rony riu mais ainda.

-Os mata depois.Agora você tem que descansar.

-Certo.Rony?

-Sim?

-E o nosso filho?Você o viu?A doutora me disse que ele está se recuperando muito bem.

-Eu vi.Ele é lindo Mione.Tem cabelos ruivos e aposto que tem os seus olhos.

-Pena que eles não verão nada.

-Mione…

-A médica me contou Rony.Para que me esconder isso?Como mãe eu tenho direito de saber.

-Poderia ser pior Mione.Cuidaremos bem dele e ele será como qualquer criança.No fim,a visão não será tão importante assim.O amaremos do mesmo jeito e o amaremos muito.

-Ah Rony…-Ela soltou a sua mão dentre as dele e levou ao seu rosto,o acariciando.-…Você sempre foi irresponsável quando criança,mas eu sempre tive uma certeza estranha de que você seria um ótimo companheiro para a vida.E será um ótimo pai.

-Eu te amo Mione.-O ruivo disse,pegando a mão dela em seu rosto e beijando os dedos longos.

-Eu também te amo.-Hermione remexeu-se na cama para se ajeitar melhor.-Você já pensou em um nome para dar ao nosso filho?Ele precisa de um nome.

-Já que ele está resistindo tão bravamente eu pensei que Ethan seria um bom nome.Ethan Granger Weasley.

-Eu achei perfeito.


	29. Armas & Rosas

Capítulo 28

Armas e Rosas

Estava atrasada.Como isso era possível?!Estava totalmente atrasada.Havia passado a noite anterior escrevendo uma resposta para a carta que recebeu de Harry,dando melhoras a Mione e desejando sorte na recuperação do filho do casal,que acabou dormindo tarde.E agora estava atrasadíssima.Subiu as escadas e alcançou um dos corredores,deslizando na esquina de um deles para poder entrar em outro.Quando a sineta soou pela segunda vez ela parou arfante na frente da porta da sala de Transfiguração.Entrou afobada no local e foi recebida pelo olhar reprovador de McGonagall.Sentou-se em seu lugar e depositou a sua mochila ao pé da cadeira.

-Agora que a srta.Winford nos deu a graça de sua presença…-A morena corou de vergonha.-…acho que poderemos continuar.Como eu ia dizendo,hoje estaremos entrando em um assunto importante e ao mesmo tempo perigoso.Animagia.Claro que o que vocês irão aprender aqui não vai ser para se tornar animagos,mas sim uma pequena introdução para que no próximo ano aqueles que optarem pelo curso extracurricular de Animagia já tenham uma certa base no assunto.-Minerva começou a falar sobre o assunto e enquanto os grifinórios observavam com atenção e tomavam notas,ao menos a maioria deles,os sonserinos pareciam totalmente desinteressados exceto por alguns gatos pingados.Ao fim da aula,a professora dispensou a todos sem antes dar uns dois rolo de pergaminho como lição,debaixo do protesto de todos.

Dallas estava terminando de guardar o seu livro em sua bolsa quando a professora a chamou.

-Srta.Winford um minuto do seu tempo.-A garota assentiu e caminhou em direção a mesa da professora.Quando o último aluno saiu fechando a porta atrás de si a mulher levantou-se e caminhou para o lado da jovem.

-Professora?

-Veja bem senhorita,eu não aprovo muito isso porque é ilegal,mas visto o tempo em que estamos ter tal habilidade é apenas mais uma arma nessa guerra.

-Como?

-Não é a todos que dou essa aula.Mas visto que parece que o Lord das Trevas resolveu jogar mais pesado ainda,acho que seria bom prevenir do que remediar.Ao menos foi o que o diretor disse.

-Do que a senhora está falando?

-Com certeza a senhorita já deve estar sabendo do ataque a Hermione,não sabe?

-Sim.

-E sabe por que ela foi atacada?

-Ela é uma Agente da Resistência,e uma das mais inteligentes.Geralmente é a que organiza as missões e essas coisas.

-Também Dallas.Mas o fato mais importante é que: ela é a melhor amiga de Harry Potter.Esse foi um dos motivos que o Lord quis prejudicá-la.Não matá-la é claro,mas deixá-la a beira da morte para dar um aviso a Harry.Todos sabem que o maior intento de Voldemort é pegar Harry.E todos também sabem que Harry é o único,talvez fora Dumbledore,que tenha poder o suficiente para bater o Lord das Trevas.Esse ataque foi apenas uma maneira de enfraquecer Harry.Se ele capturasse Potter e o torturasse,com certeza Potter não sairia tão afetado quanto agora que um de seus melhores amigos foi atingido de maneira brusca pela guerra.

-Está querendo dizer que a Mione foi atacada para enfraquecer a confiança de Harry?Por que ela é uma das fraquezas dele?

-Isso mesmo.

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Srta.Winford,não vou supor nada porque minha função não é julgar.Mas parece que Harry e você têm uma relação bem próxima.

-Sim,somos amigos.-Minerva a olhou profundamente por detrás de seus óculos.

-São?Engraçado,a gerente da pensão em que vocês ficaram em Paris é uma velha conhecida minha e ela me disse o contrário.Parece que a amizade que vocês tinham antes evoluiu para algo mais,não foi?-Dallas ficou vermelha e McGonagall obteve a sua resposta.-Foi o que eu pensei.E talvez seja por isso que Dumbledore propôs isso.Com certeza ele também deve saber dessa evolução na relação de vocês.Ele quer te proteger para o seu bem e o bem de Harry.

-Me proteger,como?

-Nesses dois anos de treinamento na Resistência você aprendeu a lutar,a conjurar feitiços,fazer poções para se defender e curar,a duelar e muitas outras coisas de que um agente precisa.Mas caso nenhuma dessas funcione,existe uma arma que pode ser essencial para salvar uma vida.

-E o que seria?

-Animagia.Parte de nossos agentes são animagos,ilegais é claro, – e fique sabendo que não aprovo isso,mas parece ser preciso - e isso os ajuda muito quando precisam fugir de alguma batalha pelas suas vidas.

-A senhora está propondo…?

-Claro que isso é opcional.Não vou lhe obrigar a nada,até porque é algo complicado de se fazer.Mas pode ser útil futuramente,nunca se sabe.

-Harry é…?

-Sim.

-E no que ele se transforma?-Minerva deu um sorriso malicioso à lembrança.

-No início o sr.Potter relutava em aceitar a imposição que tal lição exigia,mas viu que era para seu próprio bem e acabou aceitando.

-Como?

-Se você vai se transformar srta.Winford,tem que ser em algo que não seja estranho e chame muita atenção.Se você está fugindo de um Comensal no meio de uma rua movimentada você não pode se transformar em um tigre para poder fugir.Logo se perceberia que era um animago.Mas no caso de um gato,era uma coisa totalmente diferente.E esse é o caso do sr.Potter.

-Harry se transforma em um gato?

-Negro,com olhos verdes e uma falha no pêlo da testa onde fica a cicatriz.-Dallas estourou em risadas imaginando Harry como um gatinho doméstico negro.Deveria ser uma gracinha.

-E se…se eu vou me transformar…-Disse em meio às risadas.-…no que seria?

-Um gato,ou um cachorro.Um rato.Algo veloz e que não seja perceptível.Se transformar em pássaro também é uma opção,mas é a mais longa e complicada.A questão é se você aceita essa proposta.

-Bem,por que não?Se for de ajuda futura,melhor prevenir do que remediar.

* * * * *

-Adivinha quem é?-Uma mão foi colocada sobre seus olhos repentinamente,impedindo a continuação de sua leitura.Dallas largou o livro sobre a mesa e tateou as mãos em seus olhos,com as suas,estendendo até o braço e voltando.

-Não tenho a menor pista.-Disse com um sorriso.

-Então deixe eu te ajudar.Sou sexy,lindo,maravilhoso e a pessoa que você mais adora nesse mundo.

-Egocêntrico,prepotente e metido.Com essas três qualidades só pode ser o Davon.-As mãos saíram de seu rosto e Dallas virou-se,observando o rapaz sentar-se ao seu lado com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

-Adivinhona.-Caçoou.

-O que faz em Hogwarts em um final de semana?Você não é mais aluno.

-Vim trazer suprimentos para a enfermaria.Você sabe que eu agora estou no programa de medicina da Resistência.

-Soube sim.Você atendeu a Hermione,não foi?

-Foi sim.-Davon ganhou uma expressão séria.-É um milagre que ela esteja viva,Dally.O estado em que a encontrei quando fui chamado para o socorro foi horrível.É um milagre duplo que ela e o filho dela estejam vivos.Escreve o que eu vou dizer,aquele molequinho Weasley vai ser um grande bruxo.Voldemort está realmente pegando pesado agora.

-Queria o quê?Ele já deve saber que ganhamos poderosos aliados que são capazes de quebrar as alianças que ele está fazendo com bandidos trouxas.

-Pois é,eu soube que alguém foi bem sucedida na missão de Paris.-Davon sorriu marotamente.-Me diga uma coisa querida,apenas a missão foi bem sucedida ou algo mais?-Dallas corou e voltou a sua atenção aos livros.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu não desisti de uma bela viajem a França e a entreguei de mão beijada ao Potter por nada,não é?-A morena levantou a cabeça e um rompante e mirou um olhar incrédulo no ex-sonserino.

-Pelo amor de Deus não me diga que aquela cena toda que você armou na reunião era um teatro para assim Harry ir comigo.

-Eu nunca estive errado em dizer que você é uma menina muito esperta.

-DAVON!-Gritou e recebeu como resposta um sorriso mais maroto ainda do garoto e um olhar feio de Madame Pince.

-Dallas,eu precisava fazer isso.O idiota do Potter era tão cego que não via nada a um palmo à frente de seu nariz.Era tão engraçado.Desde o primeiro dia que ele nos viu juntos estava na cara.O ataque de ciúmes dele dizia tudo.Apenas ele mesmo que não queria ver.

-Está querendo me dizer que você me agarrava na frente do Harry de propósito?

-Claro.Certo que oferecer a sua namorada na época de maneira descarada ao rival não é uma coisa que eu aprecio,mas era divertido vê-lo se irritar.

-Você faz idéia da confusão que me arrumou dizendo para Harry as nossas intimidades?Ele ficou furioso!

-Não me diga que vocês brigaram?Vocês não têm jeito não?

-Não brigamos.-Dallas respondeu,abaixando novamente a cabeça.

-Se não estão brigados estão o que então?-A garota avermelhou e um sorriso extremamente malicioso cresceu no rosto de Davon.-Aleluia!-Clamou,batendo palmas para a menina.-Ao menos você não vai mais chorar no meu ombro dizendo que o Harry não te ama,que o Harry não te quer.

-A sua amizade é tudo o que uma garota poderia querer.-Rebateu sarcástica.

-Não faz idéia de como você está certa.Mas me diga…-Ele aproximou-se dela e começou a sussurrar de maneira conspiratória.-…vocês ainda estão nos beijos ou rolou algo mais?

-Isso não é da sua conta.-Retrucou,voltando seus olhos ao livro.Mesmo que não tivesse corado,o simples tom que Dallas usou deu ao moreno sua resposta.

-Bem,foram bem rápidos não acha?Também,depois de anos de ignorância tinha mais era que tirar o atraso mesmo.

-Mas que coisa mais grossa de se dizer!Não se fala coisas desse porte em frente a uma senhorita.

-Pelo amor de Deus Dallas!-Davon riu descaradamente,atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos dentro da biblioteca.-Não seja tão puritana.Você está longe disso meu amor.-Sussurrou a ela com um sorriso sardônico no rosto.

-Eu realmente mereço.Vai arrumar o que fazer e me deixa em paz.

-Também foi um prazer revê-la.-Retrucou,dando um beijo na bochecha dela e indo embora da biblioteca.

* * * * *

-Armas?-Perguntou a mulher em uma voz mínima.

-Armas.-Respondeu Snape a professora.-Segundo os nossos informantes que ainda não foram detectados por Voldemort.Armas.E nós que pensamos que tínhamos cortado todas as relações dele com os trouxas,nos enganamos.A apreensão que fizemos não chega nem perto do que ele já conseguiu.

-Mas para que o Lord das Trevas recorreria a armas trouxas?-Perguntou Sirius.Isso realmente não fazia sentido.Com tanta magia e poder,para que ele recorreria a armas?Aliados trouxas era uma coisa,mas guerrear como eles?Logo um ser que pregava que os trouxas deveriam estar mortos?

-Talvez por causa disso sr.Black.-Dumbledore falou em um tom cansado.-Fletcher,poderia fazer a gentileza?

-Claro Alvo.-O homem levantou-se da cadeira e foi para o outro canto da sala,sob o olhar atento de todos.Com um movimento de varinha conjurou um boneco de madeira e de dentro do cós da calça tirou aquilo que era um exemplar de muitas das armas trouxas.O homem afastou-se alguns passos do boneco e com um disparo só –que ecoou ensurdecedor pela sala -  ele acertou o boneco.Os outros bruxos levantaram-se de seu assento para ver o estrago que havia causado na madeira.O projétil estava lá,cravado fundo dentro do boneco,como se fosse uma faca cravada dentro de uma barra de manteiga.

-Vejam como ele estragou um simples boneco de madeira.Agora imagine isso em um humano?Se mirado no ponto certo,é morte na hora.Uma bala pode ser tão ou mais mortal que um feitiço.Voldemort deve ter descoberto isso durante as suas alianças trouxas,e agora está usando isso a seu favor.

-E o que você espera que façamos,Snape?-Sirius interveio.-Usar dos mesmos métodos?Ensinar os nossos Agentes a atirar?

-Não conseguiríamos em tão pouco tempo fazer isso sr.Black.-Disse Dumbledore.-Os avanços que Voldemort está fazendo estão o tornando mais forte a cada dia.Não creio que teríamos tempo para arrumar armas e treinar todos os nossos agentes.Infelizmente essa informação pode ser nova para gente,mas já faz um bom tempo que o Lord recorreu a essa tática.Creio que a essa altura todos os seus Comensais já tenham um nível razoável de saber,de como manejar uma arma.

-E o que faremos então Alvo?Viu o estrago que isso pode fazer.Mataria o nosso pessoal em um piscar de olhos.

-Eu sei Minerva,eu sei.Parece que teremos que fazer uma re-convocação aos Agentes da ativa.Teremos que ensiná-los maneiras de parar uma bala.

-Feitiços Escudos.-Falou Remo.-Acha que serão o suficiente?

-Tem que ser Remo.Tem que ser.

* * * * *

Olhou mais uma vez para o pergaminho em sua mão que foi entregue pela manhã,olhou para o loiro ao seu lado e voltou ao pergaminho.A ruiva que acompanhava o loiro também tinha uma expressão parecida com a sua,a expressão de que não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

-Re-convocação para novos treinamentos?-Harry falou em um murmúrio.

-Parece que sim.-Respondeu Draco.

-Por quê?-Gina perguntou ao marido.

-Deve ser por causa da última informação das rodas de Comensais que eu consegui pegar.

-Que informação?-O moreno caminhou pela sala e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa,depositando o pergaminho esticado a sua frente.

-Voldemort está aderindo a certos meios de guerrear trouxas.

-Como?

-Armas,Potter.Ele está usando armas.A Resistência Francesa pode ter usado a sua influência para poder quebrar algumas alianças de Voldemort e assim aliviar um pouco para o nosso lado,mas isso não foi a tempo suficiente para impedir que os trouxas mostrassem ao bruxo as mil e uma utilidades e efeitos de uma bala cravada no coração de um ser humano.Parece que aquela armadilha que a Scotland Yard e a Ordem fizeram a mais de um ano não deu em muita coisa.Ele conseguiu outros meios de se tornar mais forte.

-Por isso a Fênix está re-convocando seus Agentes?-Disse Gina.

-Acho que a Fênix está convocando todos que trabalha para ela.Agentes,colaboradores,voluntários,médicos…Todo mundo.-Concluiu o loiro.

-E o que você acha que eles vão nos ensinar?A usar uma arma também?-A ruiva olhou do marido a Harry e viu que esses dois trocaram um olhar estranho.-O que foi?O que há de errado?

-Não creio que a Ordem terá tempo de ensinar a todo mundo a atirar.Teria que arrumar instrutores especializados,armas e tempo para poder fazer isso.E tempo no momento é o que não temos.Segundo as poucas informações que estamos obtendo,Voldemort está fazendo avanços rápidos e isso quer dizer que será questão de tempo até ele chegar onde quer.Derrubar finalmente seu maior objetivo.-Harry disse em uma voz extremamente séria.

-Seu maior objetivo?-Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Hogwarts,Gin.-Draco respondeu.-Todos sabem que Voldemort quer pegar Hogwarts.Por isso que dentro de breve teremos uma reunião do Conselho de Defesa.-A ruiva arrepiou-se ao ouvir isso.Quando havia reunião do Conselho de Defesa era porque as coisas estavam em estado crítico.O Conselho servia para poder montar estratégias de defesas em postos importantes da guerra – como o Beco Diagonal,Hogsmeade,Hogwarts,lugares onde havia grande concentração de bruxos - e,principalmente,estratégias de evacuação quando o local for atacado.E se eles precisavam de um plano de evacuação era porque Hogwarts parecia não ser mais tão segura assim.

-Se Voldemort começou a usar armas…-Harry suspirou cansado e recostou-se em sua cadeira,jogando a cabeça para trás e mirando o teto da sala.-…estamos perdidos.


	30. Verão Doce Verão

Capítulo 29

Verão Doce Verão

Minerva observou a jovem a sua frente sumir e dar lugar a um animal,um belo animal ela diria.Um lobo de pelagem branca e com os olhos azul-violeta miraram a mulher por poucos segundos até que o animal voltou a ceder sua forma a forma humana.Bem,ao menos agora,depois da ajuda do feitiço,elas já tinham uma idéia a qual animal Dallas estava mais inclinada a se transformar.Assim ajudaria muito.Era um animal inteligente,veloz e discreto,tudo o que eles precisavam.A mulher suspirou.Adoraria ter ensinado a aquela menina Animagia,mas nunca sob essas circunstâncias.Jamais sob essas circunstâncias.Tanto para ela como para seus outros tantos alunos que passaram pelo mesmo que ela estava passando agora.Outro suspiro cansado.A guerra finalmente estava pesando em seus ombros e a obrigando a ceder.

-Professora?-Dallas chamou e Minerva saiu de seu transe,mirando a menina.

-Sim?

-E então?

-Ah sim.Bem parece que teremos um lobo da sua parte srta.Winford e isso é muito bom.Agora o que precisamos é começar as práticas.Leu o livro que eu mandei?

-Sim senhora.

-Ótimo.Tome então.-McGonagall estendeu a ela um cálice de poção.-Isso liberará a magia de seu corpo e facilitará o processo de transformação.

-Sim senhora.-Dallas pegou o cálice e o tomou,torcendo o nariz diante do gosto horrível que aquela poção tinha.

-Ótimo,agora vamos começar.-E ficaram por três horas dentro da sala repetindo feitiços,técnicas,perigos,transformações,até que ao longe um dos relógios antigos de Hogwarts deu onze badaladas.-Está tarde,melhor você ir.

-Sim senhora.-Dallas começou a recolher as suas coisas quando Minerva a interrompeu.

-Dallas?

-Sim?

-Dumbledore pediu para avisar que esse verão você vai para casa.

-Como?-Dallas endireitou-se enquanto terminava de abotoar a sua capa.

-Seu treinamento acabou…

-Mas eu pensei que ficaria para os cursos extras que o professor Snape falou.Sem contar que agora tem as aulas de Animagia…-Minerva a interrompeu.

-O diretor achou melhor não.Melhor você ir.Todos os alunos,até mesmo os que estão treinando para a Resistência,irão para casa nessas férias de verão.-Dallas sentiu que havia algo de errado naquela declaração,que algo estava escondido dentro daquela ordem.

-Professora,o que há de errado?

-Como senhorita?

-Não sou idiota.Dá para perceber que há algo de errado.Dumbledore não mandaria os Agentes em treinamento,no momento que mais precisamos deles,para casa assim.

-Srta.Winford…-Minerva suspirou e caminhou até a sua mesa,sentando-se na cadeira dela.-…Parece que as coisas estão piorando e Voldemort está avançando.Falta muito pouco para ele conseguir quebrar o último ponto resistente nessa guerra.

-Hogwarts.Por isso estão mandando todos para casa?Temem que a escola seja atacada no verão?

-Não.Voldemort com certeza atacaria a escola quando ela estivesse cheia,para poder provar seu poder.Não é por isso que estamos mandando todos para casa.-Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala e Dallas piscou,até que a compreensão a abateu.

-Estão mandando todos para casa para verem as suas famílias,passar um tempo com elas,não é isso?-McGonagall continuou calada.-Está me mandando para casa…-Dallas abaixou o tom de voz para não mais que um sussurro.-…porque essa pode ser a última vez que eu verei minha família.Eu posso não sair viva caso Voldemort ataque Hogwarts no próximo ano.É isso?-Mais silêncio e essa era toda a resposta que Dallas precisava.

-Sei que você está com problemas familiares srta.Winford,mas creio que é o melhor.E quer um conselho?Acho melhor também não voltar a Hogwarts no próximo ano.

-Professora!A senhora não deveria estar dando um conselho desses a um aluno.Não regressar a escola?A senhora seria a última pessoa de quem eu pensaria ouvir tal coisa.

-Ah srta.Winford,eu estou tão cansada.Não é a primeira nem a última vez que vejo alunos e ex-alunos meus morrerem ou se ferirem nessa guerra.Eu apenas estou cansada.Ignore o que eu disse então.-A sonserina olhou com uma certa pena aquela mulher que por anos sempre regeu a pulso firme,ao lado de Dumbledore,aquela escola.Agora ela apenas parecia uma senhora cansada de tudo.Totalmente diferente da Minerva durona que todos conhecem.A garota deu um passo a frente e depositou uma mão consoladora sobre a mão da professora,que ergueu seus olhos e lançou um olhar maternal a menina.

-A senhora está certa.Devo realmente ignorar seu conselho.Pode ter certeza que estarei aqui no próximo semestre professora,junto com os outros reclamando da quantidade de dever que a senhora passou.-Sorriu e McGonagall deu um pequeno sorriso de volta.-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

* * * * *

O trem sacolejava enquanto seguia seu caminho de volta a Londres,abarrotado de alunos e alguns professores e ex-alunos que pareciam cuidar da segurança do Expresso durante a sua viagem de volta.A garota estava sentada em sua cabine relendo o livro sobre Animagia,quanto mais rápido ela aprendesse a se transformar melhor,quando a porta dessa abriu bruscamente e fechou-se de igual maneira com alguém sussurrando um feitiço de tranca na fechadura.

-Mas o que você está fazendo?-Perguntou,erguendo os olhos do livro e mirando o intruso.

-Privacidade.-Respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso traquinas dirigido a ela.

-Privacidade?-A jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha e colocou o livro de lado.-O que você está fazendo no trem para começo de conversa?

-Estou fazendo a segurança.

-Por que não me disse que iria fazer a segurança?Pensei que você tinha esquecido de aparecer na estação para se despedir de mim…Como sempre.

-Eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

-Olha a minha expressão de surpresa.-Retrucou com uma face séria e tentando a todo custo esconder o sorriso.

-Você reclama demais sabia?-Harry retrucou e a levantou de seu assento pelos braços,envolvendo a sua cintura e a beijando profundamente.Dallas rapidamente retribuiu o beijo,envolvendo seus braços pelo pescoço do moreno.Outro sacolejar do trem fez ambos perderem o equilíbrio e Harry cair sentado em um dos bancos da cabine e com Dallas em seu colo.

-Não estou reclamando.-A garota disse assim que quebraram o beijo.-Mas é que não é a primeira vez que você esquece de se despedir de mim.

-Pronto,aqui estou me despedindo.-Harry sorriu marotamente e voltou a beijá-la.

Ficaram entre conversas banais e beijos – mais beijos do que conversas – até que o Expresso chegou a Londres.Dallas arrastou seu malão para fora do trem e quando estavam perto da barreira que dividiam as duas estações Harry a parou e lhe lançou um olhar preocupado.

-O quê? 

-Tem certeza que não quer passar umas semanas das férias comigo?-Perguntou preocupado.Sabe-se lá o que a avó da menina faria com ela.Com certeza traria a tona de novo o assunto do casamento com o garoto da tal rica família trouxa.E só de pensar nisso seu sangue fervia.Não deixaria a sua Dallas se casar com qualquer idiota.Se fosse para se casar ela se casaria com ele.Tal pensamento repentino o assustou.Até hoje ele nunca havia pensado em ir tão longe em uma relação com uma mulher e cá estava ele,na frente dessa menina que ele aprendeu a amar aos poucos e pensando em dividir o resto da sua vida com ela.Chegava a ser engraçado.

-Eu vou ficar bem Harry,juro.E esse será a último verão que passarei com a minha família.Depois disso eu me formo e ajudarei assiduamente na Resistência.Com certeza não terei tempo em vê-los.-Disse.Essa com certeza era uma boa desculpa,mas a outra também era a conversa com McGonagall que não saía de sua cabeça.Sua avó poderia ser tudo,mas não gostava da idéia de poder partir desse mundo – o que ela esperava sinceramente levar muito tempo para acontecer - estando brigada com a mulher.E ainda tinha o seu pai.Fazia um ano que não via o seu pai.

-Certo.Você tem galeões?-Dallas deu um aceno positivo.-A chave de minha casa?-Outro aceno.-Lembra como pegar o Nôitibus Andante?Qualquer problema manda Osíris direto para mim e eu busco você em um piscar de olhos.

-Eu vou ficar bem Harry.-Ela acariciou uma das bochechas dele e sorriu.

-Eu espero.Bem,então boas férias.Eu volto daqui.-Disse e inclinou-se,dando um leve beijo nela.

-Boas férias.Me escreva,okay?Nem que seja para dizer uma bobagem.

-Pode deixar.-Ela ia virar-se para atravessar a barreira quando Harry a segurou pelo pulso a virando bruscamente e a puxando de encontro a si,lhe dando outro beijo,só que dessa vez muito mais apaixonado.

-Tchau,Harry.

-Tchau.-Despediram-se e Dallas atravessou a barreira,já encontrando Montgomery do outro lado.

* * * * *

Entrou pelas grandes portas da mansão,parando no meio da sala e largando seu malão sobre o tapete persa que essa tinha.Olhou a sua volta como em um certo reconhecimento.Afinal,nunca passou tanto tempo longe de casa.Um ano inteiro e isso realmente era um marco.Clarisse entrou na sala e olhou para a jovem que lá estava,dando um grito de susto e tapando a boca com as mãos.Dallas virou-se bruscamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa a mulher que ainda a encarava com os olhos largos.

-O que foi?-Perguntou a garota.

-Da-Da-Dally é você mesma?-Clarisse aproximou-se dela e tocou de leve seu rosto.

-Quem você esperava?-Perguntou Dallas confusa.-Minha nossa parece até que você viu um fantasma?!-Bem,tecnicamente Clarisse havia visto um fantasma.Para ela Dallas estava tão linda.Os cabelos cor de mel escuros estavam descendo lisos pelas costas parando na curva da cintura bem delineada.As pernas longas eram definidas pela calça jeans justa e o dorso era modelado pela blusa branca.A pele,sempre pálida,agora estava um pouco morena.Ela estava alta,as sardas acentuavam um pouco a beleza e os olhos violeta brilhavam.Ela estava exatamente como a mãe dela era nessa idade.

-Minha nossa querida,você está tão…tão…

-Tão o quê?

-Tão bonita!-Dallas deu um sorriso e uma pequena volta.

-Você acha?-Disse cheia de si.Clarisse piscou,agora confusa.Geralmente quando alguém dizia que Dallas estava bonita essa negava veemente dizendo que a pessoa estava cega ou só queria agradar.Agora ela concordava descaradamente com o seu elogio?!Bem era melhor assim do que aquela mania de rebaixamento que ela tinha.Dallas sorriu para a mulher,finalmente todo aquele tempo de treinamento físico debaixo do sol quente deram um certo resultado.Ela não havia ganhado muitos músculos,mas ao invés disso estava cheia de curvas,o que enlouquecia Harry porque essas mesmas curvas estavam chamando a atenção de muitos garotos.Para desagrado do moreno de olhos verdes.

-Espere até a sua avó te ver.Minha nossa,você está tão parecida com a sua mãe.Ela era igualzinha a você quando tinha essa idade.-O sorriso de Dallas aumentou mais ainda.

-Sério mesmo?

-Sim.-Clarisse falou pegando na alça do malão esquecido no meio da sala.

-Ah você finalmente chegou.-Uma voz interrompeu a conversa das duas.

-Grandmère.-Dallas cumprimentou a senhora que entrava na sala.Clarisse fez o mesmo e depois se retirou,levando o malão da jovem para o seu quarto.

-Finalmente você resolveu nos honrar com a sua presença?Cansou de fugir?-Dallas sorriu de uma maneira sinistra,andou pela sala,como se possuísse todo o local,e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras,cruzando as pernas.

-Quem disse a senhora que eu estava fugindo?A senhora sempre me ensinou que os estudos e a sabedoria é o que faz o homem,o que o levava a fortuna,respeito e poder.Pois era isso o que eu estava fazendo,estudando.Mesmo no verão.

-Leva ao respeito e ao poder quando se estuda coisas de gente normal…-Amélia caminhou altiva pela sala e sentou-se na cadeira oposta a de Dallas.-…e não aquelas coisas que você estuda naquela escola de esquisitos.-Disse com uma expressão torta.

-Grandmère,qual é o seu problema?Morrerá envenenada se disser que a sua neta é uma _bruxa_?Medo de morder a própria língua em desgosto?-Disse maliciosamente e as expressões de Amélia entortaram mais ainda.

-Você cada vez que volta daquela escola volta mais despeitada.Onde aprendeu essas grosserias senhorita?

-Meus colegas de casa são um tanto quanto…rudes.-Para não dizer arrogantes.Se bem que ela mal falava com eles,mas a convivência deveria estar lhe dando uma certa influência.Não,melhor dizendo,a convivência com Davon a estava influenciando.Ela não conhecia ninguém mais arrogante que aquele garoto.Talvez o Malfoy,mas isso eram outros quinhentos.

-Pois deveria trocar de casa dentro daquela escola.-Amélia sabia pouco sobre o sistema de casas de Hogwarts,mas sabia que a casa a qual Dallas pertencia era a casa mais orgulhosa da escola.Dallas só esqueceu de mencionar que a sua grosseria provém das brigas que arrumava com os colegas de casa por causa de toda aquela história de sangue – puro.

-Grandmère não faça tempestade em um copo d'água.Escândalos não combinam com a senhora.-Disse,acenando com a mão de maneira displicente.

-Mas combina com você.E espero sinceramente que você não faça mais nenhum escândalo daqui a duas noites.-Dallas perdeu o sorriso de desdém em seu rosto de maneira espantosa ao ouvir a insinuação de Amélia.

-O que a senhora quer dizer?

-O jantar que darei para comemorar meu aniversário.-Dallas mordeu a bochecha para impedir-se de soltar uma tirada sarcástica e esperou que a mulher continuasse.

-E o que isso tem a ver com escândalos?

-Eu sinceramente espero que você não bata novamente no jovem Haliwell.

-Oh!-Dallas segurou o sorriso malicioso que insistia em querer surgir em seu rosto.-Claro que não farei algo desse tipo.Sou uma dama,o que a senhora pensa de mim?

-E sobre o que a minha pequena dama está falando?-A voz soou atrás da cadeira da morena que em um pulo estava em pé e abraçava o homem a sua frente.

-Papai eu senti tanto a sua falta.

-Também senti a sua.Mas do que vocês estavam falando?

-Falando do jantar que darei em meu aniversário e no qual convidarei os Haliwell para virem.-O semblante sorridente de Albert mudou para algo sério e intimidador.

-Não pode estar falando sério,não é mamãe?Ainda está com essa idéia imbecil de casamento,depois de tudo o que conversamos?

-Temos um contrato com os Haliwell,Albert,não podemos quebrá-lo.

-Mamãe,estamos falando de uma pessoa aqui…

-Deixa papai,é caso perdido.-Dallas o interrompeu e deu um pequeno sorriso a ele.

-Você está certa.Venha querida eu preciso falar com você em particular.-Albert falou e pegou a filha pela mão,a levando pela casa.

* * * * *

-O que queria falar comigo?-Dallas perguntou quando eles entraram no escritório de Albert,dentro da mansão Winford.O homem não respondeu de imediato,apenas andou pelo escritório e pegou uma chave de dentro de uma gaveta da mesa onde trabalhava e abriu as portas do armário atrás dessa com a mesma.Assim que se abriram,as portas revelaram uma estante cheia de livros com temas variados.Albert retirou alguns livros da terceira prateleira da estante e deixou a vista um cofre que estava ao fundo dessa.Agilmente ele digitou o código no painel que havia na porta do cofre e o abriu,retirando uma pasta de lá de dentro e refazendo o processo para fechar tudo assim que terminou.Quando finalmente fechou a porta do armário,ele virou-se para a filha e sentou-se à mesa.Dallas sentou-se em frente a ele e esperou.Olhando diretamente nos olhos da jovem ele deslizou a pasta a ela que a olhou confusa.

-Abra.-Comandou e a menina o fez.Dentro da pasta havia um pergaminho com uma espécie de título e junto desse havia uma chave.

-O que é isso?-Dallas leu o conteúdo do pergaminho e estranhou ao ver o selo de Gringotes no topo desse.Pelo que ela entendeu do que estava escrito,ela tinha uma conta em seu nome no banco.Uma conta e um cofre.A garota pegou a chave e a olhou mais confusa ainda.

-Dallas,desde pequena eu planejei a sua vida,quero dizer,a sua avó planejou a sua vida e eu tive uma certa participação nesse planejamento.Ela ficava com a parte social…-Fez uma expressão de desagrado diante do que disse.Deixar a sua mãe educar a sua filha provou-se ser um erro.-…e eu com a parte financeira.E um dos planos era te mandar para a Academia Montreale.Por isso desde que você entrou no primário eu já comecei a separar um dinheiro para os gastos que teria na sua educação em Montreale.E também para gastos pessoais.Durante esse tempo não pude manter o dinheiro parado no banco e por isso fiz investimentos com ele e felizmente os negócios renderam e você teve grandes lucros.

-Eu tive grandes lucros?Mas o dinheiro é seu.

-Meu?De jeito nenhum.O dinheiro que eu guardei para os seus estudos e o que eu investi eu fiz tudo em seu nome.

-E a vovó deixou?

-Vamos dizer que isso é um pequeno segredinho entre nós dois.

-A vovó não sabe?

-Não.Eu estava cuidando do futuro da minha filha.Sem contar que o dinheiro inicial que eu usei para começar esse investimento veio do meu bolso.Sua avó pode ser a sócia majoritária e possuir boa parte da fortuna da família em suas mãos.Mas eu também herdei uma grande fortuna de meu pai e nela sua avó não pode mexer e por isso é apenas de meu interesse o que eu faço com ela.E eu a investi em você. 

-Eu não sabia que a riqueza dos Winford se estendia a tanto.

-Mas se estende.E,bem,quando a sua avó veio com essa idéia doida de casamento e eu vi que você não ficou muito feliz com isso e que está realmente disposta a lutar para se livrar desse compromisso,eu achei que já era hora de me manifestar um pouco.

-Como?

-Você voltará a Hogwarts dentro de dois meses e se formará.Logo depois disso fará dezoito anos e será dona de sua vida.Até lá terá que se manter de alguma forma.Porque eu sinceramente espero – mesmo que doa no coração de um pai dizer isso - não te ver no próximo verão descendo daquele trem.

-Papai…-A jovem murmurou,sentindo os olhos começarem a arder.

-É uma bruxa Dallas,faz parte de um mundo diferente agora.E por isso pode viver nesse mundo livre,coisa que você não conseguiria aqui.Por isso eu peguei todo o dinheiro que consegui durante esses anos de investimentos em seu nome e abri para você uma conta em Gringotes,o banco dos bruxos,com a ajuda de Billie,a sobrinha de Clarisse.Essa chave em sua mão é a chave de seu cofre.

-Ah papai…-Dallas levantou-se de seu assentou e contornou a mesa,dando um grande abraço no homem do outro lado.-…obrigada.-Disse entre lágrimas.

-De nada querida.Eu apenas quero o melhor para a minha garotinha.

-Er…e o quanto de dinheiro tem nesse cofre?É o suficiente para eu me manter até conseguir um emprego?Não deve demorar um ou dois meses,depois que eu me formar.-Albert sorriu divertido a ela.

-Dally,querida,é dinheiro suficiente para você ficar sem trabalhar pelo resto de sua vida.-A garota arregalou os olhos e caiu de joelhos no chão,na frente do pai.

-É brincadeira,não é?

-Não.-Falou o homem,rindo da expressão da filha.

-Bem,não faz mal.Obrigada papai.-E o abraçou novamente.

* * * * *

 A brisa morna noturna entrava pela janela balançando as cortinas e chocando-se contra a pele dos presentes dentro daquela copa e que apreciavam o jantar.Amélia estava em uma conversa animada com a sra.Haliwell,enquanto Albert conversava sobre negócios com o sr.Haliwell.Dallas por outro lado comia silenciosamente e fazia um grande esforço para ignorar os olhares que Allen lhe dava.Até que chegou em um ponto em que a morena se cansou de ser secada assim tão descaradamente pelo rapaz.

-O quê?-Sibilou a garota para o jovem ao seu lado,que sorriu prepotente a ela.

-Finalmente resolveu descer do trono princesinha e falar comigo?Eu não guardo mágoa do que você fez naquele Natal.

-Pena.Queria que você guardasse mágoa e a dor juntos.Assim me faria feliz.-Disse desgostosa e voltou ao seu jantar.Sabia que apesar de estar entretida na conversa com a sra.Haliwell,Amélia a observava de perto.

-Alguém a cada ano volta mais afiada da escola.Interessante.O que eles ensinam nesse lugar tão misterioso?-Dallas não se segurou e abriu um grande sorriso malicioso,olhando de esguelha para onde estava Amélia e vendo que ela estava muito ocupada para prestar atenção em si.Marota,ela inclinou-se um pouco na cadeira e acenou para Allen chegar perto dela e assim sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Quer saber o que eles ensinam mesmo?

-Estou curioso.

-Pois bem.Fique sabendo que semestre passado eu aprendi a transformar um canário em um copo.

-O quê?-Allen piscou.

-Eu já mencionei que eu estudo em uma escola de magia?-O garoto afastou-se dela e a encarou de maneira descrente,abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida.

-Muito engraçado Winford.Está querendo me dizer que…-Dallas ganhou uma expressão que garantia que o que ela falava era a mais pura verdade.

-Sou uma bruxa.-Sentenciou em um sussurro e em um tom que tornava totalmente verídico e impossibilitado de contestação o que havia dito.Allen engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso nervoso.Era claro que ela estava brincando.Mas do jeito que essa menina era esquisita,não se surpreenderia se um psiquiatra lhe desse atestado de maluquice.

-Grande piada Winford.-Disse Allen.

-Será que você ainda vai achar piada quando eu pegar a minha varinha e te transformar em uma formiga?Não gosto da idéia de me casar com você.E ser uma bruxa tem lá as suas vantagens.-A voz dela ganhou um tom sinistro.-Eu posso dar sumiço em você e ninguém nunca vai saber.-Discretamente Allen pegou seu prato e o colocou no lugar vago ao seu lado,afastando-se da garota.Dallas sorriu com o canto da boca e voltou a comer calmamente,sem criar mais nenhum incidente até o fim do jantar.


	31. Era Uma Vez o Beco Diagonal

Capítulo 30

Era Uma Vez o Beco Diagonal

O Beco Diagonal sempre fora sinônimo de lugar movimentado,ponto de encontro,referência do mundo mágico.Lá estava tudo e todos.Todas as lojas de magia,o banco dos bruxos,o Ministério mágico.Enfim,se a pessoa era descrente em relação a magia,bastava uma rápida visita ao Beco para todos os seus conceitos mudarem rapidamente.E,como sempre,não importava em que época do ano,desde o mais rigoroso inverno ao mais caloroso verão,o lugar estava apinhado de gente.

Os transeuntes corriam para chegar ao seu destino ou continuar um passeio,quando um estrondo ensurdecedor fez o local parar,como se tivesse sido congelado no tempo.Vagarosamente os curiosos olharam na direção em que veio o barulho e aos poucos gritos,daqueles que saíram rapidamente da ignorância da situação,começaram a ecoar pelo local.E aqueles que ainda estavam alheios ao assunto também,aos poucos,começavam a serem iluminados com o que estava acontecendo e começavam a gritar também.Pois pairando no ar,acima de um dos prédios mais conhecidos daquele lugar,estava a temível Marca Negra.E saindo do edifício,como uma afronta ao poder de defesa do grande Ministério da Magia,dezenas de figuras encapuzadas e com a varinha em riste.Mais gritos foram dados e pânico instalou-se na multidão,embora houvesse uma vã tentativa dos aurores de acalmar as pessoas que corriam para as lareiras mais próximas,aparatavam ou espremiam-se pela entrada do Beco que nesse momento parecia pequena para tanta gente.

Entrementes dentro do prédio do Ministério a correria também estava instaurada.Só que ela não era feita por funcionários ou passantes,mas sim por aurores que subiam os vãos de escadas às pressas em direção a sala que ficava no sexto andar.Draco despontou no topo da escada e sacudiu a mão em frente ao rosto para poder dispersar a poeira.Com a varinha em punho o loiro caminhou por entre escombros,sendo seguido de perto pelos outros aurores que haviam vindo com ele no meio da confusão.Um movimento no canto do hall o fez virar-se bruscamente e apontar a varinha para a figura que estava lá.A velha secretária encolheu-se mais ainda contra a parede e seus olhos saltados da órbita encaravam o grupo que havia chegado e o que estava chegando.O rosto idoso mais pálido do que a neve e alguns aurores se perguntavam como ela não havia enfartado diante de tal choque.

-Wodson,Lewis!Levem-na para o térreo.-Hoock,o comandante dos aurores que havia chegado naquele momento,ordenou.-Os outros venham comigo.-Os comandos foram seguidos e vagarosamente os outros aurores começaram a acompanhar Hoock em direção a sala cuja plaqueta torta na porta dizia:

_Cornélio Fudge_

_Ministro da Magia_

Todos pararam em frente a porta como se esperassem que ela se abrisse de supetão e algum monstro pulasse de dentro dela.Tensão caiu sobre o grupo e hesitante Hoock abriu a porta de onde saiu mais fumaça.Quando essa se dissipou,todos torceram o nariz diante de uma cena desagradável à frente deles.

-Argh!Que nojo!-Draco resmungou,entrando na sala e aproximando-se da mesa onde o corpo semi carbonizado estava.

-E nós que pensávamos que Voldemort não teria motivo para atacar o Ministro.-comentou Hoock,suspirando e lançando um olhar cansado para a cena.-Chamem a equipe de limpeza.-Equipe de "limpeza" era como os aurores chamavam a equipe formada por legistas,médicos de resgate e grupo de busca,que apareciam depois de um ataque para poder retirar os corpos ou procurar sobreviventes entre escombros e confusão.

-Sim senhor!-Um dos jovens aurores falou,saindo do prédio civil do Ministério,onde ficava as seções de controle e organização política-social do mundo da magia,indo para um prédio menor adjacente,onde ficava a força "militar" da comunidade mágica.

-Enquanto esperamos ele voltar com a limpeza,o que faremos?-Questionou Draco,evitando olhar para a cena nauseante dentro daquela sala.

-Vasculhem o local,tentem achar alguma mensagem que justifique esse ataque.-O loiro ao lado do homem deu uma risada zombeteira,que não durou meros segundos.

-E o senhor realmente acha que Voldemort vai deixar cartas de explicação para as suas atitudes?-Disse o rapaz em escárnio e Hoock murmurou entre dentes algo que soou muito como: "arrogantes Agentes da Fênix,hunf!".-O quão inocente o senhor…-Mas outro estrondo interrompeu o loiro.

-E mais essa agora!-Resmungou o comandante,virando-se para a porta da sala por onde entrava esbaforido o mesmo auror que havia ido buscar a equipe de limpeza.

-Senhor!Nossos homens não estão conseguindo segurar os Comensais.Esses estão usando uma arma muito esquisita.Parece trouxa,e isso está matando nossos aurores.-Draco franziu tanto as sobrancelhas que ela formaram uma única linha loira em sua testa no momento.Parece que eles descobriram o motivo do ataque ao Beco Diagonal.Voldemort estava testando seus novos brinquedos e aterrorizando ainda mais a população.Mais uma explosão foi-se ouvida e essa fez todo o edifício tremer.Hoock virou-se bruscamente para Draco e apontou um dedo trêmulo em sua direção.

-Convoque os seus amigos Agentes.Estamos tendo um grande problema aqui e isso pode ser o fim do Beco Diagonal.-Ordenou e saiu junto com seus homens enquanto a "limpeza" entrava na sala e fazia a mesma expressão que os aurores fizeram mais cedo,e Draco acionava seu comunicador pedindo por reforços.

* * * * *

Não era de acordar muito tarde,ainda mais durante do verão.Com os tempos de treinamento em Hogwarts,ela habituara-se a acordar cedo.Contudo,quando abriu os olhos pela manhã e viu que estava em sua cama,em sua casa,e não dentro do dormitório sonserino,resolveu dar as costas aos raios solares que entravam pela janela e dormir mais um pouco.Quando abriu os olhos novamente,já era hora do café da manhã.

Dallas entrou na copa silenciosamente e Albert abaixou um pouco o seu jornal,acenando para a filha um pequeno bom dia.Amélia no máximo limitou-se a olhar de solaseio para a jovem que sentou ao seu lado e voltou as suas torradas com geléia,com uma expressão azeda,típica dela,no rosto.Como sempre,o café da manhã dentro da mansão Winford seguiu-se silencioso,exceto pelo fato de que a uma certa altura uma coruja da torre entrou planando pela janela que levava aos jardins dos fundos da casa.Dallas ergueu seus olhos violetas para a ave que vinha em direção dela,com uma certa sensação de dejá vu.A mesma coisa tinha acontecido a ela há exatamente sete anos atrás.O animal pousou em seu braço estendido e lhe soltou uma carta,bicando um pouco de suas torradas e novamente alçando vôo de volta à escola.

-Isso é estranho.-Começou Albert,olhando para carta no envelope amarelado.-Você já recebeu a carta de Hogwarts.Já até compramos o seu material.-Dallas assentiu com a cabeça.Isso era verdade,a carta de Hogwarts tinha chegado há uma semana atrás,e veio cheia de surpresas.Fora à lista de material,ela também tinha vindo com um brilhante distintivo que dizia claramente que ela era a mais nova monitora da Sonserina.Porém,o que a escola de magia iria querer com ela agora com essa nova carta?A jovem virou o envelope e abafou um gritinho.Não havia o brasão de Hogwarts no remetente,o que havia era uma fênix dourada e laranja que parecia estar viva e em chamas.

-Com licença.-Disse a morena rapidamente,levantando-se de seu assento e saindo da copa,sem um segundo olhar para dentro do aposento.

A garota alcançou o seu quarto e entrou nele,trancando a porta atrás de si e recostando-se nessa.O que a Ordem iria querer com ela em pleno verão?Com um deslizar de dedo abriu abruptamente a carta e pôs-se a ler o conteúdo dela. 

-Minha nossa…-Murmurou ao nada e na sua gaiola Osíris se agitou diante da tensão que começou a mudar o ar enquanto Dallas lia o pergaminho.A jovem ergueu os olhos das letras negras e mirou a sua coruja.Como um raio começou a percorrer o quarto,puxando o seu malão e o jogando violentamente,aberto,sobre a cama,abrindo armários e gavetas,jogando roupas,uniforme,livros,cadernos e outras coisas dentro dele.Estava entretida com a rápida arrumação quando uma batida na porta chamou a sua atenção.A garota ergueu-se de supetão e virou-se para a porta.

-Quem é?

-Dally?-A voz de Clarisse soou incerta do outro lado da madeira.

-Sim?

-Tem…tem um rapaz na sala te esperando.-Disse com um tom curioso e confuso.

-Diga a ele que eu estou descendo em um instante.

-Certo.-A mulher concordou e voltou para a sala.Dallas pegou o último item e fechou o malão com força,agarrando bruscamente a alça da gaiola de sua coruja e abrindo rapidamente a porta do quarto,descendo as escadas da mansão de maneira ruidosa.Quando alcançou a sala de estar da casa viu seu pai e a sua avó parados a um canto e no outro lado estava Davon.Suas roupas brancas de médico residente estavam escondidas por debaixo de sua capa bruxa e o rapaz ostentava uma expressão extremamente séria no rosto.

-Você foi rápida.-Disse em um murmúrio à garota que surgiu na sala e jogava a sua capa a prendendo sobre os ombros.

-Dallas o que está acontecendo?-Albert perguntou com um tom de desconfiança.Fazia tempos que estava intrigado com essa história de Dallas sempre ficar em Hogwarts nas férias para os chamados cursos de verão.Não era idiota,sabia,ao menos um pouco,que algo estava errado no mundo da magia.E algo lhe dizia que a sua filha estava envolvida no meio dessa confusão,ainda mais depois da reação dela quando recebeu a carta durante o café da manhã.

-Terei que voltar a escola.-Retrucou e a expressão já amarga de Amélia se acentuou.

-Como?-Perguntou a senhora,estreitando os olhos na direção dela.

-O que a senhora ouviu.-Rebateu a garota de olhos violetas com certa seriedade.-Iremos como Davon?-A jovem virou-se para o amigo.

-Nôitibus Andante.A…-O rapaz quase daria a língua nos dentes mas com uma olhada rápida para a família da garota ele se controlou.-…eu também recebi a carta hoje cedo,acabava de sair do meu plantão.Ela era bem clara,dizia que todos deveriam voltar a Hogwarts por causa do que aconteceu…-Sussurrou em um tom que somente ela poderia ouvir.-…por isso,como eu lembrei que estava perto de sua casa,resolvi passar aqui e a gente iria juntos.Acho que não é mais seguro para os Agentes saírem sozinhos por aí.O Beco Diagonal,Dally!-A voz dele ganhou um tom surpreso.-Ele estava sob a proteção do Conselho de Defesa da Ordem.Eles conseguiram furar a proteção do Beco Diagonal.Qual será o próximo alvo?Hogsmeade?

-Não sei.-Dallas sussurrou de volta,sentindo os olhares de seu pai e sua avó queimando-lhe a nuca.-Mas por que nos chamar?Foram ordens de Dumbledore que os novos Agentes e os que estão em treinamento voltassem para casa.

-Eu não sei.Talvez a gente descubra quando chegarmos lá.-A garota assentiu com a cabeça e entregou a gaiola de Osíris e o seu malão nas mãos de Davon,virando-se e indo em direção ao seu pai.

-Bem…-Começou,o abraçando de repente.-…eu te amo muito papai.-Sussurrou no ouvido dele.-Obrigada por tudo.-Albert a abraçou de volta e sentiu seu coração apertar.Algo lhe dizia que esse seria o último abraço que daria na sua filha.Dallas soltou-se do homem e voltou seu olhar a sua avó.-Grandmère…-Pausou,sacudindo a cabeça de leve.-…quem sabe um dia.

-O quê?-Amélia ergueu uma fina sobrancelha.

-Quem sabe um dia a senhora me entenda.

-Entender o quê?

-Apenas…entender.-Dallas voltou-se a Davon e o seguiu porta afora,quando estava chegando perto dos portões da mansão,uma figura chamou a sua atenção.-Espere um pouco.-Disse e caminhou em direção ao homem que mexia e remexia em uma limusine parada no jardim.-Monty?-Chamou.

-Dallas.-O homem virou-se para ela e observou o rapaz ao longe que segurava as coisas da jovem entre as mãos.-Vai partir tão cedo?Pensei que ainda faltava tempo para as férias acabarem.

-Houve um imprevisto e eu terei que voltar.-Montgomery suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos que estavam começando a ficarem grisalhos.

-O que eu posso dizer?Boa sorte então minha menina.-Sorriu para ela e a puxou em um abraço.Minutos se passaram até que Dallas desvencilhou-se dele e sorriu de volta.Ambos os jovens saíram da mansão e rapidamente embarcaram no Nôitibus Andante,rumo a Hogwarts.

* * * * *

Cautelosamente a mulher pisou dentro da sala da casa,sendo amparada pelos ombros pelo ruivo ao seu lado.Em seus braços carregava um pequeno embrulho que vez ou outra se remexia dentro de seu sono.Hermione mirou o bebê em seus braços e sorriu.Vendo assim ele parecia uma criança saudável e normal.Rony parou de caminhar quando notou que a esposa também tinha parado,e voltou-se para ela.

-O que foi?-Perguntou em um tom preocupado.Será que ela estava sentindo alguma coisa?Será que tinha sido uma boa idéia dos médicos terem lhe dado alta?Logo ela que ficou entre a vida e a morte há pouco tempo atrás?Mas eles tinham insistido que a recuperação dos dois estava indo muito bem e que eles podiam retornar.Estava começando a objetar contra isso.Hermione virou-se para o homem e sorriu um pouco.Rony sempre fora extremamente cuidadoso com ela.Quando ficou grávida esse cuidado duplicou e depois do que ocorreu triplicou os cuidados.Quando foi que ela teve tanta sorte de conhecer um rapaz assim?Em pensar que quando eram crianças viviam tentando esganar um ao outro com as suas discussões e sempre metendo o pobre Harry no meio.Bons tempos aqueles.

-Acha isso necessário,amor?Não gosto da idéia de te deixar sozinho dentro daquela casa.

-Acho.-Rony retrucou enfático.-Não descansarei até pegar os malditos que fizeram isso conosco,mas não conseguirei trabalhar em paz sabendo que você está sozinha em casa.Ao menos aqui na Toca eu saberei que você está sendo bem cuidada.

-Bem,eu não tenho nada contra,já que estou com um pouco de medo e Molly pode me ajudar nisso,já que a minha mãe…-A morena murmurou.Por muita insistência de Hermione,a jovem tinha conseguido convencer os seus pais a saírem da Inglaterra depois que ela se formou e a guerra ficou mais violenta.Não queria se arriscar a deixar seus pais trouxas a mercê de Voldemort.-…Por falar nela eu preciso avisar a ela que o seu neto nasceu.-Logo um sorriso substituiu a expressão melancólica.

-Certo…mas o que a minha mãe tem a ver com isso?Você está com medo de quê?-Rony perguntou e Hermione abaixou a cabeça,com um certo rubor cruzando as suas bochechas.-Mione?

-Eu li muitos livros Ron…mas na prática é totalmente diferente.Eu não sei…eu não sei…

-Não sabe o quê?-Hermione suspirou.

-Eu não sei criar uma criança.-Disse derrotada e Rony riu.

-Claro que não sabe Mione.Mães de primeira viagem nunca sabem.Não se preocupe meu amor,você será uma mãe maravilhosa.Afinal tudo o que você faz é perfeito.-Sorriu e beijou uma bochecha dela,a guiando para dentro da casa e a fazendo se sentar no sofá com Ethan no colo.-Vou chamar a minha mãe e avisar que chegamos.-Disse e sumiu pela porta da cozinha.

* * * * *

Rolou na cama,como se tentasse achar uma posição mais cômoda mas isso não adiantou.Rolou mais uma vez,espalhando-se sobre o colchão e deixando a luz da lua minguante que entrava pela janela iluminar seu dorso nu.A face contorceu-se em uma expressão de pânico,durante o sono,e gotas salgadas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto.As sobrancelhas negras franziram-se e murmúrios desconexos começaram a sair pelos seus lábios entreabertos.Minutos dentro dessa pequena agonia até que soltou um grito angustiado e sentou-se de supetão na cama com os olhos vivamente verdes largos em desespero,a respiração arfante e o lençol escorrendo pelo corpo suado e depositando-se sobre as suas coxas.

Harry olhou a sua volta ainda com um certo pânico e uma dor incomoda no peito.Já fazia um bom tempo que não tinha pesadelos com Voldemort,na verdade fazia um bom tempo que não tinha pesadelo nenhum,tudo graças a um feitiço que Hermione descobriu que bloqueava um pouco essa conexão dele com o Lord das Trevas.Pois eles sabiam que se Harry continuasse a sonhar com tudo o que o bruxo fazia,ainda mais agora que ele estava se tornando mais perigoso,acabaria enlouquecendo diante de tantas cenas aterrorizantes.Porém o pesadelo dessa noite foi mais assustador do que todos o que ele já teve.O pânico,o sangue,a sensação de perda.Ela estava lá oprimindo o seu peito.Rapidamente o moreno ergueu-se da cama,jogando as cobertas a um canto do quarto,e começou a recolher peças de roupa pelo aposento.Precisava de ar,precisava espairecer a mente porque se voltasse a dormir lembraria daquele pesadelo e isso era a última coisa que queria.Vestido e com a chave da casa em suas mãos o rapaz saiu para a noite quente das ruas de Hogsmeade.

* * * * *

Mundungus caminhou por entre os agentes que rapidamente tinham atendido a convocação repentina da Ordem,e soltou um suspiro,começando a falar.

-Com certeza vocês devem estar curiosos para saber em que o ataque ao Beco Diagonal tem a ver com a convocação de vocês.-Muitos assentiram com a cabeça mas permaneceram em silêncio,ouvindo os passos do homem ecoarem na sala junto com as suas palavras.-Pois bem.Parece que mesmo com todo o nosso trabalho,o Lord das Trevas não se desvinculou totalmente de suas alianças trouxas.-E nisso ele lançou um olhar piedoso em direção a Dallas.Ela tinha tido trabalho para convencer a RF para unir-se a eles,mas a influência da mesma não adiantou em muita coisa.-Muitos de vocês já devem saber que no ataque ao Beco os Comensais usaram armas,armas trouxas.E é por isso que vocês estão aqui hoje.Não teremos tempo que ensinar vocês a usarem armas de fogo,mas temos tempo de ensinarem a se defender das balas.

-Hum…senhor?-Um rapaz ergueu a mão de maneira hesitante.

-Sim senhor…?-Fletcher virou-se para ele.

-Dennis.

-Ah,sim sr.Creevey,qual é o problema?

-Se a questão é eles estarem usando armas,porque apenas não usamos os meios trouxas para nos defender?Como coletes a prova de balas.

-Acredita mesmo sr.Creevey que as balas que saem dos novos "brinquedos" dos Comensais são balas comuns,trouxas?

-Não senhor.-O rapaz murmurou,entendendo onde o homem queria chegar.

-Isso mesmo.Com certeza elas foram magicamente alteradas para transpassar qualquer proteção trouxa.Por isso para nos proteger teremos que usar uma proteção mágica também.Por isso peguem as suas varinhas e vamos começar logo com isso.-Ordenou e todos começaram a se remexer,sacando as suas varinhas e começando o treinamento que correu por toda a manhã.


	32. Tormenta

Capítulo 31

Tormenta

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando finalmente todos os agentes convocados às pressas foram liberados para o descanso.Aqueles que ainda eram alunos de Hogwarts começaram a se dirigir para as suas salas comunais e Dallas não fez diferente.A jovem estava descendo as escadas moventes,estalando um osso ou outro que estava dolorido,sendo deixada levar pelos seus pés pelos caminhos que agora lhe eram tão familiares,quando esbarrou em algo e quase foi de encontro ao chão.Sua queda apenas foi evitada por causa de um braço que cruzou a sua cintura e a prendeu contra um corpo quente.A morena saiu de seu devaneio para ver em quem havia esbarrado quando se deparou com vivos olhos verdes e sorriu.

-Harry…-Sussurrou,o sorriso aumentando mais ainda,porém o rapaz não sorria de volta,mas sim tinha uma expressão assustada e preocupada o mesmo tempo.Sem aviso Harry a puxou para mais junto de si,esmagando seus corpos juntos em um forte abraço e enterrando o rosto no ombro dela,começando a murmurar coisas desconexas.

-Não me deixe…-Sussurrou,o som de sua voz sendo abafado pela roupa dela.-…Não me deixe…-Continuou repetindo como se fosse um mantra,a abraçando mais forte ainda e Dallas estranhou isso.

-Como?Do que você está falando?Harry?-A garota ergueu uma mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos revoltos,sentindo que o corpo do moreno começava a apresentar pequenos espasmos contra o seu corpo.Ele estava chorando?Mas por quê?-Meu amor…-Murmurou e o rapaz levantou a cabeça,mirando os olhos brilhantes nos dela.Novamente sem aviso o ex-grifinório capturou os lábios da jovem em um beijo voraz,como se sua vida dependesse disso.Dallas não protestou,mas ainda achava muito estranha aquela atitude dele.Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ela não conseguia imaginar o que era.

Não soube como foram parar lá.Como chegaram lá.Mas quando percebeu a jovem viu-se dentro do dormitório de sua casa,mas especificamente dentro do quarto que lhe era reservado na ala dos monitores,com Harry ainda a beijando como se esse fosse o último dia deles na terra,a despindo e a acariciando com sofreguidão.Mesmo que algo estivesse errado,ainda sim era bom.Só fizera amor uma vez com o rapaz,e isso foi quando eles finalmente se acertaram,e quando pensou em repetir a experiência não imaginou que seria melhor do que a primeira.

-Não me deixe…-Ele continuava a murmurar e ela sem entender,enquanto beijava cada pedaço de carne despida,enquanto acariciava cada milímetro do corpo dela com devoção.-…Não me deixe…-Ofegou o rapaz,deslizando sobre o corpo da jovem,a cobrindo com o seu,e mirando seus olhos verdes escurecidos pela luxúria e desespero,capturando novamente seus lábios com os deles.

-Harry…do que você está falando…Eu nunca vou te deixar…-Foi a última coisa coerente que conseguiu dizer naquela noite,antes de entregar-se de corpo e alma ao rapaz.

Acordou no meio da noite ofegante e assustado,olhando ao seu redor e tentando reconhecer onde estava.Pelo que se lembrava,seu quarto não tinha uma decoração tão verde e prata assim.Na verdade a decoração dele era bem neutra.Onde,afinal,ele estava?Sentiu o vento frio entrar pela janela e bater em seu corpo nu.Estava nu?Não lembrava de ter voltado para casa e muito menos ter se despido para dormir.Um calor perto de seu corpo lhe chamou a atenção e um movimento o fez abaixar a cabeça e ver o que ocorria.Alguém dormia em seus braços,com os cabelos castanhos,lisos e cheios caindo por cima de seu corpo e um braço delicado abraçava a sua cintura,enquanto pernas estavam entrelaçadas por debaixo do lençol que escorregava de seus corpos.

-Dallas…-Sussurrou,deixando a sua cabeça cair de volta no travesseiro e puxando o corpo dela para próximo de si,o abraçando mais forte.

-Vai me dizer,agora,o que aconteceu?-Uma voz suave alcançou os seus ouvidos e ele abaixou o olhar.Dallas estava com a cabeça deitada sobre o seu tórax e os olhos ainda estavam fechados.O corpo dela subia e descia com a respiração leve ritmando com sua.

-Do que você está falando?-Ele afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos,soltando um suspiro.

-Você apareceu em Hogwarts,murmurando coisas sem nexo e me arrastou para o quarto…não que eu esteja me queixando…-Ele pôde sentir o sorriso dela contra a sua pele.-…mas você parecia estar fora de si.-Dallas sentiu Harry ficar tenso.

-Eu te machuquei?-Perguntou em um tom preocupado.

-Não…-Dallas o abraçou mais forte.-…foi maravilhoso.Mas parecia que você não tinha consciência do que fazia.Como se somente o seu corpo estivesse aqui.O que houve?Algo errado?Alguma coisa te incomoda?-Se alguma coisa o incomodava?Desde que acordara na noite passada por causa daquele sonho,e desde que ficou parte da manhã em Hogsmeade,andando e refletindo,realmente alguma coisa o incomodava.

-Não há nada de errado…-Disse e Dallas ergueu-se,deslizando sobre ele e o mirando profundamente nos olhos,seus narizes se tocando e suas respirações sendo sentidas um pelo outro.

-Repete.-Falou,aproximando-se ainda mais,seus lábios quase se tocando.-Repete,olhando dentro dos meus olhos,que tudo está bem.-Novamente ela sentiu o corpo de Harry ficar tenso debaixo do seu.

-Está tudo bem.Apenas o usual.A guerra,Voldemort...essas coisas.

-Mentira.-Sussurrou e o moreno suspirou,fechando os olhos.Se continuasse a mirá-la tão de perto não conseguiria mentir mais.

-Verdade.-Contradisse e depois de um tempo abriu novamente os olhos,apenas para ver que os orbes azul-violeta ainda estavam lá,tentando ler a sua alma.Dallas franziu o cenho,não acreditando nessa resposta mas deixando-a passar,por enquanto.Abriu um sorriso e fechou a distância entre os dois o beijando suavemente.Harry a enlaçou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo.Na segunda vez que fizeram amor naquela noite,dessa vez o moreno fez totalmente consciente de que estava levando a jovem em seus braços ao paraíso.E torcendo para que o tempo parasse para sempre naquela cena e ele não tivesse que se preocupar com mais nada.Porém ele sabia que nem todos os seus desejos poderiam ser realizados.*

* * * * *

Os olhos cansados vagaram pelo escritório que há anos pertencia a si.Tantas coisas aconteceram dentro daquela sala.Alunos vieram,alunos foram.Professores foram admitidos,professores foram afastados.Aquelas mesmas paredes viram pessoas se reunindo e debatendo sobre uma guerra iminente,e essas mesmas paredes e quadros eram testemunhas pela segunda vez do mesmo fato.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça levemente enquanto um barulho soava dentro do escritório.Com uma voz suave deu permissão a pessoa do outro lado da porta para entrar.Minerva adentrou o aposento e caminhou até o diretor,sentando-se em frente a ele e o mirando por longos e silenciosos minutos.Muitos não poderiam ver,mas ela via,depois de anos trabalhando lado a lado,ela via que a idade já estava afetando aquele homem e o cansaço de ter que sempre tomar as rédeas da situação o estava afetando.Soltou um longo e baixo suspiro e Dumbledore sorriu.Sabia o que ela pensava,mas a deixaria com os seus pensamentos e suas conclusões.Afinal,alguém tinha que se mostrar forte e calmo diante desse conflito.

-A que devo a presença professora?-Começou em um tom sereno e Minerva lhe lançou um olhar grave.

-Dumbledore,está pior a cada dia.Quanto tempo você acha que resistiremos?Quanto tempo irá levar?Não seria melhor contar a ele?-O homem soltou um baixo suspiro e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Não.Não podemos forçá-lo a nada.Mesmo que as pessoas não demonstrem,sabemos que elas depositam toda a sua confiança nele,as suas esperanças.Ele já está sob pressão,se colocarmos mais nos ombros dele,ele poderá não agüentar.

-O jovem sr.Potter não é tolo,Dumbledore.Ele sabe que,por mais que tente evitar,ele é e peça chave nessa guerra.Ele e os poderes dele.Não é sempre que temos um mago nascendo em nosso tempo.O último que foi registrado dentro da comunidade mágica foi o próprio Merlin.

-E quanto ao Lord Voldemort,Minerva,ele também é um mago.-Minerva contorceu as expressões em desagrado.Magos e bruxos não eram o mesmo tipo de pessoas mágicas,tendo em vista que os poderes de um mago eram muito maiores que de um bruxo comum.Assim também como magos recebem tal dádiva poderosa apenas para usar para o bem,o que não foi o caso de Voldemort.

-Não considero mago aquele que deturpou os poderes que tem.Magos não deveriam fazer o mal e o senhor sabe disso.A função deles é manter a paz e não destruí-la.

-Mago ou não,é a pessoa que escolhe o caminho que vai seguir e não os poderes que ela tem.Infelizmente Voldemort resolveu ir pelo caminho mais doloroso,sendo guiado pelo sentimento mais difícil.

-Não vim aqui falar de Voldemort,professor,apesar de ele ser a causa de eu estar aqui.Mas sim do sr.Potter.

-Pois bem,fale.

-Não iremos agüentar por muito tempo.Mesmo que dessa vez estejamos mais preparados do que da primeira vez,Voldemort também está.Harry será o único capaz de combatê-lo com os seus poderes.Mas como isso pode acontecer se esses poderes não despertaram?Quando eles irão despertar?Por quanto tempo teremos que agüentar isso?

-Minerva,deve saber que essas coisas não devem ser forçadas.Voldemort foi corrompido porque ele forçou o poder a despertar e o queria pelo motivo errado.Ódio.Os poderes de Voldemort surgiram sustentados no ódio.Se forçarmos o mesmo com Harry,ele pode tomar um caminho semelhante ou igual ao Lord das Trevas.É isso que você quer?

-Não!Claro que não.Mas se vamos deixar seguir pelo caminho natural,por quanto tempo teremos que esperar?Por quanto tempo teremos que resistir?

-O tempo que for necessário.O tempo que for necessário.

* * * * *

Abriu a porta do terraço que bateu na parede e lá ficou,e passou por ela,escorregando pela parede ao lado dela e sentando-se no chão.As pernas flexionadas apoiavam os braços esticados,onde em uma das mãos ele segurava um copo de café que esfriava diante do vento frio no alto daquele prédio.Os olhos castanhos miravam o céu azul que agora ganhava tons alaranjados por causa do por do sol,e um suspiro cansado cruzou os seus lábios,enquanto ele recostava a cabeça na parede e fechava os olhos.

Novamente o St.Mungos estava cheio.Mulheres,crianças,velhos e jovens.Muito feridos,pouco feridos,traumatizados ou apenas mortos.Tudo por causa da guerra.Chegava a ser um pouco irônico isso.Ao mesmo tempo em que essas batalhas lhe davam fatiga lhe davam conhecimento.Afinal,não era apenas aurores que morriam nos campos de batalhas.Médicos que se ofereciam para as equipes de resgate também morriam,e com isso aqueles que haviam se arriscado a seguir a profissão médica nesse tempo obscuro,eram convocados as pressas e rapidamente nomeados médicos residentes.Não que ele estivesse reclamando.O que ele aprenderia de quatro a seis anos de Academia Medi – Bruxo,em tempos de paz,ele estava aprendendo na metade do tempo com essa guerra.

-Dia difícil hoje,não?-Uma voz baixa soou perto dele,mas ele não abriu os olhos para ver quem era a sua nova companhia,a reconhecia pela voz.Apesar de não saber o nome,sabia que ela era uma dos vários médicos residentes do hospital.Apenas não se lembrava se estava um ano abaixo ou acima dele.

-Muito.-Concordou com um sussurro,abrindo finalmente os olhos e mirando a jovem de pé ao seu lado.Era de estatura mediana,tinha cabelos negros e cacheados,que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo,e os olhos pareciam ser de uma cor interessante de âmbar.Era uma visão bonita.Sorriu com o canto da boca.O mundo caindo lá fora e ele aqui começando a flertar com a sua companheira de trabalho.

-Sou Andrômeda Walters.-Disse e olhou de esguelha para ele,vendo-o sorrir um pouco.-E nada de piadinhas com o meu nome.

-Mas eu não disse nada.-Começou Davon.

-Mas iria dizer.Se quiser pode me chamar de Andie.É como todos me chamam mesmo.-E estendeu uma mão para ele.

-Davon Yale.-O rapaz retribuiu o cumprimento.

-Há quanto tempo você começou a residência aqui?-Perguntou,remexendo em algo dentro de seu bolso e puxando um pequeno pacote,retirando de lá um chiclete e oferecendo ao jovem.

-Não…o que é isso?

-Chiclete.Para me ajudar a parar de fumar.Nossa,depois que eu comecei a fazer medicina eu percebi que nicotina não ia me dar um futuro feliz.-Disse com um meio sorriso.

-Um doce trouxa,eu vejo.

-Sim.Algum problema em relação a isso?-Retrucou,estreitando os olhos em direção a ele.

-Não.

-Yale…já ouvi falar na sua família.Uma das poucas que resolveu permanecer neutra nessa guerra.Por que você resolveu tornar-se ativo diante dessa confusão?

-Eu não sei.-Davon tomou um gole de seu café e fez uma careta,ele estava frio,enquanto observava os primeiros pontos brilhantes surgirem no céu semi escurecido da noite.-Um belo dia eu entrei na sala de aula e o professor Lupin disse que precisava conversar comigo,dizendo que tinha uma proposta a me fazer.E quando eu percebi,já estava dentro da Resistência.-Andie virou-se para ele,piscando intensamente diante de tal confissão.

-É um agente da Resistência?

-Pois é.

-E eu que pensei que apenas ser médica era um trabalho duro.Soube que os agentes são muito mais perseguidos pelo lado das trevas do que os simples aurores.

-Realmente é um trabalho duro.-Retrucou,levantando-se e jogando o café frio em um latão que estava perto do parapeito do terraço.-Trabalho duro para todo mundo.

-E como a sua família reagiu ao saber que você iria se tornar ativo nessa guerra?-Andie perguntou,mascando o chiclete intensamente.

-Minha mãe teve um ataque.Meu pai gritou até perder a voz,comigo.Meus irmãos apenas ignoraram a minha decisão,dizendo que eu era um idiota.Puf!Irmãos mais velhos não são nada compreensivos.-O rapaz recostou-se na parede e enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos das vestes azuladas do hospital.

-Eles apenas estão preocupados com o seu bem estar.

-Se estivessem preocupados mesmo estariam fazendo alguma coisa para ajudar nessa guerra,e não aproveitando,nesse momento,o sol escaldante das ilhas do Mediterrâneo.Estou vendo a preocupação deles.-Disse com sarcasmo e deu de ombros.Não se importava mais com o que a sua família pensava.Apenas os achava uns covardes,agora,porque antigamente seu pensamento de todo orgulhoso sangue – puro não era bem assim,e talvez fosse por isso que aceitou a convocação da Resistência.Veja Dallas por exemplo.Nascida trouxa,nunca ouviu falar de Voldemort até que chegou em Hogwarts.Não teria obrigação nenhuma em entrar nessa guerra,porém não pensou duas vezes em arriscar o seu pescoço.Aquela menina era kamikaze.Ele era kamikaze.Talvez por isso fossem amigos.

"Dra.Walters!Dr.Yale!Compareçam a Emergência imediatamente." O chamado soou através da porta aberta do terraço e os dois jovens médicos se entreolharam.

-O dever nos chama.-Andie falou,entrando novamente no prédio e retornando ao trabalho.

* * * * *

A chuva caía forte,castigando as folhas das árvores daquela densa floresta e enlameando o chão coberto de raízes.A mulher andava passo a passo com o mesmo mantra percorrendo a sua mente,sempre lhe repetindo que ela conseguiria,que não desistiria e que chegaria lá.Mesmo que esse lá não chegasse ou talvez não existisse.Sua visão turva pelos ferimentos e pelo cansaço já declarava desistência,mesmo que as suas pernas tentassem se manter firmes.E foi dentre essa mesma visão embaçada que ela conseguiu divisar,entre água e troncos,a silhueta de uma cabana no meio da mata,dentro de uma pequena clareira.Finalmente o lá havia chegado.Mesmo que ela não soubesse a quem pertencia esse lá.Esse abrigo.Será que estava vazio?Será que era morada do inimigo?Se fosse,será que ela ainda teria forças para fugir mais?Teria que arriscar no tudo ou nada,pois sabia que o seu mantra e a sua resistência estavam começando a falhar.

O vento rugiu cabana afora,atiçando a audição já sensível daquele homem.Com movimentos leves ele recolheu a sua varinha e pôs-se a se concentrar.Mesmo a chuva e o bater dos galhos das árvores não o impedia de perceber a aproximação de alguém.Os anos que levou dentro desse jogo de gato e rato o deixaram totalmente perceptivo ao que acontecia a sua volta.E era essa mesma percepção que notava que alguém estava se aproximando.

Lúcio levantou-se do sofá gasto e remendado e caminhou lentamente em direção a porta,não provocando nenhum ruído no assoalho velho.Parou em frente à mesma e esperou com a varinha em punho.Minutos de silêncio se passaram,com apenas a tempestade reverberando janela afora e marcando a sua presença naquele local,quando um suave bater na porta fez-se ouvir.Apertando mais forte o cabo de sua varinha,o homem levou a mão à maçaneta da porta,pronto para atacar quem estava do outro lado dela,e com um puxão brusco escancarou a mesma.Mas o que encontrou não foram levas de Comensais,ou Aurores,mas sim uma mulher que mal teve tempo de olhar em seu rosto,antes de cair desacordada nos braços do homem que,em um ato reflexo,correu para ampará-la.

-Mas que merda!-Praguejou ao nada.

*_Bem,eu fiz uma NC-17 para essa cena,mas que não saiu lá essas coisas sabe.Quem estiver disposto a ver clique aqui.Se estiver lendo EE pelo fanfiction.net,vá no meu site no profile e procure a área NC-17.Bjks_


	33. A Agente e o Comensal

Capítulo 32

A Agente e o Comensal

Tinha sangue por todos os lados.Sangue no chão,nas roupas e principalmente sangue nas suas mãos.Um sentimento de desespero oprimiu o seu peito e ele sacudiu o corpo aos seus pés,gritando e gritando,mesmo que não conseguisse ouvir a sua voz.Pois apesar da confusão a sua volta,apesar de tudo,ao seu redor estava um silencio mórbido e assustador.Mais assustador do que o sangue em suas mãos e a dor lancinante em seu peito.

Harry sentou-se de supetão na cama,chutando as cobertas para longe,com a respiração arfando e o corpo suado.Seu peito ainda doía com os vestígios do pesadelo e uma angústia terrível corroia a sua alma.Tentando se acalmar,o rapaz passou as mãos no rosto apenas para perceber que esse estava molhado,mas não pelo suor mas sim pelas suas lágrimas.Havia chorado.Fazia anos que não sabia o que era chorar.Porém o sonho era tão real que isso somente piorava a sua situação.Tenso,passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos,esperando que esse gesto afastasse as lembranças do pesadelo,mas novamente foi inútil.

-Por favor,que seja apenas um sonho ruim.Apenas um sonho ruim.-Repetia para si mesmo dentro da escuridão de seu quarto quando percebeu um brilho esverdeado na cômoda ao lado de sua cama.Lentamente ele estendeu a mão e pegou o comunicador em sua cômoda,antes que o mesmo começasse a zunir para mostrar que estava ativado.

 -O que foi?-Perguntou mal humorado pelo pesadelo e pelo fato de ser importunado no meio da madrugada.

-Sabia que você ficaria feliz em me ver.-A face de Draco surgiu dentro da pequena chama do comunicador.

-O que diabos você quer as…-O moreno olhou para o mostrador luminoso do relógio na cabeceira de sua cama.-…3:15 da madrugada?

-Estamos com um problema.

-Para você estar me chamando há essa hora eu não esperava que fosse uma ligação informal.

-Alguém está bem mal humorado hoje,não está?Brigou com a namorada Potter?Tsc,tsc,tsc.

-Diz logo o que você quer Draco!-O rapaz esbravejou e o loiro perdeu o sorriso sardônico,ganhando uma expressão mais séria.

-Padma sumiu,acabei de ser informado sobre isso.-Sentenciou com uma face neutra,porém com um tom de preocupação na voz.Desde que Blaise morreu,Draco tinha tomado para si a responsabilidade de cuidar da viúva do amigo,pois essa sendo a mulher do falecido traidor e participante da Resistência,seria perseguida sem piedade pelos seguidores de Voldemort.E o loiro havia prometido a si mesmo que não permitiria isso.

-Minha nossa.-Harry soltou um suspiro cansado e jogou-se contra os travesseiros de sua cama,fechando os olhos por breves segundos.-Onde foi a última vez que a viram?

-Aí é que está inteligência rara.Se soubéssemos a última vez que ela tinha sido vista,já teríamos por onde começar a investigação.Contudo a única coisa que temos como pista é o apartamento dela de pernas para o ar.

-Mas ela está sumida de sumida ou foi seqüestrada?

-Sumida.Depois do ataque eu mexi meus pauzinhos e constatei que os Comensais não estão com nenhum capturado nas últimas horas.Tudo indica que ela conseguiu fugir ou ainda está fugindo.E pelos vestígios de batalha que estão na casa dela,garanto que ela não deve estar bem.

-Certo.Eu estou chegando…Onde é que você está?

-No apartamento dela,oras.Onde acha que eu estaria?Ainda está dormindo Potter?

-Certo eu chego aí em dez minutos.-Retrucou com a voz arrastada,prestes a desligar o comunicador quando Draco o interrompeu.

-Harry?-Perguntou com um tom amigável de voz.

-O quê?

-Você está bem?Sua cara não parece muito boa.E eu não me refiro ao fato de ter interrompido o seu sono.

-Eu…apenas um sonho ruim.-Não soube por que não conseguiu mentir ao loiro,mas apenas essa pequena confissão o fez se sentir um pouco melhor.Draco franziu o cenho do outro lado da linha.Pensava que os pesadelos que Harry tinha em relação a Voldemort haviam se extinguido com o feitiço de Hermione.

-Sonho ruim?-Perguntou em um tom que tentava esclarecer as suas suspeitas.Percebendo isso,Harry teve que mentir dessa vez.

-Sonho ruim,nada de mais.Te vejo em dez minutos.-Disse e desligou,antes que o loiro pudesse protestar.

* * * * *

Os barulhos dos trovões faziam a sua cabeça latejar,enquanto a cama velha e rangente fazia os seus ossos protestarem de dor.Um raio cruzou o firmamento,com a sua luz iluminando a área por entre as copas das árvores e atravessando as vidraças escurecidas e sujas daquela janela.Lentamente a jovem abriu os olhos turvos e tentou posicionar-se diante da situação.Porém a sua cabeça continuava rodando e uma náusea terrível a acometeu,fazendo-a segurar a vontade que tinha de vomitar.Depois de alguns segundos tentando se re-estabelecer finalmente a sua visão entrou em foco e ela pode ver onde estava.Era um quarto em estilo rústico e com poucos móveis.Na verdade tinha apenas uma cama e uma cômoda.O ambiente dava a entender que estava em uma velha cabana de caça.Apenas não sabia como tinha chegado lá.Tudo o que se lembrava era os Comensais quebrando o sistema de defesa de sua casa e ela tentando fugir desesperada no meio da batalha e acabando por aparatar e um lugar desconhecido no meio de seu desespero.

-Então acordou?-A voz rouca ecoou pelo pequeno quarto,despertando todos os sentidos da mulher que estava na cama e que rapidamente sentou-se,procurando instintivamente por sua varinha.-Se procura pela sua varinha…-Continuou a voz.-…pode esquecer.Não quero correr o risco de ser amaldiçoado.-Diz em um tom frio,fazendo a mulher virar-se na direção em que vinha a voz e vendo a silhueta de um homem parado a porta,de forma imponente e ameaçadora.Mais um raio cortou os céus e com isso a sua luz iluminou fortemente o quarto por alguns segundos,revelando a figura à porta desse.Era um homem alto,em vestes negras e trouxas.Tinha o cabelo longo e platinado preso na nuca e um rosto maduro com olhos cinzentos,feições sérias e a barba ainda por fazer.Ela conhecia aquela fisionomia,mesmo que não tenha ficado em contato por muito tempo com aquele homem.Em um pulo ela saiu da cama,ignorando os protestos de dor de seu corpo, e foi para a outra extremidade do quarto,impondo uma grande distância entre os dois.A pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer é ter acabado justo na mesma casa que Lúcio Malfoy.

-O que você está fazendo aqui garota?-A voz fria de Lúcio ribombou pelas paredes,enquanto o mesmo entrava no quarto e ia em direção a algo que estava sob a cômoda,fazendo a jovem recuar mais e mais.Com movimentos leves ele acendeu a lamparina e a luz fraca inundou o aposento.

-Eu é que pergunto.-Indagou com a garganta arranhando pela secura.Deveria estar dormindo há dias.

-Você aparece na minha porta e ainda quer fazer as perguntas?

-Eu apareci em sua porta?-Perguntou descrente,até que se lembrou mais ainda de sua fuga.Havia ido parar no meio de uma floresta e corrido por entre a mata em desespero,com o corpo ferido e cansado.E quando estava no ápice de suas forças,havia encontrado essa cabana.Depois disso a única coisa que restava em sua mente era a escuridão.

-O que você é?-Lúcio perguntou,indo em direção a ela e estendendo o lampião de querosene para vê-la melhor.Os cabelos negros e longos estavam soltos da trança,enquanto os olhos castanhos o miravam em um misto de desconfiança,desafio e medo.A pele que antes fora morena agora estava pálida e com tons rosados devido aos resquícios da febre e o corpo esguio tentava a todo custo fugir dele,como se ele fosse um demônio.Abriu um sorriso malicioso diante disso.Essa garota não era um Comensal.E se fosse um Auror,estava totalmente mal indicada para o cargo.Parecia ser muito frágil.

-O que eu sou não importa.O que importa é o fato de eu estar em uma cabana com um Comensal da Morte.O que você vai fazer comigo?Vai me levar ao seu Lord?Vai me matar por traição?-Algo brilhou nos olhos de Lúcio mas rapidamente sumiu.

-Então você é uma Comensal traidora?Isso está começando a virar um hábito.Voldemort tem mais traidores do que aliados.

-Eu não sou uma Comensal!-Cuspiu o nome acidamente.-Eu sou uma Agente da Fênix.-E rapidamente arrependeu-se de sua boca grande.Lúcio apenas a ouviu falar sem manifestar-se.Sabia que ela não era uma Comensal,havia tomado todas as precauções diante disso.Afinal,ela não tinha a marca negra.Essa poderia ser copiada com um simples feitiço,mas não era facilmente disfarçada assim.Parecia que Voldemort queria que todos tomassem conhecimento de seu poder colocando em seus seguidores uma marca que não poderia ser escondida.

-Foi o que pensei.-Retrucou,voltando a cômoda e deixando o lampião lá.-Se é uma Agente deve estar sendo procurada pela Ordem,mas creio que será difícil eles imaginarem que você está aqui.

-Como?

-A única coisa que me resta então…-O homem continuou falando,ignorando a pequena interrupção dela.-…é te abrigar e quando você estiver recuperada e essa tempestade passar,você pode ir ao vilarejo mais próximo e de lá seguir sua vida.Esquecendo completamente que me viu.-Terminou com um olhar que indicava que era para ela manter a boca fechada ou então sofreria as conseqüências.

-Não vai me entregar ao Lord das Trevas?-Perguntou a mulher,descrente.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Você é um Comensal.

-Você sabe quem eu sou?

-Lúcio Malfoy.

-Então sabe o que eu fiz.-Claro que ela sabia.Quem não sabia da famosa traição do Malfoy?De todos os seguidores de Voldemort,esse era o último que alguém pensou que daria as costas ao Lord das Trevas.

-Sim.

-Então pare de falar coisas sem nexo.-Sentenciou,prestes a sair do quarto quando lembrou-se de algo.-Aliás…-Virou-se um pouco,a olhando por cima do ombro.-…já que você sabe quem eu sou,seria justo eu saber quem você é.-Perguntou,sua voz nunca se alterando durante toda a discussão.

-Eu sou Padma.Padma Zabini.

* * * * *

Dallas caminhou pelos corredores,olhando vez ou outra por cima do ombro para ver os alunos que a seguiam.Era tão estranho ver aqueles garotos a seguindo.Tão pequenos e parecendo ao mesmo tempo assustados e confiantes.Será que um dia ela fora assim?Com certeza.Olhar para trás e pensar em tudo pelo que passou trazia um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto assim como um certo pesar.Perdeu muitas coisas,assim como ganhou outras nesses sete anos dentro de Hogwarts.Sete anos que passaram em um piscar de olhos.Era incrível como ontem mesmo ela estava sentada na copa de sua casa pensando na vida miserável que levaria quando fosse estudar em Montreale.E agora cá estava ela,formando-se em algo que ela jamais pensaria que existia de verdade.Formando-se em magia.

Parou em frente à entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina e disse a senha em alto e bom som para que os novos alunos pudessem ouvi-la.Entrou na sala comunal e virou-se para encará-los,enquanto esses olhavam admirados a sua volta para a grandeza e o luxo do local.Será que ela tinha feito a mesma cara quando entrou aqui pela primeira vez?Depois de tantos anos ela não via nada de especial nessa sala,embora soubesse que sentiria falta dela.

-Bem…-Chamou e os estudantes viraram-se para ela com um certo temor e desafio no olhar.Mesmo sendo filhos de famílias sangue – puro,mesmo sendo arrogantes apesar de serem tão jovens,ainda sim eles nutriam um certo respeito pela garota a sua frente.Afinal,era ela quem tinha o distintivo de monitor nas vestes.-…subindo as escadas,à direita,vocês vão encontrar o dormitório feminino e a esquerda o masculino.Seus pertences já estão lá.E seus horários serão entregues amanhã durante o café.Qualquer dúvida consulte um monitor ou o diretor da casa que é o professor Severo Snape.-As crianças olhavam atentamente para ela,absorvendo cada palavra.-Alguma pergunta?-Elas acenaram em negativa para a jovem.-Bem,então boa noite para vocês.Estão livres para vasculhar a sala comunal,mas como já está chegando à hora do toque de recolher,recomendo a não sair dela.Sonserinos não encaram muito bem as perdas de pontos por situações banais.-Alertou com um olhar ferino.Certo que ela não se entendia as mil maravilhas com alguns de seus companheiros de casa,mas isso não significava que ela não gostava da Sonserina e nutria um respeito por ela.E a própria não gostava de perder pontos tanto quanto os outros.Os alunos assentiram e debandaram-se.Dallas os observou partir com um certo sorriso,quando percebeu que estava sob o olhar atento de alguém.Virou-se e viu que um dos calouros havia ficado para trás.Ele era pequeno para a idade,tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e rebeldes,pele clara e os olhos em um tom chocolate que transmitiam um certo reconhecimento e medo.Mesmo com essas características ela poderia ver uns certos traços orientais no menino.

-Algo errado senhor…-Perguntou,esperando ele completar a sua sentença.

-Li...Keith Li.-Dallas franziu as sobrancelhas.Keith?Parecia nome de mulher.Vendo a expressão do menino diante da reação dela,a jovem segurou um sorriso.Ele parecia ter detectado a graça que ela achou do nome dele.

-Sr.Li-Disse em um tom sério,engolindo a risada.-Quer me perguntar alguma coisa?-O rapaz deu um passo à frente e o seu olhar assustado tornou-se mais orgulhoso à medida que a encarava.

-Dallas Winford.-Sentenciou e a mencionada ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas agora.-Estou certo?

-Sim.Mas como você sabe o meu nome?Não me lembro de ter me apresentado antes.

-Seu nome é conhecido assim como de toda a sua família.Minha mãe lê muitas revistas de fofocas e você sempre está lá.-Dallas cruzou os braços sobre o peito e mirou o jovem menor do que ela.Agora ele carregava um ar arrogante como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta sobre ela.-O mundo da alta sociedade sempre se perguntou para onde à herdeira dos Winford foi parar.Em que escola ela estudava.Parece que aqui está a resposta.

-Parece que você sabe muito sobre a minha família,não é?-Keith estufou o peito em orgulho diante de seu conhecimento apurado.-Isso significa que você é trouxa.-Rapidamente o ar importante dele mudou para algo confuso.

-Um o quê?

-Isso responde tudo.-A garota disse,descruzando os braços e colocando ambas as mãos nos quadris,soltando uma risada curta.-Ah,o povo daqui vai amar saber que não são mais tão hegemônicos assim.-Keith a olhou mais confuso ainda.Dallas suspirou e agachou-se um pouco,deixando seus olhos violetas no nível dos chocolates dele.-Escuta Keith,você deve ter ouvido dizer que a Sonserina não tem uma fama muito boa não é?-O menino assentiu com a cabeça.Durante a viajem a Hogwarts ele vagou pelo trem a procura de informações sobre a sua nova escola.No seu honrado e antigo clã chinês de guerreiros nunca nasceu um bruxo.Pelo menos há mais de três séculos não teve um nascimento mágico dentro de sua família.Ele era o primeiro depois de tanto tempo.Por isso muitos conhecimentos antigos de magia foram esquecidos,assim como a existência da própria.

-Ouvi dizer que geralmente os sonserinos são sangues – puros e não gostam muito de…como você me chamou mesmo?

-Trouxa.Quer um conselho?Não deixe ninguém saber que você é um nascido trouxa.Eles não aceitam muito bem essa informação aqui dentro.

-Mas que eu saiba,pelo que eu já vi,você é uma…trouxa.Os sonserinos sabem disso?-Dallas abriu um sorriso e afagou os cabelos macios do garoto.

-Sabem.Por isso que eu recebo tantos olhares feios de vez em quando.-Afirmou,indicando alguns alunos dentro do salão comunal que os observavam de longe.-Mas com o tempo eu aprendi a não ligar para eles.Mas apenas para garantir,melhor eles não saberem que você é um trouxa.

-Certo.

-Mas qualquer problema você pode me procurar,certo?Ainda sou a monitora e mando um pouco aqui.-A jovem sorriu marotamente para ele e o garoto assentiu com a cabeça.Não era muito dado a sorrisos.-Melhor você ir para a cama então,amanhã vai ser um dia cheio.-O menino concordou e seguiu o caminho que ela indicou mais cedo.Dallas o observou sumir pelas escadas e sorriu um pouco.Essa situação lhe dava uma certa sensação de dejá vu.Talvez fosse melhor manter um olho nesse garoto,assim como um dia um certo menino-que-sobreviveu resolveu olhar por ela.

* * * * *

Andou vagarosamente pelo pequeno cômodo e com muito esforço conseguiu alcançar o corredor.Com passos lentos cruzou o espaço estreito e curto,a tempestade ainda reverberando no céu cinzento e os trovões ressoando pelas árvores.Passo a passo,com o corpo ainda dolorido e suas pernas arriscando a ceder,ela conseguiu alcançar a pequena sala de estar daquela casa,percebendo o quão simplória ela era.Havia apenas umas cadeiras,um sofá velho e uma lareira de tamanho mediano iluminando e aquecendo o lugar.Tudo bem minimalista e rústico.Ouviu barulhos vindos de outro cômodo e os seguiu.Minutos depois se encontrava na cozinha minúscula da cabana,observando o homem que se movia de um lado para o outro dentro dela,batendo panelas e portas de armários.

Lúcio sentiu que estava sendo observado.Esse foi um sexto sentindo que desenvolveu em seus anos de fuga.Sem hesitar,ele virou-se bruscamente apontando a varinha para o seu observador,até que se viu mirado por assustados olhos castanhos.Soltando um resmungo o loiro guardou a varinha dentro das vestes e voltou a fazer o que fazia desde o começo.

Padma observou ele voltar aos seus afazeres como se esse pequeno interlúdio não tivesse acontecido e sentou-se à mesa,dando um descanso ao seu corpo dolorido.Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram até que a voz profunda ecoou pelo local.

-Não deveria aparecer assim do nada.É pedir para morrer.-Disse o loiro sem nenhuma emoção na voz,como se não desse a mínima se pudesse amaldiçoá-la por acidente ou não.

-Seria capaz de me matar?-Perguntou com a voz trêmula.Vindo de um ex-Comensal,o melhor torturador de trouxas de Voldemort,ela poderia esperar tudo.

-Talvez…-Lúcio respondeu vago,pressionando uma mão na outra e estalando alguns dedos.Novamente a cozinha caiu em silêncio,sendo apenas quebrado pelo bater de metal das panelas.Uma hora depois de quietude absoluta,com a morena olhando a tempestade cair janela afora,entretida com as mechas negras de seu cabelo,é que Padma voltou à realidade quando viu um prato fumegante ser colocado a sua frente,onde pedaços de legumes boiavam em um caldo espesso.A jovem fez uma careta discreta e ergueu os olhos para mirar Lúcio,que já comia a sua sopa sem se importar se estava sozinho ou acompanhado.

Hesitante a mulher pegou a colher fosca de prata e cutucou os legumes dentro da sopa,torcendo um pouco o nariz diante do caldo esverdeado dela.O cheiro não era ruim,mas a aparência era duvidosa.Ainda mais que quem fez a sopa foi um sujeito que faz parte de uma família bastante temida,embora estivesse no momento um pouco decadente.

-Não está envenenada.-A voz de Lúcio cortou a avaliação dela diante da comida suspeita.

-Não é isso…-Disse,fazendo uma careta.Deveria confiar?

-Se não quiser comer o problema é seu.Não tenho obrigação de ficar alimentando pessoas teimosas.Mas apenas aviso que é a única coisa comestível dentro dessa casa até essa tempestade passar.Se estiver disposta a ir por entre e floresta,no estado que está,até o vilarejo mais próximo em busca de suprimentos,fique a vontade.Se se perder dentro da mata a responsabilidade não é minha,faça como quiser.Se quiser morrer de fome também,fique a vontade.-Padma rangeu os dentes diante da indiferença que ele usava para cima dela.Se não se importava com a sua saúde,por que a abrigou em primeiro lugar?Irritada,ela enfiou a colher na sopa e a levou bruscamente até a boca,ingerindo o líquido agora morno e contorcendo a face em uma expressão curiosa.Não estava tão ruim assim,dava para sobreviver.Mas a questão era: quanto tempo ela suportaria viver debaixo do mesmo teto que Lúcio Malfoy?


	34. Estranha Calmaria

Capítulo 33

Estranha Calmaria

Jogou a bolsa por cima do ombro e cruzou a entrada da sala comunal,ajeitando levemente os cabelos castanhos e piscando os olhos violetas para espantar o sono.Mesmo estando nas profundezas do castelo,ela poderia ouvir o som da tempestade que castigava a paisagem do lado de fora.Suspirou pesadamente diante disso.A chuva fez a temperatura baixar bruscamente,mesmo que estivessem ainda em setembro,e o clima em volta do castelo ficou mais melancólico com isso.

Dallas estava quase alcançando as escadas quando sentiu as costas de suas vestes ficarem presas em algo.Lentamente a jovem se virou e viu-se sob dois brilhantes orbes chocolates que a encaravam com uma estranha determinação.A monitora quase sorriu.Li tinha um jeito muito orgulhoso,mesmo para um garoto tão novo,e ainda era o primeiro dia dele em Hogwarts.Não queria nem saber as confusões que ele poderia arrumar com esse temperamento dele.Pois ela já estava prevendo que o rapaz deveria ser bem amargo de engolir.Geralmente clã de guerreiros eram assim.Ao menos pelo que ela lia em livros,eram assim que eles eram descritos.

-Keith…-Disse em reconhecimento e o menino acenou com cabeça.-…se importaria de me soltar?-Falou com uma sobrancelha erguida e o rosto do jovem chinês ficou levemente vermelho e a mão dele largou as suas vestes.-Muito melhor assim,não?-Ela endireitou-se,esticando com a mão uma dobra invisível na parte da frente do robe e puxando a sua mochila mais para cima do ombro.-A que devo essa abordagem abrupta no meio do corredor?-Perguntou quando viu o jovem avermelhar ainda mais.Keith murmurou algo que ela não conseguiu ouvir.Paciente,a jovem abaixou-se um pouco para o seu rosto ficar na altura do garoto a sua frente.

-Como?-Indagou,querendo que ele repetisse o que havia dito.

-Me ajuda...-Murmurou,ficando mais vermelho ainda.Dallas presumiu que para o garoto estar ganhando as cores da Grifinória deveria ser porque estava pisando no seu orgulho para pedir ajuda.E não poderia estar mais certa quando viu a face envergonhada ser substituída por uma arrogante,para superar a timidez dele.

-Com o quê?-Resolveu provocar,o que poderia ser perigoso diante de um bruxo inexperiente.Ele poderia perder o controle da magia e fazer algum estrago.Mas a morena aprendeu,nesses anos,uma coisa sobre si mesma.Ela nunca sabia qual era o limite que deveria ir.Sonserina sempre lhe exercendo uma má influência…Graças ao bom Merlin.Pensou com um sorriso interno.Novamente ele sussurrou algo incompreensível.Realmente estava sendo muito difícil para ele pedir ajuda.

-O que você disse?-Dallas atiçou.

-Eu estou perdido!-Keith gritou frustrado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.Aquela garota estava curtindo uma com a sua cara,com certeza.

-Ah,viu só?Não doeu muito,doeu?-A jovem sorriu um sorriso brilhante e segurou na mão do menino,o levando pelas escadas moventes e através de corredores e mais escadas,até que alcançaram a entrada do salão principal em questão de minutos.O garoto soltou um suspiro derrotado.Se tivesse pedido ajuda antes de sair da sala comunal,pois sabia que não se acharia sozinho no castelo,não teria gastado uma hora e meia procurando o salão principal.Era um tolo,tinha que admitir.

-Obrigado.-Agradeceu em um sussurro e já ia entrar,quando percebeu que Dallas ainda segurava a sua mão.

-Que bom que está agradecido.Mas pensa que um simples obrigado basta?-Retrucou com um sorriso matreiro e o menino tremeu.O que ela estava tramando?Dallas sentiu o tremor do garoto pela mão que segurava o pulso dele e deu um grande sorriso predador.

-O…o…o que você quer dizer?

-Quero algo mais sólido como agradecimento.

-C…co…como?

-Você vai me fazer companhia no café da manhã,que tal?-Declarou com um sorriso feliz,segurando a risada diante do alívio do menino.Não acreditava que tinha acabado de intimidar alguém.Deveria estar andando muito com o Davon.Ele sim era a pior influência de todas.Antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse protestar o puxou para a mesa da Sonserina para juntos tomarem café.

* * * * *

Draco chutou pela enésima vez a parede a sua frente,sendo observado pelos olhos curiosos de Gina e Harry.E quando estava prestes a dar mais um chute e abrir um buraco na mesma,a ruiva achou que já era hora de parar com o ataque de fúria do marido.Calmamente caminhou até ele e o segurou pelas costas das vestes,o puxando bruscamente para longe da parede e lhe dando um susto por tal ataque repentino.

-Paramos com a infantilidade?-Repreendeu a ruiva em um tom mortalmente sério.Sabia que o loiro estava preocupado com a viúva do amigo,mas ficar chutando paredes não o faria encontrar Padma.E a pressão que a família dela estava impondo sobre ele também não ajudava a aliviar o estresse.

Frustrado por ser interrompido,Draco soprou por entre os lábios uma mecha do cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos e mirou chateado a esposa.Num muxoxo ele cruzou os braços e sentou-se na mesa dele dentro do escritório.

-Ela simplesmente sumiu no ar.-Atestou irritado.Depois que averiguou o apartamento dela,pôde detectar vestígios de aparatação.Mas eram tantos que ele se perdeu nos rastros.Por isso não tinha nem idéia de onde ela poderia estar.Sem contar que fazia uma semana que o grupo de buscas estavam atrás de Padma.Claro que eles já desistiram de encontrar a jovem viva e apenas continuavam procurando porque Draco havia gritado que arrancaria o fígado de cada um se não o obedecessem e lançou um olhar tão gélido para o chefe do grupo,que rivalizaria com o frio da Antártida.

-O que você acha sobre isso Harry?-Gina virou-se para o amigo,pois pela cara de Draco já sabia no que ele estava pensando.Como Padma poderia ter sumido?Assim que ouviu a voz da mulher,Harry piscou os olhos como se estivesse voltando neste momento ao mundo terreno.

-Hã?-Perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

-Você ouviu o que eu disse?-Gina virou-se para ele com uma face preocupada.Draco e ela haviam notado,de uns tempos para cá,que o moreno andava muito estranho.Ainda mais depois que o loiro lhe comentou que na noite do desaparecimento de Padma,quando ele convocou o ex - grifinório,ele estava com uma cara que parecia ter visto a morte em pessoa quando acordou.

-Não,me desculpe.-Retrucou um pouco embaraçado.Sabia que eles estavam discutindo o sumiço da Agente Zabini.Mas a sua cabeça estava tão cheia de coisas,principalmente com lembranças fragmentadas de seus pesadelos incessantes,que não estava nem ligando para a conversa do casal.

-Eu falei que ele estava estranho.-Draco interrompeu.Já havia parado de resmungar e toda a sua atenção tinha voltado a Harry.-Só que ele insiste em não dizer o que há de errado.De uns tempos para cá sempre alheio,sempre preocupado com algo que não tem nada a ver com Voldemort,pois nunca está de corpo presente nas missões.Se continuar assim pode ser atingido em combate.

-Harry…-A ruiva aproximou-se dele e depositou a sua mão pequena sobre a dele.-…Estou preocupada.Conte para mim o que está acontecendo.-Pediu com um tom doce de voz e logo após isso os dois ouviram um resmungo atrás deles.

-O que foi?-O moreno virou-se para Draco que tinha uma expressão para lá de fechada.

-"Conte para mim o que está acontecendo".-Escarneceu o loiro com uma voz melosa.

-Ele está com ciúmes,ignore.-Gina disse displicente e voltou sua atenção ao amigo.

-Não estou não!-Draco protestou e Harry riu,voltando a observar a ruiva que rolou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

-Agora que ele já nos deu a sua opinião totalmente "madura",voltemos a você Harry.O que há de errado?Sei que não sou tão boa como a Mione…-Começou a mulher.Harry e ela poderiam ser amigos,mas a amizade deles,com certeza,não era tão profunda quanto a que ele tinha com Hermione e Rony.-…mas na falta dela,acho que posso quebrar o galho.Não posso?-Os olhos verdes miraram os castanhos da jovem e depois voltaram para os cinzentos que o olhavam seriamente.Deveria contar a eles o que estava lhe atormentando?Talvez se fizesse isso eles poderiam lhe tirar esse peso do peito lhe dizendo que era apenas um sonho.E não,como ele tinha a ligeira impressão,ser algo mais que um terrível pesadelo.

-Eu…-Começou incerto.-Eu estou tendo…-O jovem foi interrompido quando a porta da sala abriu-se bruscamente.Frustrado,Draco virou-se com os olhos flamejando em raiva para o intruso.Harry estava quase se abrindo com eles.

-O que você quer?!-Gritou e Dennis Creevey encolheu-se debaixo da fúria do homem.

-Des-des-desculpe sr.Malfoy.Mas é que...que me mandaram lhe dar uma mensagem.

-É sobre Zabini?

-Não senhor.Ainda não a encontraram.

-Então por que me interrompeu seu idiota?!-Esbravejou e Gina virou-se para ele como uma fera,já gritando em seus ouvidos.

-Draco,abaixe o tom de voz com o menino!-Repreendeu,diante da falta de educação do marido.Como num passe de mágica,o loiro ficou mais manso que um cordeirinho.

-Diga o que quer então.-Falou em um tom falsamente calmo.

-Aqui está senhor.-Dennis estendeu um envelope para ele com as mãos trêmulas e assim que o loiro o arrancou delas,saiu em disparada sala afora.

-Imbecil.-Murmurou sob a respiração e recebeu um olhar nada feliz de sua esposa.Mirou o envelope em suas mãos e ficou rapidamente tenso,franzindo tanto as sobrancelhas que elas formaram uma única linha em sua testa.A carta que estava em suas mãos tinha o selo Malfoy.Isso significava que apenas uma pessoa poderia tê-la mandado.E deveria ser muito importante para ele se arriscar a tal tipo de comunicação.Se bem que,as cartas Malfoy's sempre tinham toneladas de feitiços de proteção que poderia ser apenas desativados por um verdadeiro membro da família.Mas mesmo assim era suspeito.Seu pai nunca lhe mandava mensagem nenhuma,a não ser que alguma coisa realmente grave estivesse acontecendo.

-Draco,o que foi?-Gina viu a expressão do marido ficar mortalmente séria enquanto abria a carta.Draco ignorou a mulher e começou a ler as linhas.Mesmo que um certo alivio o abatesse diante do que estava escrito na carta,ele ainda não tinha certeza se ficava 100% tranqüilo com o que estava lendo.

-Draco?-Dessa vez foi Harry que o chamou.

-Achamos a Padma.-O loiro virou-se para os dois.-Parece que meu pai e ela se cruzaram e ambos estão se escondendo.

-Padma e Lúcio se escondendo juntos?-Harry falou com um tom descrente.

-Bem,meu pai não é a melhor das companhias,mas ela com certeza estará segura nas mãos dele.Ele disse que quando as coisas estiverem mais seguras,que ele a mandará de volta para mim.

-Quando as coisas estiverem mais seguras?-Gina indagou,confusa.

-Sim.Tenho que notificar isso ao Conselho de Defesa.-Novamente a ruiva tremeu diante da palavra.Notificar algo ao Conselho de Defesa sempre significava que algo ruim estava por vir.-Lúcio disse que andou notando um movimento estranho dentro dos Comensais.Que quando ele passou por alguns lugares do mundo mágico que normalmente é freqüentado pela corja de Voldemort,notou que os mesmos estavam muito agitados.

-Como assim agitados?Depois do ataque ao Beco Diagonal,eles estão é muito quietos,isso sim.-Harry falou.

-Quietos até demais,não acha?Conhece o ditado,a calmaria antes da tempestade.

-Draco,não seria o inverso?-Gina brincou,tentando aliviar a tensão,mas o ex – sonserino ainda estava muito sério.

-Não nesse caso.Se Lúcio diz que há algo errado dentro dos Comensais,é porque há.Vou notificar ao Conselho isso e depois…-A jovem sra.Malfoy já tremeu prevendo o que ele iria dizer.-…vou investigar o que Voldemort está aprontando dessa vez.-Um bolo desceu pela garganta da ruiva.Lá ia seu marido novamente se enfiar no ninho das cobras.Sem dizer nada,ela deu as costas aos dois homens e saiu da sala,batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Acho que ela não ficou muito feliz com a sua decisão.-Atestou Harry.E dava razão a Gina.Espionar uma reunião de Comensais no dia de hoje era pedir para morrer.-Eu vou com você.-Declarou e Draco caiu na gargalhada.

-Perdeu o juízo?-Gritou,a risada morrendo instantaneamente.-O menino-de-ouro no meio dos Comensais?Seria uma festa de Natal antecipada.Pode esquecer.

-Você não pode ir sozinho.Alguém tem que cobrir a sua retaguarda.Rony não pode.Não depois do que aconteceu com a Mione,ele anda mais do que sedento atrás de Comensais e isso atrapalharia a atuação dele.

-E você está fora porque anda com a cabeça na lua.Não se preocupe comigo.Eu arrumarei algum bom agente para ir comigo.

-Somente um suicida mesmo iria.Nenhum dos nossos Agentes,ainda mais dos que estão livres,teriam coragem o suficiente para se meter nessa.

-Eu acho um.Ponto final.-Bradou,encerrando a conversa.Vendo isso Harry calou-se.Em quesito teimosia,Draco era o campeão da categoria.

* * * * *

O homem fechou mais a capa em torno do corpo enquanto puxava o capuz mais para cima da cabeça e tentando bloquear o vento frio que batia em seu rosto.A chuva havia dado uma trégua há dois dias,mas as nuvens negras ainda estavam encobrindo o céu como um presságio de alguma coisa ruim que estava para acontecer.Até mesmo o ambiente a sua volta parecia mais carregado.Com passos lentos e olhar astuto ele começou a seguir caminho pela estrada enlameada daquele vilarejo.Era um lugar pequeno,no meio de lugar nenhum em algum buraco da Irlanda.Um vilarejo que,mesmo que parecesse totalmente normal aos olhos comuns,tinha traço de magia aqui e acolá.E era por causa dessa magia que calafrios estranhos estavam correndo a sua espinha.E foram esses mesmos calafrios que o fizeram se arriscar dar as caras,podendo ser reconhecido,no vilarejo para mandar uma mensagem a Draco.Algo estava errado.Movimentos estranhos poderiam ser notados aqui e acolá.Mesmo que fossem imperceptíveis,eles estavam lá.Comensais.Poderia sentir os cheiro deles e poderia perceber que aprontavam algo.Algo grande.Parece que Voldemort estava planejando vir com toda a força dessa vez.

Divagando em pensamentos ele saiu da estradinha principal e começou a se embrenhar pelas árvores da floresta que rodeava o local,tomando uma trilha que estava entre elas.Calafrios e mais calafrios corriam a sua espinha.E ele não gostava nada mesmo disso.Em vinte minutos já se encontrava em frente a cabana que estava escondido por três semanas,o que era um erro,ficar tanto tempo parado em um lugar poderia fazê-lo alvo fácil para os seus caçadores.Mas aquela garota tinha que aparecer para estragar todos os seus planos.Deveria tê-la deixado morrer do meio da floresta.Era melhor do que ter a sua companhia tagarela e irritante.Só de pensar agora um tremor de raiva corria pela sua espinha.Bruscamente abriu a porta e entrou no local.

Padma deu um pulo do sofá quando ouviu o estrondo e virou-se com varinha em punho para quem entrava na cabana.Mas rapidamente a abaixou quando viu a silhueta no portal de entrada.O seu pequeno tormento tinha voltado.Como conseguiu sobreviver a esse homem por tanto tempo ela mesma não entendia.Sempre achou que Draco Malfoy era arrogante daquela maneira pois fora mimado e isso distorceu a sua personalidade.Como estava enganada.Na verdade era herança de família.Se Draco era irritante,Lúcio conseguia ser mil vezes pior que o filho.O pior era que ele era um sujeito irritante mas para lá de atraente.Ainda mais com aquela expressão de poucos amigos e aquela capa negra lhe caindo pelos ombros largos.A morena arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em descrença.Mas o que diabos estava pensando?Devia ter levado muita pancada na cabeça na hora de sua fuga para estar pensando nisso. 

-Sua idiota!-Lúcio rosnou e a jovem piscou.O que ela fez agora de errado?Porque ficar chamando a sua atenção foi o que ele mais fez nessa última semana.Maneira estranha de cuidar de um enfermo.-Se eu estivesse sob o imperio?Como você pode ser tão estúpida em baixar a guarda assim?-Disse irritado quando sentiu um vento frio passar pela porta ainda aberta e uma sensação estranha vir com ele.Fechou a porta rapidamente e começou a caminhar em direção a morena.-É pedir para morrer.-Repreendeu,passando por ela e indo em direção a uma das janelas da sala.Como aquela garota sobreviveu todos esses anos sendo tão irresponsável assim?Como a Ordem aceitou essa tonta para ser Agente se ela era tão descuidada?Chegava a ser irritante.Apostava que deveria ser o falecido Zabini que sempre a protegia,pois ela parecia ser do tipo que não saberia cuidar de si mesma se fosse preciso.

Postou-se em frente à janela e puxou a cortina suja e gasta que tinha sobre essa.O vento lá fora ficava cada vez mais forte,balançando as folhas das árvores violentamente e fazendo uivos tenebrosos.Um estrondo foi-se ouvido e um raio iluminou a floresta,espantando os pássaros que estavam escondidos entre os galhos.Lúcio continuou olhando a paisagem lá fora,que se preparava para mais um dia de tempestade,e estreitou os olhos.Minutos depois largou a cortina e mirou a morena ainda parada no centro da sala com uma expressão totalmente contrariada e os braços cruzados sobre os peito,o fitando intensamente com os seus brilhantes olhos chocolates.Era estranho mas,a olhando agora,ele parecia que a estava vendo pela primeira vez.E teve que admitir que,calada,ela não era tão ruim assim.

-O que foi?-Padma perguntou irritada quando percebeu que o olhar dele não saia de cima de si.-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui,foi?-Retrucou de maneira arrogante.Pois somente assim conseguiria suportar aquele homem.Agindo de maneira pior do que a dele.

-Padma…-Lúcio aproximou-se dela,sussurrando o seu nome de forma rouca,e a jovem sentiu um estranho tremor subir o seu corpo,perdendo toda a sua postura defensiva.

-Si-sim?-Lutou para manter a sua voz firme quando o viu a um passo de distância de si.

-Espero que esteja melhor dos ferimentos.-Perguntou com uma voz estranhamente suave e a mulher estranhou.

-Como?

-Está se sentindo bem?-Ela deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça.-Bem o suficiente para aparatar?-Todo o tom suave tinha sumido e sido substituído por algo mais sombrio.

-Acho que sim…Por quê?

-Você vai para algum ponto de Londres primeiro…-A jovem piscou os olhos e estranhou essa reação dele,até que a sua atenção foi desviada para um uivo de um lobo no meio da mata fechada a fazendo olhar para a janela.-…Está me ouvindo?-Lúcio segurou no queixo dela e a fez olhar de volta para ele.Padma sentiu um novo tremor percorrer o seu corpo diante desse toque.

-Si-si-sim.-Gaguejou.

-Ótimo.-Retrucou o homem,a soltando.-Vá para Londres,qualquer ponto serve.Por isso melhor pensar em um agora.

-Okay.

-E depois vá para Hogsmeade.

-Duas aparatações?Por que disso Malfoy?Estamos indo embora?

-Sim.

-Quando?-Outro uivo que fez a cabana tremer,literalmente.Padma arregalou os olhos e mirou o homem que já havia sacado a sua varinha.Olhou janela afora novamente e viu vultos movendo-se em volta da cabana.O que estava acontece?-O que está havendo?-Outro tremor.-O que foi isso?-Perguntou assustada.

-Nosso convite para se retirar.Vá,agora!-A morena não esperou segunda ordem.Pegando a sua varinha a reunindo todas as suas forças,desaparatou.Lúcio a seguiu segundos depois,bem a tempo de sair da cabana quando ela voou pelos ares.


	35. Prelúdio de Tempestade

Capítulo 34

Prelúdio de Tempestade

Mal o cigarro tocou os seus lábios,fora tirado de lá rapidamente.A jovem piscou seus olhos âmbares diante do ocorrido e virou o rosto para mirar o homem ao seu lado,que apagava o cigarro mal queimado com a ponta do tênis.

-Pensei que estivesse parando com essa porcaria.-Andie revirou os olhos quando ouviu a voz irritada ao seu lado.Davon e ela haviam se tornado próximos depois daquele dia em que conversaram nesse mesmo telhado.Sempre estudando juntos e auxiliando um ao outro nos atendimentos dos pacientes.E desde que eles estreitaram a relação de colegas a amigos,ele ficava lhe perturbando por causa de seu vício.Certo que ela realmente estava parando de fumar.Mas quando ficava ansiosa ou nervosa,não podia evitar em acender um cigarro.

-Um apenas não vai me matar.-Retrucou irritada,catando outro cigarro dentro do maço,mas esse foi retirado de suas mãos e posto fogo pela varinha de Davon.

-Quero ver se vai continuar a dizer isso quando estiver morrendo de câncer nos pulmões.

-Seu apreço pela minha pessoa é impressionante.Como seus amigos lhe agüentam?

-Dallas nunca reclamou…muito.-Rebateu divertido,recostando-se na parede onde ficava a porta de acesso para o telhado do St.Mungos.Sempre ia lá quando estava no seu horário de descanso.Sempre para observar o por do sol,o nascer dele,ou as estrelas.Sempre com o seu inseparável copo de café.Poderia repreender Andie,mas também tinha o seu vício.Porém,no máximo o que a cafeína poderia lhe fazer era o deixar ligado à madrugada inteira,o que era útil quando estava de plantão.

-Dallas…-Andrômeda murmurou mas mesmo assim isso chamou a atenção de Davon.-Como é essa Dallas?-Perguntou em um tom mais alto.Sendo nascida trouxa,claro que conhecia o nome Winford e levou um susto quando soube que a Dallas de quem tanto Davon falava era a mesma herdeira da grande fortuna desse clã inglês.A mesma das revistas.Também se surpreendeu,e riu muito ao mesmo tempo,quando o rapaz contou a história que eles dois tinham juntos.E era nessas histórias que ela via,escrito nas entrelinhas,que ele ainda sentia algo forte por essa garota.Que ela ainda tinha um grande espaço em seu coração.Um espaço que ela morreria para ser seu.Isso mesmo.Estava se apaixonando,gamando,sofrendo uma grande queda,ou o que preferir,por Davon Yale.Mas a questão era: como conquistaria o garoto se parecia que ele só tinha atenção para outra mulher?Outra que era a causa de seu nervosismo atual.

-Como assim como é a Dallas?-Perguntou intrigado.Já tinha falado tanto da amiga para a mulher que com certeza ela já deveria estar cheia de ouvir o nome da garota sair de seus lábios.

-Você me contou tudo que vocês já fizeram juntos.Brigas,conversas,aventuras...essas coisas.Mas nunca me disse como ela é como pessoa.-Andie realmente estava muito nervosa.Por isso que foi pega por Davon fumando no terraço.Afinal,no Dia das Bruxas,conheceria a tão famigerada Dallas.Tudo isso porque simplesmente disse sim a aqueles imploradores olhos castanhos quando ele lhe pediu para o acompanhar no almoço que a amiga iria dar no Três Vassouras,em seu aniversário.

-No começo ela era meio tapada…-Disse com uma risada,lembrando-se daquela menina tímida e retraída com quem ele gostava de mexer.-…mas agora eu digo que se pisar nos calos dela,prepare-se para levar umas boas unhadas.

-Parece perigosa ela.-A mulher disse hesitante.Personalidade forte,não era a toa que ele gostava tanto dessa garota.Não que ela também não fosse teimosa e irritadiça às vezes.Mas ainda sim tinha um coração muito mole.Davon parecia ser aquele tipo de homem que gosta de uma mulher difícil.

-Que nada…mole feito manteiga derretida na maioria do tempo.Só é perigosa quando irritada.Experiência própria.-Falou divertido,lembrando-se de todas as brigas que tiveram antes de finalmente se entenderem.

-Ah…-A morena retrucou em um sussurro,enfiando as mãos nos bolsos em um ato instintivo a procura do maço de cigarros.Até que lembrou que Davon havia o queimado.

-O que foi?-O moreno virou-se para ela,parando a sua frente,a um passo dela e a jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha quando viu aqueles olhos escuros a mirarem intensamente.-Nervosa por conhecer a Dally?-Perguntou sério,olhando profundamente dentro dos orbes âmbares,notando que cada vez que olhava dentro deles,percebia o quão belo eles eram.Aliás,Andrômeda era uma mulher belíssima.Tanto por fora,quanto internamente.Tudo o que um homem poderia querer.Personalidade,inteligência,independência e beleza em uma mulher só.Era difícil,realmente difícil,conseguir resistir aos encantos dela.E Davon estava começando a comprovar isso a cada dia que convivia com ela.A morena mexia com algo dentro de si que nem Dallas conseguia fazer na época em que estavam juntos.Certo que amou a morena de olhos violetas,mas ela,com a sua inocência,nunca conseguiu atingir profundamente os desejos de Davon.A sonserina apenas despertava dentro dele um lado mais humano e carinhoso.Andrômeda lhe despertava o lado carinhoso e o seu lado mais selvagem ao mesmo tempo.Como uma chama que o consumia cada vez que olhava dentro daqueles orbes âmbares.

-De jeito nenhum.-Rebateu a jovem,tentando manter a voz firme.O rapaz não tinha se afastado nenhum passo e a olhava de maneira predatória.

-Ótimo.-Sorriu de um jeito ferino e finalmente se afastou,a fazendo soltar um suspiro inaudível de alívio.-Hora de voltarmos,nossa moleza acabou.-Declarou e jogou o copo de café na lata de lixo,puxando a porta de acesso ao hospital e cedendo passagem a ela,ambos voltando para o trabalho duro de ser médico no meio de uma guerra.

* * * * *

Rodou os olhos azuis claros pela sala,observando os cochichos e murmúrios que a cada minuto aumentavam de intensidade.Geralmente,diante desse descontrole das discussões,ele se levantaria e pediria silêncio.Mas hoje não.Hoje ele preferiria observar quietamente o que seus agentes estavam argumentando tanto.Queria ouvir a opinião deles sobre o assunto que fora abordado e trazido pelo jovem Malfoy,queria observar melhor as suas reações.E chegou a uma conclusão triste diante dessa observação.A reação de todos diante dessa reunião era a mesma.Ele poderia ver escrito nos rostos de cada agente.Eles estavam cansados,assim como ele.Rodou mais um pouco os olhos em sua avaliação silenciosa e esses caíram no rapaz que se sentava ao lado de Draco.No moreno de vivo olhos verdes que,assim como todos,tinha um ar exausto e melancólico.Às vezes,sentia pena dele pelo que o destino lhe reservava.Poderia ser um bruxo comum,brilhante,mas comum,como seus pais foram.Mas não,o destino resolveu escolhê-lo para ser o alicerce da esperança.E o pobre nem sabia disso.Talvez desconfiasse que ele fosse a chave para o fim dessa guerra,mas não sabia nem da metade da história.Realmente,sentia muita pena dele.

-Bem,eu creio que agora já chega.-Dumbledore finalmente resolveu interromper quando percebeu que as discussões estavam ficando cada vez mais calorosas.-Sei que não há muitos motivos para alardes,que a informação que o jovem Malfoy trouxe…

-É pouco confiável professor.-Fletcher interrompeu.-Foram dadas por Lúcio,e são totalmente sem nexo.Nós estamos atentos desde o ataque do Beco Diagonal e nossos informantes não detectaram nada de errado nas movimentações dos Comensais.

-Isso porque seus informantes não têm coragem o suficiente para entrar no covil dos Comensais e descobrir o que está realmente acontecendo.-Retrucou Draco.Como aquele velho caquético tinha a audácia de contestar a veracidade da informação passada pelo seu pai?

-Temos que levar em conta,sr.Malfoy,que pode ser uma armadilha.

-Está chamando o meu pai de mentiroso traidor?Ele pode ser um ex-Comensal,mas uma vez que ele escolhe um lado,é difícil ele abandoná-lo.-O loiro ergueu-se furiosamente de sua cadeira e bateu com o punho sobre a mesa.

-Mas mesmo depois de abandonar o Lord das Trevas,ele não se juntou a nós,se juntou?

-Para quê?Com essa consideração toda que você está tendo pela pessoa dele.Aposto que:ou o jogaria em Azkaban em um piscar de olhos ou o entregaria de mão beijada a Voldemort,não é mesmo Fletcher?-Falou com intenso sarcasmo e com seus olhos brilhando em fúria.Mundungus rosnou diante da ousadia daquele garoto.Sempre dissera a Dumbledore que deixar um Malfoy entrar na Ordem era um erro.Eles não eram confiáveis.E esse menino estava começando a se rebelar.

-Creio que já chega à troca de farpas,não?-A voz suave,mas totalmente ameaçadora,de Snape interrompeu os dois.-Sei que a informação de Lúcio é pouco confiável pois não nos dá muitos detalhes…-Draco lançou um olhar irritado para o mestre de poções.Ele deveria apoiá-lo,e não concordar com aquele velho gagá.-…e será por isso que estamos enviando homens para averiguar isso de perto.

-Homens?Enlouqueceu Snape?Não estamos no luxo de perder homens nessa missão arriscada.Se forem pegos será um desfalque grande para a Ordem.Sem contar que creio que nenhum agente vai se disponibilizar a isso.-Arthur interrompeu.Concordava que deveriam mandar alguém averiguar a fundo essa suspeita de que Voldemort estava planejando algo grande.Mas eles não poderiam perder mais companheiros e com certeza ninguém gostaria de se arriscar tanto.As pessoas estavam perdendo a esperança,e o medo estava começando a predominá-las.

-E é por isso que eu vou.-Draco anunciou e Arthur estreitou os olhos para o genro.Certo que,assim como seus filhos,no começo não gostava do garoto.Mas a sua garotinha o amava por algum motivo e,no fim,ele aprendeu a respeitar a decisão dela e a ele como pessoa,também.

-E eu vou com ele.-Harry pronunciou-se e todas as cabeças viraram-se para ele.

-Creio que o melhor é você ficar aqui Harry.-Dumbledore pronunciou-se com uma voz calma,sobrepondo-se aos cochichos.

-Ou talvez seja melhor ele ir…-Snape começou com um sorriso perigoso dançando nos lábios.-…Talvez assim ele abra os olhos de vez.-Comentou sarcástico,mirando o garoto com um olhar que misturava conhecimento e frustração.

-O quê?-Respondeu o moreno em confusão.O que o professor queria lhe dizer com aquela indireta?

-Severo!-Dumbledore advertiu o homem.Não poderia pressionar Harry,senão as coisas poderiam sair muito erradas.Snape mirou o diretor longamente,mas resolveu calar-se,não antes de resmungar uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração.

-É um desperdício de poder esse moleque,isso sim.

-Bem,está decidido que Harry não vai comigo.-Draco interrompeu e o mencionado lançou um olhar indignado a ele.

-Oras seu prepotente...se não fosse o diretor me pedir para ficar,ninguém me impediria de ir.Quem você pensa que é?

-Seu bom senso?Porque ele anda em falta ultimamente.Já lhe disse porque é arriscado você ir a uma reunião de Comensais.Não vamos discutir isso de novo.Não estou com saco para aturar as suas criancices Potter.-O loiro falou com desdém gesticulando de modo casual.

-Eu não ajo feito criança.-Harry protestou de maneira infantil e Draco retrucou apenas com um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Rapazes,rapazes…-Dumbledore interveio antes que eles começassem a discutir como nos velhos tempos.-…não creio que seja hora para rixas.-Repreendeu em um tom leve mas que foi o suficiente para acalmar os dois jovens.

-Pois bem…-Arthur começou assim que Draco e Harry silenciaram-se.-…Mas isso ainda nos leva a estaca zero.Draco não pode ir sozinho fazer essa investigação.É perigoso.Se o perdermos será um desfalque grande.-Doía para alguns integrantes da Ordem ter que admitirem o que Arthur acabara de dizer,mas ele tinha absoluta razão.Por mais incrível que parecesse,Draco Malfoy era de suma importância para essa guerra.Era um grande estrategista,assim como um grande auror.Deixá-lo ir sozinho não era a melhor opção.Alguém muito bom teria que ir com ele.Mas esse era o grande problema no momento.Eles já perderam seus melhores agentes.Arriscar a perder os poucos razoáveis que tinham não era um bom negócio.E mandar um agente inexperiente no lugar de Draco poderia sair pior do que a encomenda.

-Bem…-Draco percebeu que realmente seria difícil arrumar alguém de calibre para ir com ele.Os que poderiam já estavam ocupados com outras missões,que incluíam principalmente limpar o estrago feito no Beco Diagonal no verão.Harry era o único disponível para tal empreitada,mas levar o garoto de ouro da grifinória para as mãos de Voldemort estava fora de cogitação,ainda mais que ele tinha a leve sensação de que o "cabeça de cicatriz" era muito mais importante vivo e bem longe do Lord das Trevas no momento.Não era a toa que foi tão protegido por anos.E se não tinha ninguém para ir com ele,o jeito era…-…Eu vou sozinho então.Muita gente pode chamar a atenção mesmo e…

-Eu vou com você.-Uma voz interrompeu a reunião.Cabeças viraram-se para a entrada da sala e foi com muito espanto que eles atestaram que quem os havia interrompido era Lúcio Malfoy em pessoa.Como diabos ele havia conseguido passar pelos feitiços de segurança?Era o que passava na cabeça de pelo menos metade dos presentes.O loiro entrou na sala de forma imperiosa,ganhando gemidos e grunhidos de desaprovação diante de sua presença.Parou ao lado do filho e depositou uma mão sobre o seu ombro,dando um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.-Bom saber que ainda sou querido.-Comentou com zombaria e Mundungus levantou-se prontamente de seu assento.

-Lúcio Malfoy você está preso!-Declarou e muitos ali presente deram um suspiro aliviado ao saber que aquele homem seria levado imediatamente do local.

-Não creio que seja a hora de prender ninguém sr.Fletcher.-Dumbledore falou com um tom autoritário e o homem sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira,soltando um muxoxo.Lúcio apenas sorriu mais ainda em desdém.

-O que faz aqui pai?-Draco perguntou em desagrado.Seu pai dar as caras em Hogwarts não era seguro.Voldemort ainda tinha seus mini aprendizes de Comensais dentro da escola.Se eles vissem o loiro o delatariam na hora ao seu mestre.

-Eu vim trazer uma encomenda.-Lúcio retrucou com uma voz calma e apontou para a entrada da sala,por onde Padma havia acabado de passar.Draco rapidamente levantou-se de seu lugar com uma expressão que lembrava muito a de um irmão mais velho,que estava se corroendo de preocupação.

-Padma!-Bradou,indo até a jovem e a segurando pelos ombros,a girando de um lado para o outro para averiguar se ela estava bem.-O que inferno eu lhe falei sobre aquele buraco em que você morava?-Continuou ralhando e a jovem gemeu.Draco poderia ser prepotente e arrogante,mas isso não queria dizer que ela não gostava dele.O loiro fora o melhor amigo de seu falecido marido.Eram como irmãos.E sempre esteve lá por eles dois quando eles mais precisavam.Depois da morte de Blaise,ele tomou o lugar de proteção que era exercido pelo seu marido.Mas às vezes ela achava que ele exagerava demais.

-Que não era seguro,que Comensais poderiam quebrar as defesas...que era para eu sair de lá...blá,blá,blá...Pare com o drama Draco.Eu estou perfeitamente bem graças…-A mulher trincou os dentes em desagrado.-…ao seu pai.

-Agora ela me agradece.-Escarneceu Lúcio e a morena bufou.

-Melhor você ir para a enfermaria…-Draco aconselhou e Padma fez uma expressão de desagrado.Não queria ir para a enfermaria,queria ficar ali e saber dos últimos acontecimentos enquanto esteve fora.Mas o olhar que o jovem Malfoy lhe lançou a fez engolir qualquer protesto e acatar a sugestão,fazendo-a dar meia volta e ir embora.

-Bem,agora que essa pequena reunião está terminada…-Lúcio interrompeu,chamando a atenção do filho e dos outros para si.-…Como eu ia dizendo,estarei indo com o Draco nessa missão.

-Malfoy,não é um agente da Ordem.Sem contar que a sua cabeça está a prêmio dentro do círculo de Comensais.-Snape interrompeu o homem.-Para que quer se arriscar de tal maneira?Mesmo que no passado tenha nos ajudado com algumas coisas,isso não quer dizer que você adotou a causa.

-Bem pensado Severo.Mas…eu tenho os meus motivos.-Os olhos cinzentos de Lúcio caíram sobre Draco rapidamente e depois voltaram a encarar Snape,que compreendeu rapidamente o homem.Malfoy não deixaria seu único filho ir sozinho nessa loucura.Já perdera a esposa,não perderia a única família que tinha lhe restado.Afinal,por debaixo de toda aquela parede de gelo ainda havia um homem,um homem que possuía um coração.

-Se é assim então…-Dumbledore começou antes que alguém protestasse sobre confiar tal missão a dois Malfoy's.-…melhor começarmos a nos organizar.Quanto mais rápido Lúcio e Draco partirem,mais rápido podemos nos preparar para o pior.-Sentenciou o diretor.Sentindo que,de algum modo,essa história estava chegando ao fim.

* * * * *

O caldeirão explodiu a sua frente e o garoto soltou um muxoxo de desagrado,sentindo o líquido morno e viscoso escorrer pelo seu rosto e vestes.A sua volta,ele apenas ouvia as risadas de seus colegas de classe e o barulho do farfalhar das vestes do professor que se aproximava.Snape postou-se o lado da mesa do jovem e mirou o conteúdo perdido de dentro do caldeirão,balançando a cabeça em desagrado de um lado para o outro.Iria abrir a boca para repreender o garoto,quando a sineta de término da aula tocou.

Keith soltou um suspiro de alívio e recolheu rapidamente as suas coisas,antes que o professor começasse a ralhar com ele.Sem dar uma segunda olhada no mestre de Poções,ele saiu das masmorras feito uma bala,pingando restos de seu trabalho durante o caminho.E foi assim,frustrado e sujo,que Dallas o encontrou.E foi por causa dessa cena que a garota riu durante horas dele.

-O que aconteceu com você?-Perguntou,se recuperando do ataque de risos que teve ao chocar-se com o chinês.Li apenas estreitou seus olhos chocolates em grande desagrado e sentiu as suas faces corarem de vergonha.Gostava da Dallas,sim.Ela foi à primeira amiga que fez desde que entrou em Hogwarts a mais de um mês.Apesar de ser mais velha do que ele,gostava dela.Era como uma irmã maior.E olha que ele tinha muitas irmãs mais velhas,cinco para ser exato,mas Dallas era diferente.Ela sabia ser carinhosa e divertida ao mesmo tempo,e não ficava pegando muito no seu pé como um irmão mais velho de verdade faz.Por isso gostava dela,mas detestava esse lado sarcástico que ela tinha,que sempre a levava a se divertir com a cara dos outros.

-Explodi o caldeirão.-Disse desgostoso.Achava a aula de poções fascinante,como todas as outras aulas de Hogwarts, – exceto História da Magia – mas nada o fazia produzir uma poção correta.Talvez fosse a hora de pisar um pouco mais no seu orgulho.Afinal,a garota rindo de si a sua frente era a sua amiga,não era?

-Dallas?-Começou,corando mais forte ainda e Dallas soube nesse exato momento que ele estava engolindo seu orgulho de guerreiro novamente,por isso rapidamente parou de rir.

-Sim?-Retrucou a garota,esperando pelo que ele iria dizer.Já tinha uma idéia do que o menino iria pedir.Começou a pensar nisso no momento em que ele deu sinais de que poções e ele não se misturavam.Chegou até a cogitar em lhe oferecer ajuda,mas isso o deixaria um pouco soberbo.E de idiotas arrogantes já lhe bastava seus companheiros de casa.Não queria que Keith ficasse como eles.Orgulhoso sim,por pertencer a um antigo clã chinês.Prepotente,nunca!

-Me ajuda…-Pediu num sussurro,abaixando a cabeça e torcendo o robe imundo entre os dedos melados.A morena apenas sorriu e depositou uma mão nos cabelos sujos dele,fazendo um ligeiro cafuné.Estava conseguindo quebrar um pouco o gelo do menino.Afinal,nenhum garoto de onze anos deveria ser tão sério como ele.Talvez fosse o peso da responsabilidade de ser o único herdeiro homem da família que o fazia ser tão sério.Mas ele era apenas um menino,não precisava crescer tão rápido assim.Não precisava se tornar um adulto com tamanha velocidade,como muitas pessoas que ela conhece.Como ela por exemplo.

-Não doeu,doeu?Viu como pedir ajuda às vezes pode ser proveitoso?-Falou de maneira carinhosa,tirando a mão dos cabelos dele e limpando em suas vestes.

-É,mas às vezes as pessoas aproveitam dessa pequena fraqueza para usá-la contra você.

-O que é isso?Alguma lição de como vencer o inimigo,em artes marciais?Isso daqui é uma escola Keith.Não precisa encarar todas as aulas como uma batalha.Ou os seus colegas como adversários.E além do mais,sabe que eu nunca usaria isso contra você.

-Você não…mas quanto ao outros eu não sei.

-Keith,você precisa relaxar mais.Um menino da sua idade sendo tão sério assim?Vai se tornar um adulto chato.-Brincou um pouco e viu um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios do garoto.

-Vai me ajudar ou não?-Perguntou hesitante.Ela não tinha respondido diretamente a sua pergunta.

-E quando foi que eu neguei algo para esse rostinho bonitinho?-O menino ficou escarlate e abaixou mais a cabeça,encostando o queixo no peito de tanta vergonha.Não estava acostumado a receber elogios de uma garota.Mesmo que essa garota fosse sua amiga.

-Obrigado.-Murmurou.

-De nada.Mas acho que é melhor ir se trocar.Você está começando a feder.-Escarneceu e o garoto rapidamente levantou os olhos para mirá-la com desagrado.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

-De nada.-Disse divertida e acenou para ele,começando a partir para o salão principal para o jantar.

-Ah…Dallas!-Li chamou quando ela já estava no final do corredor.A jovem virou-se para vê-lo.

-Sim?

-Qual é o seu tamanho?-Perguntou,cheio de coragem mas com o rosto avermelhando a cada palavra dita.

-Como?-Dallas piscou os olhos violetas,totalmente confusa.

-Qual o tamanho que você veste?Roupa.Qual seria o tamanho de um vestido para você?

-Para que você quer saber?-Perguntou desconfiada.

-Bem…-Keith começou a balançar-se numa perna e outra.-…eu estava pensando num presente de aniversário para você…e então como eu não sei direito o que te dar…uma das minhas irmãs sugeriu que roupa era um bom presente.

-Kei…você não precisa me dar nada.-Começou com um sorriso fraterno mas foi logo cortada pelo chinês.

-Claro que preciso!Presentear um amigo em uma data de comemoração como essa é uma prova de respeito e afeição.-Dallas sorriu carinhosamente para ele e voltou a caminhar em sua direção,parando na sua frente e lhe acariciando a bochecha com uma mão.Era impressionante como esse menino derretia seu coração já mole.Talvez fosse porque ele parecia ser tão inocente,diante de tudo de ruim que ela já presenciou e passou.Ou talvez porque ele lhe recordava Patrie.Ou talvez fosse porque o jovem a lembrava um pouco de si mesma quando entrou nessa escola.Assustada mas no fundo decidida a dar o seu melhor.

-M*…-Disse com um sorriso.-Meu tamanho é M.-Keith deu um sorriso mais largo dessa vez e logo depois ambos se despediram,cada um seguindo o seu caminho.

*_Creio que na Europa o padrão de medidas para roupas se dá por número.Mas como eu não sei qual número se equivale ao tamanho M de roupa,deixe por isso mesmo._


	36. Despedidas

Capítulo 35

Despedidas

Ralas nuvens cinzentas percorriam o céu,encobrindo as poucas estrelas que ousavam a se mostrar durante aquela noite fria.A lua,esperta,escondia-se atrás de uma das poucas grossas nuvens,como se não quisesse presenciar a cena melancólica que se dava no alto daquele pequeno monte,afastado do vilarejo e do enorme castelo mágico que servia de cenário de fundo.Porém,seus fracos raios ainda encontravam caminho entre a densa nuvem para iluminar aquele grupo e as faces desoladas de alguns integrantes dele.

Gina apertou sua capa em volta de seu corpo enquanto via o marido ajeitar-se a sua frente,no ponto de chave de portal que a Ordem tinha selecionado dentro do vilarejo.Ainda não se conformava que,dentre tantas pessoas,logo Draco teria que ir novamente espiar Comensais.Ainda não tinha esquecido o incidente do seqüestro,mesmo que tenha sido a bastante tempo.E só de pensar que tal coisa poderia acontecer novamente,lágrimas começavam a turvar a sua visão.

Draco por outro lado,tentava ao máximo concentrar-se em revisar as poções que carregava em seu cinto,as armas e feitiços que lhe serviriam de proteção,ao ver os olhos da esposa em cima de si lhe implorando para ficar.Já fora um custo ter que se despedir de sua pequena Angela,quando entrou no quarto dela no início da noite para verificar se ela estava dormindo,agora ter que se despedir da ruiva a suas costas estava sendo quase doloroso.Após perceber que estava verificando pela quarta vez o mesmo frasco de poção atordoante,o loiro resolveu encarar a realidade.Teria que dizer adeus…adeus não,até logo,a Gina.Respirando fundo,o homem virou-se e mirou os olhos castanhos da ruiva,que já se encontravam marejados.

-Bem…-Mal começou e já se viu envolto em um par de braços pálidos e frágeis,que lhe imploravam que ficassem.

-Tem que haver outro meio,por favor Draco.Não faça isso.

-Gin…-O homem apertou mais a mulher contra o seu corpo,enterrando o rosto nos cheirosos cabelos cor de fogo dela.-…eu já fiz isso centenas de vezes antes.E como nas outras vezes,dará tudo certo.

-Eu sei…eu sei que dará.Você sempre foi o melhor no que faz.Mas eu não posso evitar ficar com o coração na mão cada vez que penso que estará tão perto de Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Eu sei…Mas tudo dará certo,eu prometo.-Murmurou perto da orelha dela e se afastou,depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios e indo em direção ao ponto de chave de portal,pois era mais seguro ir desse modo do que aparatar.Afinal,para onde eles estavam indo,feitiços deveriam cobrir o lugar para prevenir aparatações nas redondezas.

Lúcio observou seu filho despedir-se da mulher ruiva em seus braços.Observou,também,os olhares encorajadores e preocupados dos Weasley's que estavam presentes e do Potter.Teve que rir internamente a isso diante da ironia do destino.Anos atrás eles estavam nas gargantas uns dos outros tentando se matar por rivalidades escolares e familiares.Agora olhem para eles.Dariam a vida uns pelos outros sem pensar duas vezes.Chegava a ser patético,ele diria,se não fosse pelo fato de que ele próprio estava agindo como esses mesmos Weasley's e Potter.Afinal,um dos principais motivos de ele estar indo para a boca do lobo não era para proteger seu filho?Nunca teve instintos paternais muito elevados,deixava isso a encargo de Narcissa,mas quando essa morreu,havia jurado em seu túmulo que faria o culpado pagar e que nunca,nunca mesmo,deixaria ninguém encostar um dedo em nenhum fio de cabelo loiro de alguém de sua família.Mesmo que o mais novo integrante da família Malfoy fosse ruiva.Continuou a observar a cena quando se sentiu observado.O homem rodou seus olhos cinzentos pelo local e deparou-se com um par de castanhos.Ah,ela era outra que estava dentro daquele grupo para despedir-se de Draco.Mas em vez de ir na direção do jovem loiro,veio na sua.

Padma parou em frente ao homem,sentindo a sua garganta ficar seca perante a imponência dele.Sempre se sentia desse jeito quando estava perto dele.Lúcio Malfoy passava uma aura de confiança,arrogância e altivez impressionante a quem estava a sua volta.Não era a toa que as pessoas sempre se sentiam tão simplórias ao seu lado.Não importava qual fosse a situação.Traidor,fugitivo da justiça,agente,Lúcio sabia como intimidar alguém apenas pelo olhar.Mas,no momento,não estava exercendo um efeito total sobre ela.O que mais a fazia ficar nervosa não era o perigo que emanava daquele homem,mas sim aquela selvagem sensualidade que parecia acometer a todos daquela família.

-O que quer?-O homem perguntou com uma voz baixa e rouca quando viu a figura a sua frente.

-Vim…me…despedir.-Padma retrucou com uma voz mínima.A idéia de ele estar partindo e poder nunca mais voltar a deixava com um vazio no coração e com uma certa angústia.Vazio porque sabia que durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos,os sentimentos de aversão que ela tinha por ele tinha mudado para algo que não conseguia identificar.Angústia porque não se sentia no direito de sentir algo por outro homem dessa maneira.Não depois do que viveu com Blaise.

-Se despedir?De mim?Que consideração.-Comentou sarcástico em um sussurro.Algo dentro de si chacoalhou ao saber que ela se importava.

-Não fale assim…-A morena abaixou a cabeça,ignorando o desdém das palavras dele.De algum modo sabia que ele,debaixo de toda aquela postura rígida,estava temeroso com um futuro que poderia não existir.Só de pensar nisso novamente a sensação desagradável de vazio a acometeu.Padma sentiu dedos longos e frios tocarem o seu queixo,a obrigando a erguer os olhos e mirar aquelas orbes cinza tempestade.

-Obrigado.-Lúcio retrucou em um murmúrio,sentindo-se amolecer diante da intensidade do olhar dela.

-Prometa…-A jovem começou temerosa.Sempre dizia isso cada vez que via Blaise partir para um encontro de Comensais.Até que houve um dia em que ele nunca mais voltou.Não do modo que ela esperava.-…prometa para mim que vai voltar em segurança.-Lúcio sentiu novamente aquele chacoalhar dentro de si.O que essa garota estava fazendo com ele afinal?

-Prometo.

-Prometa que fará de tudo para voltar para m…-Ela interrompeu-se antes que sua boca dissesse o que seu coração ainda estava começando a aceitar.

-Vou tentar.-Retrucou o homem,envolvendo uma mão com a outra e começando a estalar os dedos.Padma observou isso e sentiu mais um aperto dentro de si.Conhecia aquele tique de Lúcio.Conviveu tempo o suficiente com ele para saber que quando ele começava a estalar os dedos freneticamente,era porque estava mentindo.Frustrada,segurou nas mãos dele e o impediu de continuar o que fazia.Era como se aquilo fosse a quebra da promessa que ele tinha acabado de fazer a ela.

-Vai tentar uma vírgula…-Disse em um tom ligeiramente irritado.-…Você vai voltar.Senão eu mesma irei até o inferno para catar seu traseiro de volta ao mundo dos vivos.-Rebateu e sentiu as faces esquentarem quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer.Lúcio apenas sorriu maliciosamente para ela e afastou-se quando viu Draco aproximar-se de si.

-Com uma ameaça como essa…-Começou divertido.-…não ousarei nem em quebrar a promessa.-Concluiu,dando as costas para ela e afastando-se com o filho em direção ao ponto de chave de portal.Dois minutos se passaram,com o grupo de amigos olhando em expectativa para as duas figuras,até que elas sumiram na escuridão da noite.

* * * * *

A coruja branca veio planando pelo teto do salão principal,até que divisou seu alvo entre as quatro mesas que preenchiam aquele local.Edwiges desceu em disparada em direção a mesa da Corvinal e pousou elegantemente em frente a jovem que lá estava.Dallas ergueu seus olhos de seu prato de comida para fitar a coruja,que orgulhosamente estendeu a sua pata a garota.A morena riu diante da atitude do animal e desenlaçou o pergaminho que estava preso nas garras da ave.Sorriu quando reconheceu a letra apressada de Harry,e alargou mais ainda o sorriso diante do recado.Rapidamente recolheu seus pertences,enfiando todos os seus livros dentro de sua mochila,pronta para sair do salão.

-Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?-A voz de Tracey ao seu lado a fez parar em seus rastros.

-Eu vou…hum…vou…-Virou-se para ela apenas para ver o rosto divertido direcionado para si.-Ah,vai te catar Tracey!-Exclamou exasperada.Tracey e ela haviam se aproximado mais depois da morte de Patrick,tornando-se boas amigas.E por isso às vezes a jovem gostava de brincar com ela dessa maneira.

-Vá Dally,não pode deixar seu queridinho esperando.-Escarneceu,com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Não mesmo.-Retrucou divertida e saiu às pressas do salão principal.

Harry andava de um lado para o outro na beirada do lado de Hogwarts,quando sentiu um tranco em suas costas e braços envolverem seu pescoço.Sorriu ao olhar por cima do ombro e ver o rosto da jovem sorridente pendurada em si.Ela tinha vindo bem rápido.Pois não fazia nem dez minutos que ele havia despachado Edwiges.

Dallas soltou seus braços,permitindo que o moreno virasse para encará-la.Assim que se viram frente a frente engataram um beijo apaixonado,comprimindo-se um contra o corpo do outro,como se quisessem se tornar uma pessoa só.Quando o ar começou a faltar,finalmente eles se separaram.Harry mirou os olhos violeta a sua frente que brilhavam intensamente,traçando as linhas do rosto dela com as pontas de seus dedos,suavemente.Um flash de memória passou em frente aos seus olhos,o fazendo ficar com uma expressão dolorida e atraindo a atenção de Dallas diante disso.

-Harry?-Perguntou a jovem ao ver como ele tinha mudado de expressão rapidamente.Ultimamente Harry andava estranho.Preocupado demais,distante demais.Porém,nunca se abria com ela.

-O que foi?

-Nada.-Retrucou,o abraçando fortemente e ambos ficando assim por longos minutos,até que seu pequeno momento de paz foi interrompido.

-Srta.Winford,não deveria estar indo para as aulas nesse momento?-Ambos se separaram e miraram o professor de poções que estava ao lado deles,segurando uma bolsa de couro que emitia um cheiro forte de ervas.

-Er…sim professor.-Retrucou sem graça ao ser pega namorando nos jardins da escola.Rapidamente recolheu a sua bolsa esquecida no chão e dando um leve beijo em Harry,voltou ao castelo.

Snape e Harry observaram a jovem sumir por entre as portas do castelo e novamente voltaram a se encarar.O homem mais velho com o seu tradicional ar de descaso em relação ao jovem e o homem mais novo com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

-O quê?-Severo perguntou,quando se notou sob o olhar avaliador dos olhos vivamente verdes.

-Eu estava pensando…

-Isso é um marco Potter.-Mas a tirada sarcástica do seu ex-professor não o parou.

-Na última reunião,o senhor disse uma coisa que me intrigou bastante.Professor…-Começou hesitante.Sabia que Dumbledore estava escondendo algo dele.Sabia,sempre soube que havia algo mais por detrás dessa obsessão de Voldemort em querer a sua morte.Mas,como sempre,o diretor não lhe contaria o que era.Mas Snape eram outros quinhentos.Esse não se refrearia em dizer a verdade bem na lata.Ainda mais se for para prejudicá-lo.-…O que o senhor quis insinuar de eu ter que abrir os olhos?

-Seus óculos têm um grau muito baixo Potter.Talvez precise aumentá-los.-Retrucou Snape com desdém.

-Talvez o senhor não se importaria em me dizer o porquê.-Harry rebateu em um tom mortalmente sério.Snape olhou a sua volta por um momento,apertando a bolsa de couro entre seus dedos pálidos e soltando um suspiro.Que Dumbledore se danasse.Por mais respeito que tivesse ao velho diretor,ainda achava um erro ele esconder do Potter toda a verdade sobre a sua origem.Pois se eles ficassem esperando esse moleque perceber o que era e a sua verdadeira importância,Voldemort venceria nesse meio tempo.

-Potter...por acaso já passou por essa sua cabeça oca o porquê de Voldemort querer te matar?-Sempre direto quando queria,pensou Harry.

-Me passaram várias teorias pela mente,senhor,mas creio que nenhuma delas é viável.Talvez o senhor possa me dizer por quê.-Um sorriso enigmático surgiu na face macilenta do homem.

-Aí é que está.Estou terminantemente proibido de te dizer o motivo.-Harry soltou um resmungo.Uma ova que ele estava proibido.Se ele realmente quisesse,ele lhe diria.Apenas mantinha a boca fechada por respeito a Dumbledore,só poderia se isso.

Snape soltou um suspiro diante do resmungo do garoto.Deveria realmente ter mandado tudo as favas e ter contado ao garoto.Mas por um momento o pensamento de se ter um novo Lord das Trevas fez um tremor percorrer a sua espinha.Não,não poderia contar…não diretamente.

-Sei…-O rapaz retrucou desgostoso.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa lhe mostrar nada Potter.-Isso chamou a atenção de Harry rapidamente,o tirando de seu momentâneo estado de frustração.-Na sessão restrita da biblioteca,creio que a conhece muito bem,-Snape lançou um olhar sábio para o rapaz,indicando que as escapadas e infiltrações do garoto na sessão restrita nunca lhe passaram desapercebidas.-há um livro._Grandes Bruxos_.

-Por que um livro com esse título estaria da sessão restrita?

-Você saberá quando o ler.-Foi tudo o que disse,rodando nos calcanhares e sumindo pela entrada da escola.Harry ainda ficou algum tempo ponderando sobre o que o professor disse,nos jardins,até que decidiu fazer o que ele lhe falou.Caminhou pelos corredores vazios e entrou na biblioteca silenciosa.Cautelosamente procurou por Madame Pince e viu que essa não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.De maneira furtiva,pelos anos de treinamento andando pelo colégio de madrugada,ele entrou na sessão restrita e começou a procurar o livro mencionado pelo professor.O achou nas últimas estantes da sessão.Ele era grosso,com uma capa assustadora e parecia não ter um conteúdo nada feliz,para estar onde estava.Novamente silencioso,ele sentou-se num canto da parede,entre as estantes,e abriu o livro.Três horas mais tarde,um Harry Potter saía furioso da biblioteca em direção a sala do diretor.

* * * *

A porta bateu com violência na parede e voltou bruscamente para o portal.Durante esses poucos segundos em que ficou aberta,uma figura passou feito uma bala por ela.Dumbledore levantou os olhos dos papéis que estavam em sua mesa e mirou a pessoa que acabara de entrar no local.Uma aura de pura raiva emanava de Harry,enquanto seus olhos brilhavam numa mistura de irritação e mágoa.Como se tivesse sido traído.E vendo a expressão nada feliz de seu ex-aluno favorito,ele pôde perceber do que se tratava o assunto.

-Harry…-Começou o homem,mas foi interrompido pelo estrondo de um livro pesado sendo jogado em cima da sua mesa.Os olhos azuis miraram a capa do livro e viu sobre o que ele se tratava.-…Percebo que você já deve ter descoberto sobre isso.-Disse em um tom calmo,cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

-Quando você planejava me contar sobre isso?!-Harry explodiu,assim como um tinteiro em um armário a um canto da sala.-MAGO?!DUMBLEDORE?!

-Harry...tente entender...

-Entender?Você quer que eu entenda?Por anos você sempre soube o porquê de meus pais terem morrido.O porquê de Voldemort querer a minha morte.Mas nunca me contou.Que jogo doentio é esse que você está jogando?Acha que eu sou uma peça de xadrez a qual você possa manipular?

-Harry!-Dumbledore elevou a voz,assim como se elevou bruscamente de sua cadeira,mirando de forma dura o rapaz irritado a sua frente.-Creio que você não deve ter lido nas entrelinhas desse livro.-E apontou para o mencionado.Mas Harry ainda estava com o sangue latejando nas suas orelhas para ouvir o diretor.

-O que eu li nesse livro foi o suficiente para querer mandar vocês todos para o inferno.Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo!Deveria ter me contado!

-E em que isso mudaria as coisas?

-Como assim em que isso mudaria?Eu poderia ter derrotado Voldemort antes,ou ao menos tentado.Treinado mais.Assim,ao menos pouparia esses anos de sofrimento.

-Forçaria a sua magia e estaria cometendo o mesmo erro que Voldemort.-Dumbledore falou em um tom ditador e irritado,e isso fez Harry recuar um pouco.Nunca tinha visto o diretor tão irritado daquela maneira.

-O quê?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.Talvez realmente não tenha lido direito.-O diretor abriu o livro em uma página e o virou para Harry ler.Ainda irritado,mas um pouco mais controlado,o jovem deu um passo a frente para ver o que estava escrito nas página amareladas pelo tempo.Minutos de longo e tenso silêncio se passaram até que o moreno ergueu-se novamente e mirou o diretor.

-Sei…-Disse,ainda irritado mas com uma certa compreensão entrando na sua cabeça.

-Bom.-Dumbledore sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira,cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa e retomando a sua postura calma,indicando a cadeira em frente a sua mesa a Harry.Rapidamente o moreno sentou-se nela e o olhou de maneira indagadora,esperando por respostas.-Acho que tudo o que você quer saber está escrito nesse livro.Não disse nada pois você com certeza iria querer forçar a magia e ela poderia sair de controle.Mesmo que as suas intenções fossem boas,um descontrole poderia ser fatal.Olhe o que aconteceu com o jovem Riddle.Quando descobriu ser um mago quis forçar o surgimento de seus poderes.Mesmo que naquela época ele ainda não estivesse dominado pela vingança e ódio por seu pai e sua condição,o descontrole que ele obteve com a magia foi o suficiente para torná-lo no que ele é hoje.Vai querer o mesmo para você Harry?-O rapaz deu um aceno negativo com a cabeça.-Foi o que eu pensei.Por isso nada disse.Esse poder é raro e precisa ser manifestado de forma natural como você pode ver.Devo crer que você já deve ter apresentado alguns sinais sobre ser um mago.

-Sim.

-É apenas uma questão de tempo Harry.E então,assim espero,poderemos finalmente parar Voldemort.-O jovem deu um suspiro pesado e cansado.Sabia que era a esperança do mundo mágico pelo que fez quando era bebê.Só não imaginava que ele era realmente a única salvação desse mundo.O peso disso apenas fez doer mais seus ombros diante de tal responsabilidade.

-Quanto tempo?

-Não sabemos.Você pode acordar amanhã com todo o seu poder.Pode despertá-lo em uma batalha em um momento de perigo.Ou pode levar anos.

-Creio que não temos tanto tempo assim.-Deu um sorriso sem vida.

-Eu realmente sinto Harry…

-Não creio que o senhor…

-Sim,eu sinto.Acha que não me dói ver um rapaz tão jovem,filho de bruxos que eu vi crescer,ter que passar por tudo isso?Nunca quis que passasse por isso.Mas quem sou eu para alterar o destino?-O moreno viu um olhar piedoso e paternal passar pelos orbes,não mais brilhantes,azuis de Dumbledore e sorriu fracamente.

-Professor…-Quebrou o silêncio que caiu na sala por alguns minutos.

-Sim?

-Eu…o que eu li sobre certos sonhos...sobre magos terem certos sonhos que possam ser...

-Premonições?Apesar de serem magos,tipos raros e poderosos de bruxos,premonição também é rara.Mesmo para magos.Mas não duvido que você tenha herdado esse dom.Teve alguma premonição sobre alguma coisa,Harry?-Perguntou com um tom preocupado.

-Talvez.

-E…?

-Se eu tive a premonição,é porque posso mudá-la,não é?

-Não!-Dumbledore sentenciou e Harry sentiu o coração ir a garganta.

-Co-com-como assim eu não posso mudá-las?

-Uma premonição é apenas um aviso de um ato futuro.De algo que está escrito e que inevitavelmente vai acontecer.

-Mas se é para prevenir,como não posso mudá-la?!-Pânico estava tomando conta do corpo de Harry.

-Talvez possa,talvez não.Isso depende de quantos destinos estão envolvidos dentro dessa previsão.E isso vai depender da sua força para poder desafiar o destino.Mas me diga,Harry,o que você previu?-Dumbledore o perscrutou com o olhar e o ex - grifinório encolheu-se em sua cadeira,com o coração pulando no peito. 

-A morte.-Sussurrou.

* * * * *

Chegaram tão silenciosos como saíram de Hogsmeade aos arredores de Little Hangleton,começando a andar pelas ruas desertas e sinistras.Desde que Voldemort tornou a velha mansão Riddle seu esconderijo e moradia,os habitantes daquela cidade evaporaram como água em um dia quente de verão.Afinal,tinham um maníaco assassino como vizinho.Haviam descoberto isso depois que essas mesmas ruas pelas quais eles andavam agora foram banhadas de sangue e mortes,já que Little Hangleton foi o primeiro ponto de diversão dos Comensais quando o Lord das Trevas voltou ao poder.Lúcio pensou nisso com um arrepio passando por sua espinha.Ainda se perguntava em como tinha se tornado um seguidor daquele homem.Não deveria estar nos seus melhores dias para ter tomado essa decisão.

-Lá está.-O sussurro de Draco o trouxe de volta ao mundo terreno e,ao longe,eles divisaram as ruínas da Casa dos Riddle.

Silenciosos e astutos,caminharam pé ante pé,escondendo-se em sombras e moradias abandonadas,até chegarem aos limites da mansão.E foi ao chegar mais perto que eles perceberam que algo estava errado.Muito errado.

-Está sentindo?-Lúcio perguntou ao filho,aproximando-se dos jardins de entrada da casa.Era uma loucura chegar tão perto do local que servia como base principal para Voldemort,o esconderijo desse.O pior e mais perigoso covil de Comensais.Mas,se eles queriam uma grande informação,teriam que elevar a essa maneira os riscos.Porém,algo ainda estava errado.

-Não!-Draco sibilou,emparelhando com Lúcio e praguejando contra a imprudência do pai de sair deliberadamente no terreno inimigo.

-Exato.-Displicente,o homem abandonou a sua camuflagem e entrou nos jardins da mansão.Draco teve que suprimir um gemido de frustração e pavor.Seu pai,finalmente,tinha enlouquecido.

-Lúcio?!-Alertou em um sussurro,indo até o homem e o segurando pelo braço.-O que está fazendo?Se quer ser pego,fique nu e coloque uma placa de néon sobre a cabeça,poupará o trabalho deles.

-Essa é a questão meu caro filho.-O homem virou-se para o rapaz.-Não há ninguém aqui.

-O quê?

-Não vê?Entramos facilmente na propriedade sem sermos parados por nenhum feitiço de proteção.Sem contar que a aura de magia negra não está em volta do lugar.

-Como?

-Eu lembro da minha época de Comensal muito bem.Havia tanta arte das trevas em volta desse lugar que você poderia sentir a magia a um quilômetro de distância.Mas agora,não há nada.

-Isso quer dizer…?

-Exato.

-MERDA!-Draco gritou,correndo em direção a casa e arrombando a porta da frente.Lúcio o seguiu e entrou atrás dele no lugar,apenas para parar,como o filho,no meio do hall de entrada com um olhar perdido.

-Chegamos tarde.

-Não,não,não,não!Não pode ser.Meleca.Se eles não estão aqui,para onde foram então?Essa fortaleza de Riddle sempre foi impenetrável.Todos os nossos agentes sabiam disso,por isso nunca atacamos diretamente o lugar,pois seria batalha perdida.Por que eles abandonariam o local assim?

-Se foram todos,Voldemort está planejando um grande ataque.

-Mas que local precisaria de toda a força das trevas para ser derrubado?-Uma onda de pânico apoderou-se dos dois Malfoy's e eles entreolharam-se com os olhos largos.

-HOGWARTS!-Falaram simultaneamente,saindo da casa com a mesma velocidade que entraram.


	37. 31 de Outubro

Capítulo 36

31 de Outubro

Dallas ergueu seus olhos para o céu exposto naquela manhã de Dia das Bruxas.Parecia que esse ano eles teriam um feriado chuvoso,pelo que ameaçava as pesadas nuvens negras.Mas isso não importava e não a pararia de fazer aquilo que havia planejado: um almoço no Três Vassouras com Harry e Davon,que lhe disse que traria uma amiga junto com ele.Apenas esperava que esses dois não se matassem,sem contar o fato de que estava muito curiosa para saber quem era a amiga de Davon.Queria também poder levar Keith,mas alunos do primeiro ano não eram permitidos irem a Hogsmeade.Mas mesmo assim,levaria um pedaço dele.Ou melhor,o presente que ele lhe deu.Um lindo vestido longo,estilo oriental,de uma cor profunda de azul,que estava escondido debaixo de sua capa de escola.

Suspirando,ela pisou nos jardins e começou o seu caminho para o vilarejo antes que a chuva tão esperada começasse a cair.E foi no meio desse caminho que ela foi interceptada por Edwiges,que largou uma carta nas mãos dela e saiu voando em direção a Hogsmeade.A jovem abriu a carta e rapidamente começou a ler seu conteúdo.

_Me atrasarei um pouco para o almoço,muito trabalho no QG._

_Amor,Harry._

-Homens.-Murmurou com um sorriso,enfiando a carta no bolso interno da capa.-Não tem problema,assim eu conhecerei melhor a tal amiga de Davon.-Sorriu maliciosamente e retomou o seu caminho ao vilarejo.

* * * * *

Sentiu-se tentada a fugir do restaurante para a tabacaria mais próxima,mas com Davon a sua frente a mirando intensamente por sobre a sua bebida,ela percebeu que não teria como escapar.Bem,se não poderia ter um cigarro,arrumaria outro jeito de divergir o seu nervosismo.Abriu a bolsa em seu colo e retirou de lá de dentro uma goma de mascar,a jogando na boca rapidamente.Logo depois catou um baton e um pequeno espelho,se verificando pela enésima vez.

-Você está linda Andie.-Davon a interrompeu,divertindo-se com a ansiedade dela.Qual era o problema da mulher?Por que ela estava tão nervosa em conhecer a Dallas?Será que era porque a sonserina era uma famosa multimilionária,ou porque era a sua ex-namorada?Esperava que fosse a segunda opção.

-Acha mesmo?-Andie retrucou por detrás do espelho,procurando qualquer imperfeição na maquiagem ou no rosto e cabelos.Quando se deu por satisfeita,guardou os dois objetos na bolsa e recomeçou a avaliar as suas roupas.Davon apenas rolou os olhos,murmurando sob a respiração um: "mulheres" e voltando a sua bebida.

Dez minutos depois de intensa verificação sobre o seu visual,finalmente a mulher relaxou um pouco.Apenas para segundos mais tarde ficar novamente tensa quando viu a figura que começou a aproximar-se deles por entre as mesas.Aquela,com certeza,não era a Dallas Winford que ela conhecia pelas revistas.Ela era…bonita.Belíssima na verdade.Não era a toa que Davon a adorava tanto.Sentiu-se fraca diante disso.Como poderia competir com aquela garota?

-Demorei mas cheguei.-A voz da jovem alcançou os ouvidos de Andrômeda,que estava mergulhada em seu turbilhão de insegurança.A sua frente,Davon ergueu-se para cumprimentar a amiga.

-Dally,essa é a Andie.-Disse,virando-se para a mulher sentada na cadeira,que se virou bruscamente para ela ao ouvir o seu nome.

-Muito prazer.-Retrucou a jovem,estendendo uma mão para a mulher.Andrômeda ergueu-se da cadeira e ofereceu a sua mão polidamente,percebendo que estava sendo observada intensamente por um par de olhos azul – violeta.Dallas a olhou de cima abaixo,suprimindo um sorriso malicioso.Então,essa era a famosa Andie que Davon tanto falava nas cartas?Ela era bonita.Vindo de Davon,realmente não esperava menos.

-Igualmente.-A jovem médica retrucou com a voz mais firme que encontrou,agradecendo o momento em que eles se sentaram à mesa,pois seus joelhos já estavam fraquejando.

-E então…-Davon começou depois de pedir uma bebida a aniversariante,a garçonete do pub.-…cadê seu novo amiguinho sang…-O moreno interrompeu-se quando viu o olhar mortal da amiga sobre si,e rapidamente deu um sorriso escarninho.

-Merlin,por que eu ainda me importo?-Dallas retrucou com uma falsa irritação.-Keith não pode vir,ele ainda é do primeiro ano,esqueceu?

-Como poderia esquecer,depois das milhares de cartas que eu recebi sobre ele.-E lançou um olhar acusador a garota.

-Oras,e quanto as _milhares de cartas que eu _recebi falando sobre um certo alguém?-Dallas indicou,sinalizando Andie que parecia um pouco alheia a conversa deles,fazendo Davon soltar um grunhido.Ela reconhecia esse ruído,ele estava envergonhado,pois ela havia atingido no nervo.Só não sabia como esse garoto conseguia controlar tão bem o rubor.Mas ao menos uma emoção ele demonstrava,mesmo que fosse barulhenta.-E quanto a você Andie?-Virou-se para a mulher,que deu um pulo na cadeira ao ser chamada.

-Quanto a mim o quê?-Perguntou um pouco desnorteada.

-Me fale um pouco mais sobre você.Sei muitas coisas pelo que Davon me contou,mas nunca confiei muito nos relatos desse garoto.Ele tende a ser um pouco…exagerado.

-Não sou não!

-É sim!

-Não sou não!

-É sim!

-Olha só quem fala,a Rainha do Drama.Que chorou no meu ombro por meses por causa daquele idiota da cabeça rachada.

-Dobre a língua ao falar de Harry!-Retrucou Dallas com irritação.

-Você que deveria tomar cuidado com essa história de dobrar a língua,do jeito que suas bocas não desgrudam uma da outra.Parecem dois desentupidores de pia.-Rebateu com um sorriso para lá de malicioso e Dallas ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Argh!Idiota!

-Tonta!

-Arrogante!

-Lerda!

-Imbecil!

-Sangue – Ruim!

-DAVON!-A sonserina gritou e o mencionado riu mais ainda.Agora era ele que tinha atingido no nervo.Andie observou a interação dos dois e não se segurou,caindo na gargalhada e encerrando a discussão dos dois jovens.

-Vocês são sempre assim?-Perguntou entre risos.

-Conseguimos ser piores.-Dallas retrucou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Que bom que gostou do show minha querida.-Davon falou matreiro,pegando uma mão dela e depositando um beijo lá.Rapidamente Andie parou de rir para ficar totalmente vermelha.Agora era Dallas que ria.

-Bem,vai responder a minha pergunta ou não?-A garota interrompeu o pequeno interlúdio romântico dos dois.

-Sobre?-Andie virou-se para ela depois de se recuperar do choque que Davon lhe deu ao galanteá-la.

-Sobre você.

-E você?-Davon virou-se para a amiga.-Vai responder a minha pergunta?

-Harry disse que iria se atrasar.Feliz agora?

-Que grande homem ele é,se atrasar no almoço de aniversário da namorada.

-Ah,cala a boca.-E novamente eles engataram em outra discussão.Andrômeda os observou atentamente,rindo aqui e acolá com as tiradas dos jovens e suspirando internamente.Parecia que a srta.Winford não estava disponível.Isso queria dizer que ela tinha chances.

* * * * * *

O raio cruzou o céu,iluminando a escuridão parcial que estava sendo formada naquele início de tarde.Logo depois de sua luz o estrondo ensurdecedor se fez presente,sendo seguido pelas gotas pesadas que começavam a cair com força contra telhas,árvores e chão.O vento uivava por entre as folhas das árvores e batia nas janelas ao longe.Mas dentro daquela sala o rapaz que arrumava pastas e mais pastas apressadamente estava alheio a isso.

Harry abriu a última gaveta do arquivo e colocou cada pasta em seu devido lugar em uma velocidade impressionante.Havia enviado uma mensagem a Dallas dizendo que iria se atrasar,só não tinha imaginado que iria se atrasar tanto.A garota deveria estar furiosa,sem contar que estava na companhia de Yale.Pensar nisso o fez jogar a última pasta bruscamente dentro da gaveta e a fechar com força.

-Terminado!-Falou aliviado,finalmente dando-se conta da tempestade que estava ocorrendo lá fora.O jeito seria ir para o Três Vassouras via pó de flú se quisesse chegar ao menos um pouco apresentável.

-Harry!-Rony apareceu na porta da sala,surpreso pelo amigo ainda estar ali.-Você não tinha um encontro com a Dallas?

-Tenho,e já estou saindo.-Anunciou o rapaz,pegando a sua capa mas tendo o seu caminho bloqueado pelo ruivo.-Rony,quer fazer o favor de sair do caminho?Eu estou mais do que atrasado.

-Ainda bem Harry.Ainda bem que eu te alcancei,porque estamos com um senhor problema.

-Minha nossa.-O rapaz suspirou.Será que não haveria nem um dia dentro dessa confusão em que ele pudesse almoçar com a sua namorada em paz?-O que aconteceu?

-Os Malfoy's voltaram.-Isso rapidamente fez o moreno ficar alerta.

-Como assim voltaram?Presumíamos que esse tipo de missão seria bem trabalhosa e demoraria pelo menos uns três dias para ser concluída.

-Eles tiveram um pequeno contratempo.

-Que contratempo?

-Venha ver por si mesmo.-Disse e saiu da sala,indo em direção ao local onde eram realizadas as reuniões dentro daquele QG.Harry deu outro suspiro e seguiu Rony por entre os corredores,parecia que Dallas teria que esperar.

Entraram na sala apenas para serem cumprimentados por uma algazarra que seria característica das reuniões da Resistência,se não fosse por um porém: pânico.Harry podia sentir o pânico emanando dos olhos de alguns agentes.A desesperança sendo emitida por outros.A apreensão e,acima de tudo,o medo.Estavam todos com medo.Mas por quê?

-Draco…-O moreno chamou o loiro que estava perto de si.-…O que está acontecendo?

-Acabamos de voltar de Little Hangleton.E adivinha só Harry?Voldemort não está mais lá.A casa está totalmente vazia.Sem Comensais,sem Lord das Trevas,sem nada.Sabe o que isso significa?

-Que ele mudou de endereço?-Disse com um tom sarcástico para evitar os pensamentos macabros que estavam começando a tomar a sua mente com essa notícia.

-Olha como eu estou rolando de rir?-Draco retrucou com uma expressão séria e neutra.-Se ele removeu todas as suas forças para outro lugar,isso quer dizer que ele está planejando algo grande.Um ataque grande.

-Certo.Mas por que dessa zona toda aqui dentro?-Harry indicou os agentes que discutiam,querendo se fazer ouvir de qualquer maneira.

-Pense meu caro Potter.Ao menos uma vez pense.Voldemort conseguiu transpassar as defesas do Beco Diagonal com um número razoável de Comensais.Mas se ele vai usar todos os seus seguidores em um ataque,para onde você acha que ele vai direcionar as suas forças?-Os olhos de Harry começaram a alargar-se com o mesmo pavor que estava dominando os outros.

-Minha…-A sentença do rapaz foi cortada por um outro raio que cruzou os céus em cima da Casa dos Gritos e o trovão que se deu a seguir.Por um breve instante a iluminação da casa oscilou,deixando o local na escuridão por alguns milésimos de segundos,e quando a luz voltou,o grito de Rony ecoou pelo local.

-HARRY!-Cabeças viraram-se para ver o ruivo amparando o amigo que caía de joelhos no chão com a face contorcida em dor e uma das mãos apertando fortemente a testa.

-Voldemort!-Harry levantou a cabeça de supetão,sentindo a sua cicatriz arder e latejar em sua testa intensamente.Outro raio caiu dos céus de Hogsmeade,criando uma cena sombria e iluminando as nuvens negras.E foi a diante da luz desse raio que ele viu,levantando-se lentamente do chão e caminhando vagarosamente até a janela para olhar melhor e tentar convencer a si mesmo de que não era real.Mas não pôde.Pois estava lá,sendo cortada pelas gotas de chuva mas totalmente nítida.E,pela primeira vez,lhe causando um calafrio na espinha,a Marca Negra.

* * * * *

As risadas preencheram o ambiente morno que havia dentro daquele pub,onde alunos,professores,moradores e forasteiros tinham seu pequeno divertimento ao redor das mesas,saboreando as suas bebidas e entretendo-se com conversas animadas.Dallas olhou pela enésima vez seu delicado relógio de pulso,perguntando-se onde diabos tinha se enfiado Harry.Ele falou que se atrasaria,só que ela não pensou que se atrasaria tanto.

-Alguém está atrasado!-Davon cantarolou do outro lado da mesa e Andie lançou um olhar complacente a garota a sua frente.Todo o nervosismo inicial de encontrar a sonserina passara quando conheceu a fundo a jovem,e viu que sua insegurança era uma coisa tola.

-Eu sei.-A morena retrucou em um tom preocupado,em vez de dar uma resposta afiada ao amigo como sempre fazia.Deveria estar irritada com o atraso de Harry e as provocações de Davon,mas algo estava lhe dizendo que alguma coisa estava no ar.Estava para acontecer.-Acho que irei ao QG ver o que aconteceu.-Disse,começando a se levantar da cadeira,mas sendo impedida pela mão de Davon sobre a sua.

-Com certeza não foi nada.Como Menino-Que-Sobreviveu,ele deve estar atolado de trabalho ou dando alguns autógrafos pelo caminho.-Normalmente e monitora riria com a pequena graça,mas ainda sim algo estava errado.-Sem contar que o mundo está caindo lá fora.-Indicou a janela por onde podia se ver a tempestade reverberando.

-Irei via flú,vai ser coisa rápida.

-Se tivesse acontecido algo ele teria te comunicado de algum modo,não teria Dallas?-Andie entrou na conversa.Dallas sair no meio dessa tempestade,mesmo via flú,não era muito bom.Poderia acontecer imprevistos.

-Pode ser…-Respondeu vagamente,olhando a tempestade lá fora,dividida entre partir e ficar.

-Sente-se e espere mais um…-Um trovão cortou a voz de Davon,não pelo barulho estrondoso que ele fez,mas sim pelo grito de pavor que veio seguido dele.

-O que foi isso?-Andrômeda sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo diante do grito.

-Foi lá fora.-Dallas eriçou-se,olhando janela afora,quando um estrondo diferente de um trovão ecoou por Hogsmeade,fazendo os vidros das janelas do pub estilhaçarem-se e o vento frio e a chuva entrar pelos buracos expostos.

-O que está acontecendo?!-Davon levantou-se como boa parte dos clientes do local,apenas para ver o que todos viram com um terror brotando no peito.Sombras,vultos,mexiam-se velozmente pelas ruas do vilarejo,entrando em lojas e casas,gerando gritos apavorados,atacando as pessoas que corriam para fora dos imóveis no meio da tempestade.

-Não pode ser…-Os três jovens ouviram alguém murmurar com a voz trêmula ao lado da mesa deles,tentando compreender o que essa figura já tinha decifrado há tempos.Foi quando mais um raio desceu cruzando os céus,iluminando o que estava desenhado abaixo das nuvens negras. 

-A MARCA NEGRA!-Alguém gritou no fundo do Três Vassouras e isso foi o bastante para o pânico e a correria se instalar no local.

Andie,Davon e Dallas sentiam as pessoas chocando-se contra os seus corpos imóveis,durante a fuga do pub.Viam professores correndo porta afora com a multidão,tentando levar os alunos de volta a escola em segurança.Viam moradores e agentes indo para as ruas para tentar parar os Comensais,viam crianças chorando no colo dos pais,que tentavam a todo custo sair em segurança daquele lugar com seus filhos.

-Você vai ficar aí?-Davon puxou a sua varinha de dentro de suas vestes e virou-se para Dallas,que parecia ter estacado no lugar,com os joelhos trêmulos.

-Eu…-Gaguejou.Havia sido treinada por anos para isso.Feitiços,poções,duelos.Mas a possibilidade de combater de verdade era totalmente diferente do que derrubar bonecos de madeira.

-Quando você se decidir me avisa.-Gritou o garoto,correndo porta afora com a varinha em punho.Andie observou o rapaz ir para a batalha,dividida entre ficar e tentar ajudar aqueles que pareciam ter congelado de terror,ou ajudar o jovem médico que estava lá fora entregando a sua vida nessa guerra.Com o coração aos pulos ela chegou a uma resolução e pegou a sua varinha dentro de suas vestes,indo pelo mesmo caminho que Davon fez.Não entendia muito de duelos,mas tinha que tentar.

Dallas observou a morena correr porta afora e sentiu-se tentada e desabar na cadeira mais próxima,enterrar o rosto nas mãos e manter os olhos firmemente fechados até que tudo acabasse e alguém viesse lhe tirar dali.E ficou minutos,que pareceram séculos,dentro daquele debate interno até que ouviu um grito ressoar pub afora.Um grito familiar.Parecia ser da mulher que ela conhecera hoje e que,ao contrário dela que tinha recebido treinamento mas que agora estava dando para trás,tinha ido na cara e na coragem ajudar.Isso foi o suficiente para a jovem Winford tomar a sua decisão.Resoluta,sacou a sua varinha e correu porta afora,desembocando na rua principal que,nesse momento,era o sinônimo do caos.

Havia corpos caídos,havia sangue,pessoas feridas,outras lutando,um inferno.Olhou a sua volta a procura de Andrômeda e seus olhos divisaram uma figura coberta de negro que assistia ao longe todo aquele caos,com um sorriso medonho no rosto parcialmente coberto.Apenas aquele sorriso fez a alma da garota gelar.

-Voldemort.-Sussurrou com os olhos largos,sendo trazida de volta de seu devaneio por outro grito.Rodou mais uma vez os olhos pelo local e encontrou quem queria,acuada e um canto,com um corte sangrando na testa e a varinha a dez pés de distância de seu corpo caído,Andrômeda.Correu até ela com a varinha em punho e mal chegou perto do Comensal que a atacava,conjurou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente.-Lacartum Inflamare!-Fogo estourou da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu o Comensal,que recuou aos gritos com as vestes em chamas.Estava a ponto de aproximar-se da jovem,quando sentiu um braço a agarrar pelo pescoço e a puxar de encontro a um corpo maior que o seu.

-Peguei mais um.-Murmurou uma voz rouca perto de sua orelha.Dallas sentiu o aperto do braço aprofundar em volta de sua garganta e o ar começar a lhe faltar.Aquele sujeito iria matá-la estrangulada.Debatendo-se,a jovem conseguiu levar sua mão trêmula a fenda que tinha em seu vestido e retirar do suporte em sua coxa o punhal que havia ganhado de presente.Não soube,pela manhã,o que a levou a carregar o punhal consigo.Agora,agradecia por ter tomado essa decisão.

Soltou a adaga do velcro que a prendia e com um impulso só cravou a faca na coxa do homem atrás de si,que instantaneamente a soltou.Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego e numa girada brusca de corpo,Dallas cortou o ar a sua frente,fazendo a lâmina afiada abrir um talho na bochecha direita do homem,exposta pela meia máscara que cobria o seu rosto.Atordoado pela dor,o Comensal cambaleou um pouco para trás e caiu sentado na lama,com a perna ainda sangrando.Vendo que esse não faria nada por um bom tempo,virou-se para socorrer Andrômeda que tentava,ainda tonta,se levantar do chão.Mas dar as costas ao inimigo provou-se ser um erro,como sempre.Assim que deu dois passos em direção a mulher,ouviu a mesma gritar:

-CUIDADO!

Dallas virou-se lentamente,apenas para ver o Comensal caído retirar algo de dentro de suas vestes e apontar para ela.O som do disparo ecoou naquele campo de batalha e,segundos depois,o corpo da jovem caía no chão em um baque surdo.

* * * * *

Harry desceu correndo pelo caminho da Casa dos Gritos,deslizando uma vez ou outra,e sendo acompanhando por toda a força da Resistência que estava dentro daquele QG.A sua cicatriz,a cada passo dado,latejava cada vez mais forte na sua cabeça,enquanto lembranças desagradáveis de um sonho passavam pela sua mente.A chuva,os gritos,o sangue,as sombras.Ele já havia visto essa cena antes,e rezava para que ela não tivesse o mesmo desfecho que teve em seus pesadelos.

Deslizou mais um pedaço de chão enlameado,alcançando o pé do monte.Mas assim que recuperou seu equilíbrio,algo o fez parar,estático,no lugar,com a chuva batendo fortemente contra o seu corpo encharcado e embaçando as lentes dos óculos.Porém,ele conseguiu ver e ouvir muito bem,como se tudo estivesse passando em câmera lenta em frente aos seus olhos.

Primeiro veio o grito da mulher desconhecida,em meio ao campo de batalha,depois o barulho do tiro ribombando pelas paredes das casas e,por fim e a pior imagem de todas,o corpo caindo ensangüentado em um baque surdo no chão. 

-DALLAS!!!


	38. Tudo que Tem um Começo,Tem um Fim

**Capítulo 37**

**Tudo que Tem um Começo,Tem um Fim**

****

****

**_I feel your love reflection_**

**_Atsuku yume wo kasanete _**

**_Ayamachi osorezu ni_**

**_Motomeau seishun!_**

**I feel your love reflection**

**_Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni_**

**_Egaite haruka na Neverending Story_**

**Eu sinto o seu amor refletido passionalmente**

**_Transformando nossos sonhos em um_**

**_Em nossa juventude,nós procuramos um pelo outro_**

**_Sem ter medo de nossos próprios erros_**

**_Eu sinto o seu amor refletido_**

**_Em seus olhos quando eles olham dentro dos meus_**

**_Escrevendo uma distante,interminável história._**

White Reflection 

Harry pôs-se a correr por entre os corpos e as pessoas que batalhavam,abrindo caminho no meio da confusão.Viu sua passagem ser bloqueada por um Comensal mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar duas vezes para o sujeito,apenas desferiu um soco contra o rosto do mesmo,vendo a máscara desse se quebrar.E quando ele estava caído no chão,atordoado e gemendo de dor,desferiu-lhe um chute nas costelas,ouvindo vários ossos quebrarem.Mas não ficou lá para observar o estrago que havia feito no homem,apenas continuou correndo,abrindo passagem pelo caminho,derrubando com chutes,socos e feitiços quem entrava em sua frente,até que chegou onde queria.

Andrômeda havia se recuperado rapidamente da tontura quando viu o corpo cair a sua frente.Levantou-se arrancando forças de algum lugar desconhecido e foi até a garota,ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.Ela ainda estava consciente,mas tremia diante da chuva que batia contra o seu corpo estendido,e pelo buraco onde estava alojada a bala não parava de jorrar sangue.Assim como os olhos violetas não paravam de derramar lágrimas.

-Fica…fica…quietinha.-A mulher disse com a voz trêmula,sentindo um bolo entalando em sua garganta.Ela tinha conhecido essa menina fazia algumas horas e agora cá estava a mesma,sangrando por ter salvado a sua vida.-Vai ficar tudo bem.-Conseguiu dizer com uma voz mais firme,abrindo a capa dela e com os dedos pálidos rasgar o vestido da gola até o peito.E lá viu,cravada perto do coração,a maldita.Por pouco não tinha atingido o órgão,mas com certeza acertou uma artéria.-Eu preciso…preciso tirar você daqui.-Falou,olhando a sua volta e vendo que não tinha como tirá-la dali.Aquele lugar estava um caos,as pessoas estavam muito ocupadas em salvar as suas vidas e dos outros que fugiam desesperadamente.Não tinha ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la a levá-la para Hogwarts,que se erguia imponente no alto de um monte.Mas ela não ia desistir.Voltou os olhos para a jovem e decidida rasgou um bom pedaço de pano de suas vestes.Precisava tirar aquela bala dali,ou essa poderia se mover.E precisava,acima de tudo,estancar aquele sangue.Sacou a sua varinha para começar uma operação de emergência e desesperada,quando viu alguém se aproximar.Reunindo coragem,apontou a varinha para o intruso,que a ignorou completamente e ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem ferida.

-Da-Da-Dallas.Pelo amor de Deus,não faça isso comigo.-Harry murmurou desesperado,sentindo as lágrimas quentes correrem pelo seu rosto.Andie mirou aquele jovem a sua frente,o reconhecendo imediatamente.

-Har…-Dallas tentou falar,mas um acesso de tosse a fez cuspir um pouco de sangue que logo foi lavado pela chuva.

-Não fale Dallas.-Andie advertiu,mas a garota a ignorou,virando-se para o moreno que estava ao seu lado,pronto para erguê-la nos braços e levá-la para Hogwarts.

-Não…-Retrucou em uma voz mínima,o impedindo.-…Voldemort…

-O quê?-A garota apontou fracamente para a figura a distância,que assistia tudo com divertimento.

-Você é o único que pode…tem que pegá-lo…é a nossa chance…

-Não!Eu vou levar você para Hogwarts,Madame Pomfrey tem que cuidar de você.

-Você é o herói do mundo mágico Harry…

-Não!

-Por favor…-Harry fechou os olhos fortemente,tentando se decidir diante do turbilhão de indagações e dúvidas.Se partisse,Voldemort venceria,pois com certeza esse era o desfecho de todo esse "show" que o bruxo armou.Era a batalha decisiva.Se ficasse,perderia Dallas,como em seu sonho.A perderia para sempre e nunca se perdoaria por isso.Não importasse quantas vidas salvasse nesse meio tempo.

-Dallas.-Davon apareceu ao lado deles,tinha conseguido se livrar dos Comensais assim que ouviu o tiro e viu quem havia sido atingido.Estava ferido e cansado,mas isso não o impedia de arriscar tudo para salvar a vida daquela garota.

-Por favor Harry…-Dallas repetiu com a voz quase sumindo.Hesitante,Harry levantou-se e fechou o punho fortemente em volta de sua varinha,caminhando a passos lentos em direção a Voldemort.Andie e Davon o observaram abrir caminho entre Agentes e Comensais e parar em frente ao bruxo.E foi como se tudo tivesse se congelado.Batalhas pararam,feitiços deixaram de ser lançados,todos se viraram para ver qual seria o resultado do embate do século.

-Olá jovem Potter.-Voldemort sibilou a ele,erguendo a sua varinha.

-Voldemort…Eu.Vou.Matar.Você!-Falou em um tom desprovido de emoções,erguendo a sua varinha também.Os olhos de Harry brilharam,ganhando um tom escuro e Voldemort piscou rapidamente os olhos.Milésimos de segundos de silêncio e tensão se passaram,quando ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo uma maldição imperdoável,a mais mortal de todas.Um flash verde estourou da varinha de ambos e conectou-se no meio do caminho,formando um elo mágico.Um redemoinho de água,lama,pedras e folhas começaram a circundá-los,enquanto uma aura prateada e uma dourada emanavam do corpo de Voldemort e Harry.Quando as duas auras se chocaram,uma redoma brilhante os envolveu e uma luz forte banhou o local,cegando os presentes por alguns instantes.Quando a luz se dissipou,Harry e Voldemort haviam sumido.Para onde,ninguém sabia,mas com certeza deveriam estar continuando a batalha lá.

Como se saindo de um transe,Comensais e Agentes recomeçaram a batalhar,dispostos a derrubarem uns aos outros.Pessoas ainda fugiam desesperadas.Ao longe,poderia se ver os portões de Hogwarts sendo fechados e Agentes pondo-se em frente a eles para proteger a escola do ataque dos bruxos das trevas que iam em direção a ela.O caos voltou a imperar,mas Davon e Andie não estavam se importando com a confusão a sua volta.Suas atenções estavam totalmente voltadas na garota caída entre eles.

-Rápido Davon.-Andie falou,enquanto observava o rapaz manusear a varinha cautelosamente sobre o ferimento da amiga,tentando remover a bala sem causar maiores danos.

-Todo esse sangue está me impedindo de ver o projétil.-Murmurou,as mãos começando a tremer.Dallas há muito já tinha entrado no estado de inconsciência.Andrômeda sacou a varinha e apontou para a garota,conjurando um feitiço de sucção que drenava um pouco do sangue perdido para dar maior visibilidade.Com isso,finalmente Davon conseguiu retirar a bala.

-Ela está entrando em choque!-A mulher gritou alarmada quando o corpo a sua frente começou a tremer,ficando cada vez mais pálido.Desesperado,Davon tentou fechar o ferimento o mais rápido possível e assim,talvez,conseguir remover a garota para o St.Mungos.Mas estava fraco e cansado,por isso o feitiço não teve muito efeito.Conseguiu fechar a artéria danificada,mas os ferimentos superficiais ainda estavam lá.

-A estamos perdendo Davon!-Andie tentava parar o tremor da garota,estancando o sangue com o tecido embebido em suas mãos,o comprimindo contra o tórax dela,quando um desespero cruzou o seu corpo.Não estava mais sentindo a respiração fraca da jovem,não estava mais sentindo o seu coração.

-A pulsação…-Murmurou ao rapaz a sua frente.Davon pressionou os dedos contra o pescoço pálido de Dallas e percebeu que não havia mais pulsação.

-Não,não,não,não,NÃO!Você não vai ousar morrer Dallas Winford!De jeito nenhum.Faz a respiração boca a boca e eu faço a massagem cardíaca.

-Okay.-Respondeu a mulher,posicionando-se.

-Na contagem de três.Vai!-Andie curvou-se,soprando ar contra os lábios entreabertos e frios da morena.-Vamos,vamos…-Davon murmurava enquanto tentava bombear o coração com as suas mãos.-De novo!-Andie respirou novamente e Davon bombeou em seguida,uma,duas,três,quatro,cinco,quando estava na oitava tentativa,finalmente obteve resposta.O corpo de Dallas deu um espasmo e a jovem começou a tossir.Sob suas mãos sujas,o moreno sentiu o coração voltar a bater fracamente e a jovem abriu lentamente seus olhos violetas.

Dallas semicerrou os olhos diante da claridade que via a sua frente.Estava tão frio e seu corpo doía todo.E onde ela estava?Sentiu medo.Lembrou-se que há poucos minutos,ou foram horas?,tinha visto Harry.Mas onde ele estava?O que estava acontecendo?

-Dally?-Ouviu alguém lhe chamando e divisou uma figura diante da claridade que cegava os seus olhos.

-Patrick?-Murmurou quando identificou a forma do seu amigo.-Patrie?-Quis sorrir mas os músculos de sua face protestaram de dor.

-Dally…Sempre soube que você conseguiria.

-Conseguiria o quê?-Sussurrou,mal ouvindo a sua voz.

-Sobreviver.-Patrick retrucou com um sorriso,agachando-se ao lado dela e passando uma mão quente sobre a sua face fria.-Minha pequena Dally.Cuide-se.Um dia a gente se vê novamente.-Deu um beijo na testa dela e começou a se afastar,sendo tragado pela claridade.

-Dallas…Dallas…Dallas…-A jovem abriu mais um pouco os olhos quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado,e divisou o rosto de Davon entre as gotas grossas de chuva.

-Davon…-Murmurou e o mencionado sorriu,levantando o olhar para cruzar com uma Andie aliviada.-E o Harry…?-Os dois jovens trocaram um olhar preocupado e depois se viraram em direção onde Harry e Voldemort estiveram,apenas para serem cegados novamente pela mesma luz que fez os dois bruxos sumirem.

Novamente todos congelaram e quando a luz cessou,tudo o que eles viram foram um Harry ferido,cansado,apertando a sua varinha em uma de suas mãos e na outra carregando um saco de pano sujo que,quando ele jogou furiosamente contra o chão,eles puderam identificar o que era.O corpo sem vida de Voldemort estava aos pés do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.Finalmente derrotado.

* * * * *

A claridade atravessou as suas pálpebras à medida que ia abrindo os olhos.E,mesmo que a luz fosse fraca,fez eles doerem.Inspirou profundamente,sentindo uma pequena pontada no peito e gemeu um pouco diante disso.O que tinha acontecido?Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos por completo,pôde ver onde estava.Era a área privativa da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.Mas,por que estava aqui?Tentou se sentar,mas novamente qualquer leve movimento provocado por si fazia seu peito doer.Resignada,manteve-se deitada e a observar a sua volta e o seu estado.Havia ao lado de sua cama um aparelho trouxa que media batimentos cardíacos,os seus batimentos cardíacos.E enterrada na veia de seu braço direito estava uma agulha ligada a uma bolsa de soro.Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção,fora o gato deitado sobre o seu abdômen e que subia e descia de acordo com a sua respiração.Dallas sorriu ao reconhecer o gato negro que tinha uma falha no pêlo da testa.Lentamente ergueu a mão esquerda e tocou a cabeça do bichano,lhe acariciando a pelagem macia.Num estalo o animal ergueu a cabeça e abriu seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes.

-Hei,Kitty,Kitty,Kitty.-Sussurrou divertida,afagando atrás da orelha do felino,que ronronou em apreciação.-Que gatinho mais bonitinho.Mas eu prefiro o meu Harry,pode ser?-Sorriu e o gato pulou fora da cama,pousando graciosamente no chão e cedendo a sua forma felina a humana.

-Se você me der um susto desses de novo…-Harry começou,sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-O que aconteceu?-Dallas o interrompeu.

-Não se lembra?-Ela apenas deu um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

-Bem,eu me lembro do ataque,da Andie em perigo e de uma dor horrível no peito.

-Você levou um tiro Dally.Você não levantou o escudo que foi ensinado nas aulas da Resistência.Os Comensais estavam armados.Você…-Harry abaixou a cabeça e seu corpo deu um tremor.-…você morreu…por dez minutos…mas morreu.-Disse com uma voz mínima,deslizando pela cama e a abraçando pela cintura,depositando a sua cabeça sobre o abdômen da garota.Dallas afagou os cabelos negros e suspirou,afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Mas…e depois?O que aconteceu com os Comensais…e…Voldemort?-Harry levantou-se e inclinou-se sobre ela,abrindo um pequeno sorriso na face molhada pelas lágrimas.

-Voldemort está morto…finalmente.-Falou com um suspiro cansado e aliviado.

-Paz…-Dallas sussurrou,fechando os olhos.Ficaram os dois aproveitando aquele momento de silêncio,quando a porta da enfermaria foi aberta e Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey passou por ela.A enfermeira prontamente começou a enxotar Harry do lugar,como nas outras vezes.Mas,como sempre,ele sempre dava um jeito de voltar usando pequenos buracos como passagem para a sua forma felina.

-Vejo que despertou srta.Winford.Mandarei uma carta ao seu pai avisando de sua recuperação.-Dumbledore disse com uma voz jovial.

-Meu pai?

-Ele foi informado que você estava aqui.Claro que não lhe dissemos a gravidade do ferimento e as causas dele.E não mandamos a carta de imediato,apenas uma semana depois.-Explicou Harry.

-Há quanto tempo eu estou apagada?

-Duas semanas.

-Por que demoraram a avisar a minha família?

-O jovem Harry ficou temeroso que a sua avó viesse buscá-la para levá-la com ela,por causa de seus ferimentos,a um hospital trouxa e nunca mais trazê-la de volta.-Dumbledore comentou divertido,embora compartilhasse um pouco da preocupação do rapaz.

-Esse é o meu garoto.-Dallas retrucou com um sorriso.

-Agora que vocês conversaram,eu peço para os senhores saírem,eu preciso fazer exames na minha paciente e ela precisa descansar.-Pomfrey começou a enxotar os dois bruxos para fora da enfermaria e bateu a porta dessa assim que eles saíram.

-Professor?-Harry perguntou quando ambos começaram a cruzar a ala hospitalar em direção à saída.

-Sim,Harry?

-O senhor uma vez me disse que eu não poderia mudar o que estava nas minhas previsões.Que o destino não poderia ser mudado.

-Eu disse.

-Então,como o senhor explica isso?-Harry parou e apontou para a porta da qual eles tinham acabado de sair.

-Foi essa morte que você previu,Harry?

-Sim.

-E ela ocorreu?

-Bem…de certo modo…sim.

-O que você exatamente sonhou,Harry?

-A Dallas sendo atingida,caindo ferida,morrendo e eu não podendo fazer nada.

-Você não podendo fazer nada por que não sabia o que fazer,ou por que não estava presente para fazê-lo?

-Não sei.O sonho nunca chegou a essa parte.Ficava apenas na angústia da possibilidade de perda.Do medo e da dúvida.

-Então,aí está a resposta para a sua pergunta muda.Lembre-se Harry,o destino sempre nos prega peças.Nunca se esqueça disso.-Sorriu ao jovem e retomou o seu caminho,para fora da ala hospitalar.


	39. Minha Vida em Minhas Mãos

Capítulo 38

Minha Vida em Minhas Mãos

Ela não tinha aparecido no Natal,como a um ano atrás.Desde que eles tinham recebido a carta da escola avisando que ela havia sofrido um acidente,nunca mais tiveram notícia da garota.Porém,Amélia sabia que ela teria que aparecer,mais cedo ou mais tarde e enfrentar o seu futuro.E era por isso que estava,agora,no lado trouxa da estação King's Cross,no final de mais um ano letivo,observando as crianças e jovens atravessarem a barreira da estação indo de volta aos seus lares.E foi durante essa observação calada que ela viu um garoto vir em sua direção.

-Sra.Winford?-Keith parou em frente à mulher,que o olhou de uma maneira irritantemente superior.

-Sim?

-Dallas mandou isso para você.-Entregou a mulher uma pequena caixa e saiu de perto dela,empurrando o seu malão em direção aos seus pais.Amélia olhou para o pacote e o abriu bruscamente,sob os olhares atentos de Monty e Albert,que a acompanhavam.Dentro da caixa ela encontrou uma pequena medalha que dizia :_ Ordem de Merlin,3ª Classe_.E junto a medalha uma carta,a qual ela começou a ler em voz alta para os seus acompanhantes.

_Queridos grandmère e papai_

_Se vocês estão recebendo essa carta isso significa que eu não estou passando pela barreira de King's Cross como era o esperado.Na verdade,no momento,estou levando o meu malão para o apartamento de um rapaz.Um rapaz que eu conheci durante os melhores,mais conflitantes,dolorosos e felizes anos de minha vida.Estou levando meus pertences,minha alma,meu coração e meu corpo para junto daquele que eu amo.Creio que depois de ler isso grandmère deve estar tendo um ataque,mas eu não me importo.Não agora.Poderia me importar no passado,mas Hogwarts me ensinou muito mais do que magia.A Sonserina me ensinou muito mais do que responder a ofensas.Meus amigos me ensinaram a sorrir e a acreditar em algo.Esses últimos sete anos foram mais intensos do que todos os onze que eu vivi sob o teto e o nome Winford.Porque eu os vivi em liberdade.Eu fazia as minhas escolhas e sofria as conseqüências delas,cabendo a mim o arrependimento ou não.Diferente do que a sra.Amélia Winford fez comigo quando assinou aquele contrato de casamento em meu nome.Pois bem,cara vovó,pode voltar aos Haliwell e dizer que está cancelado o contrato.Dê a eles essa medalha como lembrança de minha pessoa,ou a venda,como você fez comigo.A decisão é sua._

_Termino essa carta dizendo que: papai,obrigada por tudo.Pelo apoio,pelos conselhos,por ser um pai maravilhoso.Monty,sentirei muito a sua falta.Você sempre será o meu melhor e mais estimado amigo e,grandmère,a você eu digo apenas adeus.Finalmente eu posso suspirar aliviada,olhando o sol se pôr por detrás dos montes do vilarejo semi reconstruído de Hogsmeade e dizer com orgulho que eu tenho a minha vida,pela primeira vez e para sempre,em minhas mãos._

_Amor,apenas Dallas_

Não é preciso dizer que a sra.Winford não ficou nada feliz ao ler a carta e ter que dizer aos Haliwell que o contrato estava cancelado.Ou ter que justificar aos jornais e revistas o motivo do desaparecimento de sua neta,tentando a todo custo encobrir a vergonha que a jovem a fez passar.E foi essa vergonha e o orgulho ferido que fez a mulher declarar a imprensa que,para ela,sua neta estava oficialmente morta.E foi esse orgulho que a impediu de,dois anos mais tarde,quando a limusine da família parou em um cruzamento nas ruas de Londres em uma noite estrelada de primavera,olhar janela afora para o singelo restaurante italiano na esquina e que parecia estar em festa,comemorando o noivado de uma bela jovem de cabelos castanho mel e olhos violetas,com um rapaz de negros cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes vivos.

O mesmo orgulho ferido a fez ficar cega diante do fato de que,um ano mais tarde,depois do interlúdio de Londres,essa mesma jovem gritava ao topo dos pulmões na cama de um hospital,com o mesmo homem ao seu lado lhe apoiando,enquanto um  jovem médico novamente a ajudava a trazer a vida ao mundo.Mas não a vida dela.A vida,a conseqüência de suas decisões e escolhas,de seu filho.

Dallas recolheu o pequeno ser em seus braços,enquanto olhava admirada aquela criatura tão pequena e tão frágil,mas ao mesmo tempo parecendo ser tão forte.A força,o alicerce daqueles jovens pais.Ao seu lado,Harry lhe sorria ternamente enquanto afagava os poucos cabelos negros do bebê e dava um abraço na mulher ao seu lado.Tantas coisas haviam passado juntos.Choraram,riram,brigaram,viram os seus amigos e conhecidos sofrerem.Perderam entes queridos,sentiram-se excluídos do mundo e diferentes.Diferentes para os outros,iguais para si.Isso os uniu,os fez se perderem em meio a turbilhões,e os fez se reencontrarem.Cada um conseguiu atingir a sua meta.Dallas conquistou o amor de sua vida e a liberdade…

-Que nome vamos dar a ele?

…Harry conseguiu preservar a inocência que tanto lhe acalmava o coração,dentro daquela mulher.

-Evan.

E conseguiu a prometida paz que queria para a nova geração que estava por vir.Para aquela pequena criatura que dormia tranqüilo nos braços quentes da mãe.O novo herdeiro dos Potter,o último herdeiro dos Winford.Uma criança que,infelizmente,por causa de seu orgulho,sra.Winford pode nunca chegar a conhecer.

**_Kanashimi mo itami mo _**

**_Furikiru you ni habataku_**

**_Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo _**

**_Kono mune ni hirogete_**

**_I feel your love reflection_**

**Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni** Egaite haruka na Neverending Story 

****

Como se estivesse me livrando da tristeza e dor 

**_Eu bato as minhas asas_**

**_E em meu coração,eu vôo rapidamente_**

**_As asas da coragem que você me deu_**

****

**_Eu sinto o seu amor refletido_**

**_Nos seus olhos quando olham dentro dos meus_**

**_Escrevendo uma distante,interminável história_**

****

White Reflection 

Fim 

_Agradecimentos:_

_Eu estou surpresa, sim eu confesso, eu estou muito surpresa.Nunca recebi tanto retorno em nenhuma de minhas fics em todos os meus anos de carreira (nossa estou falando como uma profissional, estou começando a assustar a mim mesma _J_ ), porém ao mesmo tempo em que estou surpresa eu estou lisonjeada e feliz. Feliz em saber que um trabalho de longos seis meses resultou em uma aceitação tão boa dos leitores.Por que eu estou dizendo isso? Porque eu sou leitora, e eu sei que personagens originais nunca caem facilmente nas graças das pessoas._

_Eu me lembro que, quando eu criei a Dallas e a apresentei a Ligia, a primeira coisa que a Li me perguntou era: "o que ela faz de especial?". E eu disse: "nada, ela é apenas uma bruxa nascida trouxa". Mas à medida que a fic foi se desenvolvendo, a Ligia me disse que a Dallas, apesar de não parecer, tinha sim algo de especial, por simplesmente ser quem ela era. E eu fico feliz. Fico feliz que a minha garotinha desajeitada e tolamente apaixonada tenha agradado a todos. Nunca fui de escrever agradecimentos em fim de fics, mas Entre Extremos é especial. Foi o trabalho mais longo e mais divertido que eu fiz, e confesso que ele tornou-se o meu xodó. Agora paremos com as palavras difíceis e vamos ao que interessa._

_Eu agradeceria leitor por leitor, mas tenho medo de esquecer alguém e ser injusta. Por isso farei um agradecimento em geral, pois aqueles que leram e comentaram, ou apenas leram e apreciaram, sabem que eu estou falando deles._

_Gostaria também de lamentar aos fundadores do clube "Dallas & Davon" _J_, pois não tiveram o casal que queriam. Sinto muito, mas quando formulei EE na minha cabeça, já tinha previsto que Dallas ao menos teria alguma coisa com Harry, ou terminaria com ele. Confesso que Davon apenas seria o garoto chato que chamava a "heroína" de sangue – ruim, e vivia para atormentá-la. Porém, parece que ele tornou-se o coadjuvante que aparece pouco no filme, mas brilha e acaba levando um Oscar por isso. E não, Ligia, não o darei de presente para você._

_Também quero agradecer a Ligia e a Mayra (Den-chan), minha cobaia e musa, por elas terem lido e comentado, me dizendo o que estava bom e o que não estava. Por terem agüentado eu enchendo o saco perguntando o que fazer. Por terem me dado sugestões e opiniões.Obrigada também a Juliana e suas sugestões, que também foram muito úteis. Tornou-se a minha musa interina._

_Valeu mesmo gente, nos vemos nos próximos trabalhos._

_Obs: E a aqueles que perguntarem, eu prometo que estou fazendo o máximo para jogar "A Profecia de Réia" de volta ao ar.Não esqueci dessa fic não, okay._

_Beijos, Daphne._


End file.
